A Different World
by muserley274
Summary: Hayley Marshall is an 18 year old college student who is still mourning the loss of her longterm boyfriend. Her life turns upside down with the arrival of the Mikaelsons on campus, and she finds herself feeling things she never felt before. For Klaus this all started as a game, but it seems his heart has different plans for this dark haired tall girl. This is a Klayley fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus' POV

"If you're going to join me on this you better be fully dedicated brother" Rebekah said warningly

"Come on little sister, when have you ever seen me give up on something?"

"Whenever it becomes a bore" she replied angrily

"Niklaus I sincerely hope that you do realize you don't look as young as you truly are anymore"

"I was only twenty two when I was turned brother, and I haven't aged a day since. It's true that a thousand years may have had its toll on me, but that doesn't necessarily mean I can't look my original age again" I replied cheekily

"And you assume the hair will help?"

"My longer do most definitely makes me look younger. I do look of age, stop ruining my interest brother!" I snapped

"Pardon me if I'm ruining your mood brother, but I don't seem to understand how running around with college students is of any interest to you" Elijah elaborated

"As I have said over and over again, I feel like it's time to reinvent myself, get more into the new generations, learn some new things, and make a value of my immortality, if you will"

"He's just doing this to keep control over me" Rebekah snapped

"It's true, being around you to monitor your life decisions is an additional perk, but it's not the reason why I chose to join you"

"I have nothing to say to any of you" Elijah said disappointedly

"Please don't come and try to spend time with me when you don't find any friends to have lunch with" Rebekah pleaded as she checked herself out in the mirror

"I'm sure it'll be easy to blend into the crowd. I am a charmer"

"I'm not sure the fellow musicians in your class care much about charm, it's not a rare trait among them"

"You know as well as I do that there are quite many fellows over at NYU who are not only interested in the music faculty for the instruments and the scene"

"Yes because being a musical critic is such a passionate thing"

"I know a lot about the history and development of music, I will use this to be able to have a proper, intellectual reflection on music"

"Whatever" Rebekah insisted

"Oh because 'women's studies' is so interesting"

"I am a feminist and it has been my passion for as long as I can remember. It only makes sense"

"I am passionate about art more than anything, but I won't study something that my teachers can't possibly know more about than I do"

"Whatever" Rebekah repeated

"Come on, you're going to be late for classes on your first day. You compelled your way into being late intakes, don't become more of an outsider by being literally late as well" Elijah said in a parental tone

"Fine, come on I'll drive" I said as I walked to the door

"Umm, no way, stay as far away from me as possible. As far as I'm concerned, we're not related"

"Fine by me little sister" I snapped and walked out

"I'll get your stuff dropped off to the school dorms" Elijah called out after us

I felt like a child, and for some reason I really loved it.

Hayley's POV

"Hayley we have another gig tonight at 9 at the bar don't forget" Gigi reminded me as she passed by me on the way to class

"Don't worry" I said distractedly

"Hayley I'm serious. You're the lead, we literally can't sing without you"

"I won't forget"

"You're the one who said you're ready to get back out there, this is college, this is a fresh start, remember?"

"Gigi I said I'll be there" I said more angrily

"Great" she said halfheartedly as she went in the door

She was right, as usual. This was college and it was a fresh start, but unfortunately even though I told myself this for the past two months I still walked around like a ghost and ended up crying most nights, missing scheduled gigs.

You see, my boyfriend of three years died 7 months before college, 5 months before my high school graduation. He died of blood loss. An animal had bit him when he was out partying one night with his friends. He was at the lake, secretly swimming in the middle of the night with his buddies when the attack happened. Given that they were high off their asses his friends still can't remember what exactly happened or why the creature only attack William, but it did, and ever since then my life has been crumbling.

Some of these friends even told the police the attacker was a man, even though the bites belong to that of a wolf-like creature, perhaps a deadly dog. Others argue that 'he used to be a man before he became a wolf'…bitch please. My boyfriend was lost due to the lack of control he and his friends had over themselves. My boyfriend's death will never be clear to me because of his friend's hallucinations. The worst part? I never got to say goodbye.

So now here I am, hardly back on track, studying music at NYU. Even though my parents thought studying and becoming a musician was a dead end, they too realized I should at least live this dream. It's not like I need to work to earn a living, I'm one of the lucky ones whose parents earned butt loads for them. My family has enough to last till my grandchildren, but that doesn't mean I get to do shit. I will work for myself, just something that makes me happy instead of boring me to death for a good salary.

I sat in class and opened my notebook. History of European music wasn't necessarily a boring lecture, but I wasn't in the mood. I had read about the history of music far too many times, I already knew far too much. None of the taught things seemed like new knowledge to me, and whenever I pointed this out my fellow peers, who 'studied less and enjoyed more music' thought I was being a smartass. I may have been.

When Mr. Alvero stood at the center and started his lecture I tried to concentrate. Today he would be talking about some other period in music, giving a specific example and talking about the said examples works. He wouldn't be going for a cliché name like Mozart, nor would he be going for someone with no memorable impact, so the name may or may not have been new for most of my classmates.

"Today we will be talking about Felix Mendelssohn" he announced "Does anyone know Mendelssohn?"

There was an awkward silence. Some people thought they knew something but hesitated to raise their hand. The class was huge yet no one seemed to be brave enough, or interested enough, to speak out.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the opening of the door. A long, blonde haired boy walked in. It was the first time I ever saw him, yet he didn't look unconfident or out of place.

"Excuse me sir, please go on with your lecture" he announced with a British accent

"You are late"

"Ah yes, that is true. I am truly sorry. I'm a new student and it took time to find the classroom"

"I will allow you to stay in my class, forgiving your interruption, if you manage to answer the question I gave the class"

"And what may that question be, sir?" he asked confidently

"Who is Felix Mendelssohn?"

His smile faded for a second as he looked around at the anxious eyes surrounding him, but it reappeared on his face in no time as he straightened up and cleared his throat"

"Jakob Ludwig Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy, or Felix Mendelssohn for short, was a composer, musician and conductor of the Romantic Period. He was from a Jewish German family, even though he himself became Christian later on. His popular works included the music he wrote for Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' and, if I do remember correctly, for the Italian and Scottish symphonies. His solo piano compositions, 'Song without Words' are true masterpieces I myself truly adore"

"That will be enough" Mr. Alvero

"Just a side note, his grandfather was a highly intellectual philosopher himself"

Everyone's jaw had dropped. No one expected the newbie to know so much. I was impressed and intrigued at the same time.

"It seems we've finally established a rival for Ms. Marshall" the professor announced to my displeasure

"It was an excellent answer sir" I replied

The newbie looked over at me and I saw the same look in his eyes as mine. Intrigued and impressed.

"What's your name son?"

"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson"

"Of Scandinavian descent?"

"Anglo-Saxon, yes sir"

"We don't get that many brits around here. Welcome to my class, I am very pleased to have you"

The rest of the class went by quicker than usual. I felt the new guy Klaus' eyes on me every now and then. There was something about him I couldn't put a finger on, but I knew its best to stay away.

When class finished I found Gigi by my side momentarily

"I won't forget" I insisted

"Yes I'm sure you won't, but that's not why I'm here" she said as a smile spread on her face

"What then? You want my notes? I'll email you once I type…"

"The new guy is extremely hot and the first person to share your depth of knowledge on the boring side of music"

"So?"

"So? Go introduce yourself"

"Gia please" I said, hoping she'd remember I wasn't interested in what she was suggesting

"Well too late because he's coming over!" she exclaimed in a whisper as she made room for him to stand by us

"Hello there ladies" he said with a grin "I'm Klaus"

"Yeah we heard" Gigi replied "I'm Gia, but you should call me Gigi. This is Hayley, Hayley Marshall"

"Ah yes, my rival"

"Not at all, I'm not competing with anyone. It's nice to have some other bookworms around"

"I'm not a bookworm"

"But you know an awful lot about history it seems"

"Let's say I prefer to live through the things I learn"

"You can't say that unless you've actually lived in that period, and given that you're not 200 I'll guess it's safe to say you haven't. Anyway, see you guys around" I said as I walked out

I left the room, feeling weirdly intimidated by that guy, and went outside to the yard. The minute I set foot outside my group of friends who befriended me when I didn't realize grouped around me.

"So Hayley, as the chief organizer of the sorority we need to know what your plans are for the winter-coming party" Lisa, a member of my sorority house, asked

"I have no idea what a winter-coming is" I reminded them

"Well, it's November, soon winter is coming so we're having a party on the last night of the month"

"You don't say…" I said as I threw my hair back "I thought our sorority was about equality, I thought we had no leaders. Doesn't that mean we should all organize this together? Since when do I have this title anyway?"

"Since you helped us throw the best parties ever with your creative mind!" they exclaimed "We are all equal, we have no leaders, but you are sort of the best party organizer"

"But the worst party guest" my friend Anna shouted out from behind

"Whether she parties or not is her own choice" Lisa said in a warning tone "Just because she throws great parties doesn't mean she needs to be a part of them. We respect her choices"

"Of course we do, I was kidding" Anna replied

"Fine, I'll look into it and come up with ideas" I said with a weak smile "Can I please relax now before class?"

"Sure. See you later love!" she exclaimed and they all disappeared

As soon as their chit chatter faded away I sighed in relief and sat on the grass.

"Excuse me" I heard a strong, British accented male voice call out from behind me

I turned around towards the source of the voice. It was a tall, dark haired gentleman in a suit

"How may I help you?" I asked

"My name is Elijah, I was hired as a History teacher here and I was told to ask the students when I'm lost for directions. Can you help me out?"

"I'd love to, we don't get that many new teachers around her, especially young ones" I said as I stood up "I'm Hayley by the way, Hayley Marshall"

"Nice to meet you Hayley Marshall. I'm Elijah. Elijah M…Elijah Cooper. Will I have the pleasure of having you as a student?"

"What exactly do you teach?"

"I'll be teaching for the Medieval and Renaissance studies faculty"

"Well then no, well maybe sometimes, but generally no"

"What do you study?"

"Music. I'm the music faculty. I'm studying to be a music critic. I'm also sort of a musician"

"You're studying to be a music critic…I know someone who is studying the same" he said, his smile weirdly turning into a worried frown

I decided to break the awkward pause

"What were you looking for?"

"Ah yes, I was looking for Auditorium F?"

"Through that entrance, to the left and down the hall. You'll see it"

"Great. Thank you very much Hayley. I hope to see you around"

"You're welcome. See you around Mr. Cooper"

"Please, call me Elijah"

I nodded with a smile as he turned around and left in the direction I told him to. What a newbie filled day this was.

Klaus' POV

"Klaus! Klaus! NIKLAUS MIKAELSON" my sister called out behind me as I kept walking

"What?" I asked as she caught up to me

"Did you know our brother has started working here as a teacher?" she asked haughtily

I came to a sudden halt and turned around to her

"Are you serious?"

"He wants to keep an eye on us"

"Bollocks" I snapped "He simply got bored without us but deems himself too good to be a student"

"Nevertheless, he's here and I really hope he doesn't screw this up by being a strict parent who tries to make our crazy college life a bore"

"You know he can't, we're too devious. Besides, let him have some fun for a change"

"If either one of you screw this up for me I will make you pay"

"Oh shush and run along little sister"

"It's not like I enjoyed your company that much anyway Nik" she snapped and hurried away

Rebekah's POV

After classes that day I met up with the Sorority house of Campus, hoping I'd climb my way to the top in no time. The meeting didn't necessarily go as planned.

"If you are willing to participate in activities and have the team spirit we all share then there is no reason why you can't join us!"

"That would be a delight! Do you, umm, have a president or something?"

"Technically no. We are an all equal kind of group. We work together, we decide together"

"That sounds amazing!" I exclaimed. It would be easy to be a Queen when there was no one to dethrone

"But we do have someone who is sort of the pack leader. She's super calm and chill, but she's also very mature and by far the best organizer among us. She doesn't even want the title, but between us we see her as our leader" the girl said to my disappointment

"Who is she?" I asked, feeling on edge

"Hayley. Hayley Marshall. She's upstairs in her room at the moment, getting her vocals ready for a gig tonight. She's a musician. Studies musical criticism or something like that. You'll love her. Anna can you please call her down?"

"Sure" Anna replied and went up

Moments later she came back down with a tall, brunette, laid-back yet cool, bright eyed, modelesque girl

"Hi. My name is Hayley. You must be the new recruit. Welcome to our little Sorority group"

I hated her.

Klaus' POV

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Rebekah as she stormed into my bedroom

"I joined the Sorority today"

"Great. I joined the fraternity. They told me I had to do a bunch of tests to join."

"Well did you?"

"I compelled my way to the top. I'm the leader now. I'm turning our mansion to the new Fraternity house in a week or two. Its big it's near. It's fun"

"Niklaus you're so annoying, I was supposed to be the successful one here!"

"Well, why don't you compel your way to the top too?"

"I want to deserve it. I want them to love me so much they let me be Queen. This sorority was supposed to be throne-less. I was going to build the goddamn throne!"

"What happened? Someone beat you to it?"

"Yes! And she doesn't even want to be Queen!"

"Well, sucks to be you, I'm attending a concert with my boys tonight then heading to a party somewhere. I missed being young, wild and free"

"Listen to yourself…your boys? Really?"

"Yeah. If they behave well I might even turn a few"

"Niklaus please don't sabotage this for me by turning college students into vampires and starting a murder spree"

"I'm not the one sabotaging your college plans sis" I said with a cheeky grin

"Screw you Nik. Go to hell"

I sent her an air kiss and left the room with my leather jacket. I loved being king.

Hayley's POV

I set up the mic and checked it to make sure everything was on point. My guitar was hanging on my chest as I walked around on stage.

"The fraternity boys will be here tonight" Gigi announced

"Goddamnit" I hissed under my breath. They could be a terrible crowd at times, if they arrived too drunk

"I thought you'd be happy, you have a lot of friends in that group"

"If they arrive pissed as hell then I'd rather not have them here"

"Nah, they'll get drunk at the after party"

"Let's hope so" I said as I watched the first guests arrive

A few minutes to nine the fraternity boys arrived, led by, to my surprise, the new boy Klaus Mikaelson. They all treated him as the boss and he sat down in the middle. We came eye to eye and his expression became a smile.

He came closer to the stage and whistled to grab the attention I was trying to keep away from him

"I had no idea you were the one singing tonight. This will be more fun than I thought"

"I'd appreciate it if you boys behaved yourselves while I sung" I told him "Where's Alex anyway?"

Alexander was the true leader of the fraternity and one of my best friends.

"Ah yes, I heard about this Alex boy. He hasn't been around all day. Guess he doesn't care much about his boys after all"

"I'm sure he is preoccupied with something. You can act like a king all you want, once he's back no one will even see you. He has that effect on people"

He laughed to himself and looked back up at me

"Did I do something to offend you? Why are you so cold and distant?"

"I guess I just don't get a good vibe off of you" I snapped

"Hayley come on" Gigi called out

I took my place and announced the first song

"This song is called Unintended. It's by the band Muse and we'll be covering it"

When I finished the last song I came down the stage, wiping the tears that formed as I sang becasuse of all the emotions I put in, and walked up to the bar

"You have an amazing voice love" Klaus commented

"Thanks"

"Your songs are all dark though" he added

"That's my style"

"Dark and sad. Sort of depressing. What happened, your boyfriend died or something?"

I threw him a stone cold stare filled with hatred and anger

"I was joking, I'm sorry I had no idea"

"It's okay"

"Listen love I had no intention of…"

"Just let it go, okay?" I snapped and stormed off

Klaus' POV

Something about that girl just kept drooling for more. Her confident yet fragile attitude kept reeling me in. I bit my lip imagining what it would be like to break her skin with my fangs and taste some of her dark blood.

I had to get her.

"I know that look" I heard Rebekah say from my side. I had no idea when she had arrived

"What look?"

"You're hungry for her"

"Why does that matter to you? She's just another girl"

"It matters to me because you just gave me the idea of a lifetime"

I turned to her and opened my arms, gesturing her to go on

"I need a distraction so he loses interest in the Sorority and leaves a blank space for me to fill"

"She's the Queen?"

"You're the distraction Nik. I need you to seduce her, be her boyfriend and keep her busy"

"What makes you think I'd be interested?"

"You'll be interested because getting her, without a compulsion, is a challenge, and we both know you love challenges"

I smiled at my sister as I heard the boys call my name. She was right. I loved challenges.

And if the reward of that challenge was that girl in my bed and in my fangs then so be it.

Hey guys! I tried something new! What do you think? Leave a review please!


	2. A different feeling

"Niklaus you won't get her by sitting on your ass all day" Rebekah shouted as she walked into my dorm room once again without permission

"Weren't we going to tell people we are unrelated? Isn't that why you changed your last name to Frederickson?" I asked as I put my hair up in a bun

"Still better than Cooper"

"Definitely better than Cooper" I confirmed

"It's so unfair that the only non-Mikaelson Mikaelson gets to keep the last name"

"Yeah well, you should have thought of that before" I said with a grin

"Nik we've been studying in this goddamn place for weeks now. You still haven't achieved anything with Hayley. You barely even speak to her!"

"It's not that easy. If you want me to succeed you need to give me time. You know about her ex"

"Yeah he died or something. What was it, a car crash?"

I paused and looked over at her

"To be honest I have no idea. I never looked into it"

"Well neither did I. Anyway, I think she feels that I dislike her"

"Don't make it that obvious then. She's the school's beloved it girl. She's practically a celebrity"

"I will be all those things once you help me out"

"Come on, I need to get to class" I said as I opened the door

"I'll walk you there, we can talk"

As Rebekah continued to blabber on to her only friend at NYU I noticed two familiar faces talking and laughing by my class door.

"What the bloody hell?" I interrupted Rebekah

"Is that Elijah and Hayley?" she asked "Did I ask the wrong brother for help?"

I threw an angry stare at her which made her giggle

Hayley's POV

There I was once again, talking to a professor. The same professor for the third time this week…and it was only Monday. I felt like he was always around me, we somehow always bumped into each other, but I liked. He was intellectual and kind, he also gave away a warm vibe.

"Mr. Cooper" we heard someone call out from our side

"Mr. Mikaelson" Elijah replied, with some sort of worry in his voice

"What brings you over to the musical history class?" Klaus asked

"I was just passing by, then I walked into Ms. Marshall here" he explained, his eyes begging me to cut it out

"How are you Hayley?" Klaus suddenly asked, ever so shyly

"I'm fine. How are you?" I replied, trying to avoid eye contact

It was funny, but the last few weeks Klaus had been more distant than he was on the first day of school. It was weird, because naturally I should have enjoyed it. I should have been pleased that he kept away, but something about it made me irritated. I wanted him to be around, I wanted him to annoy me with his confidence.

He seemed to give me a bit of himself then disappear for days. Just last week…

_"__I got you this book" Klaus Mikaelson said as he sat next to me on the grass and handed a big, red leather book _

_"__Hello to you too. What is this?" I asked as I took it from him _

_"__It's the journal of Kurt Cobain. Well, not the original one unfortunately, but one of the printed copies they sell" _

_I smiled as I went through the pages _

_"__I heard that you like Nirvana, and then I saw many parallels between the two of you. I know you're interested in writing you own music, so this may be an inspiration" _

_"__I do love Nirvana" _

_"__He is a good role model, he believed in equality and had beautiful words about how humans should treat one another" _

_"__Until he committed suicide of course" I said in a low whisper "I'm sure it would have been great to know him. I guess this is the closest I can get" _

_"__Trust me, he was an amazing person to know" _

_"__How would you know that?" _

_"__I know people who knew him. It's a long story. I hope you enjoy it" he said as he stood back up and turned around to leave _

_"__Klaus" I called out after him. He stopped but didn't turn around "Thank you very much, I don't know why you did this, but it's an amazing gift" _

_"__You're welcome" he said and walked away _

"Class is starting, it's best if we go inside" Klaus reminded me

"See you later then" Rebekah, who had kept quiet so far, said suddenly

Klaus nodded and Elijah gave her a weird warm smile. They both looked at her in a way I couldn't put my finger on.

She smiled at them both and walked away in the opposite direction. They both kept a protective eye on her which weirded me out.

"So, I'll be in class" I said to break the silence and walked in

I heard fast footsteps behind me. Klaus caught up and took a seat next to me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I looked at him

"Can't I sit in any seat I like? It's everyone's hall"

"So you sitting next to me is an absolute coincidence?" I asked

"Unless you can prove otherwise" he replied

I turned my head to the side and we came eye to eye. Something about his stare, something about his eyes made my insides shiver. I broke the eye contact and looked away, feeling shaky.

After a long silence between us as we listened to the professor's lecture, he finally spoke again.

"You know today the fraternity is moving into my mansion not far from school"

"Congratulations"

"It's not far from the sorority house"

I smiled to myself, knowing where he was going

"I thought maybe we could join the winter-coming party over at your place, then you girls can come over for an after party to our place"

"Why would we do that?"

"It's to celebrate our new house, besides, the two houses can bond a bit"

"Does Alexander know about the new house?"

"Alexander isn't around. There's a new king in town, love" he said and I felt his arm on the back of my chair

"He's going to be back soon. I'll see you then"

"I'm sure"

I looked at the teacher as I thought about Alexander. He had simply disappeared and none of his boys even ask about him or talk about him. I called him a few days after his disappearance and he told me he had to leave for a while, that there were some things in New York that sabotaged the life he built himself. Out of respect for his privacy I didn't question him further.

Suddenly I felt his fingers in my hair, twirling some strands between his fingers. I felt a sense of security and familiarity. My mind drifted off to the last time I felt this way…

_"__I love it when you play with my hair" I whispered _

_"__I love playing with your hair when you lie down naked in my arms" William replied boldly _

_"__I love lying in your arms naked" I added _

_"__I love you" he replied _

_I leaned in and kissed his lips _

_"__Can't wait for college where we can do this without having to hide from our parents" I said as I snuggled into his chest _

_"__Do you honestly think your parents don't know we do this?" he asked _

_"__I hope they don't. That's awkward!" I exclaimed _

_He laughed and put his fingers into my hair, twirling a few strands between his fingers…_

I sat up straight, pulling my hair out of his hands and began packing my bag

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked in shock

I didn't reply. He put a hand on my back

"Hayley?"

"Keep your hands off me" I barked in a whisper and stood up, leaving in a hurry to the professor's dismay

I ran across the halls until I reached a bathroom. I went inside and looked into the mirror. I felt guilty. I felt guilty because I let someone touch me the way he touched me. I felt guilty because I enjoyed the affection someone else gave me. I felt guilty because of all the times I had flipped through that book and smiled at the memory of him giving me it. I felt guilty because I had thought about Klaus Mikaelson almost as many times as William lately. I felt guilty, and it hurt.

Suddenly a toilet stall door opened and Rebekah Frederickson walked out. I tried to avoid her but she was like a plague, impossible to evade.

"So Hayley, sorry to see you cry" she said as she came closer "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine" I said as I wiped away my tears "Did you need something?"

She shook her head. She seemed empathetic, but I knew that she hated me with no reason whatsoever.

"This Friday is the winter-coming party" she reminded me

"I know" I whispered

"You haven't even found a caterer or anything"

"We don't usually have food or snacks. It's a college party. We drink and we dance"

"Then you go to McDonald's half-drunk off your asses to eat. Why don't you just get food for the party?"

"If you think that's a good idea then why not" I replied angrily

"Hey don't get pissed off because I made a suggestion. I thought we were all meant to be equal"

"Do you ever think that everything isn't about you? That my tears, my anger, all of this isn't about you?" I snapped at her

"Come down your high horse missy, I was just trying to have a normal conversation"

"Don't" I snapped at her "Can't you all just leave me alone?"

I left before she could reply

Klaus' POV

I went up to Gigi after class and asked her to give me a minute of her time

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked curiously

"Hayley" I replied without hesitation

"You're into her, aren't you?"

I looked away and smiled

"Well, I like the idea of you two together, I also like the idea of her getting a fresh start, so I'll help you out"

We walked to the benched and took a seat

"Tell me about her"

"Well, I've known her since we were seven. She and I aren't as close as we used to be, but she's still one of my best friends"

"And her ex? Did you know him?"

"Yeah I did. His name was William and he was an absolute sweetheart. They loved each other very much. His death did a big number on her"

"How did he die? Drunk driving? Hit and run? Suicide?"

"Animal attack" she replied

"That's random"

"You have no idea. This wolf or something, no one really knows, only attacked him among a group of a dozen boys"

"What? How come? What did the other boys say?"

"They were all very high. They don't even remember what exactly happened. His best friend was the worst. He argued that the attacker was human, but then became a wolf. He sees psychiatrists every day. He's in a worse state than Hayley cause he actually saw it happen but hallucinated through the whole thing"

I listened to her, my jaw dropped.

"Yeah I know, stupid isn't it? We won't ever know what actually happened"

"Human turned into a wolf?"

"He called it a werewolf" she said "If you ask me someone was reading far too much Harry Potter"

She laughed and so did I, trying to keep the tension to a minimum.

"Anyway, ever since then she lost her touch. She's a natural leader, an exquisite athlete and an amazing friend. She just needs something, or someone, to bring her back to life"

"You think I am that someone?" I asked with a grin

"Why not?" she asked

Once my conversation with her ended, and I learned as much as possible about Hayley from Gigi, I hurried back to my dorm room which was almost completely empty by now. My stuff were moved back to the mansion along with the other boys' stuff.

Rebekah was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure about the whole Hayley thing anymore. It got too real"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she sat up "I need you to do this. She's a bitch"

"She's not a bitch"

"Are you defending her? Nik don't tell me the reason why you don't want to do this is because you're scared of hurting her"

"Of course not" I snapped

Suddenly she was behind me, leaning into my ear and whispering

"Imagine her naked on your bed. Imagine her giving everything to you. Imagine your teeth breaking into her skin, her blood pouring into your mouth. Imagine her in your arms as you suck the life out of her. Imagine her moaning in pleasure. Make her yours Nik"

My eyes had turned veiny at the image she described. I bit my lip, trying to control my urge to feed.

"Let's make this more interesting for both of us, shall we?" she asked as she stood opposite me now "If you manage to get her to be yours, and keep her preoccupied so I can usurp my way to the top I will tell you the place of the white oak stake and the daggers"

"You're going to hand over your guarantee of freedom?"

"If you do this, then yes. If you cannot successfully get her in a month then we leave this college and go elsewhere. Completely"

I looked at her, my eyes finally getting to their human form, and nodded. She extended her hand and I shook it, officiating the bet.

I walked out of the room and down the hall, straight to the yard where she usually rested. To my surprise, she wasn't alone.

Hayley's POV

"It's okay to cry, it's okay to feel again" Elijah said as he caressed my cheek "Allow yourself to open up"

I nodded and looked deep into his eyes. He was becoming an older brother figure for me and I really enjoyed his presence.

"Hayley" I heard Klaus call out

I turned around to him, feeling shy

"I'm sorry about earlier" I said as he came closer

"Its alright. Why don't you make it up to me by joining me for coffee?" he suggested

I smiled at his playful attitude and nodded. He motioned for me to lead the way and I did so.

Elijah's POV

Klaus watched Hayley take a few steps before coming up to me and leaning into my ear

"I know our mother did a number on you, and I know your psyche isn't alright, but don't make her a Tatia number two" he snapped "I forgave you once, I won't again"

He left and hurried to Hayley's side. They walked further away from me.

My mind flashed between Tatia running to the red door and the image of them walking away from me. I closed my eyes, trying to fight away the thoughts.

This time when she fought to open the red door and was unsuccessful she turned around to me in fear again. But it wasn't Tatia.

It was Hayley, fighting to get away from me.

I had no intention of letting her do that.

Hey guys! Thank you for all the positive feedback on chapter one! Leave a review please!


	3. A different blood

Hayley's POV

As we sat across each other and sipped on our starbucks coffees I felt Klaus watch me carefully.

"What?" I asked as I bit my lip "Why are you staring?"

"I have to confess something" he said

I sat up straight and threw my hair back. I intertwined my fingers and listened to him, something I usually do when I'm worried.

"It's nothing bad. It's not bad, it's just that…"

"What Klaus? I didn't think you were one to be shy"

"I asked about you to Gia. I asked her because I wanted to know more about you, know when to stop, which boundaries not to cross…"

"Why would you do that?" I asked angrily "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because you don't just ask someone to talk about themselves. I know you're fragile, and I know I need to take easy steps to get closer to you"

"What if I don't want to get closer to you?" I asked

"I want us to be friends love, surely you can permit that"

His voice echoed in my ears as I remembered being told that before

_"__You're a bully, stay away from us!" I shrieked as I knelt down by my crying schoolmate _

_I was only 15 at the time, but I felt overprotective of those who weren't strong enough to defend themselves_

_"__I'm not a bully. I didn't make him cry" William tried to defend himself _

_"__I was told people are saying homophobic slurs to him, now I find you by his side as he's crying" _

_"__I'm not homophobic Hayley Marshall. You don't even know me. I was here helping him out" _

_"__Jack is that true?" I asked as I cupped the younger boy's cheeks _

_"__It wasn't him, it's a group of girls" _

_I took a deep breath, regretting the way I had attacked the new classmate _

_"__William I'm sorry…" _

_"__As I said, you don't know me. Guess who the bully is now" _

_"__I'm sorry, I just assumed…" _

_"__You know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of u and me" _

_I giggled at his idiotic joke as I helped Jack up. _

_"__I will find those girls. Do you know their names?" _

_"__It's alright Hayley, I'll be fine" he replied as he ran away _

_"__I want to help him" I said as I turned back to William _

_"__You can't help everyone" _

_I bit my lip _

_"__I'm sorry again" _

_"__It's alright. Why don't we meet up later? So we can get to know each other better" _

_"__What makes you think I'd like that?" _

_"__Firstly because you wouldn't make random accusations if you did" _

_"__Come on…" _

_"__Secondly, because I'd like to be your friend. I'm sure you can allow that" _

I gasped at the parallels between the two moments and spilled the coffee on the table.

"Hayley are you alright? Where did you drift off to?"

"I'm sorry Klaus, I think we're close enough…too close some might say…so I'll just see you around school"

I stood up and hurried away but he didn't just let me leave this time. He held my arm and pulled me to him, bringing us eye to eye.

"Klaus let me go…"

"I know what it's like to lose someone you're attached to. I know the guilt that comes with moving on, but it's bound to happen. I'm sure William would want you to do the same"

"How dare you? Just because you heard about what my relationship was like you think you have the right to comment on it or make suggestions? I will never move on from Billy, do you understand that? Never. So leave me alone and go find someone else to flirt with" I snapped and pushed him away

Klaus' POV

"I understand that it's painful to lose the person you love" I roared angrily as I paced around Rebekah "But come on. What is this? Can't she just put down her guard and let me help her? She could give me a chance and goddamnit I just want her to stop being so distant, you know?"

"Niklaus no one told you it'll be easy. Her past is obvious. If you aren't up for the challenge I'll ask Elijah instead"

"Rebekah stop saying that" I roared angrily "You know how he is lately, I don't him around her"

"Nik that sounds like something a man who actually cares would say…you're not supposed to care about her"

"Stop being a smart ass Rebekah. You know she means nothing to me"

"Whatever. Where is Elijah anyway? We supposedly came here to see him"

"If he's not coming I'm going back. The boys are waiting for me at the Fraternity house"

Suddenly the door lock was heard and Mr. Cooper walked in, seeming disappointed to see us

"Elijah, how are you?" Rebekah asked as she walked up to him

"I thought this was my house. You two moved out"

Elijah was cold, what a shocker.

"Elijah we're here because we're worried about you. You supposedly got better but we have no proof that your psyche is actually better"

"I do admit, what our mother did to me…the memories she brought back…they did have a toll on me, but I'm fine now. Thanks to you I built a new life for myself as a teacher and I'm reattaching myself to sanity"

"I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you earlier brother, but please understand me…Hayley is mine. She's going to be mine. I just don't want you to have any wrong impressions"

"What gives you the right to declare ownership over someone?"

"Elijah I'm asking you to stop building any feelings for her if you already are"

"I don't have feelings for her, she's simply a friend. Don't worry Niklaus"

"You owe me this, after what happened with Tatia, you owe me enough to let me be with the girl I want without interfering"

"I had no intention Niklaus"

"Great" I replied "I'll see you later. I need to meet the boys"

"I need to go to the Sorority house. I'll see you later Elijah. Do take care of yourself" Rebekah added and joined me as we walked out

Elijah's POV

I laughed to myself as I watched my siblings drive off from my window. I owed him? It wasn't my fault that the girl he fell in love with chose me over him centuries ago. It wasn't my fault that Hayley chose to get closer to me and distant from him. It wasn't my fault and I owed him nothing for it.

I walked into my backroom and opened turned on the lights, revealing all the artwork I had been working on lately. I was no Klaus Mikaelson, but I did have a talent for it as well.

My drawings were the same. Her glare, her smile, her eyes, her. It was all about her. Some would call me obsessed, so would argue that I had a serious problem.

But wanting something didn't make anyone crazy before, why should it make me?

I pulled off the cloth from my final project, revealing her leaning on a red door, covered in blood, just like in my visions.

It wasn't far. I was going to taste her soon. She was going to be mine.

Hayley's POV

"Don't tell me it's because you like the new professor" Gigi said as she sat opposite me

"No Gigi, I am not keeping away from Klaus for Professor Cooper, I am keeping away from him because I don't want to give him false hope"

"False hope? Hayley what's wrong with you? Why don't you give yourself a chance to rebuild a life?"

"I don't want it Gia"

"Why not? Listen, if this Elijah guy is more your type I'd understand. I just want you to be happy again"

"I see Mr. Cooper as an older brother, a good friend, someone I can talk to. Klaus, Klaus is different. I have no idea why but he's different"

"Hayley, if you too realize that there is something different between you guys why are you fighting it?"

"Because I don't want to be vulnerable again. I don't want to give my heart to someone and watch it break into a million pieces again. I don't want to be hurt again"

"Hayley I understand that losing William made you scared. I know you're scared to fall in love again and I know you feel guilty about moving on, but it's bound to happen"

"Or not. I could just spend the rest of my life living with his memory"

"And become a crazy old cat lady? I don't think so"

"Gia it's too soon. If I'm going to give my heart to anyone I need to know that I can trust them with it"

"That's alright! You don't have to hold his hand and call him your boyfriend! Just give him a chance to express himself. Get to know him. Let him tell you why he deserves you and why you should let him in. Maybe he's a bad guy? Maybe he's secretly evil and only wants to hurt you? You won't know unless you give him a try"

"Gia isn't it just safer to stay away completely?"

"The Hayley I know, the Hayley William fell in love with never stayed safe. She was never afraid of taking risks. Don't disappoint any of us Hayley. Give your heart the freedom it desires"

I took a deep breath and nodded, to which she exclaimed like a child to

"How do I test him? How do I know he deserves me?"

"There is no manual, but you can start by seeing and judging the way he behaves around you this Friday, at the party"

"That's…actually not a bad idea" I said as guilt built up in my stomach "But this is so wrong, it hasn't even been a year"

"Hayley, this guy…ever since he came into our lives you seem more lively, you look more awake, you smile, you joke…don't you think William would like to see you like this?"

"He would, wouldn't he?"

"He definitely would" she replied

Friday Night

I was not particularly dressy, nor was I a bore. I was simply simple and calm, hoping to attract no attention.

Klaus hadn't arrived yet, even though most of the Fraternity boys had. I tried not to make it obvious that I was looking for him, but it was impossible to fight.

I sipped some punch and walked around, trying to make sure everyone was happy. As expected, the food the caterers had brought were laying on the tables, stone cold. Everyone had ate before arriving and no one was interested in carrying plates around as they got stuffed. But one of us had made a suggestion, and I had no right to ignore it.

"Whose bloody idea was the food? We need more chips and shit" Lisa said as she came up to me "This is a college party not one of our parent's goddamn fundraisers"

"Its okay, next time we won't"

"It smells like food and it's making me nauseous. Once everyone is drunk it'll be worse. Let's get rid of it, please Hayley" Anna added

"I don't really care, if you guys are getting uncomfortable then so be it, but please don't be rude to Rebekah about it once she arrives" I warned

They nodded and began removing all the dishes. It wasn't a terrible idea, and I understood why she felt that it was necessary, but that's not how things work in New York.

"Hayley" I heard a familiar voice call out, one that I did not expect to hear

"Elijah? What are you doing at a college party!?" I exclaimed

"One of my students insisted that I come by. Apparently I am too young to stay at home and read a book"

"It is true, you're not even thirty Mr. Cooper" I said as I handed him a glass of punch

"I'm glad to see I'm welcome"

I smiled at him. He had told me he wasn't necessarily a social being, so I'd love to make him feel more so"

"Have you shaved today?" I asked as my eye caught a red stain on his left cheek

"No, no I haven't. Why?"

"There's something red on your cheek"

"It must be paint" he explained as she tried to clean the wrong cheek

"Here, let me" I said as I dipped my finger in the punch and rubbed it on the stain

"You two should get a room" Klaus, who had arrived while I was busy talking, said

"Klaus when did you get here?" I asked as I pulled my hand back

"Moments ago, but right on time to see the professor-student romance" he snapped

I just realised that he himself had arrived with Rebekah Frederickson

"Niklaus please" Elijah said "This is none of your business"

I appreciated that Elijah defended me, but I didn't like his suggestive tone.

"I understand, I'll leave you two to it then. I'll be around, love" he said and stormed off

I turned back around to Elijah, slightly disappointed

"I am sorry, I thought he was bothering you. I can go and explain…"

'No, not at all. I owe him no explanation. So, you didn't tell me you're an artist!"

"Not that talented, but I am an amateur one yes"

"What were you painting? With the red paint I mean"

"A red door"

"A red door?"

"A red door and a girl in white, trying to open it"

"Does it mean anything?"

He shrugged

"Nothing of importance"

I nodded, trying to act interested when in truth I just wanted to go and talk to Klaus, end the tension for good.

"Well, I'll see you around then, I have to take care of some things"

"Of course" Elijah replied

I walked towards Klaus and stood opposite him. He eyed the boys next to him to leave. We were alone to talk

"What are you doing?" I asked as I folded my arms

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought this was going to be some sort of a date for us"

"I agreed to no such thing" I snapped playfully

"Don't tease me Hayley, you and I both know we did unofficially agree to spend this night together"

"I am free to spend the night with whomever I wish. I am not looking for a date and you know this"

"Fine, go and spend it with Elijah then"

He turned his back to me like a child, which made me laugh. I walked to his front and forced him to look into my eyes

"As if you are one to judge, you came here with Rebekah"

"Rebekah? Rebekah and I have nothing going on"

"I've seen the way you look at her. You care about her, it is obvious"

"Rebekah is my sister" he blurted out

"What?"

"I have known Rebekah for years, she's like a sister to me"

"You have?"

He nodded

"Sometimes I feel like I've known her for centuries"

"Oh…well I see Elijah as a brother too, even though I only know him for a month"

"So no romance?"

"He's a professor! Besides, you know I'm not open to that kind of thing. Gia must have told you"

He nodded and looked away, almost feeling ashamed for assuming.

"Dance with me" I suggested which made him smile. He grabbed my hand and we danced together

_"Dance with me Billy!" I exclaimed as I ran into his arms, drunk off my arse _

_"Dance with me my love" he replied as he pulled me to his arms _

_"You're something beautiful, a contradiction" I sang along to the song _

_He laughed and kissed me in return _

_"You will be the death of me…" I continued singing _

_"I would never let you die, but I'd be honoured to die for you, because of you, murdered by you…" _

_"Don't say that" I said as I punched his shoulder _

_"It would be the best way to go" he smiled and pulled me in for a kiss _

_"Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" I sang loudly as I snaked in his arms _

I felt shaken as I slowly stopped dancing. This time instead of running away because of the flashbacks I chose to stay put.

"You remembered him" Klaus pointed out as he cupped my cheeks "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I remembered dancing with him, that's all. We don't have to talk about it. It's just this, whatever this is, I can't do it without feeling guilty…"

"Hayley no one is asking you to remove him from your memories or replace him. I am willing to help you live on with the memory of him by your side"

"Its too soon Klaus" I whispered

"Trust me, I have been through many losses. There's never a perfect time to move on, never a perfect time to stop expecting the pain to just fade away. You need to live with it until one day you stop noticing the ache in your soul"

"Those are the most honest words anyone has told me about how to move on till today" I said as a tear fell off my cheek "Thank you"

"This is not a party to cry at. It's winter-coming!"

"Stupidest excuse to party, like ever!" I added as I wiped my tear off

"Klaus, some of the boys got a bit too drunk. They're fighting out back"

"Immature idiots" Klaus said under his breath "I'll be back in a moment love"

"Make sure everyone is alright, the night is still young, don't let them ruin it"

"Of course not"

I smiled and watched him walk away like a boss. Because of Alexander I didn't like Klaus' role in the fraternity, but there was something about how in control he was that attracted me.

Suddenly there was a sound of broken glass. Someone had dropped a bottle of beer.

"Damn it Natasha" I snapped "Why did you get drunk again?"

Elijah also came over and held onto her for me

"She needs to lie down, be escorted back to her room"

"She stays here, upstairs. Lisa! Lisa could you please help us out?" I called out

"I'll take her upstairs, take care of the glass before there are more accidents" Lisa said as she took over Natasha

I nodded and bent down to grab the glass pieces. Elijah joined me.

"You shouldn't do it bare handed, you might…" Elijah began saying just as I cut myself and hissed in pain "…cut yourself"

His eyes became fixated on the blood that was pouring from my fingertips. His pupils dilated and his mouth fell open a bit.

Elijah's POV

"You shouldn't do it bare handed, you might…" I tried to warn her but was interrupted by the stench that hit the air as the glass broke her skin "…cut yourself" I continued with difficulty

She looked up at me but I was in no state to control myself. I was seeing her blood before me. She was so vulnerable, so ready to snatch up and feed on. The image of her fighting to open the red door flashed before my eyes.

I could hear her call out my name, asking me if I got bad at the sight of blood. I tried to shake off the hunger and stay calm.

"Elijah do it. Grab her, taste her, do it Elijah" Tatia, who appeared by our side, ordered me "You know you want to. Remember the pleasure killing me gave you. Why not live that again?"

"Elijah!" Hayley said louder this time

"Let me clean that for you" I said as grabbed her hand and pulled the fingers closer to me. I took my handkerchief and dipped it into her blood

"Let her go!" I heard Niklaus roar as he came up to us and pulled her hand out of my grip

"Klaus he's trying to help" Hayley reassured him

"Hayley it's time we move this party to our mansion. Announce the change in venue"

"It's too early for the after party" Hayley insisted

"Your friend is upstairs unwell, there is broken glass and whatnot all around, I think its time for a change"

She didn't seem convinced but nodded

"Elijah will you be alright?"

"I just get uneasy at the sight of blood that is all" I told her

"Okay then, I'll see you in a short while" she said as she went on to announce the change in plans

"Elijah are you alright?" Klaus asked me

"I'm fine"

"You didn't seem yourself. You were on the brink to lose control"

"But I didn't"

"Your psyche is in no state to control itself or your actions. I cannot allow you to harm anyone, especially not her. You need to leave"

"NIklaus I am well" I insisted

"Come Elijah, I'll take you home" Rebekah, who had only now realised what had happened, told me

"Fine, I'll go on my own. Enjoy your night dear siblings" I snapped and left without a goodbye

Once I arrived home I walked into my backroom and opened my handkerchief. I wanted to get the exact same red as her blood on my artwork.

As I held the handkerchief the smell took over me once again. I had to taste it, to get a hint of what she was like.

I held it to my lips and my eyes turned veiny and vampiresque as I sucked the few drops of blood in. The taste, to my surprised, wasn't innocent and clean as I expected. I grabbed my phone without a second thought and dialled Niklaus.

Klaus' POV

"Are you having fun?" I asked as Hayley came and sat by me

"The most fun I've had in months" she replied and smiled at me while she bit her lower lip "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Having fun? Not at all" I said as I pushed the hair that fell over her eyes back "Not at all"

"So many guys have tried to flirt with me these last few months" she said with the bravery the alcohol gave her "Why do you have to be the one I let close?"

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked as I leaned in

We looked eye to eye and there was a moment, a moment that could lead to something, until we were wildly interrupted by my phone

She pulled back immediately and stood up, going up to Gia to talk. I stood up angrily and accepted the call

"What?" I snapped "This better be worth it Elijah"

"How much do you know about Hayley?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Who are her parents? Where is she originally from?"

"Well…I have found out that her parents are wealthy businessmen from the Upper-east side…wait why are we talking about this again?"

"Because I just tasted her blood"

"Elijah…!" I exclaimed as I turned to check on Hayley who was fine, before remembering he had soaked up some of her blood with his cloth "Keep away from her brother"

"I just tasted her blood Niklaus" he repeated

"And?"

"It's not human"

"What? Of course it is"

"Niklaus this is not human blood. It's werewolf"

I stared at Hayley, my jaw slightly dropped, as the novelty regarding her hit me. She waved at me from afar but I was in no mood to return the gesture. I tilted my head towards Rebekah and she walked up to me momentarily, realising something was wrong

How could she be?

Leave a review and share your assumptions about the future chapters please!


	4. A different panic

"Did you know?" I asked as I paced around as usual

"Klaus I had no idea she was a werewolf. I had no idea there were any wolves in NYU, they aren't necessarily the college kind"

"It's an absolute coincidence then?"

She nodded

"What does it change anyway? She hasn't triggered the gene, I doubt that she even knows"

"Perhaps we should just let this new information go then?" Elijah suggested

"I agree Nik. It changes nothing" Rebekah joined Elijah

"Fine, we don't tell her anything. We just continue as we planned"

"You plan? What exactly did you plan involving Hayley?" Elijah questioned me

"None of your business brother. Its best if you stay out of anything involving Hayley"

"I have no intention of harming her"

"Is that why you lost control when you saw her bleed? Why you took some of her with you home and tasted it in solitude?"

"There's no talking to you. Leave my house and let me rest please"

"Come on Nik" Rebekah said and pulled me out

Hayley's POV – next morning

"I got you coffee" Klaus said I opened the front door for him. He was standing opposite me with a paper cup

"No thanks" I said as I folded my arms and leaned on the door frame

"I'm sorry about last night"

"To think you were telling me it's supposed to be a date" I added as I avoided looking into his eyes

"Hayley if it wasn't something important I wouldn't have left you"

"I'm uninterested in your reasons, you left me alone"

"I promise you it won't happen again"

My expression softened and I slowly turned my face towards him

"I'm kidding, I absolutely understand if something important came up. I hope you could solve any problems that occurred. Besides, we have no commitment, you owe me no explanation"

He took a step forward and placed a hand on my cheek with the new confidence he had gathered from our closeness last night

"I'd love to establish a commitment…"

"Hayley?" a female voice interrupted him

He pulled back and let me see the person calling my name.

"Mom? Dad?" I exclaimed as I gently pushed Klaus and his coffee aside to run to their arms

"Surprise dear!" my father added

"What are you guys doing at my sorority house?"

"You never come over home to see us so we decided to visit you for an hour and see how you're doing" my mom explained

"I wish you had called"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise then" my father replied

That conversation was followed by an awkward pause as my parents started staring at Klaus, who was staring back analytically

"Umm, mom, dad, this is Klaus Mikaelson. He's also studying to be a Music Critic like me and he also happens to be my good friend"

"Ah, good friend, I see" my mother said as she took a step towards him and extended her hand "Nice to meet you, I am Maria Marshall"

"Klaus Mikaelson, nice to meet you" Klaus replied

My father also extended his hand "George Marshall"

"Nice to meet you sir"

The way Klaus was looking at me parents weirded me out

"Let's go inside shall we?" I suggested as I led them in, Klaus decided to join us

We spent the first half of the hour catching up with my parents. The second half was more Klaus centric.

"Where are you originally from?" Klaus asked my parents

"New York, born and raised" my dad said

"I was born in our Capital, in Washington DC"

"Interesting" Klaus said as he leaned in across the table "You're both Americans?"

"Yes, we are" she said

"Klaus if you finished interviewing my parents I'd like to take them out for lunch…privately…"

"Ah, of course. It was very nice to meet you" he said as he shook my father's hand and kissed my mother's

He turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes piercingly

"I hope we can do something once you're free"

"We'll see" I replied and he placed a soft kiss on my cheek in return

Once he left I turned back to my parents who looked far too excited

"So…tell us about him!"

"Dad please tell your wife not to put unnecessary meaning into things"

"What your mother intended to tell you was that we're proud of you and how strong you had stood throughout all the terrible things life has thrown at you. We would be very happy to see you find light in life once again, but we're here for you if you choose to stay calm for the rest of your days. We love you sweetheart, you're the biggest gift we ever received"

I smiled and hugged them both at the same time.

"Come on, we never expected you to be willing to spend more than an hour with us. I need to call my assistant and cancel some meetings" my mother said

"Meetings? It's Saturday!"

"We have a fundraising gala auction for the charity soon, we need to organise"

"When is it?" I asked her. My mom's foundation actually helped the street animals in need not only across the USA but also in those countries where they were mistreated. I had made sure the money got where it was intended to. So I found the events interesting enough to attend when I can. The thing was, I hadn't attended any big scale event since you know what happened.

"Next Monday. Why don't you come? And bring along your gorgeous new British friend"

"We'll see about that, but I'll probably come" I replied and led them out the door

Klaus' POV

"Absolutely ordinary people" I snapped to Rebekah through the phone "Given Elijah's mental condition as of late, I'd like to suggest that we rethink to what extent we can trust his judgement"

"I agree, I don't think he's well. The way he talks, the way he looks at her. To be honest it creeps me out. Sometimes I feel like he's gonna lose his shit and attack me or something"

"He would never harm you Rebekah, nor would I ever let him"

"I don't need your protection, but thank you Nik"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me, feeling uncomfortable by all the love being thrown around. I began going through the drawers in the fraternity house living room, which had now been filled up by the boys. A photo in a frame caught my eye and I pulled it out to see. It was a group photo of all of them, and I decided to look for the infamous Alexander among them.

All the boys in the photo were here with me, except one. He was in the centre. He was tall and handsome, but those weren't the things that made me gasp. What made me gasp was that the man in the photo was very familiar

"Marcel…" I whispered, forgetting Rebekah was on the phone

"What did you say?" Rebekah questioned momentarily

"This Alexander guy everyone is talking about, the one I apparently replaced…it's Marcel I think"

I heard her breathing intensify before she shakenly asked me

"He died. Years ago. He died years ago Klaus this isn't funny"

"Do you think I don't know that? I know that. But he's in the goddamn photo Rebekah!"

"Klaus are you sure? Ask some of your boys if they know any Marcel Gerard. This isn't funny!"

I could hear the panic in her voice

"Stay calm. It may just be a lookalike. I may be mistaken. Just stay put, I'll talk to you later"

I grabbed the photo and headed upstairs, to question some of my college-mates.

Hayley's POV – Monday

"Klaus where have you been all weekend?" I asked as he sat down next to me

"Please be silent, this is an exam" the professor warned

"I'll explain later" he replied and sat behind me

"You don't look alright" I said as someone passed me an exam paper

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to you" he replied

We finished the exam almost identically. He finished first, followed by me moments later. I followed him out the hall to the corridor. He seemed distracted.

"Is it the exam? It shouldn't have been hard…"

"It wasn't the exam" he said as he hardly looked up at me "You said you knew this Alexander guy, right?"

"I still do. He's out of town"

He took a deep breath and nodded, revealing a photo from his bag

"Can you show me him in this photo?"

I took it from him and showed him Alex, standing in the centre with a grin on his face

"What's happening?"

"I know your friend. I know Alexander from a long time ago"

"You do? He didn't tell me that…"

"I need to find him. Where is he?"

"He's…wait what's happening? He told me he needs to leave town to be safe. Are you the reason why he's feeling unsafe?"

"Wait…he said that? Why would he say that…?" Klaus seemed to drift off

"Klaus if there is something going on you need to tell me!"

"There is nothing…" he snapped too loudly, which he realised mid-sentence and calmed himself down "…there is nothing going on love. He's an old buddy I couldn't reach out to for a while and I got worried when you said he left because he feels unsafe, that is all"

"I don't know if I should believe you…" I whispered

"I know you should" he replied and came closer "I'm sorry, I know you called a few times over the weekend, I was just preoccupied with family affairs. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is, I just wanted to invite you somewhere, but I'm not sure if you can anymore because it's pretty late to invite by now"

"What? Why? Where were you going to invite me to?"

"My mom's fundraiser auction thingy. I thought we could go together, but it's tonight…"

"I don't have any more classes, I can be ready on time"

"It's a formal event, you'll need a tux and everything"

"What makes you think I don't own a tux?" he asked as he took a step closer and cupped my cheeks "I'd also love to participate in the auction and do some good"

"Really? Isn't that something our parents usually do?" I asked as I smiled, filling in his hands with my cheeks

"Not necessarily. My parents passed away when I was much younger so I was left to fill the void and do all the participation back in New Orleans"

"Your parents died? I'm sorry I had no idea…"

"It's not a big deal, I just don't talk about it"

"I also didn't know you're from New Orleans…"

"I'm not originally from there but we moved years ago. It's my home now, it used to be at least"

"Did something happen there?"

"That's a tale for another day my dear" he replied as he pulled back his hands "What time should I pick you up?"

"No need. I'll meet you there. I'll be meeting my parents at their place beforehand to surprise them. I texted my mom and told her I can't make it"

"How adorable. I'll see you there then. Text me the details, will you?"

"I will do" I replied

"Great, I can't wait"

I nodded and he turned around to leave

"Klaus" I called out and he turned back around

I don't know what exactly gave me the bravery to do so, but I leaned in and left a peck on his cheek, to his astonishment.

"I'll see you tonight"

"I will definitely be looking forward to it now" he said as he smiled from ear to ear. I let him watch me leave, acting confident while my heart beat a million times per second against my chest

Klaus' POV

There was a weird sensation, a fluttering of wings, an unsteady heartbeat, a heat on my cheeks followed by her little innocent kiss. To the normal Klaus this would have meant nothing. To the Klaus who had throws hundreds and thousands to his bed this should have meant nothing, but it still meant something. It meant a lot. Soon enough I found myself tracing where she kissed me with my fingertips, a smile taking over my cheek muscles. Gleefully I turned around to head back home, but was startled by the tall figure standing before me.

"Sweet holy god of the horizons" I spat out randomly, all my cheer disappearing "You frightened me Elijah"

"If you were dumbed down enough to lose control of your senses and not feel my presence that wasn't my fault" he snapped angrily "What are you doing with her? This isn't you. You don't pawn after girls"

I rolled my eyes

"Why don't you be a good parent and ask me how my exam was?"

"Answer the question. What is your intentions with the girl? Why are you treating her so nicely? That is not the real you. You are not a charming youngster, you are a heartless, cold, merciless man with thousand years of hatred on his shoulders"

"You're the one who said I need a redemption. You're the one who argued that I should get a fresh start"

"I didn't say get it with her!" he roared, making everyone around us look

"Elijah calm down…"

"Once your façade is down she will see your true colours. She will realise you are not who she thought you were and she will pull away from you"

"And who is it that she wants? Is it you? Are you the one who deserves her?" I questioned him, now angry myself. He didn't reply. "Well I've got news for you Elijah, I have no intention of showing her the darker Klaus Mikaelson. I will forever be the man she wants if I need to be. She is and will remain mine. You're too late"

With that said, I turned my back to him and left, careless of how he felt. I had warned him, I had told him to keep away. The rest wasn't my problem.

Monday night- outside the party

It was already twenty minutes past the time she asked me to meet her, and I was still outside expecting her arrival. I was starting to think she's was going to ditch me.

"Who are you waiting for, may I ask sir?" the party organiser asked

"I was waiting for the Marshall family. Their daughter, Hayley Marshall, is my date" saying it made me feel weirdly funny

"Ah yes, you must be Mr. Mikaelson"

"Yes, Klaus Mikaelson"

"The Marshalls arrived earlier sir, they went in the backdoor"

"Hayley told me to wait here" I reminded myself

"The young Ms. Marshall isn't with them sir. As far as I know Ms. Maria told me she's not attending this evening"

"They're not together?" I tried to confirm

"No sir"

"Okay, thank you…" I said as I grabbed my phone and tried calling her again.

Nothing. This was hopeless. I asked the valet for my car and drove straight back to the sorority house to understand what was going on.

Lisa opened the door and beamed at me

"Hey Klaus, you look fancy"

"Thanks. Is Hayley here? I can't reach her, we were supposed to attend her parent's party tonight"

"Ah yes, the auction thingy, mom and dad are also going" she stated unnecessarily "Well no, Hayley isn't here"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Frankly, no. Mr. Cooper came over and asked her to come out to talk a couple hours ago then she never came back. I figured they left somewhere together"

"Mr. Cooper as in Elijah Cooper?"

"Yeah the hot history professor"

I felt my heart sink. I don't know what it was, but something about them being together after the conversation I had with Elijah earlier today made me uneasy.

Hayley's POV

I opened my eyes, trying to remember when and how I had fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes and let them open. I felt uncomfortable. As my sight cleared up I started realizing I was lying on a stone cold floor, in an empty room.

Then the memories started flooding.

_"__Elijah are you alright?" _

_"__Are you in love with him?" he asked me with anger in his eyes _

_I didn't say I felt frightened often, but now was a moment to say it. His eyes had clear rage inside them _

_"__What are you talking about?" _

_He grabbed me from my arms and shook my violently _

_"__You're in love with Klaus, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" _

_"__LET ME GO!" I yelled but he had an inhumane amount of strength _

_"__Shut up Tatia, I am not going to do that. She will talk to me willingly" he said as he looked to the side, where no one stood _

_"__Elijah you're frightening me" _

_"__Tell me if you love him"_

_"__I don't love him! I mean, it's complicated…why does this have any relevance to you?!"_

_"__Tatia I don't want to hurt her, there has to be another way" _

_"__Mr. Cooper" I decided to get more serious "Who is Tatia? What are you doing?" _

_"__I don't want to hurt her, I am sorry for killing you but she doesn't have to have the same fate" _

_Oh my god. He was talking about killing me. This was it. It was the end. I was going to join Billy._

_I felt his grip on one arm weaken so I fought it out of him and grabbed a small flowerpot from the windowsill. I thought I could use it for defense. _

_I hit him with it but the effect was nonexistent. _

_"__You little bitch" he snapped "I just wanted you to love me. I wanted to be chosen, I wanted to put myself first" _

_"__Elijah please" I began whimpering _

_"__No…no…it's too late to beg" _

_I opened my mouth to cry for help but he covered it and pulled me to his chest, holding my head at a weird angle that made me suffocate. The loss of breath and panic made me lose consciousness and collapse to his arms. _

"ELIJAH!" I screamed as I stood up and ran for the door "HELP ME ANYONE"

To my surprise the door was open. I pulled it open with excitement and ran out.

I was in an empty house. I ran for the front door but it was locked. Shit. I looked around and saw another door near the fireplace. Hoping I'd find a way out I lunged for it and entered without hesitation.

My eyes didn't fixate on the details upon entrance. I just knew I was surrounded by paintings, many of them. After realizing there was no way out here either I started paying closer attention to the works.

It was me. Dozens of me from different angles. Laughing, crying, dancing, sitting, studying, singing…they were all me. I began panicking and hyperventilating. What kind of a sicko was he? My tears were uncontrollable. They kept flowing as I wept in fear.

Then there it was, once covered in a cloth of some kind. With shaky hands I slowly pulled it off to see what the ultimate project was.

There I was, leaning against a red door in a long white dress, covered in blood. I was clearly begging for survival, just like I was now. I gasped as I remembered the conversation from Friday.

_"I am sorry, I thought he was bothering you. I can go and explain…" _

_'No, not at all. I owe him no explanation. So, you didn't tell me you're an artist!" _

_"Not that talented, but I am an amateur one yes" _

_"What were you painting? With the red paint I mean" _

_"A red door" _

_"A red door?" _

_"A red door and a girl in white, trying to open it" _

_"Does it mean anything?" _

_He shrugged _

_"Nothing of importance" _

_I nodded, trying to act interested when in truth I just wanted to go and talk to Klaus, end the tension for good. _

_"Well, I'll see you around then, I have to take care of some things" _

_"Of course" Elijah replied _

"The red paint….the red door" I whispered to myself as I felt the eureka moment creeping on me

I was properly crying now, wailing in panic. I had to leave, had to get out before he showed up.

I was too late.

"Look who finally woke up" he announced from behind me as I knew my end had come

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review please!


	5. A different person

Elijah's POV

She turned to me, clearly shaken and scared. I noticed how her hands were shivering as she carried one to her lips.

"Elijah what are you doing?" she asked as she paused from sobbing

"You gave me no choice. I wanted to give us some time to get to know one another, to let this thing to happen naturally…"

"Elijah I saw you as a brother" she wailed

"WELL I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER" I roared angrily

"Elijah this isn't you. Please calm down, let's discuss what needs to be discussed…"

"As my dear mother pointed out recently, I am not able to control what I truly am, what she made me"

"Elijah please…"

"I am this monster and instead of hiding it I need to let it loose"

"No, no you don't"

Tatia put her hand on my shoulder and leaned into my ear

"Remember how fragile I was, how all I wanted to do was help you. Don't you see me in her?"

"I do…" I replied

"I am not angry at you for what happened" Tatia said "You did what you were meant to do as the monster you are. Now, do the same to her"

"Elijah I don't know who you are talking to, but I don't think you're a bad guy…" Hayley whimpered

"Shut up" I interrupted

Her eyes looked away from me as I noticed the hope disappear from them. She looked to the side and gasped

"That's Rebekah Frederickson and Klaus Mikaelson" she pointed out as she recognised my sibling's portraits "Are you obsessed with them too?"

I laughed and took a step closer to her

"No! Stay away, stay away please!"

"I am not obsessed with them" he said "We are family"

She began breathing really fast and holding her head in panic

"What are you saying?"

"You don't know what you are, do you?"

She didn't reply, just breathed loudly as her eyes looked for an escape route

"Well it doesn't matter now. You didn't choose me when you had the choice, and I won't stand by and watch you be anyone else's. Especially not my brother's"

"What are you talking about?" she yelled angrily this time as she walked up to me and began hitting my chest "What brother? What do you want from me? I don't deserve this" she kept repeating on and on again she broke down

"Stop hitting me" I warned

"I never gave you any hope, we never even interacted romantically, not once!" she shrieked "Let me go please"

"I won't watch you walk away to Klaus"

"Leave us alone, don't hurt me, and don't hurt him either please"

I felt my mind lose all sense of control when she begged for his safety. That was it. That was the last straw

"Come on baby" Tatia supported my next course of action

I grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes as mine became vampire-like, covered with veins. She gasped and tried to fight her way out of it but I opened my jaw revealing my fangs

"What are you?" she asked with a broken voice

Klaus' POV – An while ago

"Rebekah have you spoken to Elijah as of late?" I asked her on the phone as I desperately tried to wish Hayley was alright

"No, no I haven't. I tried calling a few times but he didn't pick up. Why?"

"He met up with Hayley and now she's missing" I explained

"You don't think…Klaus he wouldn't"

"I don't know anymore, he isn't the Elijah we know. I'm going over to the house"

"Wait for me, I'll join you"

"Rebekah I don't have time"

"I'm not far from the Sorority House, at a restaurant. Where are you?"

"I'm outside the Sorority House. Hurry"

She arrived in five minutes and we immediately drove off to his place.

"Klaus are you okay?" she asked me after I punched the steering wheel

"We knew he was unwell, we should have never let him come to the university. We threw her in danger"

"Don't blame yourself. Our main goal is to make sure Elijah doesn't do anything he cannot live with later. We are going there to save him"

"And Hayley? Her life is in danger!" I pointed out

"She'll be collateral damage" she replied haughtily

I swerved the car and grabbed her arm

"Is this your doing? Did you put her in his head so you can get rid of her for good? Is this a part of your immature schemes?"

"Let me go Nik!" Rebekah yelled "I did no such thing! But now that I think of it that would be a sweet plan"

"I won't let him hurt her" I let her know and stepped on the gas

When we arrived at the house I tried opening the door but it was locked. I stepped back to break it but Rebekah stopped me

"If he hears us come in he'll hurt her" she said

"You have any other option?"

"I have a key, dumbass"

I felt stupid as she unlocked the door and let me in. I ran for the living room and, to my luck, found them standing there, Hayley still unharmed.

"What are you?" she asked him which led me to realize he had revealed his true self

"Stay away from her!" I snarled

"Ah, Niklaus, welcome to mi casa"

I started walking towards them

"Klaus don't come, he's some sort of a monster" Hayley yelled. She couldn't look around at me because he was holding her

"I'm the monster?" My maddened brother asked

I too turned into a vampire and ran at them, grabbing Hayley and putting her aside to safety before punching Elijah. Without a doubt, I took the stake I brought with me and stabbed him in the chest, making him lose his consciousness

I slowly turned back around to Hayley. She was staring at us, her jaw dropped

"Did you kill him?" he asked with a little, innocent voice

"No, he will wake up soon" I replied

"You are like him, aren't you?" she asked as he face creased up and tears fell

"I can explain" I whispered

Rebekah walked forward and knelt by Elijah

"Oh brother why did you do this?" she asked as she cupped his cheeks

Hayley's eyes slowly wandered up to the wall, where our portraits hung

"You are his brother, she is your sister, and you're family" she whispered

"I really can explain"

"Stay away from me!" she yelled when I tried to take a step closer

"I would never hurt you Hayley" I reassured her "Neither would Elijah"

"He has painting of me covered in blood" she replied "He was going to kill me"

"Paintings of you?" Rebekah asked

"It isn't important, you people are monsters" she cried

"Hayley listen to me, it's not that bad"

"Is your name even Klaus? Are you really from New Orleans? Did you parents really die? WAS ANYTHING YOU EVER TOLD ME TRUE?" she yelled angrily

"Hayley everything we had, everything I told you was true. I just didn't tell you some things"

"My name is actually Rebekah Mikaelson" Rebekah said from behind him "And this is Elijah Mikaelson"

She was hyperventilating and seemed to get dizzy. "

"Sit down…"

"Don't touch me!" she said as she took another step back with her weakened state "This is karma, making me pay for letting anyone else in"

It wasn't the time or place, but knowing that she let me in made a smile creep on my face

"Stop being so melodramatic Hayley. Compel her Niklaus, she won't shut up"

"Compel? What do you mean by compel? What are you going to do to me?"

I used my super speed and grabbed her which made her shriek in fear. I held her from the back and wrapped my arms around her, linking my hands before her chest. She cried and tried to wiggle out as I shushed her

"I won't hurt you" I whispered to her ear

"What are you doing Niklaus?!" Rebekah asked "Erase her goddamn memory!"

"I don't think that's necessary Becks, Hayley is a good girl, she will calm down and let me talk to her"

"Don't partronize me" she breathed "I am through with you"

I turned her around and looked into her eyes. I was going to compel her, but not to forget. I was going to compel her to give me a chance to explain myself.

I told her everything. From a thousand years ago to today. Everything except a few things, that is, a few things such as the bet and my werewolf side. Given the death of her boyfriend, I decided that was a story for another day.

"So you didn't choose to become this?" she asked as she sniffed and wiped her tears

"No, but I cannot lie and say I hate it"

"You have also killed people?"

I nodded

"I don't start my day planning to kill. It just sort of happens in our world"

She sucked in her lips

"Are you going to hurt me or anyone I love?"

"I have no intention of doing that. As a matter of fact, NYU was supposed to be our fresh start. Ever since we came here I haven't hurt anyone"

"What did you do with Elijah?" she asked as tears began falling again

"He's going to be locked downstairs until we find a witch to help him get better"

"A witch?" she asked, the knowledge of another supernatural being hitting her

"Yes, witches do exist"

"And werewolves? Do werewolves also exist?" she asked, leading the conversation to where I expected "Could Mike have told us the truth?"

Mike must have been William's best friend

"No. Not that I know of" I replied

She processed the new information and nodded to herself

"I'm sorry Niklaus, I understand, I guess I sort of do, your lifestyle but I cannot stand by and be a part of it"

"Hayley…"

"I don't want you in my life Klaus. Please, if you ever cared about me, please stay away from me"

I nodded understandingly

"Let me take you home"

"What if he escapes and comes after me again?"

"I will never let that happen. No one can ever hurt you"

She shut her eyes and bit her lip

"I want to go home then" she said "Please take me home"

I nodded and helped her up. She shivered at my touch, so I let her go to the car on her own

Hayley's POV – a few days later

"Hayley? HAYLEY!" Gia yelled and pulled me out of my thoughts

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you why you were so distracted lately. Does it have anything to do with the lack of Klaus Mikaelson in our lives?"

"Don't get into that Gia please"

"He always keeps an eye on you and asks me how you're doing. What did he do wrong? I'm sure he deserves a second chance"

"He doesn't" I replied coldly and looked over at Klaus who was sitting within eyesight

"I hope you solve your issues, he is a sweetheart"

"You have no idea" I said under my breath as I looked away from him once the teacher announced his arrival

"I'll get going" Gia said and left, because this wasn't her class

As the professor continued his lecture on what things a critic has to look out for, I opened the Kurt Cobain journal he gave me

_"I like to have strong opinions with nothing to back them up with besides my primal sincerity. I like sincerity. I lack sincerity." _He wrote

I felt attached and weirdly connected to those words. I did have strong opinions on Klaus and what life, or more precisely his mother, made of him even though I had no reason to hate him for it. It was all my primal instinct that stopped me from giving him a chance. When I looked back at him I found him burying his face in his hands, seeming tired of all of this.

"Hayley, perhaps you can tell us the answer" the professor said and Klaus' head immediately rose up

"I'm sorry sir, what was the question?"

"I emailed all of you and asked you to pick a critically acclaimed song of 2015 and explain why it is so"

"Ah yes" I said as I opened my own notebook "I chose 'Dead Inside' by the band Muse"

"Very well, how was it received?"

"Generally positive. Specifically because the song's rhythms allowed the lead singer, Matt Bellamy's voice to be complimented and his vocal range to be fully appreciated. It's also fresh and different from the other songs of the band. The lyrics are also considered well written because they are simple and relatable but also effective"

"I understand…I am familiar with the song. It tells the story of someone who loses hope and gives up, does that have anything to do with you personally?"

Everyone turned around to look at me.

"No sir" I lied "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you seem distracted and uninterested in the class, which is unlike you"

"I feel a bit ill, that is all" I replied awkwardly

"Very well, Mr. Thompson, tell me your answer…"

Once the attention diverted I drifted off again. Klaus was properly staring at me now, so once the class was dismissed I hurried off before he got a chance to speak to me

Klaus' POV

"Klaus we must talk" Rebekah called out before I could go after Hayley

"What?" I snapped

"I daggered Elijah until we find a better solution, but I do hope you respect our agreement and not use the dagger to your advantage"

"I have no intention of doing that, I just want my noble, strong brother back"

"And what about Hayley? If you only listened to me and erased her memory…"

"I am sick of deceiving her" I said

"Why must you make this more emotional than it is Nik? All I wanted was to fairly remove her from power. You continue to disappoint"

"I will have her, I will keep her busy as promised, whether you manage to use that your advantage or not is on you"

"Very well then, you have two weeks and she's not even talking to you"

That Night

Hayley and her band were performing tonight, and I attended the gig, sitting in a corner and watching her bring songs to life with her heavenly voice.

After she finished her whole set list, avoiding my eyes completely, she announced that she'll be singing one last song to end the night.

"This is Lithium by Nirvana" she announced and grabbed the guitar

I came closer to the stage and noticed that she was crying, which bothered me.

Hayley's POV

For the last time I threw my sweaty hair back and leaned into the microphone, my fingers playing the guitar mechanically.

"I like it - I'm not gonna crack; I miss you - I'm not gonna crack; I love you - I'm not gonna crack; I killed you - I'm not gonna crack…"

For the first time in months William wasn't the person I thought of as I spat those lines at the microphone. He wasn't the one I missed and he wasn't the one I was fighting to stay away from. It was, to my disappointment, Klaus Goddamn Mikaelson.

We had a brief eye contact before the lights on the stage went off. I thanked the audience and took off my guitar. I was sweaty and tired, but I knew I had to do something and I had to do it now. I hurried down the stairs and went up to where he was standing but he wasn't there anymore.

I gasped and looked around, catching a glimpse of him leaving through the backdoor. Without hesitation I hurried after him into the alley.

'Klaus!" I called out and he stopped walking away

I took a step towards him, knowing I was being stupid.

"What you and your family put me through was extremely tough and tragic, but that isn't a good enough reason for me"

"Good enough reason for what" he asked as he turned to look at me

"Good enough reason to stay away from you"

"Hayley as you sang tonight I saw a broken girl, a girl who is hopeless and sad. I don't want you to be like that. You deserve better. I was selfish and…"

I ran up to him and pulled him in for a kiss, interrupting his dramatic speech.

This may have been stupid, this may have been the biggest mistake of my life, but I wanted it and I wasn't going to put myself through hell anymore.

Leave a review please!


	6. A different closeness

"The one thing I ask from you in return is that you don't lie to me anymore Klaus" Hayley said as she looked deep into my eyes "So, for the last time, is there anything you want to share with me before we get into this?"

My mind, my heart, all my muscles, they all urged me to tell her everything. When I say everything I mean absolutely everything: werewolves, the fact that she might also be one and last, but definitely not least, the bet. But my gut told me to keep silent, and well, one must always listen to his gut.

"Nothing" I said as I smiled at her "There is nothing for me to share"

"Very well then" she said with suspicion

My heart was pounding against my chest. Perhaps it would be better to be honest?

"Actually…" I began saying

She thought I was going to say something that could ruin everything. For a moment, she sincerely believed I was going to be truthful. For a moment, I too sincerely believed I was going to be truthful. But I contrary to what my reputation of a thousand years may suggest, I can be a coward at times.

"There's one more thing. Your friend Alexander. His real name is Marcel Gerard and he's like us"

"Alex is Marcel…what are you talking about?"

"I know its difficult to process, you believed supernatural beings didn't exist now so many people are you are vampires but its true. He was like…he was like a so…like a brother to me and I thought he had died in the hands of my father"

"Your father?" she asked as I noticed tears fill up beneath her eyelids, making her eyes extra shiny

"Yes, my psychotic hateful father burned a building with Marcellus still inside. We believed he died that night. We need to find him"

"You're the reason why he left, aren't you?"

"I don't know. I have no idea. There is no reason why he should be scared of me"

"I am so tired of this. You killed people and you terrorized them. Honestly I'm having second thoughts about this decision to be with you"

"Hayley please, don't doubt your decision. My past and the things I have done have nothing to do with us"

"You are basically a murderer…how many of you are there anyway?"

"Of me, only one"

"Why? Rebekah is like you too"

Shit.

"Ah yes, I meant I'm unique because I'm really experienced and powerful"

She rolled her eyes at my narcissism

"Anyway, as I was saying, there are millions of us all across the world"

"Millions of murderers"

"We are not just murderers. It's simply the survival of the fittest"

"Should I be scared? Should I be worried about my friends?"

"I assure you, I will not bring harm to anyone you care about…"

"Thank you I guess"

"…unless they deserve it"

"Klaus! My friends will never deserve to be murdered by getting their bloods sucked out of their system"

"I'm sure they won't, but I've heard many people argue that way"

"And?"

"And then the same people asked me to hurt their friends"

She pulled her eyes away from mine, and I felt that she was somewhat scared

I stood up and crouched before her, placing my hands on her kneecaps

"If I were to hurt you I would already have done it by now. If I didn't care about you I would have compelled you to forget these memories that night and do as I order you to. I didn't, because I want this thing to happen naturally, because you want it to happen"

She leaned in and cupped my cheeks, gently rubbing her soft lips against mine. My heart was pushing manically against my rib cage, begging for a taste of her, but I held back.

"You are something magnificent Hayley Marshal" I whispered "I don't know why or how you have this effect on me"

"Same can be said about you" she replied "I stopped seeing others after William came into my life, but it's impossible not to see you"

I stood up and so did she. We both knew what we were going to do. The little innocent kiss she gave me was never enough for either of us. I pushed my fingers into her hair and held her head still as she pushed her lips into mine.

Hayley's POV

I wanted this. I wanted him. I took some steps back and leaned on the alley wall allowing the kiss to become rough. I placed my hands on his waist and made sure he was standing there and not leaving me.

He pulled back and placed his forehead on mine for a moment.

"You might need to catch your breath. I forget that sometimes"

"You don't? Do I take your breath away?" I asked with a smile

"I don't necessarily need to breathe" he replied and kissed the side of my lip

"I am sweaty and tired, and this alley isn't the best of places to do this" I pointed out "Take me home?"

"Gladly" he replied as he backed away from me

We went back into the now empty bar and grabbed my stuff, leaving as quickly as possible. The car ride was nervous, at least on my end, and it was hard to wait.

Once we arrived at the sorority house we tried to be extra quiet because it was night-time. Klaus carried my stuff in and took them to my room. I wanted him to stay, I really did.

"Stay with me" I whispered as I kissed him again against the closed door

"Hayley don't say things in the heat of the moment" he insisted

"Come on" I said as I pulled him to my bed and laid him down over me "We're not children"

I knew he really wanted to give in, to be with me but he was resisting the temptation.

"I have been through far too many things to know that rushed things never end well" He said as he pulled himself off "I don't want that to be the case now"

"Fine, then just sleep with me" I suggested "We'll go to class together tomorrow and then try to find Alexander"

He knew it was a good idea, so he nodded and lay back down on his back by my side. I watched him as he stared at the ceiling of the wall, clearly trying to concentrate on anything else besides me on the bed.

I tried to see the impact of a thousand years long life on his face, on his long blonde hair, but it wasn't visible. Now that I knew it I could see it though, the only part of him that reflected his long life were his eyes. They were both vibrant and tired at the same time.

I began playing with his long hair and he smiled to himself

"I must admit, in a thousand years you'd expect me to have lived through any possible scenario"

"I must admit, I do" I replied gleefully

"But this is absolutely new for me"

"A girl playing with your hair?"

"Ah no, that has happened far too many times" he teased "I meant this. Lying on a bed and doing nothing with someone"

"Is it boring?"

"Quite surprisingly not" he replied

"Glad to hear that" I said as I began feeling sleepy "I need to take a shower, but I'm so tired"

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he finally looked at me

"Wake up early and take a shower in the morning instead" I said in between yawns

"Ah, okay then. Goodnight love" I heard him say as I drifted off to sleep

When I woke up at six a.m. he was still asleep. I slowly crawled out of his embrace and grabbed my towel, getting into my shower as silently as possible.

Klaus' POV

I opened my eyes at the sound of water coming from the bathroom. I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I realized that I too needed a shower, but I had no clothes. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and texted one of my fraternity friends, Johnny, asking him to bring over something clean to wear.

Once that was settled I stood up and went towards the sound. Now that I was closer I could hear her silently hum beyond the sprinkling water. I knew I shouldn't, but I took a step forward and looked over at the shower. I could see her silhouette behind the shower curtains. She had soft movements under the water and I could only imagine the view once the thin veil was removed. My heart beat faster and I shut my eyes. I had to end the deal with Rebekah. I had to do something honest for once in my life.

Suddenly the curtain pulled open and she stood before me, absolutely nude. We both had a brief eye contact before she laughed and I looked aside.

"I am sorry, I just woke up and wanted to check on you"

"I'm sure that's true" she said as I heard her wrap herself with the towel "Do you want to take a shower too?"

"I do, Johnny is bringing over a fresh change of clothes now"

"Great, you get in I'll get the clothes from the door when they arrive"

"Are you sure? I can just wait"

"No need. You enjoy the my amazing shower"

I laughed

"I will do"

When I got out of the shower everything was silent. She wasn't in the room, so I walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Hayley?" I called out

"I'm here" she said as she walked in with the clothes "Wow look at those abs"

I smiled and took them from her

"What were you expecting? I'm the strongest person alive"

"Are you really?" she asked teasingly "Even stronger then, I don't know, Dwayne Johnson for example?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised at how little she understood of being a vampire

"Of course Hayley"

"What? Wow man. You're so skinny and everything, I wouldn't tell"

I laughed and used my super speed to go into the bathroom and get dressed in mere seconds. Once I came back fully dressed I grabbed her and lifted her up over my head with one hand. She shrieked with joy as I made circles with her.

"I'm pretty strong, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are but please let me down before you drop me"

"I'm not intending to do that love"

Her laughter turned into a fearful scream when I bounced her off my hand and caught her in my arms.

"You gave me a freaking heart attack!" she complained

I looked into her eyes as she lay in my arms. Her hair was still wet and she had no makeup on, but she was still beautiful.

"I would never let any harm come to you"

She nodded and kissed me on the lips. I felt very cheesy but also happier than I could ever remember being.

"You're wearing colourful stuff. A dress with flowers on? I never would have thought"

"My style changes with my mood, and my mood is pretty high at the moment"

"I can tell" I replied

"Please don't disappoint me Klaus Mikaelson" she whispered

I felt guilty, I felt like I was doing wrong, but I now wasn't the time to think about it. Another baseless promise wouldn't do me wrong.

"I won't disappoint you Hayley Marshall" I promised

Leave a review please guys!


	7. A Different Being

Hayley's POV

I left class and walked out of the campus doors into the garden, my books wrapped in my arms. I was still sleep because class had finished inexplicably late that day. Suddenly, I was met by a cool breeze that made me look straight ahead.

There he was, the man I allowed back into my life standing at a corner. I smiled and waved at him, nearly dropping all my books, but he didn't see me and started walking away.

"Klaus!" I called out after him as I began following him from one corner to the next. Honestly the felt began feeling like a labyrinth.

"Klaus wait up!" I repeated but he turned another corner. Once I did the same he was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you actually use your super speed right now, come on" I complained under my breath as I looked around. He was nowhere to be seen but the sorority house was straight ahead.

I decided there was no point of looking for him, so I began walking straight on. It was dark and chilly now so I hurried in.

As I looked for the keys I noticed the door was actually cracked open. I looked around uncomfortably as I pushed it more open and went in.

"Girls?" I asked as I dropped my keys on entrance table and walked in. "Girls why did you leave the door open?"

I sighed after another moment of no-reply and decided to go upstairs.

When I reached my door I heard breathing from afar. I slowly tilted my head to the side to make sure I heard correctly.

There it was, a weird, hissy sort of breathing coming from some room across the hall. I decided to find out just what exactly was going on so I went towards the noise.

It was coming from Lisa's room, so I knocked on it.

"Lisa? Lisa are you in there?"

No reply.

"Lisa!" I called out, annoyed now, and knocked harder.

I tried the door handle but the door was locked. I pulled my hand back up to knock again but I noticed the stickiness and the moisture in my fingers.

I had blood on my hand, from the doorknob.

I began knocking even harder, getting extra nervous. It was impossible to wait out. I backed up and used all the athleticism I had because of my sportiness to break open the door. One kick, two kicks, three kicks…

The door was open. I tumbled inside and caught my breath. Then I remembered the blood and looked up.

Lisa was standing before me, her eyes dull and empty.

"Lisa why didn't you open the door?" I roared angrily "Why is there blood?"

She raised her hand and pointed at something behind me.

I turned around and shrieked at the sight of stacked dead bodies of the sorority girls. Elijah Mikaelson appeared by them and licked his blood socked fingertip.

"You...you did this" I cried

"Oh no, not alone I didn't" he corrected me and motioned me to look back again

I turned back around, crying in fear of what I might see.

There he was, the man I let into my heart standing over Lisa's now dead body, her freshly ripped out heart still beating in his hands. He smiled at me sickly before sinking his teeth into the heart and sucking it dry.

"Klaus…" I whimpered

"It's your turn my love" he said as he smiled creepily with blood splattered all across his mouth

"Stay away from me" I warned him as I took a step back, obviously defenceless

Suddenly Elijah caught me from behind and kept me still as Klaus stood before me and opened his jaw wide.

I shrieked as his teeth bit into my skin. I was going to die in the hands of the man I trusted my heart with…

"HAYLEY WAKE UP!" I heard a voice yell in the distance as I was giving up

I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed, alive and well, gasping for air.

"Dear Lord, what kind of a nightmare were you having?" Lisa asked, who too was alive and well

"You're fine" I whispered

"I am, but you aren't. What frightened you so much?"

How do you look at someone and say the man you're dating scared you because you're paranormally afraid of him and enamoured by him at the same time?

"I can't even remember anymore" I replied as I got out of bed as quickly as possible and hurried into the bathroom to avoid confrontation

I looked up into the mirror and sighed. What was I going to do like this? Even at that moment when my heart was beating a hundred times per second a part of me was still wondering if he had texted me yet today.

He had.

I was distracted all the way to school and during class. I was imagining all sorts of scenarios about him in my head and his past. There was also the continual fear of Elijah who might one day appear at my door again. I decided to do some research during class, so I sat at the really far back and opened my laptop.

I googled 'Klaus Mikaelson' but the results were all over the place. Most websites were about Santa Claus but misspelled. There was also a book called "The Santa Klaus Murder" apparently (but it had nothing to do with my Klaus, I checked). So I wrote 'Klaus Mikaelson vampire', yet the sources were always either about Klaus, Mikaelson or Vampire. Realising this was a dead end I tried one last thing. I typed in 'Klaus Mikaelson' but in between quotation marks to ensure that the results would mention my Klaus.

After going through pages and pages of his mention in charity events and whatnot (he had a sweet side too!) I finally found a website that was far darker than the others.

It was a website called "My Supernatural Experience" and was intended for people to share the stories from their lives regarding abnormal forces.

The entry I opened was titled _"I know we are supposed to be talking about ghosts and shit, and I know most people won't believe me, but my experience involves vampires" _

I took a deep breath and looked around, making sure no one was checking my screen. I sincerely hoped this wasn't bad.

_"When I was younger I loved hanging out with my older brother and his buddies. Although he didn't enjoy tagging his little brother along, he did allow me to join him from time to time. They usually just went out and drank somewhere at a cliff or in an underground bar, but once they decided to go down to the beach. I will not say where exactly this took place because I don't feel safe. _

_That night everything was going swell. I was trying to act mature and be a part of the group, but my brother only had me there because I was sixteen and could drive them back home when they finished. I was their designated driver, and I felt happy about it, as long as it meant I could be with them. _

_I wish I hadn't though. I wish I never tagged along and witness the horrific things that happened the last night I joined them._

_My brother sent me to the car, which was parked away from the beach because the parking spots were on the cliff, before you go down to the beach itself. I climbed up happily and grabbed a few cans of bears. Then I heard an unfamiliar, loud laughter coming from the beach. _

_I took a moment to watch from afar and see who the new voice belonged to. He was a tall, blonde man who seemed drunk. _

_"My name? Why, my name is Klaus Mikaelson" he said "and I am the strongest person alive" _

_"Pff" my brother replied "Bullshit" _

_"Are you doubting my strength? I'm not even human" _

_"You're not?" my brother's friend asked _

_"Nope. I am the Original Hybrid" he announced, followed by the same roaring laughter I heard initially _

_"What the hell is that?" my brother had asked "Hybrid of what?" _

_"Vampire and Werewolf. The one and only person in the world of my kind" _

_"How drunk are you dude?" my brother's friend asked _

_"Pretty drunk, which also makes me pretty hungry" _

_"We've got some chips" my brother offered _

_"That's not what I'm hungry for" he replied and laughed again_

_The next moments were the most traumatic events of my life. He attacked them so quickly I didn't even notice what was happening. One would be still be hanging in the air, lifeless, by the time he moved onto the next. He left two teeth marks on each body and sucked their body dry. _

_I remember holding my breath and praying to god that he didn't notice me. Soon after he finished others, a tall dark haired man and a well-built teenager also arrived. I wanted to warn them about him, but I soon realized they were familiar. _

_"Niklaus did you have to kill them?" the tall one asked _

_"I was hungry Elijah" the first replied_

_"You could have left some for me, you know!?" the teenager said, to my horror _

_"Get your own damn meal Kol" he snapped _

_"Come on, we're leaving you immoral fools" the one called Elijah ordered "I pray no one witnessed your actions brother. I'm sick of cleaning your act" _

_"If I'm hungry I kill Elijah, who cares about them. There are so many of them anyway" I heard the Original Hybrid complain as they walked away and seconds later disappeared_

_I cried over my brother's dead body for hours, then I realized something had to be done, so I ran to the car and drove to the police station._

_They listened to me and they promised they'd keep my identity hidden while they looked for the suspect. One thing I knew for sure was that no one believed me. They argued that I was having PTSD and mixing the facts. My mother and father disowned me because I did nothing to save their only child who could actually become something. We still don't talk. _

_Apparently this Klaus Mikaelson and his family were settled in our community as rich businessmen. It was easy to find them. He walked into the Police Station with absolute confidence, and when he left the interrogation room the police officers were apologising for taking his time. _

_I told them he was the man at the beach. I told them everything, but they told me I was wrong and confused. He did something in that interrogation room and made them believe he was innocent. _

_Today, twenty three years after the events I am finally opening up and letting the world know and be warned. You may never believe me, you may think I'm crazy, but I know I am not, and I cannot deny the truth anymore. _

_I pray to you, if you see a man by this name stay away and take care, preferably destroy him at the sight. Unholy creatures as such roam around us and I cannot imagine how many murders per year belong to him. _

_I hope he finds me. I hope now that I am an old man who isn't afraid anymore I can get a chance to confront him and, if necessary, meet my death fighting him. _

_Thanks for reading._

_Xxhopelessbelieverxx90 _

_22 December 2013"_

I was crying behind the computer for a number of reasons:

1) If he really was half a werewolf, that meant werewolves did exist

2) I knew the man was telling the truth because the things he set coincided with things Klaus told me ("What were you expecting? I'm the strongest person alive" and "Of me? Only one")

3) He killed simply because he was hungry

4) There was a point in life where Elijah was the rational one

5) A man's life was completely destroyed because of him

6) I didn't know if Klaus found and hurt that man

7) I was scared

"Hayley your class is over" I heard Klaus say from my right and I got startled, shutting my laptop immediately

I couldn't speak, I just nodded uncomfortably and put my laptop in my bag

"I need to go" I whispered

"Go where?" he asked "I thought we had a lunch date"

"I can't. I have to go" I insisted and hurried away from him

Once I was in my car I could only think of one place to go where I knew I would feel safe. I drove home and went into my childhood bedroom, lying down and thinking in shock.

Then it hit me. I knew who could help me. I grabbed my phone is a sort of panicked state and dialled his number.

"Hayley hey" he said when he picked up after a billion rings

"We need to talk Alexander…"

"Hayley I know but I'm just so"

"…or should I say Marcel?" I interrupted

"How?" he asked but he seemed to guess the answer "Where can we meet?"

"My parent's place. You know where it is right?"

"I'll be there soon"

So he hadn't left the city, which was shocking.

Not long later he arrived. I greeted him and led him to my room immediately to talk.

"How do you know Klaus Mikaelson?" he asked as we sat across each other

"We're dating" I whispered

"Wait, what?" he asked, half his face smiling "I'm not sure how to feel about this"

"Why not" I asked, my eyebrows raised

"Well, firstly I'm happy because you managed to take a new step in your life" he said as he put his hand on mine "I'm proud of you"

I nodded

"Secondly, the fact that you're dating Klaus both worries me and shocks me at the same time"

"Why?"

"He's not necessarily the dating kind. He's more of a one night stand type of lad"

I took a deep breath, adding that to my list of 'Why this thing was a mistake'

"But when he cares about someone, he really, really does"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you got into his heart and got him to be your boyfriend, god I can't even picture it but still, if you got into the list of people he cares for then you're in it for good. Family and true friendships mean a lot to him"

"He's a bit of a narcissist"

"A bit?" he asked and laughed

"I read something today. Online" I said as I handed him the printed version of the entry.

Once he finished reading he sighed and handed back the papers.

"I see why you look so shaken"

"I don't understand your type, but now that I read this I'm super scared"

"Vampires don't go around killing people. I don't go around killing people and neither does Klaus. We manage to feed without killing"

"He literally killed a bunch of boys because he was hungry"

"Klaus only gets so heartless when he's super drunk or super angry. He only gets super drunk when he's super sad or, once again, super angry"

"He doesn't kill for no reason?"

"Usually not. He has a tough side and if you have angered him there's no avoiding his wrath"

"Marcel he's half werewolf" I said as I began crying "Werewolf Marcel"

He nodded and pulled me to his arms, letting me cry.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He didn't tell me" I replied

"He has nothing to do with William, I am sure of it, but I too think werewolves may have had something to do with his death"

"Poor Mike, we all called him crazy and stupid…" I whimpered

"I am looking into it, but there aren't that many wolves in this region"

"It's not Klaus, right?"

"I know for a fact that he wasn't here at the time of William's death"

I sat back up and wiped my tears

"And you. Why did you leave town?"

"Unfortunately, I may be one of those people who angered him"

"How did you anger him?"

He took a deep breath and explained it all. He and Klaus were really close at one point. Klaus, the kind man he is, saved Marcel from slavery and raised him. Marcel meanwhile fell in love with Klaus' sister Rebekah, and after a lot of things that involved Klaus being against their romance, they decided to bring Klaus' father to town. Upon his arrival Mikael managed to bring chaos to New Orleans and destroy everything the Mikaelsons built. They also burnt the Opera house which led Klaus to believe Marcel had died…

"You shouldn't have done that behind his back" I snapped

"Look at Hayley, defending her lover boy"

"He doesn't know you called Mikael. He genuinely wants to see you again"

"I am not sure about that. I cannot risk it. He won't let me live if he knows and I'm sure he does by now"

"Would he forgive Rebekah?"

"Doubtful"

"But Rebekah and he are getting along pretty well, which means he has no idea. I am not planning to tell him either"

Marcel rubbed his forehead

"Marcel why is Mikael so bad to Klaus? Why would someone hate their son so much?"

Marcel laughed hysterically and placed a hand on my cheek

"That story is even sadder…"

Klaus' POV

"Hayley, finally" I said as I stood up to greet her "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Nik" she said as she wrapped her hands around my neck "I'm sorry I judged you this way"

"What way?"

"I need to tell you something. I found out you're a murderer and some other scary stuff, I also found out you're a werewolf, from the internet and I got really scared and nervous and I tracked down Alex, well Marcel, and I talked to him about everything"

"You found Marcel?"

"I know you're not perfect Klaus but I know you're trying to be better, I want to believe you're trying to be better for me too, but either way I believe that you can be a good man unless someone pushed you to be bad. I didn't want to lie to you about all of this and introduce secrets into our relationship because you're honest with me and I should be the same"

"I wanted to tell you about the werewolf thing…"

"I understand why you didn't" she replied "I wouldn't either"

"Hayley I…"

In truth, I was going to end the bet and talk to Hayley. But when I went to talk to Rebekah my decision changed.

An hour ago

"Nonsense" Rebekah snapped "I need you to do this for me"

"Rebekah I still do want to and will date her, but I will also tell her that you challenged me into this"

"Then she'll find out about my plans!" she yelled

"Rebekah I want to be honest for once in my life"

"The one thing I never thought I'd get to call you was weak, but she clearly made you that too"

I slammed her on the wall and held onto her through her neck

"I am not weak" I roared

"Then why can't you just play one girl? She's got you wrapped around her finger worse than Caroline ever did, if that's even possible" she snapped

"I am not wrapped around anyone's finger"

"Then prove it. Date her long enough for me to get the Sorority. Once that is done you can be a wuss and confess for all I care"

"Fine" I barked "But only because I want to"

"I'm sure" she replied sassily

Current time

"We're going to sit down and talk about everything, we're going to make sure I understand everything about you and we will not sleep tonight unless everything is out in the open, but before we start I want to give you a moment with someone you've been missing for far too long"

She stepped back from my arms and made way for me to see who exactly she meant.

As I suspected, Marcel Gerard, my long lost friend, walked in with a smile on his face.

"Klaus" he called out

I walked up to him and looked into his eyes, angry for keeping me in the dark about his survival, then pulled him in for a hug. A hug triggered by the love I felt for my son figure. My once best friend. One of the only people in the world I ever cared about.

"We have a lot to talk about" Hayley announced "Let's begin"

Leave a review please!


	8. A Different Heartbreak

One Week Later – Hayley's POV

"So, you're still not back together with Rebekah?" I asked Marcel as we walked outside school

"No, I don't think it's ever gonna happen. Too much drama attached to it, you know?"

"I'm going to ask you a question" I said as we took a seat at the Starbucks near campus

"Well, I tried to ask Gigi but she ships us so hard she doesn't answer fairly" I explained

"I'm assuming it's about your relationship with Klaus then?"

"Precisely. Have you felt that he's distant lately?"

"Maybe, I don't know I haven't really paid attention to be honest"

"I understand" I replied and hung my low "I just hope I haven't passed my expiry date of being interest to him"

Marcel laughed and straightened up

"I have seen Klaus with quite many people, romantically I mean, but he never put in an effort for them, not when I was around at least. If he has bothered to do so for you he won't just let you go"

I nodded.

"Okay I'll get us something. Hot Chocolate as usual?"

"Hot Chocolate as usual"

Even though openly Klaus and Marcel did get along, it wasn't necessarily the same beyond the Fraternity House walls. Apparently, Klaus had compelled the boys to forget about Marcel and give over the leadership to him. This, as Marcel and I both pointed out, was an immature way of gaining power, which didn't suit him at all. Thus, Klaus had undone his compulsion but still run for president of the silly boys.

"You're actually campaigning" I stated as Marcel returned to his seat "Is this a speech?" I asked as I lifted the papers in his folder

"Maybe" he replied as he snatched them for me "No offence, but you're sleeping with the enemy. I cannot risk sharing details"

"Pff whatever" I said in return "Besides, I'm not sleeping with anyone"

"Wait what?" he asked, a smile forming across his face "You've been together for around three weeks but you haven't done it yet? Does this have something to do with William?"

I shook my head and for a moment drifted back to all the nights I had spent with William and how beautiful they were.

"Hayley!" Marcel called out to bring my attention back to present day events

"Ah yes, I mean no, nothing to do with William. Klaus just doesn't want to push me into something"

Marcel was frozen, staring at me in shock.

"You need to worry" he stated "If Klaus Mikaelson isn't trying to seduce his way into you sheets then something is off about this whole thing"

"Something is off? What do you mean something is off?"

"I mean I looked at all of this from the wrong perspective. I always assumed he fell for your gorgeousness and amazing personality and that he actually cares about you. But if that were true he would love to sleep with you. The man loves sex. He sees it as art. If he hasn't insisted on it then perhaps this thing didn't root from love and care at all. Perhaps he has an ulterior motive"

I was panicking now.

"Don't say that" I snapped "Sure, he's not that romantic and can be a tad bit manipulative…oh my god does he have an ulterior motive?"

"Okay stay calm. We may be wrong. Just subtlety keep an eye on him while you move on with your life as usual. I'm sure there's nothing bad. I mean, no offence but what could he want from a human girl?"

Klaus' POV

It was early, but I was drinking. I was drinking because I felt torn apart and alcohol felt soothing to my bleeding soul. NIklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid, the strongest person alive or dead, was obsessing over an eighteen year old rich girl.

This wasn't the first time I had fallen for her type. Not that long ago I was pining after Caroline Forbes in Mystic Falls, but this was different. She wasn't pushing me away like Caroline, she wasn't making me want her by using me when necessary and forgetting about me the next. I didn't want her because I wanted to win her like a game. I didn't want her because I couldn't have her. I just wanted her.

She gave me peace and calmed down the anger and hatred that bad built in me after a thousand years. Talking to her, listening to her, watching her, bickering with her, touching her, feeling her, everything about her made me feel somewhat normal and alive. I knew what I had to do, and regardless of what Rebekah may think, I was going to tell her everything and ask her for a fresh start. I wasn't dating her because Rebekah dared me to. I was dating her because she made me happy.

I was going to tell Hayley everything before I took a bigger step with her. I wanted to sleep with her more than any soul could ever imagine. My heart fought to rip out of my chest every time she kissed me deeply, but I had to hold my strength and draw the courage to be honest. Honest, as it turns out, wasn't my strong suit.

There was a ring on my phone that brought me out of my thoughts. I rubbed my forehead and picked it up.

"Klaus? This is Genevieve" the person on the other hand said

"Hello Genevieve, I don't know you" I replied, annoyed

"I thought they told you about me. I'm an extremely capable witch from New Orleans"

"How did you find me? I haven't been to New Orleans in a very long time so as far as I'm concerned there's no way you know me"

"You asked witches I know for help regarding your brother Elijah. As is turns out I am extremely talented in supressing magic. I can help bury his anger and monstrosity deep down, bringing back the Elijah Mikaelson everyone knows"

"Who exactly is the witch you know?"

"A friend of mine knows Bonnie Bennett" she explained "That's how I found out"

"I see. Very well then, when is the earliest you can come to New Orleans? I'm sick of leaving my brother in an underground chamber with a dagger in his heart"

"Well, I cannot come by at least for another week, I'm sorry"

I sighed and nodded to myself, knowing it would never be so easy

"Whatever then, come at the earliest convenience? You will be paid for your help handsomely"

"I never doubted that" she replied

"Great Genevieve, I'll see you soon I hope"

"So do I. Besides, meeting the handsome devil everyone speaks of will be my pleasure"

"I am sure you are quite the look yourself, Genevieve. I'll be expecting your call about the arrangements"

I hung up and rolled my eyes. Just another witch hoping to get into my pants.

"Who was that?" I heard Hayley, who had arrived to my room while I was busy talking to Genevieve, ask

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" I asked as I went up to her

"I wanted to surprise you. Who was that?"

"A friend who will help me out with something"

"You were flirting"

"Hayley…"

"Are you sleeping with her? You were going to pay her handsomely for some reason. Are you hiring a hooker?"

I laughed at her and tried to pull her in for an embrace but she fought it off

"Are you sleeping with her? Is that why you won't sleep with me?"

"Of course not! She's a witch who will help me heal Elijah" I snapped "Stop being so insecure and immature, it's not that I won't sleep with you…"

She kissed me in an extremely passionate way. I tried fighting her off but I didn't necessarily want to so it didn't work.

"If I'm being stupid prove to me that you really want me"

"Of course I want you, there are certain things…"

She interrupted me with another kiss. Using her foot, she slammed my bedroom door shut and pushed me till I fell onto the bed. There was no point of fighting this or her. I grabbed her from the waist and pulled off her shirt. She grabbed my long hair and pulled it gently to her pleasure. I smiled at how in control she was.

It. Was. Exquisite.

Rebekah's POV

I sat down by the unconscious Elijah and sighed. I was feeling terrible about how I was behaving lately. As I got to know Hayley I too realized that she was a true leader and a very nice girl. I also saw real affection and care for her in my brother's eyes, but I couldn't resist. For once in my life I wanted to be the leader, the Queen, the one in control. I spent my whole life in the side-lines while Niklaus Mikaelson rose to power wherever we moved to.

"Elijah I don't want to hurt him, I really don't. Once he helps me out to get to power I will make sure their relationship works out" I told my dead-looking brother "I'm not a bad person, I don't want to be a bad person, I just really want this and I'm not going to lose it when I'm this close"

I stroked his hair and kissed him on the cheek before standing up to leave. My life was becoming a nightmare.

Suddenly I got a call from one of the sorority girls, Lisa, and I picked up with great joy.

"Hey Rebekah" she said

"Hey Lisa! What's up? I'm coming home soon"

"Ah yeah good, but I'm not there so if you don't mind I want to talk on the phone"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Given that Hayley is pretty preoccupied lately and that you've shown interest in party organizing, I thought you could plan a party for this Friday?"

"Sure, what is the party for?"

"It's funny, the party is actually for Hayley"

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused

"Usually Hayley throws all the parties and we had discussed that she would be the one planning her birthday party as well, but as I said she's a bit preoccupied lately so I told her we would be doing it"

"I don't know what exactly she'll want on her birthday"

"She doesn't necessarily make a big deal out of it according to Gigi, so just throw a usual party but have fliers that say happy birthday and a birthday cake"

"Very well then" I said as I began to feel excited "I won't disappoint"

"Thanks dear" she replied and hung up

This was it. This was my one shot to prove myself. I had three days to plan the best party ever.

Hayley's POV

I lay in his arms, tired and happy at the same time.

"Tell me that wasn't the best you've ever had" he whispered into my ear as he caressed my nude thigh

"I can't" I replied as I bit my lip

"Why the hell not?" he asked as he sat up jokingly

"I've only been with one other guy and I don't think anyone can ever top anything we have done together"

Klaus' eyes softened and he lay back down

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" he whispered

"I know you didn't" I said "Can you tell me you've never been with anyone better?"

He laughed to himself, throwing his head back on the pillow

"Too many to compare too, but I can say that there was a special animal-like behaviour in you"

"Maybe that's because you're a wolf" I replied as I sat up and grabbed his shirt

"Maybe…"

I turned the shirt inside out to so I could wear it.

"Hayley wait, don't wear the shirt" he said

"What you want to stare at me a while longer?"

He sat up too and pushed my hair off my shoulder, stroking my upper back

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Is that a birth mark?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm lucky because it actually has a shape. It looks like a…"

"Crescent moon" he said for me

"Yeah, pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah…pretty"

"What?" I asked as I turned around to him and leaned into his lips

"I need to go somewhere. I'll be back soon, stay here, and make yourself at home"

"No I'll get going too then" I said awkwardly

"No, please, stay. I want to see you when I'm back"

"Do you have to go?"

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips

"I'm sorry my love, I will be back" he said and hurried off the bed.

He called me my love. I felt myself blush so I lay back down on the bed so he wouldn't notice.

He left a kiss on my forehead before he left. I lay down on his bed for a while, thinking about how everything had changed.

William and I were more than just lovers, we were best friends. I knew no matter what happened I could always trust him. I missed him so much sometimes. I knew if we had ever broken up, if he had been alive and we had broken up, he would be happy for me, because we both know I can't go for simple people and Klaus is a complicated man trying hard to be better for me.

_"Lie down in my arms for a while longer babe" William said after another steamy night _

_"I need to go home, my mom has guests over. She asked me to at least see them before they leave" I explained as I hooked on my bra_

_"But babe I haven't had enough of you" _

_"Not enough? Babe we went at it for hours. You pretty much rocked my world" _

_He laughed and kissed me on my birthmark _

_"You're my moonlight" he whispered _

_"I only shine at night?" _

_"No, but without you my life would collapse" _

_I laughed and kissed him on the lips_

_"Hayley listen, I need to tell you something about that trip to Miami…" _

_"This is the third time you want to tell me something about it. I get it, you had fun, but what happens in Miami stays in Miami honey" I replied_

_"It does, doesn't it" he asked, almost relieved _

_"Yeah…are you okay? If it was important you can tell me" _

_"No. No not important at all. Umm, do you want me to drip you off?" _

_"Nope. I've got my car. I love you" _

_"I love you too" _

That was around a week before his death. I felt like I was suffocating. I missed him so much. With that in mind I stood up and got dressed hurriedly. I was going to go to his home, to his bedroom, and spend some time with his memories.

I knew I was breaking my promise to Klaus, but he would understand.

Klaus' POV

"Why did you want to meet in such a hurry?" Marcel asked as he sat by me

"You've been in New Orleans all this time, right?"

"Until the witches initiated a 'peace' community and took over the city that is" he snapped "Why?"

"And the wolves?"

"Because of the wars they didn't want me in town. They blamed me for it"

"But they're still intact?" Klaus asked

"Yeah. The wolves now have control to a certain extent. They turn during the full moon and stay human during normal times. Why?"

"Didn't the whole crescent wolf families get killed during the wars?"

"No, not all of them, but the royal family did. Well, most of them did"

"Most?"

"I and my men saved their baby. I have no idea where she is now but she's probably off in some orphanage. I couldn't raise a werewolf baby you know"

"I see. But other crescent wolves, they did survive right? Could they have moved away from New Orleans to, say, New York perhaps?"

"Doubtful, but maybe they managed to run from the curse and get away. Some families never triggered their gene so the curse didn't affect them"

"Can you look into it? Find families who may have skipped town, families who didn't activate their genes?"

"Why?" he asked again

"Elijah tasted Hayley's blood and told me she's a werewolf"

"No way!" he yelled

"Yes way, I also happened to see a birth mark on Hayley's shoulder today"

"The crescent moon?"

"The crescent moon"

"Oh my god. Drama!"

"Yes, I guess so. Can you look into it or shall I?"

"I'll do what I can. I'll find out as much as possible and let you know. Does she know?"

"Does she know that she may be like one of the creatures who killed her boyfriend? Of course not"

"When are you planning to tell her?"

"Not yet for sure"

"Very well then. Have you looked into William's death?"

"I still am, but there isn't much to lead on except the best friend's words"

"I see. Do you think the attack was on a full moon night? If it was that would say a lot about whether or not it was a werewolf. You're the only hybrid, you're the only one who could control their transition"

"I didn't think of that. I'll do my research. Thanks Marcellus"

I stood up to leave, not wanting to leave Hayley for long

"Klaus, you're not going to hurt her right?" he asked

I turned back around and smiled

"I have no intention to do that"

"Please don't" Marcel added

I smiled and walked away.

Hayley's POV

I drove to his home and parked outside, where I always did. I shouldn't have come unannounced, but his parents always made me feel welcome.

"Ms. Marshall?" the housemaid asked, shocked by my arrival

"Hey Katie. Sorry I came over without a call, but I really missed William and thought I can have a look around his room"

"Now is not a great time" she said, seeming awkward

"Why not?"

I heard laughter from the inside, followed by the crying of a baby

"Are there guests? I can just go upstairs quietly. It's a huge mansion, no one will notice me"

"I really don't think now is a good time"

"Did I make my grandson cry? I really didn't mean to" I heard someone, whose voice I recognised to be William's mother Alicia, say

"Her grandson? What's going on?" I asked as I pushed Katie aside and went in

You must understand my confusion, William was their only son.

"Ms. Marshall please" Katie called out after me "Ms. Alicia!"

I went into the living room and looked at the view. Ms. Alicia and her husband Mr. Jacob were both standing in the living room, a new-born baby in their arms and a young blonde girl by their side.

"He looks like Billy, doesn't he?" Ms. Alicia asked

I felt my heart shutter. It wasn't possible. It wasn't understandable.

"Ms. Alicia" Katie called out again and they all looked over at us, they eyes seeming shocked and scared to see me

"Hayley…" she whispered

"What's going on? Who is that baby?"

They looked at each other and the blonde girl took the baby

"Hayley I am so sorry" Mr. Jacob began saying "This is Maria, a friend of ours. She just brought over her baby for us to play with…"

"Stop it Jacob, this isn't something to lie about. Not anymore" Ms. Alicia snapped

I couldn't speak. I was having the most confusing scenarios rolling in my head

"This is our grandson William junior" she elaborated

"How is that possible? Billy was your only son"

"Exactly. Billy was the father"

"That baby is a new-born" I snapped

"A week old, yes" the blonde girl said

"What is happening?" I yelled "How is that baby William's?"

"Calm down Hayley" Mr. Jacob said as he walked up to me and put his hand on my forearm, but I shoved it away

"Tell me what's going on!"

"William cheated on you, okay? I am sorry you had to find out this way, but he engaged in a sexual relation with Maria in Miami before his death which led to our little William Junior"

"No, no that's impossible. Billy wouldn't have cheated on me. She's lying"

"She isn't Hayley, we took our precautions, and we did our tests"

I shook my head as angry tears fell off my cheeks

"William would never cheat on me. We loved each other"

"I'm sure you did, I had no idea he had a girlfriend. We were young and drunk" the girl explained

"Liar!" I yelled "You're lying"

"Hayley I am so sorry, I was very disappointed in my son too, but this is his legacy, the only thing left behind by him" Mr. Jacob said

"I am not disappointed. He was young. He made a mistake. It happens" Ms. Alicia said

I felt dizzy and held onto the doorframe.

"I'm sure he would love to involve you in his son's life" the girl said to anger me further

I collapsed on the ground and continued crying on my knees. Mr. Jacob knelt down and cupped my cheeks

"Hayley please. You're like a daughter to me, it hurts to see you like this"

"Please, as if we don't know it took you mere months to move onto someone else's bed. Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out? You have no right to judge my son" Ms. Alicia yelled

I stood up and lunged at her but Mr. Jacob held me from the back

"I never cheated on your son! After months of pain and crying I hardly gave myself a chance to build a new life. How dare you compare that to what he did?" I cried

"What are you going to do? Beat me up? Let her go Jacob let's see what she does"

I began crying uncontrollably as Mr. Jacob tried to hold me up

"Alicia please! She grew up in our house, our son loved her! We were going to call her our daughter!"

"He obviously didn't love her as we thought he did" Alicia replied

With that I stopped crying. He never loved me. He cheated on me. The man I had been crying over and considering death over for had cheated on me. He had cheated on me then acted like nothing happened, told me he loved me like nothing happened.

"Hayley?" Mr. Jacob asked as the baby began to cry again

"Let me go, I'm leaving" I whispered

"Hayley let's talk" he insisted

I shook my head as he weakened his grip and let me leave. At the door I stopped and removed my necklace from my neck, handing it over to them.

"Hayley come on…"

"He gave this to me when he promised me we would be together forever" I whispered "I don't want it"

"Of course you don't" Ms. Alicia said

I handed it to Mr. Jacob and hurried out

I couldn't breathe when I got to the car. My life, everything I ever thought was true had collapsed.

"Hayley!" Maria called out after me "Hayley listen, we were drunk. We didn't know what we were doing. I'm sure he loved you"

"Don't ever say my name or talk to me ever again you whore" I hissed and got in my car

I don't know how I got to Klaus' place. My body was driving but my mind was breaking into a million places. All the memories of him, everything sacred about our relationship had been fouled. I ignored all of Klaus' calls and drove past many red lights. It was a miracle that I was still alive.

I sat in the car park for quite some time until my door open and I looked to the side to see Klaus standing by me.

"Where were you? I've been calling!" he said "Wait, are you alright?"

I looked away from him back to the steering wheel, then I felt my head crash onto it and fainted to the sound of my car's horn.

Klaus' POV

I had no idea what just happened. After a moment of calling out her name in confusion I decided to pull back her head. The silence after the loud annoying horn felt much better.

"Hayley?" I yelled but she was unresponsive. Her nose was bleeding because of the crash which made me uneasy for a second. If I could only just taste…

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I lifted her to my arms and carried her to the passenger seat instead, hurrying back to the driver's seat as fast as possible.

"You're fine, you're going to be fine" I whispered "Don't worry love"

I drove to hospital as fast as possible and carried her inside in my arms.

"She's bleeding. She fainted unexpectedly. Help please" I roared

They lay her down on an emergency bed and started checking her vitals. I waited patiently while they made her smell something that slowly brought her back.

She coughed in pain as she woke up.

"Her nose is hurt but her senses are responsive. Miss, can you tell me your name?"

"Hayley" she breathed out

"Okay Hayley, we will check now to see why you're bleeding. Stay calm, okay?"

She nodded and sighed in relief when she caught sight of me. I came closer and held her hand

"You're fine but you scared me" I whispered

"I'm bleeding" she pointed out "Are you fine?"

"I'll manage" I whispered

"Hayley can you tell me why you fainted? Did you not eat today or have a stressful experience?"

"The latter" she replied after a moment of thinking and tears formed in her eyes again

"The bleeding isn't serious, you haven't broken anything just fractured the skin. We'll cover it but you should be better soon"

She nodded

"We'll check your blood just in case but I'm sure everything is fine. Please take your time to rest. We'll be back shortly" the doctor explained as he covered her nose with bandages

Once we were alone I kissed her on the lips softly and placed a hand on her cheek

"What happened?" I asked

"I went to William's house"

"I understand" I said, feeing weirdly jealous "You felt sad…"

"If only" she replied as she began to cry, her nose hurting as her face creased up

"Why? Did something else happen?"

"I met Billy Junior" she whimpered

"Who is Billy Junior?" I asked, confused

"William's son" she replied, which made my jaw drop

She told me everything and I couldn't believe it. I had such a high opinion on that man after everything she told me, I couldn't believe what I heard.

"I am so sorry love" I said, not finding any other thing to say

"I never thought I would ever be betrayed by him like this. He was more than just a boyfriend Nik. He was my best friend too"

I pulled her in for a hug, making sure not to hurt her nose.

"I don't think I can trust anyone again"

I pulled back and looked into her shiny hazel eyes

"You can trust me. I am not the best of men, but I am a man of my word"

"Klaus if you let me down I don't think I can get myself back together again. I don't think I can live with it"

I felt my chest throb as I nodded and placed my forehead on hers

"Everything will be fine Hayley. You will be fine"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I gently lifted her off her feet, carrying her to the car. She lay silent on the seat as I drove.

"Please take me to your place. I don't want to be alone"

"Of course love" I replied and changed the direction I was going

"Klaus" she whispered

"Tell me" I said with a smile

"Please don't betray me"

I replied with my silence and didn't say another word as she cried all the way back. That night she cried herself to sleep in my arms, but I stayed awake.

I was in some real dead end now.

Hey guys! I tried to write a longer chapter (almost 5000 words) as you asked. I hope you liked it. I update every day so its not that easy to write that long that often, because I have a very busy schedule. I am sorry for not updating my other Fanfic, Royal Love, lately. I reached a sort of writers block with it and all my ideas at the moment are related to A Different World. I hope you can understand :) Leave a review please!


	9. A Different Talk

Hayley's POV

I walked out of class, still distracted by the thoughts that clouded my head since my life and everything I ever believed in was turned upside down.

"Hayley can you send me your class notes?" Gigi asked as she caught up with me

"I've got nothing" I replied as I showed her my random drawings filled notebook

"Umm, Hayley, please don't tell me we're back to square one. You're behaving just the way you were after William's death even though you were fine just yesterday. Is it Klaus? Did something go wrong with him?" she bombarded me

"Everything is fine with Klaus" I replied

"Of course it is!" Klaus exclaimed as he joined us "Gigi I'll email you the class notes shortly. Hayley, love, can I speak to you please?"

I nodded and followed him aside. He took a deep breath before smiling to me

"I'm going to take you somewhere"

"Where?"

"I won't tell you until we get there because I'm worried that you won't want to go"

"Klaus tell me" I insisted

"Remember, you can trust me. Just follow me and let me take you where I think you need to go the most now"

"I hope this isn't some silly prank Niklaus Mikaelson" Is aid warningly

He smiled and put his around over my shoulders as we walked to the car, my head laying on his chest.

He refused to give any hints, to my annoyance.

"Come on Klaus, please!" I yelled jokingly "Come on baby, I can't stand being unaware of what's going on"

"Can you be a bit patient?" he asked in insistence

"Very well then"

After another while as he tried to get out of the traffic and I drifted asleep because I had a terrible, crying-filled sleep the night before, I finally felt the car stop.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as I sat up and yawned, rubbing my eyes open

"Yes, yes we did" he said and motioned me to get out the car.

Once I did and got a chance to see things fully awake I realised that we were at the cemetery. Not just any cemetery, but the one where William was buried.

"No way" I snapped as I tried to get back in the car but he grabbed my elbow and turned me back around

"Hayley you need to talk this through with him"

"Are you out of your goddamn mind? He's dead. How will talking to a coffin help me?"

"It's still better than bottling up your feelings. The only person you can tell these things to, the only person who has the right to hear how bad he made you feel is Billy himself. I know for a fact that ghosts and spirits do exist. You never know, he might just hear you"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes at hid dramatic-ness

"Very well then" I replied "It wouldn't bring any harm I presume"

He shook his head

"I'll be waiting by the car. Call out my name is you need anything, I'll be right over" he explained

I took a deep breath and walked into the cemetery. I knew where exactly his was, so it took me mere seconds to find him and sit by his tombstone

"Hey there old friend" I whispered as I reread his name over and over again in my head "It's funny, that used to be an inside joke to represent the age of our friendship but now I literally mean old friend because you're not my friend any longer. I'm not sure if that makes any sense, I'm nervous"

I stared at the grave, almost expecting a reply

"I met your son yesterday. I went over to see or feel a part of you in that house and ironically I got to see someone of your flesh and blood. I know you well enough to know it wasn't plan. Neither of us ever planned to have children until we're at least, I don't know, twenty seven or something, but that doesn't change the fact that you betrayed me"

I looked over my shoulder to see what Klaus was doing. He was talking on his phone, an eye on me but still far away, giving me the space I needed.

"I felt so guilty about him" I added as I turned back to the stone "I felt so guilty because someone else besides you made wings flutter in my stomach. Someone else made me feel special. Someone else made me feel the same way I did when we first started dating. My feelings are so innocent yet they felt so dark and stained because I thought that I was betraying the love of my life who was taken from me in an untimely manner. I thought I was being unfair to your memory by allowing myself to move on again, not a day or a month, but 7 months after you died I allowed myself to relive life from the start. I withered in pain and felt ashamed to come to your grave" I was getting louder as my tears were getting heavier

I took a deep breath and shook my head. What he made me feel, how he destroyed everything I thought was real just broke me into a million pieces, but getting it off my chest felt well

"I withered in pain, ashamed to look at your tombstone while you made love to me, lay down by my side and told me you loved even after you slept with someone else! You had the audacity to look into my eyes and act like nothing had changed. You took me for a fool and I allowed you to do it. I trusted you so much I didn't even consider getting suspicious or worrying about what you were doing out of town. This is the only affair I found out about thanks to your improper precaution taking measures. I can't imagine how many others there were"

I covered my face with my hands and breathed in and out for a while.

"The worst part is, I beginning to realize I'm falling in love with that man standing over there but I can't let myself do so because I'm becoming paranoid. If you, my best friend, my lover, my family, managed to let me down why can't he? Why can't anyone? You betrayed me and burned down all the foundation I had ever built. I'm alone in ruins now and I have no one to blame except a goddamned tombstone!" I shrieked "You broke me apart and I can't mend myself, not on my own" I whimpered "Why did you do it William? Didn't you tell me I made you lose your mind in bed? Didn't I make you happy enough? Didn't I always make sure your voice was heard in our relationship and that if we had issues we could talk about it? Why couldn't we just talk about it?"

I lay my head against his name on the stone and whispered

"But I promise you Billy, I will get better. I will stand strong. I will be the Hayley Marshall everyone knew and I won't let you take over my life once again. The William chapter of my life is officially shut. I will never let you harass my purity ever again"

I stood up and took a few steps back before bumping into Klaus from behind

"I saw you stand up and realised you were done. Did you say everything you wanted to?"

"I did" I whispered

"Hayley I hope you felt better"

"I did" I said as I wiped my tears off with my sleeve "I finished the book"

"You finished the book?"

"I'm starting a new one, can you please be the main romantic interest of the antagonist?"

"Hayley what are you talking about? Are you fine?" he asked, clearly getting worried

"The book represents my life, the antagonist is me and the romantic interest has to be you"

"It has to be me?" he asked with a grin

I nodded and leaned into his ear

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you"

He took a moment and pulled me in for a kiss. When the tear soaked kiss was complete he pulled me in for a hug.

I noticed he didn't say it back, perhaps it was too soon and perhaps it was difficult for a closed man like him

Klaus' POV – while Hayley was busy at the grave

"I did my research and found out the night was a full moon night Marcel" I exclaimed "I'm almost absolutely certain it's a werewolf now"

"Wow, I wonder why a werewolf would target him specifically. Besides, don't werewolves attack vampires? Oh my lord, you don't assume…"

"No, no of course not. It's not that easy to be a secret vampire in town. They're all related to me you know"

"Umm, Klaus you didn't even realise I was alive for years"

"Whatever, there are no signs that show that he was a vampire"

"Except the fact that he was chosen and attacked individually by a werewolf"

I sighed

"I'm starting to consider that perhaps someone attacked him because of Hayley? Like it has something to do with her werewolf side"

"Ah, about that, I looked into the list of werewolves who fled during the wars. None of the families settled here or took over the last name Marshall"

"Damn it" I snapped

"But there is a family with a young daughter who was a new-born infant at the time of the wars, which were 19 years ago. I'm going to track them down, their address is unavailable. I think that's Hayley's family. We'll have a good old-fashioned confrontation"

"What if Hayley finds out?" I asked immediately "What if she's no ready?"

"If she finds out I'll take the blame. I'll tell her I was trying to find out about her family ancestry. I'll explain to her slow and carefully. Don't worry"

"Fine, I need to go now"

"Talk to you later" he replied and we both hung up.

I went up to her and stood as she backed up into my arms. She seemed startled yet relieved to see me…

Hayley's POV – a few hours later

"I know we're not the best of friends, but can you tell me something about Klaus I need to know?" I asked Rebekah as she sat opposite me with a huge notebook

"I don't have that much time, but sure I'll give your question a try"

"Is Klaus still in love with someone else?" I asked straightforwardly

She blinked and thought over it for a second

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't think so"

"You're lying" I said "He is, isn't he?"

"I mean, there was this girl called Caroline Forbes and his relationship with her, well his interest in her, never got resolved as far as I know. I can't say he's hung up on her though, Klaus knows how to move on and find better gems for his crown" she explained "What made you courageous enough to ask me this?"

"I told him I loved him today" I whispered

She seemed shocked too

"I see. Well, Klaus is a late bloomer, he needs time to fit in so he can come out of his shell. He's not open with his emotions. Give him time and don't obsess over it"

"Yeah I know, I just…I don't want to give in completely to something only to find out it was a huge mistake, not again. I can't live with that again" I explained

"Oh, I understand. Don't worry, my brother won't disappoint you"

Klaus' POV

"I wasn't expecting you for a while longer" I said as I allowed my unexpected visitor, Genevieve the witch, in.

"Yes, I decided I should surprise you" she said in a haughty whisper

"Well, my brother is in the basement. Follow me"

"You daggered him asleep" she said as we walked in

"Naturally" I replied

"I brought all the ingredients necessary, I just need the blood of his relative"

I laughed for a good minute

"There is no way I am handing over my blood with no explanation whatsoever"

"It is necessary to find and drag out his truer self from within"

"Use his own blood"

"Can you honestly not give up some of your oh-so precious blood for your own brother?" she asked fierily

"Very well, I shall do this only because I want my brother to get back to normal"

Hayley's POV

"Lisa get the door!" I called out from the common room after I heard the doorbell

Shit, I had forgotten I was alone at home this Thursday night. With a roll of my eye I stood up and went for the door. I opened it expecting to see someone random, but the visitor startled me.

"Elijah" I gasped as I tried shutting the door back on him but he pushed it open again

"It has been brought to my attention that I owe you an apology."

"How did you get out? Don't dare touch me" I roared as I grabbed the stake Klaus had hidden around the house and pointed it at him

"Pointing it at me like that has no point, I can just grab it from you easily" he stated

"Don't you dare" I said "Klaus will make you pay if you do"

"Hayley please, I have no idea why you're so angry at me because…"

"No idea? No idea Mr. Obsessive Psychopathic Artist of the Goddamn Year?! NO IDEA MR. LET ME KIDNAP YOU AND KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO DATE ME?"

"Because my memories were cleaned. I am not the man I was when you met me"

"Is this your new game? Is this how you're planning to soften me up? I don't think so-"

Before I could stake him in the heart someone grabbed my wrist and took the stake

"Klaus what are you doing!?" I yelled as he recognised him as the person who stopped me

"Hayley we helped him, his demons were demolished, he's the real Elijah now"

"Klaus come on, this man tried to kill me"

"He had lost control. He wasn't himself. I'm sorry, I told him not to come here alone"

"I didn't know it was this bad" Elijah stated "I thought it would be better to talk on our own"

"I told you, she's my girlfriend and I don't want her to feel worried or scared by anything" Klaus replied angrily

"I see. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I hope we can build a better relationship in the future. I'll get going" Elijah said and walked out

"How did you fix him?" I asked once we were alone

"Genevieve, the witch I spoke to, came over out of the blue and did a spell. I'm just grateful he's alright"

I pulled him in for a hug, calming down my racing heart within his embrace

"Your heart is beating so fast"

"I thought history will repeat itself" I replied with a grin

He pulled back and handed over a cloth to me. There seemed to be something in between. I unfolded it to reveal a shiny, silver dagger

"What is this?"

"I want you to keep it, this is one of my white oak daggers"

"Does it kill vampires?" I asked immediately

"I'm not sure about that, I've never tried, but you can use this to defend yourself against Original Vampires"

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I myself, as a Hybrid and much more powerful brother, see the necessity to do so. Given your history with Elijah and the lack of trust I have for Genevieve I think its better to keep you safe for sure. Stupid old stakes are very hard to use on the Originals when you want them to even faint, so it's useless"

"What if I just dagger you now?" I asked as I bit my lip and poked him gently with it

"I'm not an Original Vampire, I'm an Original Hybrid. That thing has no effect on me"

"Pff, your superiority over everyone else is frustrating"

"I'm glad to see you feel well enough to get your sense of humour back" he said

"Yeah, I feel calmer now that I know Elijah isn't a crazy person and I have an actual weapon that works"

He laughed and pinched my cheek before looking down at his phone after a beep was heard

"Tomorrow is…" he whispered

"What happened?" I asked, worried by his expression

"I have to go. I need to do something urgent"

"Umm, okay? Do you need help?"

"No love" he said as he skipped to the door "Oh, one last thing, don't ever use that dagger if you become a vampire, you will die"

With that he disappeared

"Thanks for the info babe!" I called out

Genevieve's POV

With the blood of Klaus Mikaelson safely placed in my satchel I returned to New Orleans. Now wasn't the time. Let him live his little life and have his fun. I waited for centuries, I could wait another while.

I came back to life with my love for him still beating in my heart. Once the time was right I was going to use the blood he gave me with his own bare hands to do what the spell I had perfected all this time.

The spell that would bind his heart to mine.

Hey guys! Leave a review please! Do you have any ideas about what might happen regarding the future chapters? I already have my plan and I love seeing if you guys manage to guess correctly or not. Thanks for reading!


	10. A Different Disappointment

Klaus' POV

"How could you not tell me it's her birthday?" I yelled as I hurried towards Rebekah "How long have you known for?"

"A few days, I didn't tell you because I assumed you knew"

"What do I get her?" I asked, panicky

"I honestly have no idea. You must know her and what she likes"

"I think I do" I whispered

"Oh and congratulations, you've got her in your palm"

"Why did you say that?"

"She told me she told you she loves you" She elaborated

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath

"And why pray tell did she do that"

"She asked me about you, we were connecting"

"I don't even want to know what you told her about me"

"I didn't say anything that would affect your relationship, don't worry. Besides, tomorrow I officially introduce myself as the new leader. They will see how amazing my party is and how distracted Hayley is and I will be the new Queen"

"Whatever"

"Not whatever, you can break up with her after tomorrow" she said to my annoyance

"You know damn well that I have no intention of doing that"

"Yet you refused to tell her you love her back"

"It feels dishonest to tell her something like that when the whole establishment of our relationship is a childish game"

"So you do love her?"

I felt my cheeks feel warmer so I looked away

"I don't know. I have to go get a gift" I said and hurried away

Hayley's POV

I woke up to a kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes and found Klaus standing over me with a smile.

"Hey babe" I whispered

"Hey" he replied

Suddenly there was applause so I sat up on my bed. The whole sorority and were behind him, standing with a smile as they began singing Happy Birthday.

"Oh right, it's my birthday!" I exclaimed once they finished

"It is love" Klaus confirmed as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly

"Our party starts at six. We need you to leave with Klaus so we can properly prepare the house"

"Girls come on, there's no need for anything big"

"Oh it will be big" Rebekah said

"Great, I'll get dressed so we can leave" I said and stood up

Klaus lay down on my bed and watched as I got dressed shyly

"As if I haven't seen them before" he said as I turned my back to him so I could wear my bra

"It's not the same. Speaking of, please tell me my birthday gift will be a nice, steamy night with you"

"That too, but I've got something else as well"

"Hmm, let's hope its good"

"It will be" he replied and pulled me in for a kiss as I went up to him

"Let's go before the girls kill us" I suggested and he nodded

"Our class is at two so we should be back till then"

"We will" he replied "But now we'll go to your parent's place so you see them"

"They're not going to be at home, I'm sure they're at work"

"They're expecting us, come on"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He was such a sweetheart

"Mom, Dad!" I exclaimed as they pulled me into a group hug

"Happy Birthday darling" they said at the same time "Come Klaus, join us"

"No please, I'm fine"

"I insist" my mom said

He looked down and came up. We came eye to eye and I could see how unfamiliar this felt to him.

"Come on, I made your favourite cake" my dad said

"Homemade chocolate with m&amp;ms?"

"Of course" he replied

We hurried into the living room. We ate, talked of my childhood and laughed a lot.

"We need to go to work, but here's our gift before we leave" my mom said

She handed over an envelope. I ripped it open and took out a ticket

"What's this?"

"It's an all-inclusive holiday coupon for one week in any destination you choose"

"Wow! Guys this is awesome…you mean all inclusive right?"

"Well that's not real, we made that paper on the computer, so once you choose where you want to go we'll get the best hotel room, restaurant reservation, literally everything you can imagine and make sure you have a vacay you enjoy" my father explained "with someone of your choice of course"

"Aww you guys" I said with a smile

"We thought you need a mature gift, besides you can buy yourself anything you want anyway"

"You're right. I can imagine who I'll take" I winked at Klaus

"You can also pick the date"

"Great"

"Very well then, we'll get going. You make yourself at home kids"

"Come on, I'm going to show you my old room" I told Klaus as I held his hand and pulled him after me

Klaus walked in and stroked my baby purple walls.

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah, and I've got an amazing bed too"

"Its quite big"

"And quite comfortable, bouncy" I said seductively

"Hayley now is not the time" he said but I had already shut the door

"I can't wait till the night"

"Your parents are downstairs!" he pointed out

"They said they're going to work!"

"You're impossible" he replied as I pushed him on the bed and climbed over him

"Just the way you like" I replied

I kissed him on the chest and neck, which he seemed to enjoy. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up, placing me down on my back.

"Why is your shirt still on?" he asked gleefully as he accidentally tore it off

"Hey I'm supposed to go back to school!"

"We'll figure it out" he was too into it to care at the moment

He waited impatiently as I unhooked my bra and laughed

"This morning you didn't seem that into the idea of me seeing them"

"That was this morning" I said and grabbed him for a kiss

He played with them with a smile I could not possible explain. I bit my lip and enjoyed his touch. He sat up suddenly and grabbed my thighs, pulling me closer to him. I helped him pull out my skirt and my underwear. He worked his magic down below, making me quiver in delight.

I sat up on my elbows as he crawled back to my lips. My hands worked off his belt and pants, which slid down. I could feel him throbbing against his boxers with my hand.

"I can't wait any longer" he whispered into my ear and undressed himself, working into me the next second.

I gasped for air and moaned in joy as we went up and down.

"The bed is bouncy, I thought you just said that to mess with me" he said breathlessly

I smiled and threw my head back. We were euphoric and there was no stopping us.

"How do you not like any of these things? Just wear one and let's go" Klaus said "It's one"

"No I don't wanna wear these. You had a leather jacket, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Great, then I'll wear your shirt and you'll wear your jacket and zip it up"

"Why don't we do it the other way around?"

"I don't think so" I said playfully

"Whatever, I'll grab a shirt from the house on the way back"

I nodded

"It has been an amazing birthday so far" I said

He came up to me and kissed me once again. I took steps back and leaned on the wall and soon enough we had lost control all over again.

My legs were wrapped around his waist while he was pushing into me. I was out of breath.

"We…are…going…to…be...late" I hardly said

"I can't stop"

"Don't stop"

After one last cry of joy from me he finally pulled out and gently pulled me down on my feet.

"Klaus oh my god" I said with a stupid smile on my face

"You called out for your god quite many times, let his ears rest"

I threw his shirt at him

"Thanks, so you're wearing the jacket?"

"Give that back!" I exclaimed and grabbed it from him

"Hayley you have closets full of clothes"

"But I want to wear this"

He rolled his eyes

"Fine, it's your birthday. Shit we don't have time to grab me a shirt"

"You'll sit in your jacket, who cares?" I said as I hurried out of the room

We arrived to class hardly on time and sat by each other.

"You look quite fascinating in my shirt"

"I look quite fascinating in anything" I replied

We stood still as the lecture began. Not long later my hand was on his jeans, right under his belt.

"Hayley we're in goddamn school"

"Am I turning you on babe?" I whispered

He shut his eyes as I massaged him.

"We have an exam on this subject next week"

"Who cares?"

"I care" said the girl in front "Please get horny somewhere else"

We both hardly kept ourselves from laughter once she turned back to away from us.

"Shh" he said warningly

The class seemed to take forever and we ran out the second it did.

"It's almost five, how long was that lecture?" I complained

"This is a university, not a high school"

"So British" I said with a mocker English accent

"We have an hour, let's go over to my place so I can change"

"Fine" I said with a smile "I can't believe the girls, I told them it wasn't a big deal"

"Your sorority sisters love you very much"

"I know, I love them too"

"They mean a lot to you, don't they?" he asked

"Yeah, they do. I never had siblings but they make me feel like a have a big family and I'm the older sister"

"You are the leader"

"Yeah, I mean we don't have a leader, but I've always been born to lead, you know? I enjoy that"

"I see" he seemed to drift off

"Are we going to go by car or foot?"

"We have an hour, let's walk"

"Sure"

I held his hand and we walked till the Fraternity house that way.

"It's quite breezy" I commented

"I'd give you my jacket but then I'd be shirtless" he said

"Better for me. I'd enjoy the view"

"Very funny"

"You can go super-fast, fast enough to be impossible to see. Why don't you do that?"

"And leave you behind?"

"I'll wait. I can't catch up to you"

"No way" he said as he took his jacket off and helped me put it on "come over here" he said and grabbed me, lifting me to his arms

Moments later we were at the Fraternity house. I shrieked in joy the whole ride.

I laughed as he put me down.

"I'm dizzy haha"

He smiled and led me in

"Hey Hayley, happy birthday" the boys said when they saw me

Marcel was also there. He hurried up to me and lifted me to his arms

"Everyone likes picking me up I see" I said as we hugged

"You're so light we don't even notice we're carrying you"

I smiled and hugged him again

"We'll give you the gifts at the party"

"Sure" I said as I hugged all the boys one by one thankfully

"I'll get ready and come down in a moment" Klaus said

"Ah yes, I was going to ask why you were shirtless" Marcel remembered

"Hayley couldn't wait till home?" one of the boys suggested

"Go to hell" I said jokingly and laughed

"Hayley is it true that you can do a cartwheel split?" Jaden, one of the Fraternity boys, asked

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Lisa told me"

I forgot he was dating Lisa now.

"Ah of course"

"Show us!"

I rolled my eyes and led them to the garden.

"Grab my jacket" I said and handed to them

"Be careful" Marcel warned

"Please, I've been doing this well over a decade now"

I took a deep breath and ran a few steps before doing a cartwheel and finishing off with a split

"It's not that easy in a skirt eh" I pointed out

"We weren't looking" they said with a stupid grin

"You're quite athletic, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm also super strong. I can and have beaten down boys"

"Of course you have" Marcel said under his breath

"I don't look like the strong type do I?" I asked

"I guess it's in your blood" he suggested

"I don't know, maybe"

"What's happening?" Klaus asked as he arrived downstairs

"Nothing, I'm showing the boys how athletic I am by doing a cartwheel split"

"In a skirt?" he asked as he eyed the boys in suspicion

"Jealous?" I asked, an eyebrow raised

He laughed it off and came up to me, holding my hand and defining his territory

"Come on, let's go we're going to be late"

I nodded and we all walked back to the Sorority house.

Klaus' POV

"Happy Birthday!" we all exclaimed one more time at the party

"Thanks guys"

"Time for gifts!" Anna exclaimed "We go first"

"We?" Hayley asked

"Yeah, we as the Sorority girls all chipped in and got you something special" Rebekah announced

"Oh, you shouldn't have worried"

"It's no biggie. Let's see if you'll like it"

"Is it a guitar?" she asked, recognising the shape

"Oh my god, you didn't!"

"It's the latest Manson guitar of Matt Bellamy. Or the latest one to be officially released anyway"

"But it was sold out!"

"Yeah, but we went through a lot to make them redo it. It's called the…"

"The Manson MB-2 SE Matthew Bellamy Signature Guitar, I know" she finished off for them "You guys are amazing, thank you so much!"

"We're next" most of the boys said "Ours is no big deal, only VIP tickets to the Coachella festival for both weekends"

"What? The tickets haven't gone on sale yet!"

"Yeah but we know people, they guaranteed the tickets. Once the official sale begins they will send you it by email and mail"

"You guys" she exclaimed and pulled them in for a group hug

"I got you something separate" Marcel said "I printed a book of all your song writings"

"No way" she said and took it from him "Did you break into my room?"

"Yeah I did. It was super difficult to read them and type them on the computer. You change your mind a lot"

"I do, it's true. There are many scribblings."

"Now you can be tidier" he said and hugged her

"We see Klaus' too and then the rest she can open privately" the girls announced "We gotta drink up!"

"Well, I'd rather give it to her on my own" I said

"Fine, we get drinking and eating whatever, give them space"

I allowed everyone enough time to walk away and took out the gift I had bought

"Here you go"

She opened the jewellery box and held the necklace I bought in her slender hand

"It's beautiful"

"I noticed you stopped wearing your old necklace and I can guess why. Don't see this as a replacement, but I wasn't used to seeing your neck nude. The pendant is a book covered with diamonds. Represents the new book you began, the one you told me about that day"

"You're so sweet" she commented "Put it on for me?"

I smiled and took the necklace from her, putting it on around her neck

"It's beautiful" she added

"I'm glad you liked it"

She kissed me on the lips one more time before being taken over by her screaming half-drunk friends

I noticed Rebekah go upstairs so I followed her. We had to talk.

"Rebekah, great party. It's too early to get drunk but anyway"

"We're moving to a nightclub for a VIP party at around ten, so they asked to begin the party early"

"I see. Ten is too early for a nightclub, isn't it?"

"Klaus did you follow me to question scheduling?"

"No, no. I have to talk about the goddamn bet"

"It's over. They noticed how amazing I am and how I can lead. There's no way I won't at least be co-leader anymore. The Queen is busy, long live the Queen"

"About that, can't you find yourself something else to entertain yourself with? Any other group or organization?"

"Why? Where did this come from?"

"She doesn't always show it maybe but this sorority means a lot to Hayley. I don't want her to get hurt and shunned out by people she loves because you want to have an achievement"

"This isn't just something for my entertainment. I really want this too. Don't you care if I get hurt?!"

"I do, but you're strong enough to take care of yourself. She has lost enough lately. Step down"

"She can't have it all, you're the one who taught me that" she was starting to tear up

"I want you to let this go, I don't want to force you Rebekah" I ordered and turned away to go back downstairs

"You care about a stupid human girl more than you care about your own flesh and blood!" she roared

I ignored her comment and went back downstairs

"Hey where were you?" Hayley asked as I went up to her

"I'm here now" I said and pulled her in for a kiss

We broke apart by the voice of Rebekah coming from the stairs

"Is everyone enjoying the party?" she asked

Everyone cheered

"Great, it's all for the little Queen Hayley Marshall. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do, thanks" she replied

"Awesome. Well, even though I too chipped into the guitar gift, I have something else for you tonight"

"Really? You shouldn't have" Hayley said shyly

"Oh no, I should have and I will. I'm going to give you the truth…about your boytoy Klaus Mikaelson"

"That's enough" I snapped and lunged at her

I met her on the stairs and tried to push her back upstairs

"Klaus!" Hayley yelled "Let her speak"

"Hayley she's delusional"

"Klaus!" she repeated "Let her speak"

I took a deep breath and looked at Rebekah threateningly

"Today is your day, but it was supposed to be my day too. Today was the day I proved to the Sorority that I too am a great leader. I'm sure they can all I agree that while you've been too busy with your boyfriend I've been running the shots around here"

There was an awkward pause

"Anyway. In order to get the opportunity to be the leader I had to keep you busy, so I offered dear Klaus a deal. In return for seducing you and becoming your boyfriend I'd give him something he really wanted for a very long time. So this whole charade, your whole relationship was a fake, a deal, a challenge"

I shook my head and looked over at Hayley

"Hayley let me explain" I said as I put a hand on hers put she shoved it off

"Don't touch me" she barked

"Love listen to me"

"Don't call me that. You were supposed to be my second chance, you were supposed to be my new life. I begged you to be honest with me"

"It all started off that way but things changed"

"I BEGGED YOU TO BE HONEST KLAUS! IF IT HAD CHANGED YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

She ran away out of the house.

"Cheers" Rebekah added, lifting her glass to the air

"You will pay for this" I said threateningly and hurried after Hayley

Leave a review please!


	11. A Different Girl

She was hurrying across the garden when I reached her and grabbed her arm, turning her to look at me and give me and chance to explain myself. She shoved my arm off her.

"Leave me alone Klaus"

"We need to speak Hayley" I insisted

"How could you expect me to give you a chance when you used me like a tool in your evil schemes?"

"Hayley I…"

"What was it? What was important enough for you to get into something this ugly, this selfish?"

"Hayley, I did not use you. I genuinely worked for this relationship to work"

"I was so stupid" she began whimpering as she paced before me "I was so stupid. I was so stupid, and I did suspect something was off when you didn't tell me you loved me back, you know? I even…oh my god…I'm so stupid I went and asked Rebekah, your accomplice, if I was being paranoid or not. I was so stupid"

"I didn't say it because I thought it would be dishonest?"

"Really? Is that really why you didn't? Or is it because you actually are the evil immortal hybrid everyone depicts? Because you're so terrified or letting someone, anyone, in?"

"Hayley Marshall don't go there, don't allow outsiders paint a portrait of me in your head. I am who I was to you since the beginning. This deal used to be the reason why I got closer to you, but you are so much more than that now"

"Don't lie to me!" she barked "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me"

"I am not fooling you, goddamn it if it was only a game why would I be here begging for your forgiveness"

She seemed to hesitate to reply.

"After what William did to me I saw you as my support system, I saw you as my home, the person I could go to feel safe. How could you let me live with such a lie?"

I looked into her eyes and hoped she could see how sincerely I regretted my decisions.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't manage me Niklaus Mikaelson. Don't dare to control me with your hypnosis"

"I am not going to compel you"

"One thing is certain Klaus, I will never, ever forgive you or let you into my life again. Do me a favour and stay away"

With that said she turned and began walking away. I growled in anger and swore under my breath. Rebekah was going to pay.

"Oh and Klaus" Hayley added, making me look over at her with a hint of Hope

"Don't hurt Rebekah for doing the right thing" she warned "I would lose the last scrape of respect I have for you"

"But Hayley…"

"I said what I had to say, the rest is up to you"

I yelled meaninglessly due to my helplessness and kicked the ground.

Hayley's POV

I turned my back and started walking away as he screamed nothings into the sky. My tears strengthened and I hardly made it round the corner, where he wouldn't see me any longer and collapsed on my knees.

"Hayley" someone called out after I stayed in that position for quite some time, crying to myself

It was Marcel, who clearly had been looking for me.

"I can't feel my body" I whispered and he hurried to my side "I'm so tired"

"Shh, it's all going to pass" he promised and lifted me to his arms "I'm going to take you home"

"Please don't, the party…"

"Okay don't worry, I'll take you to my place"

My memories of him taking me to his apartment were blurry and fragmented. I remember him putting me in a car, arriving to his building, the elevator and then the soft, cold bed. I had cried so much I felt my whole throat get dry.

"Do you want to talk?"

I shook my head

"I will shut the door and give you some privacy Hayley. Be strong"

I nodded and shut my eyes. I had no idea when and how I fell asleep, but when I woke up there was a completely different Hayley in my head.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, staring at the mirror, angry at my reflection for looking so weak and vulnerable. I had sworn not to let myself fall after William's indiscretion. I turned on the water and washed the ruined makeup off my face. I walked back to the bedroom and looked around for my bag. It was lying at the end of the bed. I grabbed my makeup bag from it and went back up to the mirror.

It was at that moment that I realized I was still wearing Klaus' shirt. Remembering how different this morning was brought a pain to my chest. I pulled it off me and undressed completely, throwing myself into the shower. I stood under the cold water for a while, punishing myself for my weakness.

I went back out and towel dried my hair. I had to find something to wear and I didn't want to bother Marcel, so I looked around the closet. He had many shirts so I grabbed one that was long enough to wear as a dress, which I wore with my boots.

I went back to the mirror and pushed my hair back, stroking my tired looking face as my hand crawled away from my hair. I was going to get back up and be a stronger person than they ever thought I was. I grabbed my lipstick and eyeliner, drawing cat-eye makeup around my eyes and making my lips nude. I wasn't going to go down like they all wanted. I was Hayley freaking Marshall, after all.

I walked out of the bedroom into the hall and looked around.

"Marcel" I called out

He appeared in the living room momentarily with a smile

"Hey, you're up!" he exclaimed "You look, different"

"I hope I look well rested, because I am"

"You do. My shirt looks nice"

"Sorry I didn't ask before I borrowed it"

"Its fine, I'm sorry I don't have anything more your size"

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for your hospitality"

"You should eat something" he suggested

"I'm not hungry" I replied dryly

"You should at least drink something, you lost far too much water"

I took a deep breath and forced a smile

"Last tears I wasted on that man" I replied "I wish I was never stupid enough to think the evil hybrid could be with a simple, human girl for no reason at all"

"You're not just human" he said immediately

"You're sweet, but I am, and I'm fine with that"

He sighed and nodded

"I didn't think he was genuine until I spoke to him. Hayley, don't get angry, but I know Rebekah and I know Klaus. I know how immature their fights can be. What if Rebekah told you her side of the story only? What if Klaus actually felt something midway through the thing?"

"What if he didn't? I am not taking risks with my life anymore"

"I just want you to be okay. You're a good girl, I hate seeing you get hurt"

"I'm not hurt, I'm disappointed"

"Of course"

"Anyway, I'll get going"

"You can stay here"

"No its fine, I'm fine"

"Take my car"

"I'll walk, the house is near"

"Your hair is wet, you'll get ill"

"I'll be fine" I replied and waved goodbye, leaving in a hurry

I dialled Gigi and walked home at the same time.

"Hey Hayley, I heard…I'm so sorry"

"I didn't call about that. Are there any open offers for tonight?"

"Did you call at nine in the morning to organize a gig? Hayley give yourself sometime"

"I don't need time, I need music to feel in control. I need music to feel strong. I need to sing and play, so please tell me we have a gig scheduled"

"The usual bar asked us to play, but I thought you'd be far too hungover the day after your birthday to play. I can check if it's still available"

"Great, let me know. Once they schedule we'll have band practice. I want to add a few new songs"

"Sure…are you alright?"

"I'm amazing" I replied "Text me"

Music was my therapy. Music was my road to freedom. Music was my life. As long as I had that no one could hurt me.

Klaus' POV

"I am sorry" I heard Rebekah say with a broken voice from behind me "I screwed up Nik"

I turned towards her angrily

"You are lucky that Hayley asked me not to hurt you, or your daggered body would be under my feet long ago"

"Nik I lost control, I lost sense of what's right or wrong"

"THAT DOES NO JUSTIFY YOUR BETRAYAL" I roared and turned back to my painting

"Nik please"

"Leave me" I ordered

"If you must know, Hayley's performing tonight at the usual place. Perhaps it can give you an opportunity to…"

"Leave me be Rebekah" I ordered again

I heard her footsteps fade away and pushed the canvas off the stand angrily.

After the morning we had spent together, after the way she made me feel, I lost her due to my own stupidity. To be honest, I couldn't blame Rebekah, no matter how guilty she was in this I was the one who accepted the bet and lied to Hayley. I had far too many opportunities to explain Hayley the truth and be honest, but I was too much of a coward to do something so noble.

I stared at the dark painting that had collapsed on the floor and made up my mind. I was going to go and fight for Hayley. Klaus Mikaelson never gives up.

Hayley's POV

"This is Seven Nation Army" I announced and began playing the riff

The crowd cheered because of the popularity of the song. I shut my eyes and leaned into the microphone. It's different to love a song very much and sing it to yourself than singing it live in front of a huge crowd. But there was nothing more suitable to how I felt at the moment.

"I'm gonna fight them off, a seven nation army couldn't hold me back. They're gonna rip it off, taking their time right behind my back" I began singing

As I reached the chorus I opened my eyes and looked into the crowd. They seemed to enjoy it so far. Suddenly my eyes met his and I felt my grip tighten on the microphone.

He had the audacity to come her, even after I asked him to stay away.

When I reached my guitar solo I bent over my new guitar and put in all my concentration and anger.

After spitting the last lines I head banged to the final riff and came to a sudden halt with. I took deep breaths and looked down, my hair covering my face, as the crowd cheered.

"Thanks" I said breathlessly "Ready for more?"

There was cheering, which meant yes

"This is Phoenix by Fall out Boy" I announced and backed away from the microphone to fix my hair before walking back up to it and starting to play

The anger filled anthem filled the bar and the most of the crowd seemed to enjoy it, but the more laid back people seemed to find it too loud.

Before I could move on to the next song the bar opener came up to us.

"Hayley, do you think you can maybe sing more relaxing or cheerful songs?"

"Fine. Whatever" I replied

"I'm asking you because you're called Hayley and the Wings, but I'm sure if you asked your bandmates they'd tell you they were unhappy with the set list too"

"I said fine" I snapped

I cleared my throat and walked up to the microphone

"So, y'all want something cheerful or relaxing?"

The crowd took a moment before saying "Cheerful"

Cheerful was the last thing I hoped for.

"fine" I said with a fake smile and turned back at Gigi "What do we play?"

"A pop song maybe?" She suggested

"What have we rehearsed?"

"We can improvise something"

I made a suggestion, and they liked it

"Here comes one of the most catchy pop songs ever written" I said to the crowd and kept my eye on Klaus' before continuing "This is Womanizer by Britney Spears"

Singing the song felt better than I expected.

Towards the end of the song a loud bang was heard from behind the crowd. There was screaming and terror. We stopped the song and looked over to see what was going on.

There was a fight between some boys I recognised to be our classmates from NYU. The security guards pushed them out and called the cops. The boss motioned for us to go on with the show.

We ended the gig in a high note with some more pop songs and a smile on my face.

I crawled down the stage and tried to avoid Klaus at all costs, but it was inevitable.

"We must speak, I ask you to give me a chance to simply explain how things actually happened"

"I am not interested"

"Hayley can you please stop being so stubborn?"

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heels

"Fine" I spat out "I'll meet you later"

"You're just saying that so I leave"

"I guess we'll never know" I replied with a devious grin

He huffed and puffed behind me as I walked away.

"I'll be at the fraternity house, awaiting your arrival"

"Sure" I replied without turning back

"Gigi, how's the dealio?"

"Everything's great, the boss is happy"

"Glad to hear it"

"Are you sure you don't want a part of the payroll?"

"I'm doing this for fun. Enjoy your check guys"

The other's families weren't as good as mine was economically.

I packed up my stuff and grabbed my guitar, meeting Gigi and leaving through the back alley door.

The back alley brought back memories I hoped it wouldn't in flashes:

_'Klaus!" I called out and he stopped walking away _

_I took a step towards him, knowing I was being stupid. _

_"What you and your family put me through was extremely tough and tragic, but that isn't a good enough reason for me" _

_"Good enough reason for what" he asked as he turned to look at me _

_"Good enough reason to stay away from you" _

_"Hayley as you sang tonight I saw a broken girl, a girl who is hopeless and sad. I don't want you to be like that. You deserve better. I was selfish and…" _

_I ran up to him and pulled him in for a kiss, interrupting his dramatic speech. _

_This may have been stupid, this may have been the biggest mistake of my life, but I wanted it and I wasn't going to put myself through hell anymore. _

"So stupid" I said under my breath as tears formed in my eyes, to my annoyance

"Hayley come on let's go, don't just stand there"

Before I could reply I heard noise coming from behind us. It was the always-high crowd who also happened to study with us in high-school

"Hayley!" they exclaimed

"Hey guys, enjoyed the show?"

"Yeah, as usual. Listen, why don't you join us for a fun night out? You clearly need to chill" Jason, one of the boys, suggested

"No thanks" Gigi replied instead of both of us "Come on Hayley"

"No, come on over here Hayley. We've known each other since we were kids, you trust us. I just saw how you were acting on stage, there's clearly something on your mind. We can help with that"

"The same way you helped William?" Gigi asked angrily "Get away from us"

"We don't have anything to do with Bill's drugs" Jason spat back "He was my friend too, you know. If I got him the goddamn drugs I'd be in an unrecoverable state of guilt"

"Whatever. Hayley, let's go!"

"You go Gigi, I'll stay"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Just go, please. It's Jason. I'll be fine, right Jason?"

"Of course, you're like a sister to us and we love your music. You're in good hands"

Gigi took a step closer

"I know where you live and I know who you are, don't dare cross a line"

"Chill Gia" he replied and pulled me to him "Let's go and do some catching up"

We went over to their place and chilled for a while before they brought over their main treat.

"What is it?" I asked as I leaned over the table

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds!" he quoted the Beatles, letting me know it was LSD

"I'm not doing that" I said immediately

"It's not addictive"

"I just want to chill" I explained "Just relax"

"Good old Mary then" he said with a smile and handed me a joint

I hesitated for a minute as I held it in my hand

"You've never done anything before?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't after William"

"But William isn't a good enough reason not to anymore, is it?" he asked "I heard about Junior"

"Give me the lighter" I snapped

"Lucy would be better though" someone said from behind Jason "It would help you deal"

"No thanks" I said and puffed on the hand-rolled cigarette

Not long later I felt the relaxation that came with it.

I don't know what or how I ended up at Klaus' doorstep, but long story short, I did.

"Open Klaus!" I yelled

The door finally opened but Klaus wasn't the person standing before me

"Elijah?"

"I'm sorry Hayley, this isn't the fraternity house. Niklaus isn't here at the moment"

"Why would I come here?" I asked in confusion

"I'd be glad to know" he replied "I was going to ask if you're drunk but your scent seems to suggest otherwise"

"You can smell that I'm high, that's awesome" I whispered and began giggling

"Shall I take you to Klaus? I'm sure he'd be bothered to see his girlfriend this way"

"I'm not his girlfriend" I replied

"Come on, you'll discuss that with him" he said and put a hand on my shoulder

"Don't touch me!" I yelled "Just because my dagger isn't here doesn't mean I can't beat you up"

"Hayley I have no intention of hurting you, trust me"

"I trusted your brother and look where it got me" I said and shut my eyes "The world is spinning"

"Okay come on, come inside, we'll call Klaus"

I tried to persist but found myself following him in eventually.

"Last time I came over you tried to kill me" I pointed out

"That wasn't me, I assure you. I don't even know you"

I stopped and looked over at him, placing a hand on his face analytically

"You're the same face, the same person perhaps as the professor I met following the arrival of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson, the same Elijah Cooper"

"About that, I too am a Mikaelson" he said and pulled down my hand

"I am aware"

"Who was the person who tried to hurt me?"

"A demon brought out by my mother, as we explained before"

"So you still have a demon inside, buried deep down, that you supress?"

"Don't we all?"

I took a step back and nodded

"We all do. Klaus does too. He is the demon. He hurt me when I needed him the most"

"My brother is a carefree young man who doesn't overthink consequences. I have seen him make countless mistakes as such, but I've never seen him regret them as he does now"

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet

"A part of me does see that if he didn't care about me he would let this go and move on" I said "But that part is stupid" I began giggling

"Perhaps you should try to sleep? I'll give Klaus a call"

"I'll go to him"

"I don't think you're in the state to travel alone"

"I'm a bit, uneasy, that's all"

"I'll take you to the fraternity house" he said with a smile "Come on"

I nodded and leaned onto him in support. He sat me in a car and drove quite quickly to the Fraternity house.

"There you go" he said as he got me out of the car

"Thanks" I replied with a stupid smile that seemed to be glued to my face

He walked over to the door and knocked "Niklaus open up"

The door opened seconds later

"Elijah what are you…Hayley? Why were you together?" he asked angrily

"Hayley mistakenly came over to my place. She wants to speak to you. Be warned she has smoked certain herbs" Elijah said before smiling to me and leaving

"Why did you get high?" he asked as he came up to me and pulled me inside

"I wanted the pain to go away"

"We can talk and drive the pain away" Klaus suggested "I don't appreciate being ignored or avoided, nor do I go after people who don't give me an opportunity to speak…"

I interrupted him with a kiss, pushing him against the wall and breaking open his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he hardly asked

"I want you" I replied "Right here, right now. I don't care what you did"

He reconsidered the offer for a second but I kissed him again, making his answer quite obvious.

Next morning

I opened my eyes, feeling hazy. I had no idea where I was or what time it was. I sat up and looked around.

I recognised the long blonde hair lying on his naked back immediately. I had slept with Klaus Mikaelson.

I gasped and jumped off the bed. I had no intention of forgiving him or allowing him back in my bed.

"Hayley?" he asked, awoken by the noise

"This never happened" I stated "Never"

"I knew this would happen"

"Then you should have controlled yourself!" I roared

"It was quite hard when you knelt down before me and took me in your mouth. Who says no to that?"

"Shut your goddamn mouth" I ordered as I remembered the exact moment he was speaking of

"Hayley perhaps this is an opportunity for you to see we can still work out. I want you by my side"

"You thought I was always going to be by your side, didn't you? As long as you wanted me to be"

He didn't reply

"You may always be the one calling the shots Niklaus Mikaelson, but this time I won't allow myself to fall prey to you again"

"Hayley I won't beg you to give me a second chance" he said to my shock as I got ready to leave, my back to him "I am asking you maturely one last time to reconsider your decision"

"You betrayed me. I was only a game to you. You don't deserve me" I replied coldly

"Fine then. Leave. There are plenty of fish in the sea darling"

My heart broke into a million pieces at that very moment. Not because he was being rude or selfish, but because at that moment I was reminded once again just how in love with the bastard I was.

Leave a review please!


	12. A Different Fear

Monday

I walked to the school with absolute lack of confidence that morning, but I was not planning to show that to Klaus. To him I would be the girl who got away, the one he lost to his selfishness.

I went into the class with my arms wrapped around my books. I looked around unsuspiciously for Klaus, but he was nowhere to be seen. As a matter of fact, the lecture hall was quite empty.

"Lesson's cancelled sweetie" a classmate said as she walked out

"No way…score" I said under my breath "I carried the books for nothing"

Angry at myself for not checking my college email which surely warned about the cancellation, I walked back to the garden.

I was looking down at the books that were prone to fall off my arms any minute now when I heard it: the loud laughter of a girl and Klaus Mikaelson, ringing in my ears simultaneously.

I looked up to see what was going on and found him sitting by the water fountain, his fingers twirling her hair, her eyes clinging on his.

At that moment I didn't realize that my grip had weakened, so the books dropped to the ground loudly. To my luck, the biggest book of them all fell on my foot and I squealed in pain.

That loud charade was more than enough to attract his attention. He didn't come up to me, simply watched from afar as I knelt down and began gathering my stuff.

He had warned me about the fish in the sea, I had to see this coming.

"Do you need a hand?" I heard Jason ask

"Jason, hey" I greeted him with a small hug "I got it, thanks"

"Listen I'm sorry, you somehow got out of the house on Saturday"

"Guess what, I ended up in my ex's bed"

"Please tell me you didn't sleep in a coffin"

"Not William you idiot" I said as I softly tilted my head towards Klaus

"Ah, you two broke up?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry, you can't seem to catch a break, can you?"

I smiled and laughed at my pathetic life

"Can we expect another wild night of partying with you anytime soon?"

I looked over at Klaus, whose eyes now had been spreading rage

"I don't know, it's not the best of ideas"

"I get it, especially after your previous experience"

I nodded

"But I'll see, I might as well join you for a couple of shot for old time's sake"

"I remembering getting hella drunk with Bill" he said nostalgically "You used to tell us we're stupid then get far drunker than us"

"I can be a hypocrite"

"You really can" he said and patted me on the forearm

"Well I'll see you around then" I said

Before he could reply Gigi arrived by our side

"Jason" she said coldly

"Gia" he replied with the same tone

"What's up? You knew class was cancelled?"

"Of course I did, I check my emails. I came to campus to grab some books to read"

"You could have texted me"

"Well guess what I heard" she said, leaning in to share her juicy gossip 'Remembering the fight that broke out at the bar? Well, they were taken to the police station and the rich kids got away with it, but Mark the poor kid with a scholarship, he got kicked out"

"What?"

"He's in the office at the moment, begging them to reconsider"

"But that's not fair!" Jason yelled

"Of course not! The worst part is that all he did was separate the fighters. He wasn't even properly involved. The school said students who get involved with the police tarnish their reputation. Unless it's a serious case they can be forgiven, but if the student has a scholarship they deem him unfit and revoke it"

"My god" I said under my breath

"Whatever. I got to go home. I'll see you guys" Gia said

"I need to get going too" Jason said "See you girls"

I kissed him on the cheeks and waved him goodbye

When I turned back around Klaus had his hand in the girl's hair and they were almost kissing. I walked up to them angrily and stood before them.

"Klaus, I'm glad to see you went fishing so soon"

He laughed to himself and stood up, looking into my eyes

"What happened? Jealous? You're the one who refused to re-establish our commitment"

"Screw you and your commitment" I snapped "Your behaviour lets me know for sure that I did the right thing. You're proving to me once again that you did not care for me, ever"

"Klaus" the girl called out

"Shush darling, or disappear" he answered, his eyes still fixated on mine "You're not one to talk anyway" he said to me

"Excuse me?"

"Who was that guy?"

"What guy?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest

"The one you were having a romantic comedy moment with"

"Ah…Jason? He's an old friend, he and I and William used to hang out…wait why am I explaining myself to you?"

Before either of us could say another word we hear screaming come from the school doors

"I DID NOT DESERVE THIS! YOU'RE STEALING MY FUTURE FROM ME" Mark, the newly expelled boy shrieked

"Get out Mr. Cheeseman before we need to force you"

"HOW ABOUT THE OTHERS? WHY DON'T THEY DESERVE THE SAME FATE"

"What's going on?" Klaus asked me as he took a step forward and pushed me behind protectively "That guy doesn't look sane"

"They expelled him over the fight in the bar because he's studying with a scholarship"

"That's not fair" he too pointed out

I pushed him aside and went ahead towards the college head angrily.

"Sir, I'm sorry but Mark is absolutely right. I was there that night, I was performing actually"

"Ms. Marshall I have absolute respect for you and your family of course, and I do not doubt that what you're saying is true, but I must follow the required procedures"

"Why do your procedures only apply on poor people?" I asked angrily

"That is not the case Ms. Marshall. Please stay out of this"

I looked over at Mark who looked back for a moment with gratitude, before turning back to him "You will pay, YOU WILL ALL PAY" he said, his finger dangling in the air threateningly "I WILL BE BACK"

He left angrily, leaving behind a certain awkwardness.

"Ms. Marshall, as the daughter of one of the county's most notorious families I'd expect you to know better than to defend an irresponsible person"

"My family, no matter how notorious we may be, would always defend those in need of support" I snapped

"I'd love to stay and discuss this further with you, but unfortunately I had other matters to attend to. Please deliver my greetings to your parents"

"Sure" I said coldly and watched him leave

"I never knew your family was THAT respected" Klaus said

"Whatever, I had no intention of staying around and chit-chatting with you. Go back to flirting with your newfound lovers" I said and turned away, leaving haughtily

The next day

I sat on the grass, the place I went to relax, and took a deep breath. The sun was unusually warm that day, so my sunglasses hardly protected my eyes.

I lifted myself up on my elbows and looked around. My heart was not in its place, I was feeling extremely uncomfortable. I could sense something bad coming, but wasn't sure when or how.

Perhaps it had to do with the events of the night before:

_"One more shot won't kill anyone" Jason said, lifting it to the air_

_"Come on man, I don't want to get drunk tonight" _

_"Tequila is our thing, babe" he replied "Come on" _

_I nodded and raised the glass to drink up but the sight of Klaus walking in with another woman interrupted me _

_"No…" I said under my breath "He's getting on my nerves" I snapped _

_They walked up to the dancefloor and the girl began dancing with him while he stood still and enjoyed the show. _

_"Hayley he's trying to make you jealous" Jason pointed out _

_"I don't know what's worse, the fact that he is trying to make me jealous or that it is actually working" I replied angrily "It's hurting me" _

_"You fell hard for this guy, didn't you?" _

_I look over at him and nodded "I think I need to forgive him" _

_"Not yet darling, fight for yourself a bit longer. If it's bound to happen it will, no matter how long the wait" _

_I nodded and turned back to look over at them. Suddenly the girl pulled Klaus in for a kiss and he put his hands on her waist. My brows furrowed, my heart shattered. I poured the shot down my throat and stormed out, leaving a cold air of anger behind me. _

I deserved better than him, I knew for sure, but the heart wants what it wants.

"He pushed her off" Jason said as he sat by me "As you were leaving he pushed her away and told her to never do that again"

"I don't care"

"Hayley this is stupid" he said "Come on girl, you're not one to step back due to stupid games. You're more mature than that"

"I guess…" I said under my breath as I sat up "I'm going to go talk to him"

"You should" he replied and lay down where I used to

"See you" I said with a smile and hurried off to the other side of the garden, where Klaus should have been having a meeting with his project teammates

As I began walking I heard a loud yell and the sound of a gun. My steps quickened towards it.

"You're all going to die, you rich assholes!" It was Mark, screaming loudly with a gun in his hand

When I arrived at the scene and looked over at him through the crowd I saw Klaus stand opposite him, his hands lifted defensively

"Mark you do not want to do this" he warned "This will destroy your future"

"Future? I have no future! Stop being a smart ass and back away or I'll kill you first"

"Don't tempt me boy" Klaus warned

"Tempt you? Tempt you?" he said and pulled the trigger

At that moment it dawned on me. I was going to witness yet another man I love be murdered. I could feel my heartbeat through my whole body as I pushed through the crowd and ran towards Klaus. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion, but then the last part happened so quickly I didn't realise it was real.

Just as I stood in front of Klaus the sound of the cold bullet scraping against the metal as it left the gun was heard. I heard nothing for a short moment, then felt a sudden pain in my lower abdomen. I gasped for air and held my hand on the pain, pulling it back to reveal the blood pouring from me.

I felt myself get dizzy and collapsed, falling into Klaus' arms.

"HAYLEY" I heard him shriek into my ear as he knelt down "HAYLEY TELL ME YOU'RE FINE"

"I didn't mean to hurt her, not her…" Mark said

I felt my head drop on the grass as Klaus stood up and ran at him, taking the gun from him and beating the crap out of him

"Klaus" I hardly called out in pain

He hurried back to my side and cupped my cheek

"You're going to be fine, I promise. CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

People began running around, chaos filling the schoolyard. I hardly lifted my hand to his cheek and smiled

"Don't be sad, I'd rather die than live with another dead ex on my shoulders"

"You will not die" he said under his breath "You stupid girl, bullets have no impact on me or my health"

"It's true" I said, which made me laugh. I could feel myself lose more blood and consciousness "I guess I'm blind when it comes to love"

"I won't let you go Hayley" he said as he carried his wrist to his lips and bit himself "Drink this"

I shook my head and looked to the side

"If I die with that in my blood I become like you, I become and immortal bloodsucker"

"Hayley now is not the time"

"If you ever cared about me you will not make me drink your blood"

"It's going to heal you!" he pointed out "Please drink it"

I was either going crazy, or this was some sort of a white light for me, but I swear that I could see tears in his eyes

"I love you Klaus, I really do" I whispered and fainted

Klaus' POV

I shrieked out her name and begged her to stay with me but she wouldn't wake up. The ambulance alarm was heard soon enough and my body was lifted up on a wheeled bed.

"Is she awake?" the paramedic asked

"No, she just lost consciousness"

"Klaus!" I heard Rebekah call out "Klaus what happened?"

The police arrived too and handcuffed Mark before placing him on a second ambulance to heal from my beat-up

"She got shot trying to save me" I said, feeling myself lose all sense on control

She ran up to us and looked at me with sadness

"I'm so sorry Nik" she said, pulling me into a calming hug

"Let's get going" the paramedic ordered

"I'm coming too" I said immediately

"This is a police involved situation, we would prefer it if you followed us on your own" he said

"I want to be with her!" I roared

"Nik come on, the more you talk the alter she gets to the goddamn hospital. I'll drive you come on"

She pulled me and we used our super speed to the car park. We drove as fast as possible and reached the ambulance in no time.

"Follow it" I said

"I am don't worry"

"This is all your fault" I pointed out

"How is this my fault?" she asked calmly

"If you hadn't broken us up…"

"If I hadn't broken you up would she not have thrown herself in front of the bullet for you?"

I couldn't answer. I punched my hand on the car instead.

"Stay calm Klaus, I have never seen you like this before"

"Just drive" I ordered

We arrived at the hospital and no matter how hard I tried they refused to open the doors for me to see her. I saw them run around, looking for blood and whatnot.

The more chaotic they behaved, the more worried I became. I leaned on a wall and decided to wait patiently as Rebekah told me I should.

I felt as though the surroundings darkened and my head spun. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, opening them again to find Hayley standing before me, still covered in blood as she was back in my arms at college.

"Hayley?" I called out as I stood up straight

"You never witnessed someone you deeply care about fade away like this, did you? Not once in a thousand years"

"I only ever cared about my siblings"

"And they're immortal, like you" she said, stepping towards me "You never really knew what it's like to lose someone because you either offed them yourself or had them by your side, always and forever"

"Hayley you're not going to leave. You're going to stay by my side. It's not the time"

"You thought I was always going to be by your side, didn't you? As long as you wanted me to be" she asked as she did not long ago

"You're here now, you're fine"

"I'm dying Niklaus Mikaelson, and I refuse to be a vampire"

"Hayley my blood can heal you"

"Something else can heal me too" she said, leaning into my breath close enough for me to feel her breathing

I lifted my hand to her cheek, she was stone cold

"Hayley?"

"I'm fading away Klaus" she said

Suddenly she wasn't there anymore and everything seemed back to normal

"Klaus!" Rebekah yelled "Where have you drifted off to?"

"She's a werewolf" I said under my breath "She can heal if she triggers her gene!"

Suddenly there was screaming from the end of the corridor

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" I heard Ms. Marshall ask loudly

"You must be Ms. Marshall. She's in the operation room now, you cannot see her"

"My baby girl" her father cried

I could stand behind and listen further to their pain that was caused because of me.

"Are we sure she is?" Rebekah asked, tried to distract me and make me feel better

"Marcel…" I said under my breath and ran away

When I arrived at Marcel's place he was getting ready to leave

"Klaus! Tell me she's fine, I just heard! I was not here…"

"Did you find out if she was a werewolf or not?"

"I don't think so, the only family I found turned out to have nothing to do with her"

I thought for a second

"And the orphaned girl?"

We came eye to eye and shared a eureka moment

"You don't think she's the royal daughter?" Marcel asked

"Why not? If she is a werewolf we can trigger the gene and make her heal"

"Klaus I don't know"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"HOW DO WE CHECK?"

"We can feed on her blood like Elijah did, we'll know for sure then" I suggested

"Okay then, hurry"

As I took a step towards the car I received a phone call from Rebekah

"Rebekah I…"

"Klaus you need to hurry" she was crying

"What happened?"

"I don't know what to do. She's crashing. They're yelling clear and electrocuting her, I can hear through the door. Klaus her heart stopped"

I stopped walking and looked over at Marcel.

This was it. I was losing the girl who managed to bring light to the evil hybrid's heart after a thousand years of darkness.

Hey guys! Leave a review please!


	13. A Different Heart

"Klaus what is it?" Marcel asked loudly "What is happening? Is Hayley fine?"

"I don't know. I don't think so"

"You are Klaus Mikaelson, pull yourself together" he ordered "We need to get to her as soon as possible"

I nodded and followed him to the car and allowed him to do the driving.

"We need to turn her" I said as we got out the car

"We need to know if she's a werewolf for sure"

As I prepared to answer I walked in and saw Gia sitting on the floor, sobbing while the Marshalls sat on a bench, looking devastated.

"Rebekah" I said immediately

"She's better now. Her heart stopped, I thought we lost her but we didn't. She fought hard"

"And the operation?"

"It was relatively quick. They removed the bullet. She's stable now but still unresponsive"

I nodded and turned towards her parents, walking up to them and kneeling before them.

"Was she adopted?" I asked straightforwardly

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, seeming offended

"This can save her life" I pointed out "So please, Mr. and Ms. Marshall, was Hayley adopted or not?"

Ms Marshall began crying and looking down while her husband nodded in confirmation.

"I knew it" I said under my breath and stood up, running towards Marcel.

"She's a werewolf" I said immediately

"How-"

"She's adopted!" I exclaimed almost too loudly

"How will we trigger her wolf side? She needs to kill"

"She doesn't have to be conscious to kill" I said and walked away

I walked up to the first doctor's office with a smile and went in without an invitation

"Hello good sir"

"How may I help you?" the doctor asked, weirded out

I looked into his eyes compellingly

"Hand over your lab coat and a face mask, please" I said with deviously

With my new appearance as a doctor I went up to Hayley's resting room confidently, grabbing a nurse on the way. As we arrived by the door I looked into her eyes

"Unlock the door for me and don't make a sound or protest anything that may happen"

She nodded and swiped her card. I noticed how Hayley's loved ones began standing up, hoping to get answers from me, so I hurried right in.

"Shut all the blinds and anything that may allow someone from the outside to see" I ordered and the nurse did so

Then, for the first time since I walked in, I got brave enough to look at her. She was lying motionlessly on the bed, a bunch on tubes stuck here and there. I went up to her and sat by her side on the bed, gently caressing her cheek.

"I will not let go of you, not yet"

"Done" the nurse announced

I nodded and beckoned her to me as I took out my pocketknife.

"You're a sweet girl, I wish it didn't have to be this way" I said

She didn't react, as I expected her not to

I leaned into Hayley's ear and whispered softly

"I'm sorry love, this will be a bit painful but your wound will heal so quickly it'll all be worth it"

I took her hand and put the knife in it, pulling the nurse closer to the bed. I lifted Hayley's arm and directed it towards the girl's chest, stabbing her in the heart. The girl began whimpering in pain but I shushed her. She was merely collateral damage. I made Hayley's hand twist the knife, guaranteeing over-bleeding. The girl began couching and her posture weakened.

Moments later, as the girl lay on the ground bleeding, the door opened and in came another doctor.

I had forgotten to get the door locked.

"What in god's name? Secur-…"

"I sped to him and put my hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Everything is normal. Go outside and tell everyone Hayley is getting better but they have to leave. Vacate the entire corridor outside this door. Is that clear?"

"How can I do that?"

"Don't ask me, just think"

I knew Hayley would be shrieking in pain as soon as the girl died and I had to make sure her parents and friends didn't hear it.

"Hurry!" I barked and the doctor ran out

Moments later I watched through the blinds as the compelled doctor somehow persuaded everyone to empty the outside of the room.

I turned back around to find Hayley tugging on the bed sheets. The girl had died.

Her eyes suddenly burst open and her face cringed up. I cupped her cheeks and tried to calm her down but her eyes kept getting wider as she breathed heavily

"It hurts" she whimpered

"Shh, it's gonna pass"

I saw a glimpse of yellow in her eyes. She moved her hand to mine and squeezed it till my bones cracked.

"Hayley I know it hurts"

"What is happening to me?" she cried, and her words turned to pain-filled screams

I watched as she held her chest and screamed in pain at the sound of her bones changing shape. The tubes surrounding her had broken because of her pulls. I pulled the syringes out of her skin as she continued to quiver in pain.

"Hayley you are turning" I whispered "It's all going to be alright"

"Klaus it's hurting me" she said again

"You're becoming a werewolf love" I explained

She gasped and screamed again. It hurt me to see her like this.

There was a knock on the door and people trying to open it. I left Hayley on the bed and hurried to the door. I had to compel more people.

When I opened it I found Marcel there, beginning the compulsion.

"Don't worry about this part, do what you gotta do"

Hayley screamed behind me

"She's turning?"

I nodded

"He sighed and looked into the eyes of the doctor he was holding

"Let's hope she gets better"

An hour later

She lay on the bed, sweaty and fatigued, and stared at me.

"I am so sorry you had to endure that, but it will guarantee your health"

"How dare you turn me into a monster without my say?" she finally spoke up "I was human, I wanted to stay human"

"That's the point sweetheart, you weren't. You can't just make someone a werewolf. You get born with a curse. Whether you trigger your curse or not depends. In this case, you triggered it"

"My parents aren't werewolves. Who would curse me anyway?"

"It's a curse on an entire bloodline. You, as a matter of fact, have the most important werewolf blood in your veins"

"Once again Niklaus Mikaelson, my parents are human"

"Your parents died nineteen years ago during the great werewolf wars of New Orleans" I blurted out

"Excuse me?"

"You were adopted Hayley"

She stared at me, shaking her head in denial

"I am so sorry you had to find out this way, but I wasn't going to let you die"

She began sobbing again.

"Hayley I am genuinely sorry" I whispered "I wish it could have been any other way"

"It could have been another way. You could have let me die in peace!"

I sped to her side and looked into her eyes

"That is not an option. We still have a long story ahead of us"

She began crying and pulled me in for supportive hug

"Klaus I am scared, I am so scared"

I shushed her and allowed her to cry to my chest.

There was another knock on the door. It was Marcel. I opened the door for him and he hurried to pull Hayley in for a hug.

"You are alright now" he said

"I don't know what or who I am anymore" she whispered "I can't recognise what I've become. There is this anger boiling from within"

"You just triggered the curse, its natural" Marcel reassured her

"Marcellus, can you dispose of the body?"

He nodded and stood back up

"I killed someone" she pointed out, beginning to cry again as a result

"You did what you had to do in order to survive"

"You made me survive because you felt guilty" she snapped "I was ready to shut my eyes and drift away to the white light"

"Don't say that" Marcel protested

"Call a doctor too, let them come and check her vitals and tell everyone she's better and that she can leave soon" I ordered

"Sure" Marcel replied, the dead girl in her arms

One Week Later – Hayley's POV

"My brother is still begging for your forgiveness then?" Rebekah asked as she sat opposite me in the sorority house kitchen

Oh yeah, we were friends now.

"I can't forgive him, I can't forgive him for turning me into this thing"

"And your parents?"

"I'm not ready to talk to them"

"I understand. But you should too, your parents wanted to avoid the psychological impact being adopted may have on you, and Klaus wanted you to live. Your heart had stopped earlier Hayley"

"He was selfish" I replied, folding my arms

"He may have been, but you don't even have a mark where the bullet used to be. Is that so bad?"

"Rebekah he can't make that decision!" I yelled

"Why did you get shot in the first place?" she asked me

"I threw myself in front of the bullet for him, because I couldn't bear seeing him die"

"Why did Klaus do what he did?"

"Because he couldn't bear to see me die" I whispered "Am I a hypocrite?"

"Possibly" she said with a smile

"But he wronged me even before the whole getting shot drama. You know first-hand about the whole bet thing"

"That was my bad Hayley, as I have said time and time again. I provoked him into it. I made him think it was exactly what he wanted. I know him so well I knew just how to trigger him to do as I say, but I didn't know him well enough to see that all he wanted was something real and laid back. Now that I know for sure that you're a werewolf I can really say without hesitation that you two are made for one another"

"It's not that easy" I said in defence

"Hayley come on, you're wasting both your times fighting this. I have never seen Klaus try so hard for anyone. This may just be a phase, so if I were you I'd be quick so he doesn't persuade himself to become the cold, soulless bastard he usually is"

"Why is he so normal if he used to be a heartless badass for a thousand years?"

"We tried so many story lines, travelled to so many worlds. After he had to kill our parents once again something inside him really broke. The fact that my father blamed him for the death of our younger brother and the betrayal of my mother, as well as my mother blaming him for everything bad that ever happened and speaking of what he is in disgust even though she made us this way in the first place pushed him to the edge. He wanted something normal, he wanted to be ordinary. To lay low for a while, just be the man he would have been in a normal scenario. I suggested this option and he seemed very interested"

"He's a deeper character than he puts forth" I whispered

"Exactly, and I'm sure he deserves another chance"

"He texted me and asked me how I was, if I wanted to meet up and all"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing yet"

"Come on Hayley! Please!"

Never did I think that I would be friends with Rebekah Mikaelson. Never did I think that I would become a werewolf. Never did I think that I would be caught in love with an immortal, original Hybrid called Klaus Mikaelson.

"Fine, I'll text him back"

"Call him!" she insisted

I hesitated for a second before agreeing to do so and dialling his number

"I decided to give you a shot lover boy" I said, smiling to myself

"Is that a yes on meeting up?" he asked with his sexy British accent

"That is a yes on meeting up" I confirmed

"Splendid. Where and when?"

"Let's get a drink somewhere, maybe?" I suggested

"Very well, we can then move onto dinner at Lincoln Square"

"Don't we need a reservation? I'd like a good steak though, my appetite has been over the roof lately"

I could hear him chuckle through the phone

"Don't worry about reservations sweetheart. I'll pick you up in half an hour"

"See you then" I whispered

"See you love"

Rebekah cheered in joy and I simply smiled back. My gut told me I was doing the right thing, I truly hoped I was.

Klaus' POV

"Make me the best bouquet you can picture" I told the clerk at the flower shop

"Quite the romantic lad" he replied

"Quite the contrary, I am doing something highly unlikely for myself"

"Well, the fact that you thought of this gesture tells about you"

"Klaus?" a third person called out before I could answer "Klaus Mikaelson?"

I turned around to see the ginger witch I had said farewell to and forgotten about weeks ago

"Umm, you're the witch from New Orleans?" I tried to confirm

"Genevieve, yes" she said, seeming annoyed "You don't remember my name?"

"I'm sorry pretty-face, I can't remember everyone I meet"

"I'm not just anyone" she snapped

"Of course you're not" I said sarcastically

"I saved your brother"

"Yes, I remember that. Thank you once again. Why are you still here?"

"Would you rather have me gone?"

I laughed a bit and turned back to her

"Trust me love, I couldn't care less"

She made a small, dramatic gasp

"Here's your flower sir" the man said, handing over a nice, colourful bouquet

"Thanks, it's beautiful, just like the woman who is going to receive it" I said jokingly

"There's no doubt to that"

"You have no idea Mister. Up to this age I haven't seen such a beauty before"

"I thought you two had broken up" Genevieve snapped unexpectedly

"We did…wait, how would you know that?"

"I need to go" she said and hurried away

"Weirdo" I said in a high pitched voice, making the man laugh as well

Genevieve's POV

I wanted to give us a shot to be normal. I wanted to give us a shot to develop our relationship naturally and romantically, but seeing him that way, so infatuated by a common girl killed a part of me. I had no time to wait.

I ran into the first alley I passed by and took out the flask I carried around with me which had the potion I had made from Klaus' blood and other ingredients.

He wanted this. He gave me no other choice.

I poured it on the ground, dropped the flask aside and shut my eyes, lighting a match at the same time.

"Erunt, donec vos. Mihi tantum fracturae luna Cupidinis sagitta" I said the incantations and dropped the match, setting the potion aflame.

"You're going to be mine, Klaus Mikaelson"

Hayley's POV

"He's an hour late" I complained

"Try calling him" Rebekah suggested

"I don't want to be annoying"

"Hayley come on"

"He better not bail on me. I'm Hayley Marshall, you can't just do that and get away with it"

"Call!" she insisted

"Fine" I snapped and grabbed my phone from my bag, dialling his number angrily

He picked up on the first ring

"Klaus? Where are you?"

"I am not coming"

"Excuse me? Did you think of informing me about that? What the hell"

"Hayley please don't disturb me any longer. You and I are through"

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" I asked frustratedly

"Klaus, baby, hang up on her" a female voice ordered

"She deserves an explanation" he whispered

"Klaus who are you talking to?!" I asked angrily

"Klaus do you love me?" the girl asked

"I love you Genevieve" he replied

I had to hold onto the table for support

"Then hang up on her right now"

He hung up

Leave a review please!


	14. A Different Klaus

I dropped my arm to my side, my phone still firm in my grip, and took a deep breath. This had to be some sort of sick joke, it just had to be.

"What did he say?" Rebekah asked

"He said he's not coming" I said with a small voice

"What? Why the hell not?"

I looked at the ground

"He said we're through"

"What? Was he joking?"

"There was a girl with him, this girl called Gene…oh my god it's the girl he was flirting with on the phone before, the one who helped Elijah"

"Genevieve the witch? What about her?"

I covered my mouth with my hand and began pacing around

"Hayley talk to me" Rebekah insisted

"She asked him if he loved her or not"

"And?"

"He said he loved her and he hung up on me because he asked her to" my voice got louder and angrier

"Hayley no way Klaus said that about a girl he had no prior connection to before that phone call, you must have misunderstood"

I began walking around angrily. With my anger reaching the roof, I grabbed Rebekah's wine glass and smashed it against a wall. When I turned back to her I saw worry in her eyes.

"Your eyes, they're yellow Hayley, you must calm down" She warned me "The full moon is tomorrow, the calmer you are…"

"How am I supposed to be calm?" I snapped and gripped a chair to control my senses

"It's going to be fine. I'm sure it was just a joke. I'm going to call him now and tell him this isn't funny"

I nodded, letting her know she should do that. She dialled his number and looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"Niklaus? What is up with you? What do you mean…you must be joking, but it is not funny at all. Nik listen why are you…why is she with you? Since when? Nik listen to me. Nik…"

She looked up at me, her hand slowly dragging her phone away from her ear.

"He played with me, again" I said and left in a hurry

"Hayley don't go please! Hayley!"

I began running, using my new athletic superiority over ordinary humans to do so. I was swift and emotional.

After a certain period I just couldn't anymore. My emotions were all over the place. I couldn't stay behind and I couldn't allow Klaus Mikaelson to destroy my life once again.

I stopped and found myself ended up at one of the less populated and glamourous streets of New York. Among all the different signs I managed to find a hotel and throw myself in.

"I need somewhere to stay" I whispered

This place was small, uncared for and absolutely empty

"For how long?"

I shrugged

"Very well then. Room 13, go up the stairs and to the left"

I nodded thankfully and followed the directions. The room was small as well and there only was a bed in the centre.

I walked up to it and threw myself on the bed. I had no energy to fight with Klaus or find out if this was all an unfunny prank. I just shut my eyes and fell asleep.

Next Day: Rebekah's POV

"You said you were going to find a way to help her" I yelled at Klaus through the phone "She is nowhere to be found and there are mere hours till she turns"

"I understand" he said emotionlessly

"Klaus please, if we don't find her god knows what can happen"

"She'll be fine. People have been managing to turn into werewolves for millenniums now. I'm sure she'll manage"

It seemed as if not only Klaus had fallen for a different woman all of a sudden, but he lost all his empathy and love for Hayley as well.

"You are not normal" I pointed out

"If you don't have anything else to say I'll be leaving"

"Sure" I said and hung up

"What did he say?" Marcel, who was with me, asked

"He's acting as if he never felt anything for Hayley ever"

"We don't have time to deal with that, we need to look for Hayley"

"I'm going to ask Elijah to help out as well"

"I don't think that is a great idea"

"We don't really have a choice. We need to find her before its too late"

"Fine. But make sure there is no funny business"

"Of course"

Marcel left to initiate the search as I dialled Elijah's number

"Elijah, I need your help. Klaus has lost his mind and Hayley is supposed to turn into a wolf tonight at full moon. We can't have her on the lose"

"Niklaus isn't helping you find his girlfriend?"

"That's the deal. He's in love with Genevieve now. The girl who helped save you"

"In love? Since when does brother fall in and out of love so easily?"

"I have no idea what's going on, but I'm sure the witch has a hand in it somehow"

"Very well then, I shall look for her until I find her"

Elijah's POV

After hours of searching and the full moon only six hours away, I found myself in an isolated street of the grandiose city that is New York.

Something about this place seemed familiar. It seemed like scent. Upon further thought I began realizing that her scent was still hanging in the unpopulated street. I led it to the open window above me. She had to be there.

I ran into the lobby

"A girl called Hayley Marshall is residing in your lodging service?" I asked

"We don't keep records or names. If we did we probably wouldn't have any customers. We hardly do anyway"

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, looking into his eyes compellingly

"Give me the key of the room you booked to a tall, brunette, bright eyed girl within the last twenty four hours"

He nodded and handed over the keys to room thirteen.

"Thank you, good sir" I said and hurried up the stairs

When I opened the door there was no one inside. When I paid closer attention I heard water running and hurried into the bathroom.

She was sitting in the bathtub, water running over her nude, non-reacting body.

I shut my eyes immediately due to her nudity and grabbed the closest towel I could find.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

I walked up to her with closed eyes, shut the water and covered her with a towel.

"Hayley Marshall what is wrong with you" I said "Come on"

"Let me go. I'm going to lock myself up in here until I turn back to normal next morning"

"Do you honestly think this place can keep you in? You'll escape in wolf mode and kill everyone you see"

"Let go of me" she snapped and shoved me aside "What makes you think I'd ever trust you with something like this?"

"Rebekah sent me to find you. She and Marcel are looking all over for you. Hayley please, just let us help you to prevent damage to anyone"

She began drying herself.

"My emotions are all over the place, and the only person I wanted by my side was him"

"Hayley you do realise that he has mysteriously fallen in love with a witch, right?"

"Yeah the one who helped you?"

"A witch Hayley" he seemed to be emphasizing on the witch bit

"Are you suggesting something?"

"We can't be sure, but she may have done a spell of some sort"

She looked at me with the slightest bit of hope in her eyes

"If he'd only agree to meet up, we could know for sure"

"Get dressed, I will get you two to meet up"

I called Klaus and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Yes brother" he said angrily

"Niklaus have I bothered you during something important?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I was about to take my lover to the next level of joy in between the sheets but I realised I need my mouth to talk to you"

I shut my eyes at his indiscretion and sighed

"Niklaus I need your girlfriend to do us another favour"

"Genevieve?"

"Yes Genevieve. She needs to enchant the basement of my mansion so Hayley cannot escape it as a wolf"

"I don't think that's a great idea"

"NIklaus above all you are a man of your word. Respect that and help a girl who you turned into this state and promised to take care of"

"I will get back to you" he said and hung up

Hayley looked up at me and I threw her a hopeful smile

Moments later he texted me "Genevieve agreed to it. Meet me in an hour at the mansion"

Hayley's POV

I followed Elijah into the same mansion he had led me into a while ago to murder me. We came eye to eye and he knew that's exactly what I was thinking of.

"I am not that man anymore"

"I know. That was Mr. Cooper"

"Oh god, don't mention that name. It is so unoriginal"

"Especially for someone whose real last name is 'Mikaelson' it's a big leap to normality"

He smiled and so did I.

"I understand why Klaus didn't give up on you. I can see that light in you. You're a good man abused and forced to be a terrible monster. I can relate to that"

"You are not a monster. A werewolf is a noble being, and you are the most noble of them all"

"Why would you say that?"

"Klaus told me you are of the royal werewolf bloodline"

"I am?"

Before the conversation could go on we were interrupted by a loud and rude Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Alright Elijah, let's get this over with" he announced "Tell Genevieve what exactly you want"

"I must say Genevieve, I am highly grateful for your help. I didn't expect you to though"

"I have no negativity towards Hayley. She is just another girl from Klaus' past"

I shut my eyes and took a seat.

"Anyway, what I thought you could do is…" Elijah began describing what he exactly needed

I looked at Klaus. He was simply waiting impatiently for the ginger girl to finish. The man who had made me this, the man I loved and needed, was merely inches away yet so far. Next thing I knew I was whispering his name, hoping he would hear me.

He looked towards me and sighed, taking a step closer and crouching before me.

"Hayley? How are you doing?" he asked coldly

"I feel like I am on an emotional rollercoaster" I whispered "Why are you so distant Klaus?"

"Hayley we drifted apart, we just didn't work out"

"I wish I could have my mother here with me now. I really need someone to help me feel safe"

"Hayley you've lived for almost two decades now. Grow up"

I cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes

"I love you and I really need you" I said softly

He pushed my hands aside

"If you are mature enough perhaps we can be amicable. Otherwise it's best if we stay away"

My sadness turned into fury

"You are going to beg me to be with you ever again Niklaus Mikaelson, and I still won't say yes"

He rolled his eyes and went back up to his girlfriend

"It should be easy" Genevieve announced "I'll go do the spell. I just need some wolfs bane"

"I can get you that. We have some stacked in the kitchen. What else?"

"Something valuable that belongs to the wolf in question"

They all turned to me. I knew exactly what I'd give. I removed my necklace from around my neck and handed it over.

"Klaus gave it to me. It has no value anymore but it belongs to me" I said, looking into his eyes as I did

"Very well, it should be ready in ten minutes or so" she said and went to the basement. Klaus followed her.

I sat back down and covered my face with my hands. Life was too tiring.

"The sun's going down" Elijah announced a while later

"Done" Genevieve said and came back upstairs "We'll get going now. Good luck Hayley" she said with a smirk

"She'll manage" Klaus said "This is a downside its true, but being a werewolf is a gift, not a curse. You'll be thankful once your understand"

"I can't even understand my own anatomy right now, I doubt that I can understand how to be a proper wolf"

He simply rolled his eyes and led Genevieve out.

"Come on Hayley" Elijah said and I followed him into the basement.

He locked the doors on me and promised me it would be alright.

I didn't know when or how, but eventually I felt pain all over my body. My bones seemed to be breaking and changing shape. My body was fighting it but losing too. I screamed in pain and soon enough blacked out.

The next time I woke up I was naked on the ground. The torn pieces of clothing were lying not far from me. I crawled a bit and found my watch also lying on the ground. I checked the time and found out it was morning already.

I heard the door unlock just as I began crying.

"Hayley you can find clothes in the top left shelf" Elijah said

I stood up quickly and threw on the clothes. Once I did he opened the door and stepped in

"I didn't want to have another naked encounter with you" he said with a smile "You seem fine"

I didn't know why, but at that moment I needed someone to make me feel safe, so I ran into him and pulled him into a hug, crying onto his chest. He shushed me and stroked my hair.

"I don't know what I am anymore" I whispered

"If it helps, I'm here for you" he replied and cupped my cheeks

I looked into his eyes which seemed to get closer as our faces did so too

"It does" I replied and put my head on his neck

Leave a review please!


	15. A Different Stranger

A few days later – Hayley's POV

"Shakespeare in love…" Elijah said at the end of the film

"In love indeed" I replied and sat up, yawning

"I can't believe I never saw that film till now. The depiction of Shakespeare wasn't necessarily on point but it was quite entertaining" he commented

"Don't tell me you knew Shakespeare as well!" I exclaimed

"It's best if some knowledge stays to myself"

"Elijah! You are pretty much confirming that you did!"

He laughed it off and shook his head

"Even though the film wasn't the best I admired the romanticism and the amicable perspective of their relationship. The girl had a sense of humour and a strong personality as well as great talent"

"You seem really fascinated, could it possibly have something to do with self-reflection?" I suggested

"Are you saying I too have fallen for a girl like Viola?" he asked with a grin

I looked into his eyes for a moment, hoping the answer was yes.

You had to understand, Klaus had been treating me like absolute waste of space while Elijah spent time with me and helped me control my nerves. Thanks to him I began going to college again and realising that life goes on even with my werewolf temper and absolute lack of self-consciousness.

I didn't want to replace Klaus with his brother. I didn't want Elijah to be the one who gave me comfort. I cannot say that I saw in him what I saw in William or Klaus, or that he made my heart flutter, but he gave me peace and safety and that seemed to be what I needed at the moment.

I could never love him, after all, to forget someone like Klaus, someone confident, cheeky, funny, charismatic and charming, I had to find someone else capable of making me get excited. My heart knew that, but my brain was trying to pull me to peace and comfort, and I knew I could find that in Elijah, ironically the man who tried to kill me not long ago.

"I guess I have" he replied "I have met this girl who is beautiful and talented, but absolutely mistreated. She is such a valuable being but she falls under the shadow of others at times and I can relate to that"

Although I don't consider myself undervalued, I guessed that he was referring to Klaus' mistreatment.

"I'm sure she feels the same way about you" I whispered, pushing myself closer

"I doubt it, I haven't even spoken to her properly, especially not about this. I was actually going to ask you for help"

I raised my eyebrow and backed away a bit. He wasn't making much sense now. We spoke all the time lately.

"What do you mean? How can I help you?"

"The girl I'm talking to is really close to you. You've known her for a long time and you know the right way to approach her"

"You mean so close I practically am her?" I asked cheekily

"It's Gia. She and I have had some conversations here and there and I really see a connection"

I stood up and put my hands on my waist. Where did Gia come from?

"Gia? Gia? Since when do you and Gia have anything to do with one another?"

"As I said, we spoke once in a while and I just…"

"I don't support this. You weren't supposed to fall for someone else!"

"Someone else? What are you talking about?"

"Me! You had fallen for me so bad you were willing to kill me from being with someone else. Admittedly that may have not been you but the new you and I spend all our time together. We have a connection and I…"

"Hayley you are emotional and distraught. You want me to be a replacement for Klaus and help you forget him but I am not willing to do that"

"I need you. You cannot be with her"

"Hayley you don't want or love me, this isn't you speaking. You and I are great friends and I wouldn't want to ruin that. Believe me, if the situation was different I would be head over heels for you, fighting to make you mine…"

"So you do have feelings for me" I whispered and took a step closer

He looked into my eyes and cupped my cheeks

"I cannot do this to Klaus. I cannot flirt with his girlfriend and plot to make her mine. If we were in an alternative universe, if we could have met on other terms perhaps, but…"

"I am not Klaus' girlfriend! He's the one who left me to be with another!"

"I am looking into that. I am almost absolutely sure that witch did a spell on him"

"I cannot wait for him to get better Elijah. I don't have the power to fight that sort of thing. We clearly cannot have a normal relationship, ever, and I am tired of fighting and fighting all the time"

"I am sorry you think that way but once we fix this Klaus will work hard to solve your issues and you will be thankful nothing happened between us"

I shook my head and pulled him in for a kiss. He lingered on and shoved his fingers into my hair.

Coincidentally, he wasn't the one who pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I said under my breath "Apparently I don't want this at all"

He nodded and backed away

"I'll talk to Gia for you. This really never happened" I stated and grabbed my stuff, hurrying out of his place.

As I ran out, buried in deep thought, I didn't realize who I walked into. He immediately pushed me off him and rolled his eyes.

"Hanging out with my brother I see?" Klaus asked

I didn't reply. I was tired of being so dependent of him. So dependent that I couldn't fall for anyone new. So dependent that I felt nothing when I kissed another.

"What's up? Did he try to kill you again? Was the house full of dramatic paintings?" he asked, followed by a roar of laughter

I shoved him aside and simply left, my arms folded over my chest and tears flowing from my eye sockets.

"Nice chatting with you" Klaus called out after me

"Go to hell" I replied as I continued to walk away

When I reached the sorority house it was around 12 o'clock. To my luck, Gia was sitting in the entrance, waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I threw my bag to the side.

"You haven't been picking up my calls. It's over between Matt and I"

I just stood there, shocked by the coincidentally nature of everything.

"Why?" I asked, trying to be empathetic

"Because I didn't give myself to him completely. I was cold and careless lately and he lost interest too eventually. He was far too immature for me, you know?"

"I guess I do" I replied and sighed "If only all of us could be smart enough to choose mature people"

"You have. You've been spending so much time with Mr. Cooper ever since he left NYU. You must be dating"

I laughed and shook my head at the irony.

"We're merely friends. I doubt we'll even be that from now on"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing"

"He's a great guy, I spoke to him a few times. He's so mature and well mannered…"

"Do you like him?" I asked immediately

"No! I mean, I don't know. He's so handsome and smart…"

"Why don't you go out with him on a date? Get to know him better"

"What? No! I'm not gonna ask him out"

"And if he asked you out? Would you accept?"

She blushed and bit her lip.

"I reckon that's a yes then?"

"I don't know. I just broke up with Matthew"

"Did you love Matt?"

"We only just started dating…"

"Well then what are you waiting for? You're young! Live a little"

"Says the girl who took centuries to move on from her ex"

"My boyfriend died Gigi, it's not the same"

"I wasn't referring to Billy. I was talking about how Klaus walks around with his ginger slut all day and you're still moping over him"

"I'm not moping…how did this conversation shift back to me? We're discussing you!"

"All I'm saying is that you should open your eyes a little. Look around you. There are so many people you can date. Forget dating, just sleep around with for god's sake"

"I am not gonna have one night stands all around town" I snapped

"Don't have them all around town and don't have one night stands, just choose someone and fool around with them, no strings attached"

I thought about it for a second

"I can't risk falling for someone who blatantly told me he's only with me for sex from the start. Another heartbreak for dear old me"

"Argh you're such a pessimist. Just give it a try drama queen"

"You don't seem that sad to have broken up with your boyfriend. Why exactly did you come here?"

"I don't know, I hate living alone"

"I told you to move into the sorority"

"I told you I don't want to live alone, I didn't say I want to live with a hundred girls"

"We aren't a hundred and we're super cool"

"Whatever. Can I stay over tonight?"

"Sure, you'll see how awesome it is"

"I'm sure I will. Anyway, I brought my PJs, we can have a slumber party like old times"

"I'll pass. I need to sleep. We have classes tomorrow"

"Not to mention a gig!" she exclaimed

"We haven't scheduled a gig"

"I have! It's at ten tomorrow, don't be late"

"We don't even have a set list"

"We have a draft. You added some songs, like "Howl" by Florence+ the Machine, "She Wolf" by Shakira which is an unexpected choice and "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon"

"Great, we should also add "Closer" by Kings of Leon and Clearance Clearwater Revival's "Bad Moon Rising". I emailed all of you the lyrics and the notes"

"Do you think we can learn two new songs till tomorrow night?"

"We can try. I am ready, I practiced with Elijah, we chose the songs together, but if you guys can't we'll leave it for next time"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are all these additions all about weird stuff like werewolves and shit?"

"Werewolves aren't weird" I said far too aggressively "I just wanted a theme for the show"

"Okay…" she said awkwardly "I'll go get some sleep in one of the free rooms then"

"Sure" I said and stood up to go to bed as well

Next day

I threw my head back, taking deep breaths as I finished singing another song. People applauded my energy and whistled. I was more confident and powerful on stage ever since I became a werewolf. I dressed up more sexily, I moved around more and I didn't hesitate to use my complete potential.

"This last song is called "Howl" by Florence and the Machine" I said and took deep breath

Klaus and Genevieve, along with most of our classmates from College, were also in the crowd but I chose to be the stronger one. I chose to be the one who was more mature.

"If you could only see the beast you made of me, I held it in me now it seems you've set it running free…" I sang, looking straight at Klaus

Another face, sitting at the bar behind Klaus, raised his glass to me as I roared "HOWL" to the microphone, my garter clad leg rising in reflex.

"Thank you, all of you. See you at our next show" I announced and waved at the audience "Cheers to all of you!"

I climbed off the stage breathlessly and looked around.

"Amazing as usual" Jason said

"Thanks Jase"

"And your outfit is hella sexy"

"I was going for that" I said and laughed

I headed over to the bar for my usual post-gig free drink, completely avoiding Klaus on the way.

"I need a drink Luigi" I told the bartender who looked like Mario's brother

"What would you like?" he asked

"Give her the same as mine. It's on me" the dark haired stranger I had seen from stage said

"What are you drinking?" I asked

"Scotch on the rocks, a dark drink for a dark girl"

"Who said I'm dark?"

"You have a revealing, edgy style, your songs have a topic that is quite interesting and heavy. I can't help but guess you're dark"

I smiled at him and nodded "I'll accept your drink"

"I'm Damon by the way. Damon Salvatore"

"Hayley Marshall"

"So I've heard" he said and I shook his hand

"You have?"

"Yeah everyone's like 'Hayley killed it again' all around me"

"Are you from NYU? I haven't seen you around"

"No, I just came to New York to reinvent myself and wanted to listen to some good music"

"Hmm…This is a bar where our students, especially music students usually come to. How did you wander here?"

"I don't know, I took where my heart led me" he said and leaned forward to grab our drinks "Here you go"

"Thanks" I said and clinked my glass with his

"To our coincidental meeting"

I nodded and drank up, the heaviness of the alcohol still haunting my throat even moments after it went down

"So, did you like my music?" I asked as I set my glass down

Before he could reply we were both interrupted by the sound of laughter from behind us. I turned around to see that Genevieve was the one laughing as she kissed Klaus and then left through the front door. Klaus stayed behind and continued to talk to his frat boys.

"I did, but I think with your voice you can do much better. You have amazing talent, a great live band"

"The best you've seen, I presume"

"No, not really. I've been to New Orleans and seen acts people can hardly follow"

"New Orleans eh? You know, I'm originally from there"

"Really? Why are you in New York then?"

"I was adopted by a New Yorker family"

"Adopted? Oh…"

I smiled and drank the refill

"I know what it's like to have problems with your family. I understand you"

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'd rather not talk about my family"

"Trust me, neither would I"

He was confident, cheeky, funny, charismatic and charming…just like someone else I knew.

"Very well then, let's talk about something else"

He looked at me piercingly with his sky blue eyes. I leaned in a bit closer and smiled

A while later he made a proposition.

"I'm going to make a suggestion, but I'm afraid of you reacting badly" he said

"Try me"

"I've just gotten out of a very long relationship, one that left me emotionally ruined, and I've come her to reinvent myself as I said before, so would you mind if I kiss you?"

"Kiss me?" I asked "That was straightforward"

"We're both adults and I don't think either of us are here to sit down and share a drink with a stranger"

"Go on then, do it, kiss me"

"I shall" he said and grabbed me, pulling me to his lap and kissing me strongly. I was absolutely into it and began liking it more than I expected, until we were rudely broken apart.

"Klaus?" I asked

Suddenly they were gone. I saw a flash of them leaving through the backdoor before realizing they had left with super speed. With a hurry I followed them out to understand what the hell was happening.

Klaus had Damon in the air, hanging from his grip around Damon's neck. I hurried up to them and pushed Klaus, hoping he would let go.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shrieked

"You were cheating on me!" he roared

"What? Klaus we aren't together anymore!"

"You're Klaus Mikaelson's girlfriend?" Damon asked out of breath

"No I'm not! You're going to kill him!"

"Vampires don't die of asphyxiation" he snapped

I gasped and looked over at Damon

"You're a vampire too?"

"You know about vampires?"

I shut my eyes and sighed

"Klaus let him go, we aren't together!"

"It bothers me to see you with others, I feel like someone is stabbing me"

He looked at me with his yellow turned eyes and fangs. I didn't understand what was going on.

"I don't know what's happening" he added

"Klaus neither do I, and I'm tired of fighting. I need some rest, some time to be a young, carefree girl"

He shook his head and threw Damon at the wall behind him.

"Klaus! You're with Genevieve now! Let me be with whomever I wish to be!"

"Genevieve…" he said under his breath and his eyes changed expression "I don't know what took over me. I couldn't care less who you are with" he snapped and ran away

"What the actual…" I said under my breath as I went up to Damon "I'm so sorry"

"He has a new girlfriend?"

I nodded

"You two were exes?"

I nodded again

He smiled and pulled me to the ground to sit with him. He didn't seem tired or hurt at all.

"The fact that being with you makes Klaus Mikaelson that angry makes me want to do it more"

I smiled and cupped his cheeks

"I'm not looking for a relationship"

"Well neither am I" he replied

"Great then, no strings attached?"

"None at all"

I lay on the ground and he climbed over me. All the anger and confusion of our interaction with Klaus made us impatient, and he stripped me and took me right there. God knows where this was going to lead to…

Leave a review please!


	16. A Different Proposition

"You and Damon Salvatore? Are you serious?" Rebekah asked after I told her everything

"Yeah…"

"So Klaus got jealous? Hayley do you reckon jealousy brings out the real him? That he secretly is still in love with you, but can't say it because of the spell?"

"I don't know Rebekah, if I have to fight for him again I really will collapse into a million pieces. I just want some normality in my life, which seems impossible with him"

"Hayley come on" Rebekah said, folding her legs "Just try to make him jealous once in a while…honestly, Damon Salvatore is the perfect guy to do it with…I mean look at those eyes"

"You knew him, didn't you?"

"Yeah I do. He's quite the charmer, but his brother Stefan, he was always more my type"

"Stefan? I don't know anything about him. Did you two use to date or something?"

"Yeah…well not really but yeah…anyway. Keep my idea in mind, perhaps you can have your fun and get your true love back"

I shut my eyes and sighed. Even though my brain told me I shouldn't care, my heart pounded like crazy at the idea of getting Klaus back.

A few hours later

I walked into Klaus with all my books tucked into my arms. We had an exam today and I hadn't studied at all, but I knew I'd pass.

When I went in I came eye to eye with Klaus, but I chose to avoid him instead. I heard his unique footsteps come closer. He took a seat next to me and placed his pens on the table.

"Ready for the exam?" he asked joyously

"Klaus please set the distance between us. Last I saw you, you couldn't care less about me, let alone my exam results"

"I just know you skipped school for me, because of the whole getting shot thing, so my manners forced me to ask you"

"Let it go, and please don't attack any of my new romantic interests anymore"

"You cannot have new romantic interests" he snapped suddenly

I turned to him and looked straight into his eyes

"What is wrong with you? Are you the only one who can have his own life?"

He leaned forward and grabbed my wrist

"I need help, I can't stop myself from acting this way"

"Is it her? Is Genevieve doing this to you?"

The sound of her name shook him up and he turned away immediately. Before I could say another word silence was requested by the professor and the exam began soon after.

Once the exam was over I stood up and hurried out, trying to avoid conflict. To my surprise, Damon Salvatore was standing right outside the door with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I went up to him

He put his hands on my waist and smiled. His eyes, oh those eyes…

"I don't have many friends around here. I thought we could hang out or something"

"What about no strings attached?"

"What about friends with benefits?"

"So you're suggesting that we should hang out and still have fun in between the sheets?"

"At least I make more friends around here"

I laughed and put my arms on his shoulders.

"Let's skip the hanging out for today and go straight to the sheets this time?" he asked

Before I could reply I looked back and caught sight of Klaus, standing by the door and staring at us. I cupped Damon's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hayley!" Klaus roared behind me

Damon slowly pulled back and rolled his eyes

"Klaus this" he said, pointing once at Klaus and once at himself "This is getting weird. You have a girlfriend, move on already"

"Damon Salvatore stay out of this"

"Klaus we've been at this weird frenemy thing for far too long now. It's not that original anymore. I'll give you my brother's number, he stole my girl from me I'm pissed at him anyway, you can go keep busy attacking him instead"

"Klaus!" Genevieve, who randomly arrived, called out

Klaus immediately broke eye contact and hurried up to her

"Let's go Damon" I ordered and held his hand, pulling him after me.

The next few days were a blessing. Damon made me laugh and enjoy my time, as well as help me study. He was quite the smart lad, someone who could actually compete with Klaus in my head, but never be him.

I ran through the college soccer field and kicked the ball and screamed in delight as it went in between Damon's feet and straight into the net.

"Damon how are you a supernatural being? Your reflexes suck"

"I'm trying to let you win"

"Excuses!" I yelled as he ran to me and pushed me on the grass, lying down on top of me "Damon!" I screamed annoyed by the power play

"I thought I was weak, why don't you get out of this position if you're that strong?"

I tried to wiggle out and giggled as I failed

"Damon!"

"Damon!" he imitated my voice

We both laughed and I bit his arm, taking advantage of his distraction

"What the hell werewolf girl!" he screamed and I got out and stood up, running around freely

He too stood up and ran at me, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder, turning around in circles and making me laugh delightedly

"You two seem to be having fun" Rebekah, who arrived with Marcel when we hadn't noticed, stated

"Yeah we are. What up Bekah?" Damon asked as he set me down

"Not much. Wanted to see you myself. I overheard your giggling from faraway"

"Yeah Damon was making me laugh a little" I said and punched him on the shoulder

"It's good to see you've moved on from Klaus" Rebekah said aggressively

"Aww Barbie Klaus, did you get jealous? Do you miss the perfect ass of mine you once adored" Damon said with smirk

I looked over at Rebekah

"Wait did you two use to date?" Marcel and I asked simultaneously

"Date? Date Rebekah Mikaelson? Please"

"We merely hung out" Rebekah elaborated

"As in had sex" Damon corrected "Twice"

"Nobody asked you Salvatore"

"But I was never her favourite Salvatore. She was always more into Stefan"

"You used me Damon, in both cases. I despise you. I wouldn't be shocked to find out you have an ulterior motive for Hayley too"

Damon seemed taken aback.

"Shut up Barbie" he snapped

"Anyway, Elijah was looking for you Hayley. Give him a call when you can"

"Sure" I said and turned to Damon

"She's stupid" he snapped and grabbed a ball "Come on, let's play"

Naturally I forgot to call Elijah until a few days later, coincidentally the same day Damon made a proposition I didn't expect from him, even though I should have sensed it coming. We spent all our time together and had a lot of fun together.

"Dating? Since when are we dating?" I asked as I hooked my bra

He crawled through the sheets and kissed my naked thighs

"We aren't officially, but we practically are"

"I'm not looking for a relationship, sorry"

He sat up, his back leaning on the bedframe, and pulled me to his lap. I opened my legs and sat on top of him, looking straight into his eyes.

"We would be the same, bickering, sexing, young, energetic couple we are, but with a name on it"

"Damon I don't think that's necessary"

He threw me up and down by juggling his legs

"Don't pressure me, I like our deal"

"Fine, think about it at least?"

"I'll think about it" I said and kissed him "I need to go now baby. I can feel you get excited down below and it's best if we avoid the consequences"

"Fine, get going then. I'll keep the bed warm for us"

I smiled and hurried out of the bed.

Truth was, I had a meeting with Elijah. We were going to work on a way to bring Klaus back to normal, and knowing that made me feel guilty about Damon.

"What do you have for me?" I asked as I walked into the mansion

"Hayley I know you want to leave this place as soon as possible and that you've been avoiding me since our last awkward encounter but please, for the love of god, just relax and listen up"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him

"I'm not tense, neither have I been avoiding you"

He looked straight back at me and smiled charismatically

"I hope not"

This man had the power to have an effect on me that took my breath away, but he too couldn't be a Klaus Mikaelson. The kissed we shared proved that. All these conflicting emotions killed me.

"Tell me why you called me here"

"Klaus has been enchanted, I am almost a hundred percent positive"

"How?"

"You don't think that Genevieve is the only witch we know, right? I asked a friend of mine. She came over to New York to help me. Celeste, would you please come down?"

Moments later a woman came down the stairs with a grin.

"Hello there, I'm Celeste"

"Hey Celeste, I'm Hayley. Hayley Marshall"

When she shook hands she seemed to lose breath for a moment before shaking it off and smiling again.

"Celeste are you alright?" I asked

"Yes, absolutely"

"If you don't mind me asking Celeste, you are known for having futuristic visions regarding people. Have you just had one about Hayley?"

"I can't say" she replied

"That's not fair!" I complained

"All I can say is that your future holds some very complicated stories for you to live through, I'd be warned if I were you"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I cannot say, I cannot" she said as she began pacing

I looked at Elijah, motioning him to do something but he refused to help me out

"Hayley we have bigger issues. Celeste has a cure for Klaus"

"You do?" I asked and looked at her hopefully

"Here" she said, avoiding looking at me "Drink this, keeping some on your lips, and kiss Niklaus Mikaelson. Given that you're the last one who got close to his heart you're the one who can break the binding"

"Binding?"

"Genevieve has done a binding spell to him, it's quite obvious"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, if you do that he'll open his eyes and be immune to that sort of magic"

I nodded and put the flask in my bag.

"Can I leave now?" Celeste asked

"Sure" Elijah said "I'll walk you out"

"Not necessary. See you later" she said and hurried out

"What in god's name was that? What if her vision was terrible?"

"What if it weren't? Hayley witches overdramatise things all the time. Your mission is quite clear. You needn't worry"

"My mission?"

"Save my brother so you can both be happy again"

"Damon asked me to date him today" I said "I'm considering it"

"Hayley if Klaus is back to normal why would you need Damon? You love him, not this temporary love affair. Damon Salvatore is bad news."

"And Klaus isn't?" I asked angrily

"At the end of the day it's your choice, but if you aren't going to use the cure then return it to me"

"I need to think about it" I snapped and hurried away

When I went back to Damon's place I found him standing outside in the garden, talking on the phone, his back to me.

"I asked her to get serious today. If she agrees next thing I'll do is bring her over to Mystic Falls and complete the task I was sent here for. I hope she agrees, I truly do"

"Damon?" I called out and he turned around, his phone dropping

"I don't know what you heard but I can explain"

"I heard enough to understand you had ulterior motives after all. You knew who I was, you came here deliberately to use me!"

"Its nto that simple!"

"Enlighten me then! What exactly was the reason why you came here?!"

He cupped my cheeks but I shoved him off

"A friend of mine had a prophecy!" he yelled "She had a prophecy that said you're this miracle lady who is going to make Klaus Mikaelson a stronger creature. While that alone is reason enough to separate you I also found out that something bad will happen to me because of it"

"What?" I asked breathing heavily

"I couldn't let you make Klaus stronger so you can give him enough to destroy me, so I was going to get into your heart and lure you away from him, to a different town"

"Do you have something to do with Genevieve too?"

"No, not at all. He had already left you when I found out. Hayley believe me, things started out that way but we connected. I meant it when I asked you to be my girlfriend"

"Screw you. Everyone is simply out there to use me for their own stupid games. You're all the same. And to think I was reconsidering saving Klaus from Genevieve just so I can be with you"

"Wait, were you going to leave me?" he asked, seeming hurt

"You're the one who used me"

"You were planning to return to Klaus behind my back, even before you knew about my plans"

I folded my arms and looked away from him

"I guess we're both twisted in a way. We both used each other for our own pathetic reasons"

"I guess so"

"But I really like you" Damon said as he put his hands on my waist "And you like me too. Mystic Falls really is a great place, we could move there and have a clean state. Get to know each other for real and build a better life"

"I don't know" I said, tearing up "I'm torn apart Damon"

"I'm going to wait for you tomorrow at nightfall at the Grand Central. If you choose me then come and meet me there. If not I'll leave town without you"

"So melodramatic" I said, hysterical tears falling from my lashes "I want to be angry at you, but your goddamn prophecy is weirding me out and my heart is hurting because it wants you I guess"

"I'm sorry for letting you down" he whispered "I wish I never was like the other men in your life"

"I too wish the same" I said and kissed him on the cheek

I cried all the way to the fraternity house. When I arrived I hid behind the bushes and watched Genevieve leave, to my luck. Once she was gone I grabbed the flash from my bag and knocked on the door.

Klaus opened, thinking I was her.

"Hayley? Have you cried?"

I nodded and pushed him aside, walking in.

"Damon asked me to leave town with him" I announced "But I cannot agree to that unless I hear your argument first"

As I opened the flask and began drinking Klaus began arguing with me

"Why would care if you go or not?"

I didn't answer, I just shocked him by pulling him in for a kiss, praying deep inside that this would work.

When I broke apart his face was also wet from my mascara clad tears

"Klaus?" I asked as he looked at the nothingness behind me emotionlessly

"You cannot leave me for him, we're not over yet" he said

He was back. My Klaus was back. I threw my arms around his neck and cried in relief.

"I'm going to kill that Genevieve, then kill Damon for touching you"

I backed away and cupped his cheeks

"I'm not sure I'm ready to leave him Klaus" I sobbed "I'm sorry"

"Hayley why did you bring me back if you're going to leave me!" he yelled

I shook my head and put my forehead on his shoulder

"I'm so confused, so confused Klaus"

"You don't have to be. The normal Klaus is back now"

I shook my head and backed away

"I need time to think" I said, tears falling off my cheeks. The memories of Damon making me laugh and feel alive flashed before my eyes versus all the times Klaus devastated me. "I need time to think"

Klaus finished texting someone and looked up at me

"How much time?"

I shrugged, my face wrinkling up, reflecting the confliction inside me "Till tomorrow nightfall maybe?"

"Nightfall?"

"That's when Damon is expecting me"

"So if you go to him, you choose him and if you come to me you choose me?"

I nodded

"I need to go now, I need to think a little"

"Wait, stay. I just texted Genevieve, let her arrive first. I want you to witness her punishment as a testament of my love for you" he said with a sick grin

"Love?" I asked, my heart shattering

He avoided looking into my eyes and nodded shyly.

"You're making this too hard. You cannot do this to me. You cannot play with my emotions like this Klaus!" I yelled "I'm so tired" I said, grabbing my head

He ran to me and cupped my cheeks

"I'm sorry, I know my enemies haven't made your life that simple, but I promise you if you stay with me I will make sure that isn't the case anymore"

"Klaus I'm sorry, Damon actually did all those things in just under a month"

"I can make you happy too. Give me a chance"

"I don't know"

He yelled nonsense and pushed himself away from me, grabbing a glass and throwing it at the ground angrily "I'm going to kill Damon" he yelled

"Be quiet you're going to wake everyone!" I whispered angrily

"I don't goddamn care!"

There was a knock on the door. Klaus hold my arms and pushed me behind the door

"What are you doing?"

"I cannot risk her hurting you" he snapped and went for the door

"Missed me already baby?" she asked

"You fucking slut" he spat at her as he grabbed her by the throat and began strangling her

"Klaus what are you doing?" she hardly said

"You think you can put a spell on the Original Hybrid and get away with it?"

"I love you, I love you I just wanted us to be together"

He squeezed harder, dropping her on the ground as he did

"You never deserved me" he spat.

I got out of my hiding place and stared at him in fright as she gave her last breath

"Never do anything to get my wrath" he said, kicking her corpse aside

"You're a monster" I said "You spent so long with her, how could you just kill her with no emotion?"

"She made me do those things Hayley" he yelled

"You didn't even hesitate" I whispered

"I don't hesitate to kill those who deserve it"

He tried to touch me but I backed away

"I don't think I can look at you right now"

"I get it, you've never seen anyone get killed before but…"

"Leave me alone" I said, hyperventilating

"Fine, go home now, but think till tomorrow. You know it's me, I'm the one you want. Whether I'm a psycho or not"

I shook my head and hurried out, her dead body still haunting my vision.

Next Day- Nightfall- Damon's POV

I stood in the dark, not far from the entrance where I told Hayley I'd be waiting, and sighed as moments passed. The girl had won my heart and I had truly hoped she'd give me another chance both for my safety and for a potential future with her. Villainous characters deserved a happy ending too, after all.

When I felt a tap on my shoulder I sighed in relief and turned around happily. She had come for me, she had chosen me.

"Hayley I…what the hell?"

I felt a sudden pain in my chest. The visitor wasn't Hayley, but a cloaked dark figure of a tall man.

"Did you really think I was going to let anyone that close to Hayley? She's mine" he snapped

I collapsed on my knees and eyes watered with pain

"What did you stab me with? Vervain?"

"Time to sleep, idiot boy. You're lucky Hayley didn't choose you, or you'd be dead"

"You sick freak"

"Hayley's mine, I'm never going to let anyone else near her. One by one I will deal with you all"

He stabbed me once again, making me blackout.

Hayley's POV

I went all around the fraternity house, looking for Klaus. My decision wasn't much of a choice. At the end of the day my heart made the decision, and it pounded crazily for Klaus since the very beginning.

"Where is he?" I asked Marcel

"I don't know, he left a while ago"

"But he was supposed to meet me at nightfall" I said

"He'll be back now, I don't think he planned to leave"

I began pacing around. Did he not expect me?

"I know I was a bit late but…" I whispered to myself

I took my phone out and tried to find his number before I realised he had left me a voicemail

"So you're not here, I guess you chose Damon after all. Good luck Hayley. I wish things could have been different. I wish you could have expected me as I were, but I understand. Good luck my last love"

He was being open and honest. My love for him strengthened at that moment and I got ecstatic. I dialled his number immediately.

"Hayley?" he asked

"Where are you?"

"Didn't you leave?"

"You idiot, it's you, it has always been you" I exclaimed

"But you didn't show up"

"I had car trouble you moron" I said with tearful laughs

"Meet me at the bar in ten minutes" he announced and hung up

I hurried out and jumped into my car. Nothing was normal with this guy.

When I saw him across the bar I took a moment to digest the beauty of finally being able to say I'm with Klaus again before running into his embrace and kissing him.

"It has always been you" I repeated

"Always and forever" he whispered to me "A promise I give my family only" he smiled

"You are my family Klaus" I replied "Don't disappoint or use me again, please"

He cupped my cheeks and shook his head "You will never regret this"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, staying in his arms happily

Leave a review please!


	17. A Different Newcomer

"Come on Damon pick up" I said complainingly as I tried to call him one more time since we had parted ways

"Hayley please don't tell me you're calling Damon again" Klaus asked as he got out of the shower

"I am" I said honestly

"I would rather you not. Please don't make me think you're regretting your decision"

"I am doing no such thing Klaus, I just want to know he's alright and, most importantly, we're alright. We were friends more than benefits, after all"

"All I can say is that I don't particularly admire your relentless search for him"

"Why does the idea of me finally getting in touch with him bother you so much?"

"Because it's either me or him. There is no in-between"

"I know that"

"Then why have you been calling him for the umpteenth time when it has only been about three days since we got back together?"

"Because, as I said time and time again, he and I did share a connection, whether you like it or not"

"This is ridiculous" he spat and began drying his hair with the towel

I stood up and went up to him, wrapping him with my arms as my clothes soaked the drops on his skin. I bit my lower lip and looked into his eyes.

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm possessive" he replied

I rolled my eyes and kissed the side of his lip

"I chose you Nik. I hope you know that I would never cheat on you"

"Never say never" he warned with a smirk

"Does that mean you cannot say the same thing about yourself?"

"I would rather not give promises I cannot, on the long run, keep" he said playfully

I punched his chest and took a step back but he caught my arm and pulled me back

"I am joking, love"

"You know, under that careless, hard case that covers your heart is a soft spot full of love and cheesiness"

"Perhaps, but I do assure you the case is far too hard to break. Trying to do that would only be a waste of time"

"So you're saying I should be used to dating this narcissistic bastard?"

"You should, especially now that we're seeing each other under the circumstance that you know exactly who and what I am and I do not have to lure you into my arms"

"So the honeymoon phase is over?"

"All the phases are over. We're just two wolves who share a passion for each other"

"What about romantic gestures like you making me dinner or buying me some nice flowers or me wearing sexy lingerie for you…?"

"The first ones are unlikely but I would really like the last one"

I nodded heartlessly and pulled away.

"I've got to tutor Gia" I said with a broken voice "I'll see you in class"

"Oh, that was sudden. See you then" he said and walked up to me, cupping my cheeks strongly and planting a rough kiss on the lip

I hurried out and got into my car. The little, annoying voice inside me that was screaming "You made a mistake" seemed to have found a microphone, and its voice was haunting me.

When I arrived at Gia's place I was in no mood for studying. I just went into her living room and threw myself on her couch.

"Not in the mood for studying?"

"Not at all" I replied and sighed

"Wanna talk set list? Boss asked us to get some new, fresh and sweet music"

"Does 'boss' know who we are? We don't sing that shit" I snapped

"He asked for us to sing some pop songs of this year, that's all"

"Argh what an annoying bastard. I don't even need the money"

"Well you might not, but my parents and I still aren't on the best of terms and the extra cash really does help. The boys really need it too"

I nodded, understanding their situation.

"Fine then. I listen to all sorts of music. I can sing pop"

"Yeah you can. Besides, you always choose songs based on what you're feeling at the moment. There are many songs about being indecisive when it comes to boys or still having feelings for your exes"

"I don't have feelings for my exes" I snapped

"Firstly, no matter how bad he betrayed you, you will always love William. Secondly, this Damon guy really did something to you. He showed you that you can be young and have fun in a relationship. You seemed so alive with him. With Klaus you just seem tired"

"I seem tired because Klaus' love is one worth fighting for. IF you're not up to putting in effort you might as well not love him"

"Well that's some deep shit there" she commented

"Nevertheless, there still are incomplete and twisted emotions in me when it comes to Damon. I guess I always knew it will end"

"Check your music on your laptop and choose a song that speaks to your emotions. Our gig in two days is a small one anyway. We practically only need like five songs. The rest will be a karaoke night or something"

"Hella weird" I said and opened my laptop

After thinking long and hard I chose the songs that fit both the boss' demands and my romantic feelings perfectly.

"For William I've got "Clean" by Taylor Swift" I announced "It's about finally having enough time to feel clean after a relationship ended"

"Nice, I like that song. It's super chill"

"Yeah I hope we can pull it off" I said with a smile

"And Klaus?"

"For Klaus I've got a cheesy one" I said with a grin "I chose "The Heart Wants What is Wants" by Selena Gomez"

"That's a nice ballad about listening to your heart and not your head" she pointed out

"Finally" I changed the conversation "About Damon I've got another Taylor Swift song, "Wildest Dreams""

"Nice, I'll text the boys. These songs should be easy to learn"

"We'll change certain things to make them more live suitable "

"Great. Rehearsal tonight then?"

"Sure. Text me the time, I need to go to class"

"Alrighty then. See you tonight love"

I waved and hurried down the stairs to my car.

Once I arrived to class I took my books out and set them on the seat next to me so no one took it. I wanted my boyfriend with me.

Once he arrived he came close from the back and kissed me on my neck before taking the seat I kept for him.

"I feel like there will be a pop-quiz or something"

"Come on, this isn't high school" I said with a smile

My phone rang, interrupting him before he could reply. It was Damon. I picked up immediately.

"Damon?" I exclaimed

"Hello, this is from the Lost and Found office at the Grand Central Station. This phone was found on the ground alongside a bag about three days ago, but I couldn't call anyone because it was locked. I only now checked on it just in case to look for a call so I can call back without having to unlock it and saw your number alongside many others"

"You said they just left it on the ground with the bag?"

"Yes it seems so. Honestly we over here at the station got a bit suspicious of the circumstances"

"And video footage?"

"We can only retrieve them in the case of a police inspection or investigation. We cannot get into footage for a lost phone"

My heart beat super-fast. This didn't seem normal at all.

"I'm coming" I said and hung up

"Ms. Marshall are you going somewhere?" the professor asked

"I need to be excuses sir, I am deeply sorry"

I looked at Klaus, asking him to understand, and hurried out of the classroom. I heard him argue after me for a permission to leave but the professor refused.

"Elijah I need your help" I said as I called him "Quick"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Meet me at the Grand Central as soon as you can"

"See you there" he replied and hung up

When I arrived he was already there.

"I hope you weren't busy" I asked I went up to him "I don't know any other vampire who wasn't in class"

I still felt awkward with him after the kiss.

"I was having lunch with Gia, but its alright. What is the issue?"

"Damon disappeared, it seems, under unusual circumstances"

"Are you sure?"

"I need your help to be. You need to compel them to show us the footage of that night when I met with Klaus instead of him"

"Consider it done" he said and went in. I followed him like an excited puppy.

Moments later, I had a DVD

"So much footage to skim through" I whined

"You're nervous, let me" he said and took my laptop from me, watching the footage himself. Quite smartly, he fast forwarded to the time of the meeting and waited patiently as I sipped on my cola can.

"There, that's him" he exclaimed and I sat up

"Yeah it is. He's alone, waiting for me I guess"

Around three minutes later a dark figure approached him from behind.

"I can't see his face" I said as I looked close

"I have impeccable eye precision, yet I cannot distinguish the face either. He seems to be under some sort of dark garment. A cloak of sorts"

"He's in a hoodie Elijah" I snapped, annoyed by his 'impeccable' speaking

Suddenly the man stabbed Damon, making me shriek in fear

"What the hell!" I yelled

"Wait let's watch"

My eyes watered as I watched Damon fall on his knees, quivering in pain. They seemed to have a conversation before the man stabbed him again.

"It's a wooden stake, but he didn't hit him on the heart" Elijah pointed out

Damon collapsed on his side

"Oh my god" I whimpered

"It must be soaked in vervain" Elijah said, a painful expression on his face

"Would that hurt him?" I asked

He looked at me in the eyes and chose not to answer.

"He's dragging the body" I said as I pointed at the screen "Where is he dragging it to?"

"There are no cameras there. We cannot know for sure. He may have had a car in there or something"

"Let's go check the area out" I suggested

"Sure, come on"

We went out and hurried in between the buildings by the station

"Do you feel anything? A scent or something?"

He took a moment to check before shaking his head

"This is all my fault" I said as I grabbed my head and began pacing

"Hayley don't blame yourself" Elijah said

Then I remembered all these details that seemed to go together. All these little things that possibly shed some light on the situation.

_"A friend of mine had a prophecy!" he yelled "She had a prophecy that said you're this miracle lady who is going to make Klaus Mikaelson a stronger creature. While that alone is reason enough to separate you I also found out that something bad will happen to me because of it"_

Something bad did happen because of it. He was kidnapped or possibly murdered because he went after the prophecy and tried to change it.

"Who did this to him? Why?" Elijah asked rhetorically

I shut my eyes and thought of that night

_I went all around the fraternity house, looking for Klaus. My decision wasn't much of a choice. At the end of the day my heart made the decision, and it pounded crazily for Klaus since the very beginning._

_"Where is he?" I asked Marcel_

_"I don't know, he left a while ago"_

_"But he was supposed to meet me at nightfall" I said_

_"He'll be back now, I don't think he planned to leave"_

_I began pacing around. Did he not expect me?_

_"I know I was a bit late but…" I whispered to myself_

_I took my phone out and tried to find his number before I realised he had left me a voicemail_

_"So you're not here, I guess you chose Damon after all. Good luck Hayley. I wish things could have been different. I wish you could have expected me as I were, but I understand. Good luck my last love"_

_He was being open and honest. My love for him strengthened at that moment and I got ecstatic. I dialled his number immediately._

_"Hayley?" he asked_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Didn't you leave?"_

_"You idiot, it's you, it has always been you" I exclaimed_

_"But you didn't show up"_

_"I had car trouble you moron" I said with tearful laughs_

_"Meet me at the bar in ten minutes" he announced and hung up_

_I hurried out and jumped into my car. Nothing was normal with this guy._

"It couldn't have been Klaus, right?" I asked loudly "Elijah tell me it wasn't him" I cried

Elijah pulled me in for a hug and comforted me

"Klaus knows how important his friendship is to you, he wouldn't" he whispered

We both knew one thing about Klaus: he liked to punish those who wronged him

Just this morning he had singlehandedly offered me a clue that may have led me further to Klaus

_ "__All I can say is that I don't particularly admire your relentless search for him" _

_"__Why does the idea of me finally getting in touch with him bother you so much?" _

"Elijah we're not telling him yet. We're not telling Klaus that we know Damon is lost. We only say that he left his stuff behind for some reason and went somewhere unknown or something"

"If that's what you find fit then alright"

"I know I need to think it's him, but I cant. Call me stupid or naïve but I believe Klaus would care about my feelings enough to not do this"

"You're not stupid or naïve" he said

Our eye contact was broken by the sound of vibration coming from my bag.

"My phone isn't on vibrate" I whispered

"It must be his" Elijah suggested

I nodded and grabbed it from my bag.

"Stefan. It must be his brother" I whispered

"Yeah Stefan Salvatore"

I slid the screen and picked up the call

"Damon have you lost your mind? I'm not as heartless as you are, I do in fact get worried about my sibling"

"Is that why you stole his girlfriend from him?" I asked cheekily

"Who is this?" he asked

"Hayley Marshall. I doubt you know me but…"

"I know you. I sent Damon to get you to keep him safe"

"You two weren't on speaking terms. Don't lie to me"

"It's true, we did have a conflict over Elena but Damon and I both knew she couldn't make her mind and would fluctuate between the both of us till the end of time. Naturally I realized this would never end so I terminated my relationship with her, mended my relationship with Damon, partially at least, and found myself someone new who actually cared for me"

"But you still hurt him, so don't act like the caring brother"

"You hurt him too. He actually began having feelings for you but you told him you had to think about choosing him over Klaus the bastard"

"It's not the same"

"You have his phone…did you choose Damon?"

I shook my head and sighed

"He disappeared, dropped his phone at the grand central and disappeared"

"My brother disappeared?"

"Someone kidnapped him, or so we think"

"There we go. Bonnie was right. He got in trouble because of you"

"What do you want me to do? We're trying to help find him"

"It's probably Klaus" he said angrily

"I don't think so, but either way I am looking into it. He has no knowledge of any of this, just in case"

"You actually did care enough about my brother to try and help him. I appreciate it"

"Good then, I'll give you a call if…"

"Oh no, no, we're coming to New York tomorrow the latest"

"That's not necessary"

"Listen miracle girl, everyone might think you're some big deal and take your opinions into consideration but all I want is to know Damon is alright. Goodbye"

He hung up on me.

"Rude" I said under my breath

"I overheard your conversation, super-hearing" Elijah said, pointing at his ear "So he's coming"

"They're coming" I said, confused

"Whose they?"

I shrugged

"He said we. We're coming he said. I'm so tired and confused"

"It's alright. We'll figure it out. Whoever kidnapped Damon clearly doesn't want to kill him yet. I'm sure we have time"

I sighed and nodded. He had a point.

When I arrived back at Campus Klaus was in the garden with Gia, waiting for me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Damon dropped some stuff at the station before he left"

He didn't have a suspicious reaction to this

"How was class?" I asked

"A bore" he replied

"Gia why are you here?" I asked "I thought you were free today"

"Elijah bailed on me to be with you, remember" she said, seeming pissed off

"You were with Elijah?"

"I thought I might need someone with special abilities" I hinted "It turned out I didn't"

Klaus nodded understandingly

"Well, I'm glad to hear you two are getting along so well, I need you two to do me another favour"

"What favour?" I asked

"Why together?" Gia added

"One of the Fraternity boys is getting married…I know far too soon but it's not my decision to make…anyway, I'm throwing the wedding party but I cannot find enough time in my schedule to go and choose a cake, and I doubt I would even if I could. I know Elijah is good with the aesthetics, but I need someone I trust to take care of the taste issues"

"Why can't I?" Gia asked

"The last time we were having coffee together you suggested the carrot cake. Let's just say I don't need to have good taste buds to know carrot cake sucks"

"No it doesn't" Gia protested

"Anyway, given that Elijah's taste buds are pretty much dead I thought you could help out"

I would prefer to spend as little time as possible on my own with Elijah, but how do I tell Klaus that without mentioning the kiss?

"How about Rebekah?" I suggested

"Taste buds Hayley…dead Hayley…"

"Oh yeah, that" I said under my breath "Fine, when is the tasting?"

"Tonight at seven"

"Oh…Gia what time is the rehearsal?"

"Tonight at nine till midnight and tomorrow before the gig"

"Tomorrow? I thought the gig was the day after"

"Sorry Bobby got confused with the dates again"

"Okay doesn't matter. I'll be there for the tasting Klaus"

"Thanks love" he said and kissed me "Want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure" I replied and held his hand, following him to his car

When we were alone all the worries seemed to disappear. I fed him pasta, to his dismay, and he told me which wine one should drink with what, like a smartass. For the first time since a very long time we actually had fun, not just drama.

"I feel normal" I said with a smile "I mean, you're with me, making sure I'm having a good time, making me laugh and feel happy. If it weren't for the phone calls it would be better"

"I am organising a wedding" he replied "I cancelled venue selection meetings for you"

"Aww baby" I said and held his hand across the table

He rolled his eyes and ate his ravioli.

"Klaus you know that you can be honest with me, no matter what, right?"

"Of course"

"I have seen you kill someone, you cannot beat that, trust me"

"I know love"

"I love you Klaus, I really do. I won't let stupid possibilities stand in our way anymore"

"Is something bugging you darling?"

I shook my head

"I just wanted you to know"

"Well good. I'm glad to see I can actually trust someone for once"

I smiled and took a deep breath

"It's six, let's get the bill"

"I want dessert"

"I'm going to eat a lot of dessert very soon"

"Ah yes, very well then, I'll get some dessert and you can get going to your meeting with Elijah"

"Great. See you honey" I said and walked up to him "You want money for the bill?"

"Honey I'm a thousand year old millionaire. Don't worry about it"

"Honey I'm a nineteen year old millionaire. I don't worry about it" I said with a smirk and left a hundred dollar bill on the table

I heard him laugh behind me as I walked away and pulled over a cab.

Cake tasting

"I just think it needs more whipped cream" I commented

"You know what good sir, just bring over a can of whipped cream from inside please" Elijah ordered the man

"Don't exaggerate. The cream isn't fluffy enough"

"Here you go miss" the man said, handing over a can

"Pour it straight to your mouth"

"We've been here for an hour and whipped cream has been your only comment" Elijah said kiddingly "Just pour it down your throat"

"No way!" I exclaimed

Next thing I knew the oh-so-noble Elijah Mikaelson began squeezing whipped cream into my mouth. I screamed in joy and hardly grabbed the can from him, squeezing it onto his suit.

"No way!" he said and laughed. The workers were also laughing now

"Hayley? Elijah?" I heard Klaus, who had surprisingly arrived, asked

"Klaus!" I exclaimed and hurried up to him, trying to jump into his arms

"I actually like this shirt so I would rather not have it covered in cream" Klaus said, backing away coldly

"Oh, oh alright" I said, my cheeks blushing awkwardly

"Do you really think I don't like this suit brother? Look at what she's done? Her love for whipped cream is impossible to avoid"

A small smile formed on Klaus' face.

"Very well then. Did you choose a cake?"

"Chocolate" Elijah and I said simultaneously

"Splendid. We order the chocolate cake then good sirs. Come on Hayley, I have a short amount of time, I'll drop you off at your rehearsal"

"I need a change of clothes" I said, pointing at all the whipped cream

"I don't have time to leave you at the sorority then back at the bar"

"It's alright brother, I'll take her with my car" Elijah suggested

Klaus thought over it for a while and nodded

"Alright then" Klaus said "I'll soon over at my place tonight then babe?"

"Sure" I replied and blew over a kiss

He smiled and waved at me. I waved back and so did Elijah.

On the car ride with Elijah over to the bar after I changed I got a phone call from my mom, who I had refused to speak in a long while now.

"Talk to them, come on" Elijah said

I sighed and picked up

"Baby girl you actually picked up"

"Yes, your adopted baby girl did" I said coldly

"Hayley I meant to tell you, but we always saw you as our own"

"Did you think I'd leave you if you told me as mature, honest parents? I don't care if my real parents are different mom, I will never stop loving you"

"I got scared! After multiple miscarriages I was told I could never have my own child. So your father and I decided to adopt and when we saw your hazel eyes looking back at us in that crib we knew you were destined to be our daughter. The idea of losing another child always haunted me, so we never gathered the courage to tell you, but we don't deserve your hatred either"

"I don't hate you mom" I whispered "I love you. You too dad" I said, knowing I was on speakerphone

"I love you too buttercup" He replied. I could hear their tears in their voice

"I missed you guys" I whispered

"We missed you too!" My mom exclaimed "You got shot darling! Shot! Our daughter got shot and we couldn't be there to help you heal"

"I'm fine, don't worry"

"I wish we could see you to know for sure" my dad said suggestively

"Sure Daddy. I'll come over the next couple of days"

"You'd make us the happiest people alive" they exclaimed

"Thank you for forgiving us darling" My mom added

"I haven't forgiven just yet, but I'm ready to give us another chance" I said with a smile

"Either way, thank you. We love you!"

"I love you too!" I whispered and hung up.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Elijah said

"No, it wasn't. Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said as he parked

We got out of the car and stood by the entrance, my guitar hanging over my shoulder

"I'm glad we could move on from that kiss" Elijah said

"So am I. If it weren't for all the Genevieve drama it never would have happened. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I cherish your friendship"

I smiled at him warmly. There was a bang inside, which pulled us out of the conversation.

"Was someone listening to us?" Elijah suggested

"I doubt it" I replied "Anyway, I'll see you around"

We bid our farewells and parted ways

"Hey Gigi" I said as I walked in

"You're late" she snapped

"Only two minutes"

"Whatever, let's go"

I rolled my eyes at her attitude and went over to the stage

Next day: Time of the Gig

"He asked me where exactly I'd be tonight and told me he'd meet me here" I told Elijah over the phone

"Well don't worry, if anything is wrong let me know"

"Sure. See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

I hung up and checked myself out in the mirror

"Are you ready darling?" Klaus said as he approached me

"Yes I am. Tonight is going to be quite different" I said as I threw my hair back

He came closer and embraced me from behind, planting kisses on my neck.

"Klaus don't get me worked up before the show, I won't be able to concentrate"

"You are practically in lingerie"

"I am in a corset with shorts on"

"Very short shorts, and garters" he said, stroking the lace on my thighs "I can't think of anything else except yourself and I playing around with your ensemble in my bed tonight"

"Klaus!" I complained

"Very well then, I'll be in the crowd, watching you"

"I love you" I said and kissed him on the lips

"Good luck" he replied and went in

I walked over to the stage and cleared my throat

"This song is called "Wildest Dreams" by T. Swift" I announced

Klaus' POV

I stood in the crowd with Rebekah and watched how Hayley was singing

"The lyrics stand out, don't they?" Rebekah asked "She usually tries to sing about her own life"

"I can guess who this song is about" I said with a smirk

"Who might that be?"

"He's so tall and handsome as hell, he's bad but he does it so well? I think the fact that it's about yours truly is a bit obvious"

"Or it is about Damon and you're mistaken" Rebekah suggested, to my dismay

I looked over at Hayley and thought over the lyrics more carefully. Her voice echoed in my ear.

_"He said let's get out of this town. Drive out of the city, away from the crowds…Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams"_

"It's about him. About their unfortunate breakup" I whispered

"Let's see what she has in store for you" she said with a grin

"This is "Clean", another song by Taylor Swift" she announced with a grin

"This might be about you" Rebekah suggested

We listened closely to the lyrics once again

_"Rain came pouring down when I was drowning, that's when I could finally breathe. And by morning gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean" _she sang

"William" Rebekah and I said simultaneously

There were some rock songs in the middle that weren't meant for anyone obviously. Just as I began to think she didn't sing for me tonight she announced the final song.

"This is "The Heart Wants What it Wants" by Selena Gomez" she announced "Not really my type of music but it's nice to get out of your comfort zone" she said with a smile

"It must be this one" Rebekah said after half the song was gone "There's a million reasons why I should give you up, but the heart wants what it wants. That makes sense"

"This song isn't that uplifting" I said, disappointed "The future that we hold is so unclear? What the hell, so depressive"

"Give her a break, she didn't write it. It simply suits the situation."

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes again

When the gig was over she ran over to me and kissed me passionately, telling me seeing me in the crowd gave her energy, before hurrying backstage to change.

"Klaus can we talk?" Gia asked

"Sure Gigi, what's up?"

"Elijah and Hayley kissed. I overheard them talking"

I took a moment to digest that. She must have been referring to his kidnapping of her when he was crazy.

"That was a long time ago"

"It was after you began seeing Genevieve, it may even have been after he started seeing me"

"I don't know what to say"

"Keep your girlfriend away from my boyfriend. You may trust Hayley but I cannot say the same about Elijah"

"Trust me, he wouldn't do no such thing"

"None of us know him well enough yet. All I know is that every time she calls he's willing to run along to her, leaving anyone and anything behind"

"You think they have feelings for one another?"

"Wouldn't that explain the kiss?"

I looked at her, not finding the suitable words to say in a situation like this.

Hayley's POV

Klaus was talking to Gia about something as I secretly hurried to the door to greet Stefan.

"You must be Stefan" I said

He came over hand in hand with a blonde girl

"Hey Hayley. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" I said, shaking his hand

"Meet my girlfriend, Caroline" he announced

I felt like someone dumped a cold bucket of water over my head. I knew a Caroline. I knew a Caroline from Mystic Falls.

_"I know we're not the best of friends, but can you tell me something about Klaus I need to know?" I asked Rebekah as she sat opposite me with a huge notebook_

_"I don't have that much time, but sure I'll give your question a try"_

_"Is Klaus still in love with someone else?" I asked straightforwardly_

_She blinked and thought over it for a second_

_"I don't think so. I mean, I don't think so"_

_"You're lying" I said "He is, isn't he?"_

_"I mean, there was this girl called Caroline Forbes and his relationship with her, well his interest in her, never got resolved as far as I know. I can't say he's hung up on her though, Klaus knows how to move on and find better gems for his crown" she explained "What made you courageous enough to ask me this?"_

_"I told him I loved him today" I whispered_

_She seemed shocked too_

_"I see. Well, Klaus is a late bloomer, he needs time to fit in so he can come out of his shell. He's not open with his emotions. Give him time and don't obsess over it"_

_"Yeah I know, I just…I don't want to give in completely to something only to find out it was a huge mistake, not again. I can't live with that again" I explained_

_"Oh, I understand. Don't worry, my brother won't disappoint you"_

"Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you" the blonde girl said, extending her hand

I shook it as fear struck my heart. The one person who actually meant something to Klaus the way any girlfriend would consider a threat was standing meters away from him now.

The stress would be the end of me.

Leave a review please! I know I couldn't update yesterday, but I wrote an extra big chapter today. I would appreciate a review please! Thanks!


	18. A Different Question

"Hayley" I whispered "I'm Hayley Marshall, nice to meet you"

Caroline smiled and held Stefan's hand again. I felt warmness on my lower back which was Klaus' hand holding on to me as he approached us.

"What a surprise" Klaus exclaimed "So will all of Mystic Falls move to New York eventually?"

"No it's just us and Bonnie" Stefan replied

"Bonnie?" I asked

"She hasn't arrived yet. She's a friend of ours"

"I see" I whispered

"So Caroline, why did you come all the way here? Did you miss me?"

"That's exactly what happened" she replied sarcastically

She rolled her eyes. I felt uncomfortable so I pushed them aside and went over to the bar.

"I didn't expect her to come here, ever" Rebekah said as she took a seat by my side "I wouldn't ever tell you if I did. She's old news, trust me and, more importantly, trust Klaus"

"I trust Klaus" I whispered and poured a shot of vodka down my throat

Rebekah bit her tongue and patted my shoulder. I smiled at her and lay my head on the bar

"What's wrong baby girl?" I heard Klaus ask and slowly lifted my head back up

"I'm tired" I whispered

He smiled and held my hand

"Let me take you home then"

"I didn't change this lingerie completely, I'll look ridiculous outside. Give me a minute" I said and stood up but he pulled me back

"No, no, no, I will help you rest with those still on. I'll be the one doing the removing" he teased

"I'll be cold like this" I added

He took off his sweater, leaving on a t-shirt from underneath, and helped me wear it.

"You look very sweet" he said

"Great then, take me home"

He smiled and put his arm over my shoulder, carrying me to the car.

"Wait here, I'll go get your guitar and stuff" he said and hurried back in as I lay on the seat. Moments later I saw Stefan walk out of the bar

"Stefan" I called out as I got out and went up to him

"Hayley, are you leaving?"

"I'm really tired" I explained

"I see. Well we can't do much tonight anyway. Tomorrow my friend Bonnie who is a witch will arrive and do a locator spell for us to find him. We need your excessive knowledge of New York to help find the location"

"I understand, don't worry"

"What if it is Klaus after all?" he asked

"When the time comes we shall see. It was nice meeting you"

"Likewise" he replied

Klaus' POV

I grabbed Hayley's stuff and hurried back to the door but Rebekah caught me midway

"Klaus listen to me, you need to do something special for Hayley"

"Excuse me?"

"A romantic gesture, a surprise, I don't know whatever"

"Why is that?"

"Klaus she is fragile and torn apart. You heard that song. Regardless of what everyone thinks she chose you, help her prove she did the right thing"

"Come on Rebekah"

"Besides, your ex-lover being here will be bothering her too"

"Firstly Caroline and I aren't technically ex-lovers, secondly after I realised she was using me I stopped having feeling for her like I used to. Besides, Hayley doesn't know about her anyway, she has no reason to feel threatened"

"Someone may or may not have told her about your obsessive love for her" she whispered

"You're kidding me. Rebekah why would you do that?!"

"She asked me if you were still in love with another because you hadn't said that you love her. I just wanted her to know there was someone, but you're past it"

"I have nothing to say" I snapped and walked away

"Do something Klaus!" she yelled after me

Hayley's POV

As Klaus came back with my stuff I took a seat again and waited patiently for him to get in too. He smiled at me as he did and cupped my cheeks.

"My place or yours?" he asked

I shrugged

"I am just so tired all of a sudden" I whispered

"I'll take you to the sorority, but I'm staying over"

"Of course you are" I said with a grin

He drove back, my hand safely tucked in his, and park by the house as carefully as possible thinking I had fallen asleep, but I only shut my eyes to rest.

"I thought you were sleeping"

"I wasn't" I replied with a cheeky grin

"I parked like a toddler" he said with laughter

We went upstairs and I immediately threw myself on the bed. He climbed on after me and held sat on the bed, his back to the bedframe, and held me by the waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my back on his chest and relaxed, my head lying on his shoulder.

He gently helped me take off the sweater and kissed me on my neck.

"Why are you so fatigued?" he asked

I shrugged

He gently untied my corset and kissed the skin that got revealed as a result of it. Once the corset was completely off his fingertips gently crawled across my chest and he continued kissing my neck.

"Klaus I'm too tired tonight" I whispered

He grabbed me from the waist and lifted me as if I were light as a feather, before shifting me around and putting me on his lap but face to face instead.

"Tell me what is wrong"

"I feel tired" I replied

"You know I'm here for you no matter what, right?" he asked

"I do I guess:" I said

"And you know that I love you very much, right?"

I felt mesmerized and taken aback by his sudden openness. Uncontrollable tears formed in my eye lids and my face shrivelled up as I began to whimper. He laughed at my weirdness and pulled me to his chest.

"Why are you crying?" he asked

"I don't know" I replied helplessly

"Come on, take these garters off and the shorts too. I'll get you some comfortable soft pyjamas and get you to sleep. You need your rest baby girl"

I nodded and gave him space to go get what he needed. He admired the view for a moment as I lay nude on the bed, waiting for clothing, then came back to my side and helped me put on the PJ shirt and shorts.

He spooned me and I fell asleep like that seconds later.

I woke up to find Klaus standing and on the phone by the window.

"Yes, for two. Tonight at around seven or eight, but I want the whole place shut down. Great. Thanks"

He hung up and turned to see me sitting up on the bed.

"You're awake" he pointed out the obvious "Want to get breakfast before school?"

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked in suspicion

"Am I? I didn't notice"

"And who were you talking to on the phone? Sounded like you were organising a dinner for two"

"I was, for the soon to be weds"

"Oh…"

"Anyway is that a yes or no on the breakfast little wolf?"

"Little Wolf" I repeated to myself meaninglessly as I checked my phone. I had two text messages from Stefan asking to meet up "A no, unfortunately. I need to meet up with a friend. I'll see you in class big bad wolf"

"Very well then, I'll get going to the Fraternity to get a fresh change of clothes"

"Klaus wait up" I called out before he could leave

"I was going to bid you farewell before I left darling"

"I was going to ask you what happened with Marcel"

"You mean regarding the Fraternity? We are both leaders I guess, but I have power over Marcel so that makes him the Vice President"

"I'm sure it does" I said as I went up to him and put my arm around his neck "I love you, see you later"

"See you later love" he said and kissed me on the lips for a good while before finally pulling back and leaving

Not long later I met Stefan and Caroline at his hotel room.

"Bonnie will arrive later tonight and we'll do the spell at midnight. I would be glad if you joined us"

"Anything to help Damon. All of this is my fault"

"Not necessarily. He is lucky that you're still helping him out after he practically used you for his own benefit" Caroline said unexpectedly

"Oh, yeah it is I guess" I replied

"He didn't mean to use her" Stefan defended Damon

"Well he did. He might have fallen for her eventually but the root of his relationship was his own, personal goals…as usual" Caroline continued

"Anyway…" Stefan interrupted "You'll be here at midnight?"

"I will be. See you guys then"

"See you" They both replied

For the first time I had a positive feeling about this Caroline girl. I felt comfort knowing that she wasn't angry towards me. A smile spread on my face as I hurried to school.

"Can you believe that our class finishes at six today!" I complained "Goddamn lectures"

"How long can you talk about music for?" Klaus added

I smiled and held his hand tighter

"At least we'll be together" I said with a grin

"Can you come with me to check on the restaurant for the couple after class?" Klaus asked

"Sure, anything you need babe" I replied

We went into class like that and hardly listened to the professor, given that we both knew everything he was talking about.

"Today is a review class before your exams Ms. Marshall. I'd appreciate it if you paid attention" The professor snapped as I nearly fell asleep, leaning on Klaus "I do understand that you and Mr. Mikaelson are the two of the strongest students in my class but I think some revision would benefit both of you too"

"Sir we do appreciate your effort and do want to pay attention, but we already know a lot about the history of music. I have practically lived it"

I punched his leg for the pun and he silently laughed under his breath

"Mr. Mikaelson just try to keep your girlfriend awake"

The class laughed

"I'm sorry professor, I'll make sure to do that" he said with a grin

The rest of the class went by quite calmly. The professor either didn't concentrate on the same students out of a couple hundred to choose from or completely chose to ignore us. Either way, the next couple of hours went by rather faster than the first.

When we finally left class I was yawning.

"Come on, let's get to the restaurant" Klaus said as he pulled me after him

"Yes, then we'll grab something to eat ourselves. I'm starving" I pointed out

"Don't worry" he replied and practically shoved me in the car impatiently.

"Why are you in such a hurry babe!?" I asked annoyed by his edginess

"No reason" he said with a smile "You're hungry, that's why"

"No reason or because I'm hungry"

He smiled and chose not to answer.

We were greeted at the door by the waiters, who led us to the table and referred to us by name.

"Did your friend close the whole restaurant?"

"No, he didn't. But I did" Klaus said excitedly

"Are you paying instead of him? Cause he better be rich or the bill…"

"It's not for them. I wanted to surprise you. It's all for us"

"What?!" I exclaimed "Is that why you're so nervous?"

"Believe it or not I am not good at being like this" He explained

"You mean romantic?" I asked

He rolled his eyes at me and I kissed him on the lips. Perhaps I imagined it, but I could swear he blushed a little

We took our seats and sat opposite one another. Once we ordered and the wait for the food began we started talking

"Remember yesterday, when you told me I can be absolutely honest with you? You know you can be the same too, right?" Klaus asked out of the blue

"I do…why do you say that?"

"Because I found out something from a friend and I'd rather hear the whole story from you"

"What exactly did you hear?"

"That you kissed Elijah"

There was a moment of awkward pause before I cleared my throat

"Yes that did happen before Gia and before you and I got back together. He gave me safety and comfort and I wanted to find love with him too, but as he made obvious time and time again, we are not meant to be a romantic pair. Once I kissed him I realized I made a mistake"

"Like he pointed out you said?"

"Before I kissed him he let me know that he had feelings for Gia and not for me, but I wanted to believe otherwise"

"So there is no reason for me to be bothered by your relationship with Elijah?"

"Not at all" I replied

"Very well then, issue number two: Caroline Forbes"

"Oh…"

"I know you know that she and I used to have a romantic connection"

"Yes, I do. I know she was your big love"

"She was. In the past. I have grown out of love with her ever since I began seeing her true colour"

"She isn't a terrible person"

"But she isn't worth loving, unfortunately" Klaus said

"Unfortunately?"

He laughed

"Hayley, she's the kind of person who told me she knows I'm in love with her just so I fed her my blood. She knew exactly how to pull my strings"

"Your blood?" I asked in disgust

"She's a vampire. When a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf they have a slow, painful death unless they drink my blood"

"Oh…that's useful to know"

He smiled at me

"So you can see why I have understandably moved on from feeling affection for her to feeling something much more powerful for worthier people"

"I guess that's me then" I said with a smile

"I guess that is"

Our dinner came and we dug in. The comfort of having things out in the open made my appetite fuller.

"Is there an issue number three?" I asked as we finished eating

"Not really an issue but more of a solution" he said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin

He grabbed something from his pocket and put it on the table. It was a box. A box. My heart began beating faster. I really wished he wouldn't as THE question. I was in no way going to say yes to that.

"I have a question for you" he announced

"Oh lord…"

"Will you move in with me Hayley Marshall to our own penthouse?"

He opened the box to reveal a key. I sighed loudly in relief.

"I just thought it could solve the problem of sleep here change there etc, etc"

"I guess it can" I whispered

But before I could make such a commitment there was one last thing to discuss

"Klaus I need you ask you something before I can answer

"Sure love" he said, pulling his hand back

"Damon was kidnapped. Almost everything points to you. He was stabbed with a stake dipped in vervain and kidnapped on the night I was meant to meet him. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Do you think I do?"

"The obvious thing would be to do so as everyone else is, but I chose not to. I want to believe that you wouldn't do this to me"

He took a moment to digest all the new information before sucking in his lips and nodding

"I do understand the confusion, but I only now found out that he was kidnapped. I promise you, regardless of how I'd enjoy hurting him for touching you during my absence, I did not harm him in any way"

"I believe you" I said happily "And yes I'd move in with you!"

"I think I need some time to think about that now that I know this" he said unexpectedly

"What?" I said in shock

"I'm teasing you little wolf. Here's the key" he said with a grin "It's really close to school and really big. I think you'll enjoy the interior design and the location very much"

"I can't wait to see it"

"We can go tonight after dinner, if you like"

"That would be amazing. Let's go now, please!"

"Sure"

We stood up and hurried to the car.

The house was huge and gorgeous. It had an amazing kitchen and an incredible living room. The main bedroom had an amazing view. I gasped every ten seconds at something different.

"I loved living with the sorority but this is for the better" I whispered

"It truly is" he replied "We are together all the time, we can see the fraternity and the sorority anytime we wish"

"We can throw parties"

"It's a suitable step for us to take" he added

"Yes it really is" I whispered

"Wanna go and try out our bed for the first time?" he asked seductively

I checked the time, realising I had to get going

"I really would, but I can't now. I have to be somewhere else"

"Be where?"

I looked into his eyes and knew what exactly I had to do at that very moment.

Meeting with Stefan

"Hayley you made it…with Klaus?" Stefan said as we walked in hand in hand

Klaus is my boyfriend and I know for a fact that he has nothing to do with Damon's disappearance. He is willing to help us find him. You either accept both of us or none"

"Are you sure he didn't just punish Damon for being with you?" Caroline asked "Klaus?"

"If I did such a thing I'd stand behind it. I take pride in the punishments I give"

"Exactly, so, are you game or not?"

"Come on guys, we all know the Hybrid's help will come in handy" a girl I didn't know said from behind them

"Bonnie Bennett, the smartest one in the bunch as usual" Klaus said with a grin

"Klaus, long time no see"

"How unfortunate that it didn't take long for you lot to find me again"

"Unfortunate indeed" she replied

"So, are we doing this or not?" Caroline asked

"I'll begin the spell right away"

"If it isn't Klaus then who?" Stefan asked as Bonnie began working

"I may have a suggestion" Klaus said unexpectedly

I motioned for him to share his thoughts.

"Hayley's first boyfriend William was killed in a similar fashion, as in by someone with a connection to the supernatural. Perhaps the same person is now out to get Damon too"

"Do you know who it is?" Stefan asked

"No, but I am almost absolutely certain he's a werewolf"

"You never told me this" I whispered

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I think this guy has an obsession with your or something, that's why he killed Billy and that's why he's gotten Damon too"

"Why hasn't he attacked you then?" Caroline asked

"I thought the same, but I guess a simple werewolf didn't have enough power against a thousand year old Hybrid. Unlike idiots like you he chose to stay safe and away, until he has a plan probably"

"When did you think of all of this?" I asked

"The Damon part on the way over, the rest I had been thinking over for a while now"

I took a deep breath and began pacing around

"You need to find that maniac. I need to make him pay for everything"

"Damon might still be fine" Caroline tried to reassure me

"But William isn't" I snapped "And I will destroy him for touching Billy"

Anger filled tears fell off my eyelids as I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, collapsing on the ground as the pain of losing my best friend, no matter how badly he betrayed me, dawned on me once again. Now, for the first time thanks to Klaus, I could actually avenge him.

Damon's POV

"Let me go" I hardly breathed as the pain of the vervain in my system continued to drive me crazy

"Tell me all that is to know about the Hybrid"

"I have told you goddamnit!" I yelled "I am not strong enough to teach you how to fight him!"

"Watch your tone when you speak to me you filth" he snapped and staked me again "I will get Hayley out of his arms, whatever the cost, do you understand!?"

"I won't let you get her, even if I use my last breath to stop you, I won't let you touch her with your disgustingness"

He kicked me off my chair and spat on me, leaving me to quiver in pain

Leave a review please, I really appreciate your feedbacks!


	19. A Different Future

Hayley's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, still angry from the news. Klaus walked up to me and offered to wipe off my tears but I stepped back. I was in no mode for romance.

"How is the spell going?" I asked Bonnie

"Working on it, we should be able to get a location any minute now"

"Great, once we do we can make a plan suitable for the place and initiate action"

"You're not coming Hayley" Klaus said

"Excuse me?"

"We have no idea what we're up against. If he managed to bring down a two hundred year old vampire…"

Just as he was telling me nicely that I'm a weak, naïve little innocent werewolf girl with no abilities I used my extensive knowledge of martial arts combined with the newfound agility of being a beast to use the sweep method to bring Klaus down and sit on him.

"Did she actually just bring Klaus Mikaelson down?" Caroline asked and began laughing. The others joined her not long after.

Klaus shook off the shock of the moment and did a quick move which resulted in both of us standing on our feet again.

"I was not expecting that" Klaus said angrily

"I've done Martial Arts for over a decade now Klaus. Don't underestimate me"

"I did not know that, love" he said with a forced smile

"You do now. There is nothing that can stop me from avenging William's death, especially if it was caused as a result of me"

I was breathing heavily and looking straight into his eyes. He nodded but I noticed a confusion in his eyes. He looked as if he didn't know me.

"Don't look at me like that"

"I admire this strong girl" he said with a real grin this time

"I am tired of keeping her buried down. Now that I'm a werewolf I can actually fight my own fights and be independent"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Klaus asked "Why would you bury down your fighting skills? You would need them as a human too"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Bonnie said "But I found their location. It's in "Richmond Terrace, Staten Island" she said as she pointed on a location on the map

I hurried to her side along with everyone else and stared at the map.

"I'll check online to see what exactly is located there. Let me see the area code" Caroline said

"Why is that address so familiar?" I asked myself as I began pacing around, hoping to get answers

"It says Mariners Park on the map" Bonnie tried to elaborate

"Of course!" I exclaimed "There is an ideal place there where he could keep Damon"

Flashback-1 year ago

_"It's called Mariners Marsh. Check it out" William said as he handed me a printed documented with facts about the place _

_"A sixteen year old boy killed his girlfriend there" I pointed out "That doesn't sound like a nice place to go when your boyfriend is inviting you" _

_"Come on Hayley, you said you want to go to eerie places. Besides, it's abandoned and absolutely filthy. It can even be haunted. It's basically the dream" _

_"It is the dream" _

_"So we're going?" _

_"We still have time to think till winter break. We'll figure it out" _

_"Fine, but if we do decide to make use of our much needed college break and take this scary Christmas trip after all this place is going to be one of our stops. I insist" _

_"Stop overdramatising college. I'm sure we're going to have tons of fun" _

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm absolutely positive it's going to be a blast" _

_"Whatever William, let's just concentrate on our SATs now. Please" _

_"Fine…" _

Current Time

"Mariners Marsh. It's this abandoned place over there. It's ideal to keep a kidnapped person in. Everyone is too spooked to go around the place anyway"

"How do you know this?"

"Let's just say I do" I replied coldly

"How far is it?" Bonnie asked

"Around a forty minute drive from here. An hour max"

"Have you been there?" Klaus asked in suspicion

"No, just planned a trip. That's all" I said and grabbed my stuff

"Come on let's get going. I don't want to keep Damon there any longer" Bonnie said and hurried out

I looked at Klaus and led the way out after them. This better work.

We somehow all fit in one car and I decided to call Elijah on the way over because he too was actually involved in all of this initially.

"Shall I come over to help?" he asked after I finished explaining

"We're five and he's one. I doubt it's necessary, but thank you. I'd appreciate it if you stayed by the phone just in case"

"I'd be glad to, don't worry" he said "I'll keep Marcel and Rebekah on guard too, just in case"

"Thank you very much Elijah" I said and hung up

"If he really did kill William" Klaus began saying, making everyone go silent immediately "What exactly are you planning to do to him? Bill did after all betray…"

"Whether or not Billy was to be punished for his betrayal that was up to me. No one had the right to harm him in any way. I do not forgive those who wrong me"

Klaus kept driving quickly but took his eyes away from the road to look at me

"You don't sound like yourself. You're far too aggressive" he commented

"Just do the driving and keep the psychiatric analysis to yourself" I snapped

"Okay let's break this awkward tension and be happy that we're going to save Damon in less than ten minutes hopefully"

"He better be alright, or Hayley's unexpected rage won't be the one you'll be worrying about" Stefan said from the back

"He will be fine. He has to be"

"There it is!" Bonnie exclaimed "It's a huge area" she pointed out

"They wouldn't be out in the open. We should try looking in the abandoned factories. There are like two of them where you can actually go in and walk around"

"Fine then, we go in two teams and we look for them. Whoever catches a sign of them first calls out for the others to join"

"Who is with whom?" Caroline asked

"Klaus and I go with Bonnie, you two together" I said

"Ah…okay" Caroline said "Who died and made her the boss" she added under her breath

"Do you have something to say blondie?" I called out after her

"Hayley what are you doing?" Klaus asked as he held my hand defensively "Look at me, I need you to calm your nerves. We are going to win this, I promise you. Just calm down, please"

I looked into his eyes, realising how I had been acting and sounding, and nodded.

"I don't know what gets into me" I whispered "I can't be like this again"

"Like what?"

I shook my head and smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him

"Let's go get Damon and kick some ass"

He nodded and motioned for everyone to disperse. I smiled at Bonnie, hoping I'd motivate her to come but she didn't need any motivation. She was keen to find Damon anyway.

After looking around the dirty remains of what used to be a functioning factory I began losing hope. He wasn't here. How could he not be?

"No" I heard Bonnie say "No damn it no, no, no, no, no!"

I let go of Klaus' hand and went towards her voice, expecting the worse. She was standing with a toy in her hand instead of Damon's corpse, to my relief, but her expression didn't reflect relief as mine did.

"A decoy" Klaus said. They both seemed to understand what was going on

"What decoy?"

"He's either a witch" Bonnie elaborated "Or is getting help from one because someone made him a decoy which would summon us to the wrong place. They used Damon's blood…" her voice broke off as tears formed in her eyes "…we located his blood but not him. Damon's not here"

"There aren't that many witches around here" Klaus said under his breath "Who could have helped?"

I shut my eyes and shook my head. He had gotten away. He had beaten me. I kicked a rock in the ground angrily.

"How do we find him then?" I spat out

"I don't know. They must have done a cloaking spell. I didn't find another location nor did I sense him anywhere else. I have no idea what we can do"

"What we should do is leave this place. We don't want them to know we're on his trail. Besides, if witchcraft is involved we can be in danger" Klaus said

I nodded and followed them out. We texted the others and regrouped by the car.

That night I didn't sleep. I was far too angry. Klaus didn't sleep either. He watched me as I lay deep in thought.

"Klaus" I whispered near morning

"Tell me love"

"Thank you for being there for me" I whispered

"You don't need to do that"

"I want to" I added as I snuggled into him "Klaus I am in a constant war within myself about whether or not I want to know more about my real parents, but the more I discover about being this creature the more afraid I become"

"You are not a beast" he corrected as he cupped my cheeks "We are not beasts"

"Why would they give me away?" I asked "What exactly happened?"

He shook his head and looked away. Something told me there were more answers to find, but I wasn't strong enough to ask.

"I'm skipping classes tomorrow because I'm only starting to fall asleep now and they start in two hours"

"Don't worry about it, take your rest"

"And you?"

"I don't really need sleep baby girl" he said as I drifted off to sleep

Klaus POV

When the sun rose up in the sky and life began in the busy streets of New York I gently climbed out of Hayley's arms and bed and got dressed. I grabbed my leather jacket and put my hair in a bun. Carefully, I shut her bedroom door behind me and hurried down the stairs of the Sorority house.

Once in my car I dialled the number that had dialled me many times these last few weeks and patiently waited for an answer.

"This is an unexpected surprise"

"Ms. Marshall, I am sorry for ignoring your calls before. If you don't mind, can the three of us meet up, privately?" I asked Hayley's mother

"Is everything alright with Hayley?" she asked immediately

"Yes, I just wanted to talk"

"Well then, we'll be more than happy to welcome you at our house"

"Great, I'll be there shortly" I said and hung up

When I arrived at the Marshall household they really did welcome me into their place. They sat me down in the living room and offered me tea, given my accent, which I gladly agreed to.

"How is she?" Mr. Marshall asked

"She's doing well" I said "She's a strong girl"

"She is a strong girl, but she too has her weaknesses" her mother said

"Maria" her husband said warningly

"Why do you say that?" I asked

They looked into each other's eyes before mutually agreeing to share some information with me

"Hayley hasn't been regularly going to see her therapist for months now"

"Hayley went to a shrink? Was this to help deal with the loss of William?" I asked, hoping for elaboration

"That too yes, but it started well before that" Ms. Marshall replied

"Our little Hayley could be a tad bit aggressive at times, as a youngster"

"Of course, you sent her to Martial Arts classes. She was bound to kick some arse, uh, pardon my French"

They chose to ignore my inappropriate language and went on explaining

"The Martial Arts was a part of her self-control. When Hayley was in first grade she began demanding that the students bow down to her for she was the Queen. She applied violence on those who resisted"

"First grade?" I tried to clarify

"She had aggression. She was ruthless and hateful. We took her to a psychologist for help. He told us she had intermittent explosive disorder, at least a shade of it, and unless she was under regular psychological care she couldn't control her anger. You know about her adoption. They said her biological parents may have had anger or emotional issues as well"

"I think they did" I said, considering they were werewolves and so was Hayley

"She needed something to put her abnormal strength and anger into, so we sent her to do martial arts. She was banned from ever applying what she had learn out of class unless she was in a situation of danger. In time she supressed her memories of the time and became a kind, loving girl who people wanted as a leader. She became her true self"

"But now with the newfound knowledge of William's betrayal and child, and the fact that she has been missing quite a bit of therapy sessions since she began seeing you, I'm starting to worry that side of her might come up again" Mr. Marshall added

"I doubt that…" I whispered

"We allowed her to miss sessions when she was around sixteen because she was much better, but her weird, darker side began to shine immediately so we prevented it by sending her to therapy again. She's a good girl, but she can't help it"

Although werewolves were known for their tempers, this wasn't normal. Unfortunately for me, the Hayley I saw yesterday resembled exactly what her parents told me.

"She's fine for now" I lied "I'll make sure she goes back to therapy though"

"We would owe you the world" Mr. Marshall said gratefully

"Don't" I said "She means a lot to me, I'm sorry to say that I am not doing this as a favour for you, but rather as a favour for myself. I cannot let any harm come to her, I'm selfish that way"

"You are quite the honest one, aren't you?" Ms. Marshall asked as she unexpectedly pinched my cheek.

I pulled away awkwardly. I wasn't a Teddy Bear. I was the immortal Hybrid. The darkest creature alive. I was the heartless bastard. I was…

"Why did you call us though sweetheart?" Ms. Marshall asked

She interrupted my self-praising speech. Anyway…

"I just wanted to know if you need help mending your relationship with Hayley after the whole adoption drama" I asked as I sipped my tea

"Hopefully not, Hayley told us she'll visit so we're hopeful. Thank you anyway. You're a good boy, a good influence on her. I just hope you don't disappoint as William did"

"Trust me Ms. Marshall, you won't find a woman carrying my child anywhere" I said with a devious grin

"Hopefully Hayley one day" she said with a small wink

"Maria please…" Mr. Marshall said again

I simply laughed and shook it off. No matter how long we stayed together I could never offer Hayley a future like that and we both knew this…or at least I hoped we did.

Hayley's POV

"Hayley you've got a visitor outside in the garden, waiting for you" one of the girls called out by my door as I got dressed

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute" I replied

Just then I got a text message from Bonnie which made me excited.

_"Can you two meet us later so we discuss our options_?" it read

_"Sure. Text me the time and place"_ I replied and went out

I looked around and got shocked at the person in front of me.

"You…" I said under my breath "I don't want to see you" I snapped

"Hayley please give me a chance" William's mistress said as she rocked her baby in her arms

"Maria or whatever your name is, leave before I make you"

"Call me Mary, please. I am not here to fight or hurt you. I just want you to know that I am really ashamed for what I did and I'm sure William was too. We were not on our right minds. He didn't even remember sleeping with me. It was a mistake, one that we had to pay for deeply. My punishment was getting pregnant, or so I thought, but this baby, Hayley my son is the best thing that ever happened to me and I really want him to grow up knowing his father"

"I'm sure Ms. Alicia and the rest of the Jacob family make sure their grandson knows enough about William"

"I am not talking about the godlike idea they have created in their minds Hayley. I am talking about the real William. The one you knew better than anyone else"

"I obviously didn't, because the one I thought I knew would never cheat on me this way"

"Hayley please. William deserved this. From what I've heard, from the hatred I've received from countless people, you two had an impeccable relationship and you were his best friend"

"You are wrong"

"Be his godmother" she said as I turned around to leave

"I beg your pardon?"

"For all the good times you've spent with him. Just look at my son. Don't you see how innocent he is? All I want is for him to know his true father. I never knew William good enough to teach my son. I don't want to be selfish…"

"But you are being selfish" I snapped

"Hayley look at him please. William died, unfortunately, but my son, William Junior is still alive. His heart is beating, he is completely unaware of the fact that he is the consequence of a betrayal, but he doesn't have to pay for it. Please…"

I stepped closer to her and gently took the little boy from her arms. He was so small, so young, and so fragile. I knew what it felt like to never know your real parents. I knew that uncertainty. After everything William had given me in life, all the good times, all the happiness, I couldn't let an accidental, meaningless betrayal let me partially ruin the possible connection his son could have to him.

"Godmother is a big deal. The Jacobs would never agree" I whispered

Mary laughed in joy as tears continued to fall from her cheeks.

"I don't care. My father died when I was just three, I never knew him properly, never remembered him because my mom got too depressed following his death. The person my grandparents told me about wasn't the man I read about years later in my mom's diaries. I lived feeling uncertain about my father's true identity all my life. Nothing and no one can ever stand in the way of me when I try to make sure my son doesn't live the same fate"

"I can relate" I whispered "He is so calm and so sweet" I commented

"He is" she said with a smile "I know how painful this may be, but you'll completely understand one day when you have your own child"

"I guess I will" I said with a grin "I agree. I'd love to be around your kid as he grows up. Answer whatever question he may have about William, but Godmother…"

"Hayley please, I don't want people who didn't know William to take over that role. Everyone who knew him well knew you two as a couple, so they hate me. I'm the town villain"

"It's not your fault. He was the one who lied about being in a relationship. People always choose to blame the girl, that's all"

She laughed and so did I.

"Hayley what is going on?" I heard Klaus ask

"When did you get here?" I asked, unaware of his presence

I handed the baby back to his mother.

"I'll contact you again" she said "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome" I said and wiped my tear off "Take care of him"

She nodded and went back to her car. Once she had driven off I broke down into tears and found comfort in Klaus' arms.

A while later we sat on the porch calmly and I finally decided to talk again

"I hope I'm not making a mistake"

"I don't know. I can't interfere with this love. It's your life, your choice"

"The baby is so small and innocent" I whispered "I remember picturing myself having his kid. Our future together. It could have all been so different"

"Are you unhappy it didn't?"

"Weirdly, no. Call me crazy, but this unusual, nerve-wracking life with you gives me peace and happiness. Besides, who knows? Maybe we too will settle down one day in a suburban area somewhere…"

"I know" he interrupted "Hayley I cannot have that future"

I sat up and cupped his cheeks

"I know our life is chaotic and it seems unlikely but…"

"I cannot possibly conceive a child. I am dead. I am half vampire"

The truth finally dawned on me. My hands fell on my lap and my lips got sucked in.

"I see, how could I not think of that before? We're not human, we can't have children or a normal life"

"Don't get the wrong idea love" he corrected "You can very well be with a werewolf or a human and have a child"

"Oh" I said under my breath "That doesn't seem to bother you that much" I pointed out

"Why would it? It's bound to happen one day. This arrangement can't last forever. I cannot expect it to"

"So you've decided we are doomed from the start?" I asked angrily

"I haven't decided, I am merely stating love. I am an immortal creature bound to darkness while you're a young, beautiful girl who has the privilege of having a beating heart and a bright future. Don't get me wrong, I love what I am and would never change it for anything, but I cannot ask a mortal to give up their life to me forever. It is just not real"

"Klaus I don't want to think about having to let you go" I said angrily "I won't let you decide my future for me"

He cupped my cheeks and looked at me caringly

"Don't think about it then. We still have a long way ahead of us before any of those issues may rise. Let's just live in the moment"

No matter how hard I wanted to disagree with him, I knew he was right. A dead, immortal being and a young, aging girl would never work out forever.

"You're right" I agreed "We don't have to think about the future"

He smiled and so did I as we leaned in for a kiss. His fingers slid into my hair and his usually uncontrollably violent grip became soft and caring. I loved the softy he hid inside him.

The sound of a text message broke us apart and I checked my phone to see it was Bonnie, asking to meet as soon as possible at their hotel.

"Sure then let's go, but I need to stop by Elijah's mansion first to grab something"

"What?" I asked

"My mother's grimoire. She may have been a bitch but she was also one hell of a witch. It might come in handy for locating them"

"Very well then, let's go" I said and stood up

"One more thing love" he said before I could get to his car "I don't like your emotional state lately. I asked around, there are some great therapists who could help you calm down. I could even compel them to listen and keep calm about the supernatural stuff"

"Where did this come from?" I asked angrily

"I just want you to be alright" he replied

"I am fine on my own. I spent years with shrinks. I have self-control. I don't need someone to guide me anymore. I expect you to trust me when I say that" I snapped

"Very well, we shall discuss this on a less occupied time"

After hours of research by all of us Bonnie finally found a way to get some answers, at least.

"We get into his head from afar and talk to him. He can describe where he is or who captured him at least" Bonnie explained

"Is that from Esther's book?" Klaus asked

"Yes. It's a powerful spell but I'm game if you guys agree it is a good idea"

"We are doing it" I interrupted "What do you need?"

"Ingredients I have, but I need some more of Stefan's blood"

"Sure" he said and immediately grabbed a knife to cut himself

"Give me some time then, I'll make it ready"

We waited for a while and all got startled when Bonnie suddenly announced it was ready

"Who is going to talk to him?" she asked

"Can't you?" Caroline asked

"I can't do both the spell and the talking. I need to chant to keep a connection"

"Stefan then" Caroline suggested

"Not his blood is involved, it my cause confusion"

"Klaus or I then" Caroline suggested once again

"Me. I'm the one who should do the talking" I said

"We're not considering this right? Not the human who has had no experience with magic in the past, right?"

"Hayley cares for Damon, if she wants to do it then she shall" Klaus interfered to my delight

"Klaus we cannot risk the plan just so you can look good in your girlfriend's eyes" she snapped

"Caroline keep out of it" Klaus snapped "Bonnie is it alright with you?"

"Should be"

"Great then come one, let's not lose time"

"What do I do?"

"Sit opposite me and shut your eyes, concentrating only on my voice" Bonnie directed me "Can you do that?"

"Sure, anything"

"Great, let's do this"

She began chanting something in a weird language. I shut my eyes and only concentrated on her voice. For what seemed like forever, nothing happened.

When something did happen it happened so suddenly I didn't even realise.

"Hayley?" I heard Damon say my name

"Damon, Damon you are alive" I exclaimed

"Are you in my head? Wow this is some new for of invasion huh?"

"I can only communicate with you and I don't have much time for jokes. Tell me who got you, what he did to you and most importantly where you are"

"I have no idea where I am. The dude staked me with vervain. I fainted due to the pain. He does it to me like once a day to keep me weak. I am not dying but death would be a nice break from all of this"

"You don't have any clues regarding where you are?"

"I remember graffiti on the walls and broken down beds and shit all around us. It's a deserted hospital or something, I don't know"

"Who is the kidnapper?" I asked

"A werewolf" he said immediately "I can smell it off him"

I took a deep breath

"Why did he take you?"

He hesitated to answer

"Damon you must tell me please"

"He is obsessed with you. He thinks you two were meant to be or something. Apparently you were promised to him or whatever. Either way, you need to stay away from him Hayley"

"Did he say anything about William?" Silence. "Damon?"

"He killed him Hayley. He wants to kill anyone that stands in his way, but he knows he is no good against the Hybrid"

"A witch is helping him?"

"Yeah I overheard them speak on the phone. It's a girl from New Orleans. They're both from there I think. Hayley this girl is helping him because she thinks Klaus killed someone she cares about or whatever"

"What? Who?"

"I really don't know. Either way, you cannot get near this guy. I have a feeling he might want to get near you though, so be careful"

"What does he look like?" I asked again

"Tall, dark long hang and a beard. Oh and he's got a weird ass smile I just hate"

"Okay, I'll be looking out for him. Damon are you in pain right now?"

"Go Hayley. Go and please try to save me"

"Damon answer"

"You need to go, he's coming, he'll see on my face something is going on. You need to go"

"Damon tell me you're alright"

"Go…"

With a gasp I found myself lying on the ground in the hotel room. Klaus rushed to my side and lifted my head up.

"He killed William and he got Damon because of me" I announced "He needs to be brought down"

It had been a few days since we spoke to Damon and we had made very little progress. After days of skipping school for research I decided it was time for some more College while the others continued to search for clues, or so they thought.

What I left out was that Damon said he might come after me. If Klaus knew that he would never let me out of his sight, but I had to be alone so I could capture him. Lure him to me. He had to take the bait.

By the end of the day when I had seen no suspect I began losing hope, but I stood corrected as a tall, dark haired man with a beard approached me by the water cooler.

"Hey, you must be Hayley" he said and smiled at me, the smile I could recognise from Damon's description

"Who is asking?"

"A fan of your music" he said and extended his hand "I'm Jack by the way, Jackson but Jack for short"

"Nice to meet you Jack" I said and shook his hand, keeping my anger in

He stared at my hand for a while before I pulled it back

"Nothing, it's just that you are so beautiful"

"I am?" I asked with a seductive smile

"I watch all your gigs, all the ones I can at least"

"Really? I've never seen you around"

"You have an amazing energy. Particularly your interest in singing about creatures such as werewolves provokes an interest in me"

He was being straightforward. That brave asshole.

"Great to know" I said with a smile

"I'd like to take you out sometime. We could get to know each other"

"I actually just got out of a relationship" I said with a smile "So I'd love to"

"You broke up with him?" he asked immediately

My insides were shaking with fear and anger as I acted as if nothing was suspicious or wrong. I had to make him think Klaus and I were through to protect Klaus.

"Yeah I'm single and ready to mingle"

"Great then, I'll see you around? We can organise something"

"Sure" I said with a forced smile

"Great, see you, I must go now, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'll see your handsome face around"

He smiled weirdly again and ran away to his car.

My plan was to seduce him and wait for him to fall into my trap, but I realised then that there was a real solution right in front of me, and I had to take it.

I hurried into my car and began following him unsuspiciously. He didn't seem to notice me behind him, or didn't pay close attention because he was so happy. Either way after almost an hour of driving I realised I had to call the others.

"Klaus, I know where they are" I said

"What? How?"

"Remember one hospital that particularly stood out? King's Park Psycho Center or something? Where I'm pretty sure we're heading there"

"We're heading?"

"I found him Klaus. I found the guy. He came to me. I'm following him now. I'm going to get Damon"

"How fast are you driving?"

"Speed limit, so not too fast. He's in no rush"

"We're coming in full speed, we should arrive around the same time, don't do anything without us"

He hung up.

We finally arrived at the place I guessed and I parked a bit farther away so I could watch from afar. He grabbed a stake from his trunk and went in confidently. He was going to torture Damon.

"Hayley" I heard Klaus call out and shrieked in fear

"You startled me" I snapped

"We didn't intend to. Is he inside?"

I nodded.

"We will speak of your recklessness later. Come on people, we have no time to lose. Now we attack and save the lad"

"We are stronger than him anyway" Rebekah, who had now joined us with Marcel and Elijah, said

"How do you kill a werewolf?" I asked

"Broken neck or decapitation are the easiest methods" Klaus replied

"I can do that" I said and began walking towards the psychiatric centre

"Come on let's go" Bonnie ordered and everyone began running

Bonnie's care for Damon wasn't just a friendly one as they had described. It was more than that. I could see it in her eyes. She was desperate to see him alive and well.

When we went in we could hear him speaking.

"So because I took such a big step with Hayley today I don't need you anymore, which means you can die"

"Finally" Damon said laughingly

"Shut up" Jackson snapped

He lifted his stake high with full force

"STOP!" I roared and got out of our hiding place, the others right behind me.

"Hayley?" Jackson asked in shock, dropping his weapon

Stefan used his super-speed to grab Damon with the chair and pull him aside to safety. He immediately fed him some of Klaus blood from a vile to help regain his strength

"You monster, what made you think I'd ever be with you after you hurt so many people I cared about?" I asked as I took a step towards him, Klaus hot on my heels

"Hayley you and I are betrothed" he elaborated "I have been destined to be with you since you were a babe and I was a five year old child"

"Betrothed? What are you talking about?"

"Your parents, your real parents, and well your father at least, offered you as a future bride to me in return for my father's pack's allegiance in the great war. It was a deal. We are bound by blood. We are meant to be"

"What century do you live in?"

"The war took you away from me but I tracked you down. I found you and came here with a proposal but you were in love with that bastard"

"William?"

"You two were so inseparable, so I separated you"

I yelled angrily and lunged at him. Grabbing him by the neck and pushing him on the ground.

"You don't want to kill me, I love you"

"Fuck you" I yelled as I throttled him

"I won't fight back"

I yelled nothings at him and turned his face to the side. The sound of cracking led the silence as he stopped breathing. I dropped his head on the ground. I could still feel breaking his neck in my hands.

"Hayley?" Klaus said as he pulled me off of him "Hayley you should not have killed him. Murder is an irreversible thing…."

I blacked out and felt my body get caught mid-air.

A week later

"I wanted to say goodbye" Bonnie said as she came in to our bedroom in our new apartment "Thank you for your hospitality"

"Thank you for everything" I said and walked up to her "I mean it, I only just met you but I feel like it has been far longer"

"So do I" she said with a smile

"I have one last favour to ask" I said as I began crying "I need to make sure Damon finds happiness as I did"

"I'm sure he will"

"I really care about him, so much, so much you cannot imagine. OR you can"

"I don't know what you're saying"

"Ironically even though he did trick me, Damon was the most honest relationship I had. He made me happy and alive. Unfrotunately I couldn't love him, I have fallen to deeply for another, but I want Damon to find happiness too"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you can be that happiness Bonnie. Maybe not today or tomorrow but if you start taking steps you can build the foundation of a beautiful thing together"

She blushed

"I don't know Hayley. Damon and I are just friends"

"Elena was no good for him. Neither was I. You can be different"

"Damon and I went through a lot together. We are very good friends, I cannot sabotage that"

"You won't" I assured her

She smiled and shrugged

"We are in no rush, we'll see what happens"

I nodded too

Bonnie's POV

"Bonnie if you don't mind me asking one last thing" Hayley said

"Sure, go on"

"You're the witch who had a vision about me?"

"Yes I am"

"So now that the bad thing happened to Damon, does that mean the good thing happened to Klaus?"

"Not necessarily. These visions can be about tomorrow or a decade later. You never know"

"Have you had any other visions?"

"No"

"Well anyway, thanks for everything" she said and held my hand…

Just in that second my mind drifted off to a different place. I was having a vision.

_"Hayley you must calm down, you are not in your right mind" Elijah told her _

_"I kill people, my people, and all the time. I have no control. The only time I actually do is during the full moon, and that's when my people cannot even see me!" _

_"Hayley you're away from home, among all these new people, with all these big responsibilities on your shoulders…you must reconsider"_

_"I cannot live like this Elijah. I cannot live this way"_

_"And you baby? Does your baby deserve this fate?"_

_"I'm sorry. I would never think I'd be selfish enough to hurt my own child but if my death means it's death too I must accept it. It's for the better Elijah. People are dying because of my curse"_

_"We'll find a cure, there always is a cure!" _

_"I will not condemn my child to the same fate. I cannot live this way"_

_"I cannot let you go" _

_"Klaus if you stop me this full moon I will kill myself the next. I am losing my mind can't you see that? I'm ruthless and hateful. I am a true monster" _

_"That is not you" _

_"I know you want to protect your niece, but it's not your decision to make" _

_"Does Kol know about this too?" _

_"I need to go" _

_"Hayley wait, wait!" _

"Bonnie!" Hayley called out as I pulled out back into the real world

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No, you just seemed to drift off all of a sudden"

"Hayley something happened…"

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed as she ran in "Elena called Damon. She somehow got her hands on the cure, she's planning to drink it and wants him to join her"

"Tell me he's not considering it?"

"He's convinced that this was their destiny all along. We need to stop him"

"What cure are we talking about?" Hayley asked

"The cure of vampirism" I replied

Hey guys! So I tried to write a long, full chapter with LOTS OF FORESHADOWING. I really want to know what you thought about the developments so please leave a review. It really seems worth it when you put a lot of thought into something and get at least the tiniest feedback. Thanks!


	20. A Different Tension

I ran out and looked around for Damon. This was a mistake. He was making a mistake. I had to stop him before it was late. I had to do something about this.

I knew Bonnie was the right one for him. She had to be. I had noticed the connection they had far before I actually met her in person. I saw it in his eyes, just like I could see it in hers recently.

_"Very well Bonnie, I'll speak to you later I guess…I do agree, never would be a better option but we are condemned to keep in touch it seems…believe me Bonnie I couldn't imagine a better end for either of us…once this whole charade is over we can stop pretending to be friends and continue hating each other…very well…bye" Damon was speaking to his phone as I walked in_

_"Who were you talking to?" I asked _

_"A friend" _

_"A friend called Bonnie?" _

_"A friend called Bonnie from my hometown" _

_"You two seem to have a fun dynamic" _

_"I guess we do" _

_"I couldn't understand if you despised her or loved her to death" _

_"I'm not sure if we can understand either" _

_"Are you two romantically involved?" _

_"Pff please Hayley where is this coming from?" _

_"You have a spark in your eye, they were shining in delight moments after you finished the conversation" _

_"Don't tell me you're jealous Hayley" he said as he walked up to me and put his hands on my waist _

_"Maybe I am…maybe I don't want to share my friend with benefits…perhaps I want to keep those benefits for good?" _

_He laughed and leaned into my ear, placing gentle kisses on my neck between each word _

_"You needn't worry darling, I'm going to stick around. Bonnie is just a friend" _

_"She really seems like more" _

_"She's a close friend" _

_"If you insist" I said and pulled him to my lips. _

"Damon" I called out once I spotted him as he was going towards the door

"Hayley what's wrong?" Klaus asked but I had to ignore him

"You and I are going to speak…privately" I told Damon who rolled his eyes

"You found out?"

"Now Damon!" I spat at him

He nodded and followed me to the balcony.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked angrily as I punched him on the chest

"Hayley you wouldn't understand"

"I didn't save you so you throw the life you built away!" I yelled

"Hayley Elena is the love of my life and she asked me to take this step with her"

"You are Damon Salvatore. You were ironically born to die so you could become a vampire. Humanity isn't a suitable fate for you"

"Hayley this is what I was destined to do. Don't you see that? No matter what happened we did get led back to each other and that…"

"Cut the crap Damon. If you and Elena really were meant to be she wouldn't fool around with your brother and all these other people. She only came to you for this because she doesn't want to be alone and Stefan wouldn't want to be with her, not when he has Caroline"

"Stefan and Caroline aren't a match made in heaven dearie, if Elena wanted him she would have called him to join her, not me"

"She is not the love of your life Damon"

"She is"

"Listen to me Damon, there are others out there who could help you improve your life, not destroy it"

"Who? Is that person supposed to be you? Because you clearly made your choice, and it wasn't me"

"Bonnie. You had to see the way she was looking for you, how she was worried"

"Bonnie? Bonnie and I…stop getting in my head Hayley"

"You considered it too, didn't you?"

"I have always been in love with Elena, even before I met her, and now she's still in my heart and there is no changing that"

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. He seemed stunned at first but then he let himself go and wrapped his arms around my waist, only to be interrupted by me pulling away.

"What just happened?"

"Didn't you feel anything?" I asked breathlessly

"I…I did of course but…"

I pulled further away and put my hands on my waist

"See, if you really were madly in love with Elena you wouldn't have"

"Didn't you feel anything?" he asked "You are supposedly in love with Klaus"

"I did feel something" I replied "I felt that I made the right choice, that Klaus truly is the one for me, no matter how bad that decision was according to others"

"You are a hypocrite" he snapped

"You don't want to be human Damon" I said as I stepped back and cupped his cheeks "Please don't make a stupid decision"

He looked into my eyes and after a moment of consideration he finally nodded. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you" I whispered

"We shouldn't spend time together for a while. I need to recuperate" he whispered

"Damon..."

"Bye Hayley Marshall" he said and hurried out

I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath. This ride I was on was getting more startling every day. I needed a break, and that was Klaus.

Klaus' POV

"Rebekah you seem startled, what's wrong?" I asked my sister as she joined me in the kitchen and took a seat

"I just witnessed something…I am in a dilemma over whether or not I should tell you"

"What is wrong?" I asked again

"Do you know where Hayley is at the moment?" she asked weirdly

"Out in the balcony, talking to Damon"

"Talking?" she questioned "Is that what she calls that?"

"What are you saying Rebekah?"

"I consider her my friend, I really do, but I won't let my brother be fooled" she explained

"Rebekah I am getting extremely impatient"

"She was kissing him. She pulled him into a kiss in fact"

"What?" I asked, expecting her to stand up and yell 'April Fools!'

"I don't know what happened between them or why, I just saw them talking and wanted to go up to them to ask if Damon was leaving with the others then I saw them kissing and came over here"

Just as Rebekah finished elaborating Damon stormed past us and grabbed his carry-on bag and hurried out the door without a word.

"Hayley!" I called out, wanting an interrogation

"I should go" Rebekah said and went out too

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he came down, followed by Caroline and Bonnie "Where's Damon?"

Hayley came in, rubbing her neck tiredly, and looked up at the others who stood on the stairs

"Damon changed his mind. Don't worry" Stefan said and led them away

"Klaus is something wrong?" Hayley asked as she came closer

"Stay where you are" I ordered

"Stop yelling at me" Hayley replied "What the hell is happening?"

"Is it true that moments ago you shoved your tongue down Damon Salvatore's throat?"

She furrowed her brows and shook her head

"What an ugly way of putting it Niklaus!"

"Did you or did you not?1!"

"I did!" she yelled back "Only to bring him back to his senses. I told him it meant nothing to me except a confirmation that I love you"

"Don't play with me, little wolf" I yelled as I went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders "I do not take betrayal easily"

"I have not betrayed you! I had to do what was necessary to put him back on the right path"

"Your right path is the one you share with me, you shouldn't be crossing over to others"

"He was going to be human for Elena! I just wanted him to see that she isn't the love of his life"

"And you are?"

"No! But she isn't either!"

I grabbed her face with one hand and made her look into my eyes

"You should not have put his interest before ours"

She pushed my hand aside angrily

"I didn't!"

"You basically cheated adultery!"

"I did no such thing!" I yelled "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you myself. I would have beforehand but it was unplanned"

"I'm not sure I can trust your judgement if it is so easy for you to find comfort in other arms"

"I didn't find comfort Klaus! Don't you see how much I love you? I am madly, stupidly in love with you!"

"I need some time to digest this"

"Do you want me to pack my things and go back to the sorority house?" she asked, teary eyed

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath

"Don't be ridiculous love, we just moved"

"If you need the space, if you really can't trust me anymore"

"I trust you more than you realise, little wolf"

She rubbed her forehead and looked around confused

"Let's just calm down and discuss this later" I suggested

She nodded and hurried up the stairs to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her

Moments later the guest room door opened and the others came down

"I talked to Damon, he's going back to Mystic Falls. I need to catch up to him" Bonnie said as she pulled her suitcase after her

"We're here for a while longer, Caroline wanted to enjoy the city" Stefan said "We already booked a room at the hotel and everything"

I looked over at Caroline who looked back pleadingly. She clearly had something to say

"Great then, I'll see you around" I said as I walked them out

"What about Hayley? Can't we get a chance to say bye?" Bonnie asked

"I'm afraid Hayley is a bit unwell at the moment, perhaps some other time"

"Are you sure? Does she need anything?" Bonnie questioned further

"Just some peace and quiet"

"I get it, Klaus is nicely asking us to leave. Very well then, see you later" Stefan said, seeming pissed off by my sudden rudeness

Once they finally left I poured myself a scotch and sat on the sofa, an eye on the bedroom door that could be seen from downstairs.

Hayley's POV

I had fallen asleep on the bed, curled up like a puppy. When I woke up it was midnight and Klaus still wasn't in bed with me. I got up and yawned, wondering if he had left the house or not.

I could see him lying asleep on the sofa through the railing as I opened the door. He had chosen to stay away from me. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have done what I had done, but after everything I felt like I should have done for Damon what he would have done for me.

I went back in and curled up again, sleeping not long later soaked in silent tears.

When I woke up the next morning I found a blanket over me. He had come and covered me. That brought I smile upon my face. He was forgiving me. I knew he would. Even though everyone told me all the time that he was an avenging, manipulative and punishing person, I knew he'd realise what I did wasn't that bad.

I left the room and hurried down the stairs. Klaus wasn't in sight. Just as I thought I was alone at home my eye caught sight of him standing in the balcony, exactly where I was with Damon a day earlier, standing with Caroline.

Just as I thought everything was getting better there he was, punishing me. He knew how uncomfortable their past made me, he knew how it bothered me and he chose to do it purposefully.

He put a hand on her shoulder and he stepped closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder for support. He patted her arm.

I wasn't going to let him win, I wasn't going to give him the upper hand. For all he knew I was going to be completely unaware of the situation and absolutely not hurt. I wasn't going to accept punishment for something I did with no bad intention at heart, so I supressed my feelings and climbed the stairs back up, hiding from him in the bedroom.

Klaus' POV – ten minutes ago

"So are you going to tell me what exactly brought you here?" I asked my blonde ex-love interest

"My mother recently passed away Nik" she elaborated

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Although I am absolutely unfamiliar with maternal compassion I know you received a lot, the loss of it must have been painful"

"A simple I am sorry to heart that would suffice"

"So would a simple thank you"

She sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek

"I was in a terrible place until Stefan finally managed to pull me out of it"

"And? Why am I being told this?"

"Because things changed ever since I came to New York. I am being haunted by the ghost of my mother"

"What?"

"I see her everywhere, and she seems to be hinting at you"

"Me?"

"I think I need to help her soul be free and I think I need your help in order to do so"

"Wait, are you even sure this is real? What if someone is messing with you?"

"Klaus I can't sit back and go on with my life when I see my dead mother everywhere, writing on walls and asking me to find you so we can help her"

"What wall?"

"Well the writing disappears, but I see it. She doesn't speak, she leaves these messages"

"Perhaps she is only a vision? Maybe you're just imagining her?"

"I can't risk it Klaus"

I nodded, trying to understand

"I cannot give you a lot of my time, it would make Hayley uncomfortable"

"Is Klaus Mikaelson really making decisions based on how a nineteen year old girl will react?"

"She means a lot to me, I will not risk creating tension between us over something I am not even sure about, for someone who I'm not even sure is worth the hassle"

"For the sake of our past Klaus, please"

"We will be discreet and we will not create problems in my life. When exactly do you see your mother?"

"At night, usually"

"Very well then, we meet tonight"

"I can't tonight, Stefan reserved a table at this fancy restaurant"

"Whatever, tomorrow night then"

"Thank you Klaus, so much"

I patted her on the shoulder but she came closer and put her head on mine. During the awkward moment I placed a hand on her arm, hoping she'd let go before Hayley woke up.

"I'll get going then" she said and straightened up "I'll see you tomorrow night"

"See you then"

She walked herself out the door and I took a deep breath before going upstairs to see Hayley.

She was sitting in front of the mirror. The house wasn't fully moved into, so there were boxes everywhere.

"Good morning love" I said with a grin, hoping to put yesterday's drama aside. I went up to her and crouched behind her, hugging her from the back and burying my face in her neck.

"Good morning" she said coldly "You slept downstairs"

"I had a few drinks and fell asleep. It wasn't intentional. That wasn't how I planned to spend our first night here"

"I see" she replied

"Perhaps tonight can be different?"

"If that is truly what you want"

"What are you implying love?"

"Are you really over what happened yesterday? Or are you still looking for a punishment?"

"I am trying to move past it. Besides, I'm the one who should be angry here"

"OF course you are"

"There is no talking to you" I snapped and pushed myself away from her

"Are you leaving like this? In the middle of an argument?"

"You asked for a punishment, there it is. Bathe in the drama you created"

Hayley's POV

I hurried down after him angrily until the door slammed after him and collapsed on the sofa as the silence of the empty house drove me mad. I looked up at the table and saw his bottle of scotch from last night.

"I'll try your remedy then" I snapped and poured myself a glass

As the toxic taste of heavy alcohol went down my throat I thought about how I was destroying my happiness, but I had no intention of sitting by and accepting the things he had in store for me.

Klaus' POV

I sat opposite Marcel and motioned for the bartender to pour me a drink

"It's twelve in the afternoon"

"I'm feeling like it. So, you told me there are things you had to tell me about Hayley and her past?"

"I do" he said as he sat up "You never told her I'm the one who saved her when she was a baby, right?"

"No, you asked me not to"

"I just think it would be awkward and she'd see me as this bridge to herself. I would rather not be seen as that"

"Is that all?"

"No, no. I haven't even said anything. I found out something Klaus. I found out the cause of the Werewolf war and the role Hayley's family played in it"

"What exactly was that?"

"Her father…he used to be involved with this other woman…an important witch in New Orleans. He never loved her but his father, who was the alpha at the time, knew about the power the up and coming witch possessed and wanted a to secure an allegiance for his wolves, so he betrothed his son to her. Unfortunately the minute his father died and he became the alpha Hayley's father broke the engagement and wed his true love, Hayley's mother. Their union brought many wolf packs together and made them stronger as a result of some ritual. Whatever. Because the Crescent Wolves are the strongest and the first werewolves to ever exist, they were accepted as the Royal Wolves as usual. He was the king of them all"

"That means Hayley is the Queen"

"Wait, wait" Marcel said impatiently "The witch didn't take his betrayal lightly. She, apparently, truly loved him and wanted revenge. So she vowed to destroy his life. So he put a spell on him which made him an angry, hateful man that everyone loathed. He killed everyone who went against him and caused trauma everywhere. The wolves united and the infamous war began. I saved Hayley and got her out before they could hurt her"

"So Hayley's father is a hated man?"

"Notoriously. He killed innocent people Klaus. He became a true beast. Even his own wife couldn't stand him"

"We shouldn't tell Hayley about this, ever. She'll be disappointed"

"Klaus there is something else"

"What?"

"Legend has it the witch's spell didn't end just there. Every first born member of his bloodline would be condemned to the same fate when they reach the age he was in"

"Which was?"

"Twenty" Marcel replied "Hayley's mother had just gotten pregnant with her"

"Do you reckon it's true? Will it happen to Hayley?"

"You said so yourself that Hayley has been having anger issues since she was a child and it is getting worse"

"We need to stop it"

"Only the witch who did it can, but I don't know who exactly it was and New Orleans people don't necessarily want to elaborate on the matter. Not only do they despise me, but they're afraid of the witch too"

"This is preposterous. It's only a legend, an exaggeration. Hayley is still far too early in her nineteenth age. When the time comes and she indeed shows signs of such nature we will deal with it"

"What if it's too late by then?"

"I won't put her through difficulties for a mere possibility. When the time comes we will deal with it, together"

"Fine, but don't put her in danger over a wrong decision you made without much thought"

I grabbed the glass on whisky in front of me and poured it down my throat at once before grabbing Marcel by the collar and look straight into his eyes

"Don't teach me what to do if you're still interested in keeping your head on your neck" I snapped

"Guess you're not in a good mood"

"Regardless of the status of my mood, I wouldn't risking getting on my nerves if I were you. Apart from that, I am grateful for your help"

He rolled his eyes and walked out the bar first. I too left not long later.

When I came back home in the evening she wasn't around. I took a deep breath and went to the sofa area to grab my scotch but it was finished. I thought I had left at least half a bottle, but with the amount of alcohol I consume per day it's hard to keep track.

I grabbed a new bottle from the closet and poured myself some before looking around for her. Given that the house seemed silent downstairs she must have been upstairs, in the bedroom.

When I walked in the room seemed tidier and bigger, as a result of the removal of boxes.

"You moved everything into place?" I asked Hayley who was sitting by the window

"I was bored"

"Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Come over here, I want to end this feud"

She laughed to herself and turned towards me. Her eyes were surrounded by tears of mascara.

"I thought you wouldn't come" she said

"Of course I was going to come home"

"I have a gig tonight"

"Why aren't you getting ready then?"

"I didn't think you'd be coming, I need a drive"

"Why is that?"

She stood up hardly and rubbed her eyes

"I had a few drinks"

"Of my scotch?"

"Yeah. Can you drive me?"

"Can you sing in this state?"

"I can sing better in this state" she said with a grin and went up to the wardrobe.

I watched her get undressed and throw on a black, sheer dress. She wiped some of the mascara but kept some to create this weirdly untidy but glamourous gothic effect.

"Let's go, it starts in half an hour. Gia is already there, they're getting pissed"

"Come on" I said as I put my hand around her waist to support her but she shoved me aside.

"I can walk on my own" she said playfully and hurried down the stairs "I'm not that drunk anyway"

"Very well then" I said but still kept close to prevent any harm to her

When we arrived to the bar she went straight to the stage and began discussing something with Gia and the others.

"Klaus" Rebekah called out "I was starting to think you two weren't coming"

"We had a minor issue, but I'm sure she'll do well"

"And the Damon thing?"

"It wasn't what you thought, it wasn't romantic, but it was enough to cause major tension between us"

"Is everything okay?"

"We're both stubborn so that doesn't help. I'd rather not talk about it though"

"Fine, I'll get a drink"

Hayley announced her first song, which was 'People Are Strange' by the Doors.

"I remember listening to Jim sing this live with you" I told Elijah as he took a seat by me "He was a crazy lad"

"Crazy indeed" he replied and clanked his glass to mine

"Everything alright with Gia?"

"Absolutely" he replied "And Hayley? Given that she's drunk at the moment I'd say she's either extremely happy or extremely not"

"Once again, I'd rather not talk about it"

"If you don't want to talk about it then neither do I. I'll be over there, talking to Stefan Salvatore if you need me"

"He's here?"

"So is Caroline"

I nodded at him as he walked away. Just then Caroline came over and sat by me

"What about that fancy dinner?"

"We're coming from there. It was nice"

"Glad to hear that, now, if you don't mind I want to listen to some music in peace"

"We're still up for tomorrow, right?"

I nodded. She put a hand on my forearm and mouthed "thank you"

Rebekah joined me now. I wasn't meant to be alone that night.

"What was that?"

Before I could reply Hayley began her next announcement.

"I will sing a song without much music now. An acoustic of sorts because I didn't tell my band I want to sing this, but I really want to now. This song is written by an amazing artist called Sia and sang by my childhood obsession Britney Spears and it's called Perfume"

"What was what?" I asked as soon as she finished

"You and Caroline"

"We just spoke"

"Well it seemed to bother Hayley because she couldn't keep her eyes off you two, and she seemed hurt"

"Don't exaggerate Rebekah"

"You haven't heard this song, have you?" she asked suggestively, which made me pay attention to the lyrics

_"Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare? Is there still longing there...Current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, I'm trying to be cool. Am I being paranoid? Am I seeing things? Am I just insecure?" _Hayley sang emotionally

"Oh god no" I whispered

"Klaus you need to be careful"

"I am not doing anything to betray her trust Rebekah!" I snapped

_"Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me? And while I wait I put on my perfume, yeah, I want it all over you, I'm gonna mark my territory" _she sang as she stared straight into my eyes with a deadly expression

"Dear god, this song is dramatic" I commented

She went on like that for another while, hysterically singing about her insecurities and the way an ex bothers her. Rebekah had to be right.

"Now this last song for tonight…yes I know we're finishing early but I feel unwell…this last song is a song we've been singing since high school. This is "Every You Every Me" by Placebo"

"At least this song will be less saddening" I said under my breath

"You asked for it Klaus"

"Oh please, if anything I'm the one who should be spreading perfume. I just spoke to someone I used to be interested in while she kissed her ex-boyfriend!" I complained

"I guess you do have a point" Rebekah replied "She's being a hypocrite"

I didn't appreciate bad words being thrown at Hayley, but I defending her at the moment would make me seem weak, and I am not weak.

Once she finished the song she thanked everyone and went backstage. I immediately went after her.

"Hayley what is going on?" I asked, annoyed

"You're trying to punish me" she whispered

"What?"

"For kissing Damon, you're punishing me by spending time with her"

I laughed at how stupid she sounded and tried to hold her in one place but she pushed me away hysterically

"I don't want you around her anymore"

"You're being paranoid. I am a man of my word Hayley, I wouldn't cheat on…"

"I said you won't spend time with her anymore"

"I do not take ultimatums Hayley" I roared "Perhaps you have seen the softer side of me for too long, perhaps you don't realise who I am at times, but no one will ever boss me around, I can assure you that"

"You want to spend time with her, don't you?" she asked as tears dropped from her lashes "You enjoy seeing me like this"

"She needs my help"

"She only comes to you whenever she needs your help" she yelled "You told me yourself that she knows exactly how to pull your strings"

"That was different"

"Why would you let her unless you felt something in return?"

I shut my eyes at the hopelessness of the situation. A drunk Hayley wasn't one to reason with. She had made her mind already. I had to speak to her when she sobered up.

She tried to storm pass me but I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into my chest. She tried to fight me but eventually gave in and sobbed angrily onto my chest.

"I hate you" she whimpered

"I doubt that love"

She wiggled her head out of my grip and looked into my eyes. At the end of the day she was only a nineteen year old girl who had somewhat of a stable life until recently. I had to understand why she was so emotional and distraught.

"I am sorry love" she said mockingly

"So am I"

"Take me home please"

"With pleasure"

Hayley's POV

When I woke up the next morning Klaus was lying next to me and we both were naked. I barely remembered what happened, but we seemed to have made peace.

"Good morning love" he said as he stretched by me

"Good morning" I whispered

"Do you remember last night?"

I bit my lip and shrugged

"Vaguely. I remember talking about the elephant in the room"

"If by elephant you mean Caroline then yes, we did"

"So you know that I'm uncomfortable?"

"Your serenade made that quite clear, yes"

"So you won't be spending time with her any longer?"

"I told you I need to for one last thing, and you agreed"

"I don't remember agreeing to that"

"We were on the bed. You asked me, I told you, then you couldn't answer properly because your mouth was busy elsewhere"

"Elsewhere?"

"You were unbuckling my pants when you first asked me"

"Argh, you idiot, that means I gave no answer"

"Hayley I told her I'd help with this one last thing, then I'm all yours" he said jokingly

"I don't find this funny"

"We were alright last night, what happened again"

"I do not want to see you with her again, do you understand?" I snarled at him, and my eyes flashed a bright yellow colour at him

"Hayley you need to calm down, and you need to start learning that I don't take orders"

"Neither do I"

"You are becoming impossible to deal with" he snapped "Can you hear yourself? Don't you trust me at all?"

"Don't act all superior and mature, you were ready to dump me over Damon too"

"You kissed him Hayley! It isn't the same!"

"I kissed him for a reason"

"I am helping her for a reason"

I clenched my head and stood up off the bed, throwing on my robe

"Klaus there is this anger in me which is hard to contain anyway, I killed someone recently, which makes it worse. Trust me, I don't want to be this way either, but you are my everything now and I need to know you're on my side"

"Hayley I have taken a lot of steps out of my comfort zone for you, buying a house, planning dinners, talking about feelings, these things aren't me. It's your turn to learn that things aren't always as we want them to be and fix yourself. You mean a lot to me Hayley Marshall, therefore you need to know that I am always here for you, but do understand this: no matter how hard I try to change there are somethings I cannot, and if you don't accept me the way I am then perhaps we should reconsider this whole thing"

"Are you serious? You cannot say no to Caroline but you can consider giving up on us?"

"You are impossible" he snapped "I'll be out tonight, helping out an old friend. I will be back late, you have time to think till then"

I watched him leave and yelled nothings angrily. I knew I was overdramatising, I knew I was being stupid but this voice inside me wasn't shutting up. It was making me furious and it was becoming hard to control myself at times.

I grabbed my phone and searched for the number of my therapist. I wanted to call him, but that would confirm I wasn't normal as we all thought I was anymore. I had made myself believe I was better now, it had to be true.

I threw my phone back aside and went downstairs to grab a drink. It was around one in the afternoon but it didn't seem too early for alcohol.

By three in the morning I was still on the same spot, switching channels on the television drunkenly, and he still wasn't back. I had had enough. I wasn't a toy to be played with.

With a sudden decision I grabbed my car keys and drove to the Sorority. I still had the keys so getting in wasn't difficult.

I hurried to my room and threw myself on the bed, falling asleep momentarily.

Weird enough, I woke up early the next morning. I stood up and checked my phone, but there were no calls or messages. He either wasn't back yet, or chose to ignore me. Either way, it wasn't a good day.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. The girls seemed startled to see me.

"Hayley?" Rebekah asked

"Hey" I said and grabbed a bottle of cognac from the closet

"Are you drinking at nine in the morning? Is that a trait you got from my brother?"

I ignored her and began drinking carelessly

"Hayley are you alright?" one of the girls asked. I was too drunk to recognise

"Yeah"

"Don't you have class? It's Monday"

"Which means y'all should be off to campus"

"So should you" Rebekah said

"Leave me alone, please"

"We thought you don't stay here anymore?"

"I bought this house so technically the house isn't yours, it's mine. I can stay here whenever I wish"

"OF course but…"

"Argh just shut up, all of you"

I could hear the girls complain under their breaths as they gathered and left fot their own respective classes. All except Rebekah.

"Hayley you're underage" she pointed out

"Sweet holy Jesus, there is no peace for me" I said angrily as I drank one last glass of cognac and grabbed my keys

"Hayley where are you going in this state?" she asked loudly

"None of your business" I said and left

"You can crash your car"

"And? Aren't I a monster too? I'll just heal in mere moments"

Klaus' POV

"Klaus what have you done?" Rebekah asked as I picked up her call

"Good morning to you too"

"Where are you? Didn't you stay at home last night?"

"I did"

"Then why was Hayley here at the Sorority?"

"She was? I just assumed she left early"

"Yes, she was. She was also drunk off her arse. It seems she had a hangover anyway, then she drank some cognac over here"

"She seems to be prone to drinking lately. I'll come get her"

"No need. She left, with her car"

"She's driving?"

"Klaus I'm worried for her. Find her before she gets into some sort of trouble"

"I shouldn't have let matters come to this stage. I'll find her"

"You weren't with Caroline last night, right?"

I didn't answer

"Oh Nik, no wonder Hayley is in this state!"

"She needs to learn to trust me"

"I have known you for a thousand years and I still haven't learnt that, how is she supposed to? You stab even the people you care about the most from the back"

"Technically I stab you from the front"

"Niklaus now is not the moment to be joking. Find your girlfriend before it's too late!"

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen love?"

Hayley's POV

I was hardly driving, my vision getting blurry and my headache a goddamn burden. I just wanted to get somewhere calm and nice, so I drove away from the city centre.

I heard my phone vibrate so I grabbed it. Klaus was calling. I tried to swipe it open but it flew off my hand to the car's floor. I bent down to grab it and when I looked back up on the road there was a person on my window, slammed against it.

I pressed on the brakes immediately and the body rolled to the ground. I hit someone.

To my lack of luck, until I processed what happened a cop car that was passing by did and immediately did a U turn and came up to me.

One officer went up to the body and other to me.

"Is he dead?" I asked in fear

"Identification please"

I threw my hand to my bag and handed over my driver's license and ID. The shock of the moment seemed to have sobered me up, and all the fuzziness was gone.

"He's dead sir" the other officer announced

I wailed in shock and dropped my head on the steering wheel.

"Step out the vehicle please Ms. Marshall"

I began sobbing as I opened the car door and climbed down.

"Ms. Marshall according to your ID you are nineteen"

I nodded

"Yet you wreak of alcohol"

"I'm sorry"

"Ms. Marshall you are under arrest for driving under influence and leading to the death of a pedestrian, all while being underage to drink. You have the right to remain silent"

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt anyone"

"Turn your back to me and extend your hands to your sides please ma'am"

"Are you going to handcuff me?"

"Don't you get it Ms. Marshall? You're going to prison. Being a rich girl won't be helping you there"

"No, no I didn't mean to, no please"

"Do not resist Ms. Marshall. Get in the vehicle"

I shut my eyes and cried in pain. I killed someone…again…

I just wished Klaus was here right now.

This was another long chapter, and yes I know there were many dramatic moments, but it's all a part of my ultimate plan for the fanfic. All these things will lead to a new beginning and sort of a reset for the Klayley relationship. Time will tell exactly how. Leave a review please! I really want to know your opinions.


	21. A Different Fate

"Come on rich girl, get in there"

"I cannot stay here, I don't deserve prison" I pleaded

"Did you or did you not murder a pedestrian less than an hour ago?"

"I…I…"

"Let me answer that for you, yes, you did. Therefore you will stay here, in custody, until your arrest is finalized and you're moved to jail"

"Please, he just appeared out of nowhere, I could not have done it"

"I'm sure your parents will be devastated when they find out. Would you call and ask for an attorney yourself or shall we? You have one call"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Don't get me wrong, love. I don't have any personal issues with you, I just hate all rich murderers"

"Call my attorney, I want to use my right to call for something else"

"I doubt a call will be necessary, both your lawyer and your parents will surely hear from the news any moment now"

"News? What news?"

"The story has been leaked miraculously. The transition of Manhattan's sweetheart into a traffic monster will surely be spread easily"

I slammed my hands on the railings of the personal jail cell and yelled for him to do something, but he just laughed and laughed.

"We'll get you your call soon. Enjoy your stay for now, you'll be moved to a more crowded place not long later"

Klaus' POV

"Rebekah I have looked everywhere, she's nowhere to be found" I complained as I picked up the phone

"Klaus I just saw something online" she said worriedly "She's been arrested"

"What? Why? Don't tell me she got a DUI"

"If only…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She hit someone with her car. The man died on the spot. She's charged with murder Nik, this is serious"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I took a deep breath and tried to speedily think through a solution when I received a call on the other line.

"I'll call you later Rebekah" I said and switched to the other line "Hello?"

"Klaus" I heard her whimper, her fragile and fearful voice shattering my stone cold heart

"Hayley where are you? How are you?"

"I'm in prison Klaus, they say they won't let me go. I killed someone"

"Shh, it will all be fine, I'm coming for you"

"Mum and Dad, they must have heard by now, make sure they're not worried"

"Hayley listen to me, you didn't kill anyone. Someone else hit the man and ran. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"No, Klaus, they saw me…"

"Hayley that's what happened. Don't utter a single word. I am coming to get you out of there"

I hung up and hurried to my car, putting my hair up into a ponytail nervously. I dialled the Marshalls on the way over.

"Klaus? Please tell us it isn't true" Mr. Marshall pleaded "Our daughter wouldn't do anything this reckless right? Tell me she didn't steer back to the wrong path"

"Mr. Marshall it's all a big misunderstanding. I'm on my way over, she's going to be alright"

"We're heading over there, she's all over these ugly gossip websites"

"Please don't, go home and wait there. I'll be there with her shortly"

"That isn't that easy Klaus, she's being accused of murder"

"With the correct defence she'll easily prove her innocence. Needn't you worry."

"We're sending over our lawyer at least, he's one of the best in the country, let alone the city"

"Mr. Marshall, I am asking you to give me an hour. If I cannot fix it then by all means, do as you will"

"If you say so Klaus, but please don't make matters worse"

"I'll be over there with her shortly"

As I hung up I reached the police station and got out in a hurry. I was in no mood to play games. Hayley had been through enough hardships because of me anyway. She didn't sign of for a terrible life as a part of the deal. I was responsible for everything bad that ever happened to her, so I might as well fix it.

"Hayley Marshall is taken into custody, who can I speak to about her release?"

"Are you a lawyer?"

"Let's just assume I am dear. Direct me to the person I need" I said, looking straight into his eyes compellingly

"Down the hall, to the right"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I said with a devious grin and headed towards the door he described

I just barged right in and took a seat.

"Excuse me, what exactly did you need?"

"Hayley Marshall's release"

"The rich girl? You're her attorney?"

"You can call me that"

"No I recognised you, you're the next boy she carries around on a leash, saw your photo next to the article today. What's wrong, don't want to let go of her? Worried you'll miss her as your bed turns cold? Is she that good in the sack?"

That. Was. It.

I grabbed him by the collar across the table and dragged him after me to the ground, shoving everything on his table to the floor with his body. As he reached for his gun I grabbed it from him and pushed it aside.

I leaned into his face and compelled him into doing just exactly what I wanted.

"Hayley Marshall did not cause the death of the man. He had been killed as a result of a hit and run. She was only their coincidentally. Now, call the officers that arrested her and everyone else involved one by one. Let's make sure everyone has gotten their story straight"

Half an hour later

I sat and waited patiently for her to walk out. When she finally did I stood up and opened my arms wide. She was me, gasped, and ran into my arms.

"Klaus I was so scared"

"You're fine now"

"What did you do? I deserved to be there I killed that man"

"You did no such thing my dear"

"Klaus listen to me…"

I cupped her cheeks and put my forehead on hers

"Trust me love, it wasn't your fault. You're alright, you're free now"

"I killed a man Klaus. Another man. How am I going to live with myself?"

"I know it's scaring you know, the guilt is heavy in your heart, but I need you to fight it. Endure it. Get used to it. Our life, as supernatural beings, comes with this little wolf. You need to learn to get used to it"

Before she could say another word we were interrupted by a loud police officer

"She did it, how can you release her? Everyone knew for sure she did it" he yelled at the top of his lungs

"Hayley wait for me outside, I will deal with this"

"Are you going to hurt him?" she asked in fear

I smiled and patted her cheek reassuringly

"Don't worry love, I am simply going to talk. Wait outside"

Hayley's POV

Hopelessly, I nodded and went out. I was so sure my whole life was going to become nothing but a sad story behind bars, being free felt unreal. I walked out into the sunshine with a huge smile across my face. I was free. Free as a bird.

"Hayley I am so sorry" an unfamiliar female voice said from somewhere behind me

"Who are you?" I asked as I turned around to find a teenage girl

"I never meant for any of this to happen to you. She knew you would find a way out of it and believed it would be fun to see you suffer. I cannot imagine how afraid you were"

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't kill the man, I put an already dead man on the road for you to hit"

"You did what?!" I shrieked as I took a step towards her threateningly

"She made me. I had no choice. It's either do as she says or say goodbye to my future forever"

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"If she knows I came here, if she knows she won't forgive"

"Listen, whoever is forcing you to do bad things to me can be dealt with. Just give me a name"

"Hayley don't come to New Orleans, the closer you are to her the more danger you're in"

"Listen girl, this ambiguity is getting on my nerves"

"Take care of yourself. I'm so sorry, you did nothing to deserve any of this, but life is cruel. People make decisions for us"

I wanted to pressure her to go on, to tell me what exactly she meant, but we were interrupted by a swarm of flashing lights and microphones directed at me. The moment she saw them, the young girl hurried away and got out of sight.

"Ms. Marshall, how does it feel to kill a man?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I spat back

"Is it true that your family's wealth got you out of the situation?"

"I was innocent. It was all a misunderstanding"

"Hayley Marshall you are the Upper East Side's sweetheart and now you're an ex-convict, how does the fall feel?"

"Come on Hayley" Klaus said loudly and put his arm around my waist, leading me away from the hungry journalists

As soon as we got into the car he grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips.

"I would love to keep going but we need to drive away from them. I had no idea I was dating a celebrity"

"I'm not a celebrity, call me a socialite, if you will"

"Since when?"

"Since I was quite young. It had all faded away since the death of Billy, but now this re-ignited the flames, it seems"

"Apparently there were photos of us online already" he said as he drove off

"Ah yes, Gia sent me a couple of links. I guess the flame was never completely off after all" I noticed that we weren't going to our house as he made an unexpected turn "Where are we headed?"

"Your parents are worried sick, I promised them we'd visit"

I held his hand and kissed it

"Thank you"

He smiled and drove on. I kept silent until we arrived. We had a lot to discuss, but now wasn't the time to initiate a long conversation.

As I climbed out of the car my childhood home's front door opened and my mom ran out, followed by my father. I hurried towards them and we had a trio hug.

"We were worried sick" my mom sobbed

"I'm so sorry I put you through that"

We pulled apart and they both cupped my cheeks

"Killing a man is a serious thing, more importantly from your freedom, it's a hard thing to recover from dear"

"I know…"I whispered

"Darling come in, both of you"

Klaus smiled and followed us in.

We sat at my house and talked to my parents warmly. Klaus seemed to really care for them, and I loved that about him.

As we walked out I stopped Klaus and put my arms around his neck.

"Klaus we have a lot to discuss and go through. We went through something big and we cannot just cover it up…"

"Of course not Little Wolf, I knew you wouldn't let go easily"

"Quite the contrary, I want to talk about it in order to let go as swiftly as possible. I love you and I love the man you have become for me. You're not perfect, at all, but I don't want you to be. I don't want an ordinary life or an ordinary man. I love our dynamic. I accept you the way you are, and I appreciate all the things you do for me including caring about my parents, that's why I don't want us to lose touch of what's important. The only thing that can stand in our way is you"

"I am not standing in our way, Little Wolf"

"As long as you continue to love me, there's no reason why we should fall apart"

HE hesitated to utter the words I wanted him to, but he was no coward, and hiding his true emotions wouldn't be a brave thing to do, so he looked aside and breathed in, then openly stated his feelings.

"I love you Hayley Marshall, you are both my strength and my weakness, but I'm willing to fight for you as I did today no matter what it takes"

I smiled and hugged him.

"If you need to help Caroline then do so, I will understand"

"I will explain you everything on that front once we get home"

"Good, because I need to tell you some things too"

"Don't tell me you kissed Damon again"

I punched him on the chest and he laughed, kissing me on the forehead before opening the door for me to get in the car.

Davina's POV

As I stood across the street from Hayley and Klaus Mikaelson's apartment I thought about the last vision I had about them, which I had chosen to keep to myself. No matter how forced I was into working against them, I had to find a way to keep these innocent people safe. Unfortunately though, what I saw in the future didn't seem to hold that fate for them.

_"Klaus look at me when I'm talking to you" Hayley yelled _

_"What exactly does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"Physically your eyes are on me but your mind is elsewhere"_

_"I don't see the things I used to see in us anymore Hayley. I care about you, you are one of my closest friends, but I don't see a spark anymore"_

_"A spark? Klaus I am still in love with you and it pains me to hear you say this" _

_"Call me incapable of love, call me a heartless man, but you too see that we aren't as strong as we used to be" _

_"How could we be? You stabbed me, you played me for your own personal gains over and over again"_

_"How many times can I explain my actions to you? I did what I did to keep you safe"_

_"Mikael still got to me, if it weren't for my love for you…"_

_"Hayley we will never get over these things that happened, it seems. I don't think I have place for romance in my life and that is hurting both of us"_

_"You don't even have the strength to fight for us? Not the tiniest bit?" _

_He shut his eyes and stepped closer to her. _

_"Perhaps we need a break" he suggested_

_"Perhaps we need one indeed" _

_"I'll move out at the earliest convenience" _

_"Please do" she said brokenly _

_"Do know this, Hayley Marshall, I have cared for you more than I ever thought I could for anyone. Call it bad timing, call it unfortunate results, but maybe one day we'll get to build a strong union together, but that day isn't today" _

_"If love isn't what you need at the moment, if you consider yourself incapable of romance, I will always keep a door open for you in my life Klaus. I love you and unfortunately I always"_

_"You're still a part of my life Hayley, this isn't a goodbye, Little Wolf" _

_"Who knows what life has in store for us? You can wake up one day and find me gone, far away from you. Maybe then you'll realise what you lost" _

_"This is better for both of us Hayley, it's the start of a healthier future" _

_She shook her head and backed away _

_"I will wait for a while Klaus, but my life won't end because you didn't know my worth"_

I gasped as the memories flashed before my eyes once again. If only I could tell them what the future had in store for them, if only I could stop them before it was too late.

Hayley's POV

We kissed once again after I finished telling him what the teenage girl had told me. He didn't seem worried. According to him weird people would always want to do bad things to us, but as long as we worked together nothing would get him worried…

…or so I thought until he got that call.

"Calm down Elijah" he said to the phone as he walked up to the window.

I sat on the sofa and waited for him to return. Moment later he came back looking frightened and worried.

"What is it Klaus?"

He took a seat and looked up to my face

"My father…he's alive"

"What?"

"Someone resurrected him…he's alive Hayley. He called Elijah…he told him he's back to make us pay…he wants to take what's dearest to me"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's coming for you Hayley" he elaborated, which made me gasp

"Klaus what are you talking about?"

"There is no other meaning to it. You are my weakness and he knows it"

He stood up impatiently, pushing away my calming touch

"Klaus I can protect myself and so can you. There's no reason to be scared"

I stood up and went towards him, only to be shoved aside again. I had never seen Klaus this way before.

"I will not let him have the upper hand. I won't let him have the chance to take anything I care from me."

"Of course you won't."

"I won't let him win. I choose my own fate"

"More importantly, you will not let him bring harm to our peaceful life"

"I will not let him win. This is why I do not attach to people, do you understand now?"

I shook my head and pulled him in for a hug, but he stood as an emotionless log and waited for me to climb down off of him.

"I need to call him for help, we need to be united"

"Call who?"

He didn't answer and dialled a number quickly. I heard a male man's voice echo through the phone, which brought an expression of relief to Klaus' face

"Kol…whatever you're doing and wherever you are, drop all of it. I need you here. Father is back"

Who the hell was Kol?

Hey guys! Because I know what exactly will happen in the future of the fanfiction it kills me to keep it secret, so I decided to drop random clues like puzzle pieces for your guys without giving away much. Things may not seem that uplifting at the moment, but for Klayley to have a strong relationship that can last I need Hayley to mature, to become more independent and to grow out of this nineteen year old socialite character into the Queen we know and love. That Hayley is the one whose relationship with Klaus can last for long. In order for that to happen they will have to fall apart…then fall back together…perhaps. All I know is that Klayley needs to be a slow burn. So that's what they'll be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Do you want more puzzle pieces or would you rather get surprised? Let me know! I read the asks some of you sent me on tumblr. I'll make a post with the answers one of these days. Don't forget to leave a review and thanks for reading!


	22. A Different Solution

"Are you better now?" I asked Klaus as I approached him a while later

He calmly set aside his glass of scotch and leaned back on the couch to make space for me on his lap. I gently climbed over him and rested my head on his chest.

"Is your father really that terrible of a man?"

"He is"

"But you have defeated him before baby, why are you so worried now?"

"Because I didn't use to have anything to lose or protect"

I smiled to myself

"You don't have to protect me, I can take care of myself"

"Everyone needs protection from Mikael, especially a human"

"I am not just a human, I'm a werewolf trained in martial arts who also happens to be really smart. I'll manage"

"I know him. He will get to you"

"You're being paranoid Klaus"

He had crazy, expressionless eyes that bothered me. I shifted in his arms uncomfortably, hoping to break him out of his thoughts.

"I will find a way to be a step ahead of him"

I sighed and thought of something that he wouldn't refuse to answer to but would distract him from stressing out so much

"Who is Kol?"

"Kol? Kol is my brother"

"Another brother?"

"Yes, another brother. We, the Mikaelsons I mean, are a big family. Unfortunately, or no scratch that, fortunately most of the family is dead and gone"

"Don't say that Klaus!"

"Our oldest sister died before I was born, my younger brother Henrik died because of me, my other brother Finn despised us…thank god he's dead…my mother is a crazy person who hated her children, and my father keeps on coming back to life to haunt me"

"Klaus you shouldn't talk this way. I'm sure it isn't that bad. I'm sure you can reason with Mikael too"

Klaus laughed sarcastically, which made me realise I was saying something unlikely.

When the door rang and I got off him Klaus went to get it, still laughing to himself.

"Elijah you won't believe what Hayley said…she thinks Mikael isn't as bad as I'm saying. That he can be reasoned with"

"Well, I don't usually share a sense of humour with NIklaus, but that is amusing"

"I don't care, laugh all you want, I just want everything to be okay"

"I cannot promise you much Hayley, but I can promise you that everything is not okay" Klaus said hysterically as he sped to my side and gulped down a glass of scotch

"What is all the laughter about?" Rebekah asked as she walked in through the door Klaus had left open "Klaus you should really shut the door behind you, there's a maniac on the lose" she said as she tried to shut the door but got interrupted

"Wait there sis, let me in first" a stranger said as he pushed himself in

"Kol, how great to see you, that was quick" Klaus said as he walked up to his younger brother

"Listen Klaus, you don't have to suck up to me, I am on your side on this one. It's for the greater good"

"Very well then, I can stop acting like I care for you, any of you as a matter of fact" Klaus said with a stupid grin

"And who may this gorgeous young lady be?" he asked as he diverted his attention to me

"Hi, I'm Hayley, and I doubt that I'm much younger than you are"

"Ah Hayley that's right, I heard about you from Rebekah. You are Klaus' latest romantic interest…or conquest…whatever the correct terminology may be"

"I am Hayley, Klaus' girlfriend" I said as I folded my arms

"Quite the feisty one…me like" he said to Klaus as he threw himself on the couch "So what is this whole Mikael situation?"

"He's coming, that's what he told Elijah" Rebekah said

"Check that out, father's gotten all modern, using a mobile phone and whatnot" Kol said humorously

"He's coming to get what's dearest to me" Klaus said "This time it is personal"

"When wasn't it Nik? Father never wanted to kill us, he always wanted to kill you"

"If that is the case then why are you here?" Klaus asked his younger brother

"Because no matter how much I despise you after you betrayed me again and again and again and again…"

"Just get on with it" Klaus snapped

"Because ding-dong, you are my brother and my blood"

"Aww Kol that is so sweet" Rebekah said as she stood over him by the couch and patted his head, to his annoyance

"Besides, if anyone is to harm you it'll be me"

"I'm sure it will" Klaus said sarcastically

"What do you reckon he's after?" Rebekah asked

"Oh what a dilemma, out of all the things Klaus cares about, which one could it be…hmm…perhaps it's the inexperienced new girlfriend who I presume is the only thing Klaus cares about lately?" Kol pointed out

"You don't have to be such a smart ass about everything" I said as I went closer to them "I am confident in myself, I'm sure Mikael can't harm me"

They all stopped and thought about what I said for a moment, then broke the awkward pause when Elijah said "So how do we protect her?" and made eye contact with each other, leaving me the odd one out

"I don't need protection I am not a baby!"

"Klaus what do you have in mind?" Kol asked with an unexpectedly serious tone

Klaus did not answer

"We can plan something together, take turns keeping her safe" Rebekah suggested

"Unless Klaus already has something else on his mind" Kol stated, which made us all look at Klaus

"I don't know what Kol is going on about, I have no ideas, I think I might go with the one Rebekah said"

"Wow that was easy" Rebekah said with a giggle

"Klaus whatever you do, don't listen to your gut and do what you always do when you're paranoid"

"What are you talking about?" Elijah and I asked simultaneously

"Just, just go and get some fresh air Klaus, you have that crazy-paranoid expression and I think you need a break from all of this. I'll stay with Hayley and get to know her better in the meantime" Kol suggested

"I don't think that's necessary" Klaus said

"Come on Klaus, we can find a way to track down Mikael" Elijah added

"Yes I think that's a great idea. Besides, Hayley just got out of jail and we just poured all this new drama on her" Rebekah said

"No way, you were in prison? Match made in heaven then huh?" Kol asked in joy

"Fine, I'll be out. Hayley don't step a foot out the door" Klaus said as he grabbed his jacket "I'll be back soon" he said and placed a kiss on my forehead

"Klaus" I called out which made him turn back around and come up to me "I love you, you need to stop worrying"

He was clearly on edge, so he didn't answer. Instead he just put his hand on my cheek and hurried out.

"He'll be fine" Kol said as soon as we were alone "He's a bit paranoid is all"

"I know, I just hope he doesn't get too paranoid. Either way, we'll manage to get out of this unscathed"

"Your trust in him is incredible" he pointed out

"It isn't always, but we just got out of this tough situation and I learned that I need to treat this relationship differently"

"Too trusting Hayley"

"I'm sure I'm not"

"If there is one thing I know about my brother Hayley, that is he doesn't take being weak well. He gets crazy over it. Did you know that when my mother came back to life recently she also brought back her ex-lover, who happens to be Klaus' biological father?"

"Oh my god, I didn't know that!"

"Ah yes, of course you didn't. I'm sure you didn't get to meet your father-in-law…because he's dead"

"You just said he was brought back!"

"Only to be murdered by Klaus himself as a result of his paranoia. He was so afraid of becoming weak for letting someone in, for letting himself care about anyone. He was sure his enemies would use his feelings against him, so he murdered his father before his enemies could"

"You're ridiculous. No matter what decision Klaus made in the past, he wouldn't repeat them with me. He wouldn't hurt me"

"As someone who told himself that for centuries regardless of how many times my brother daggered me to an eternity of horrific sleep, I found out soon enough that Klaus' paranoia is unstoppable. Once he loses it he loses it for good"

"What exactly do you mean by daggered?"

"Don't you see the awkward tension between us?"

"I do, I just assumed it was sibling rivalry"

"No, it isn't. Unlike my other siblings I cannot Klaus for all the unfairness he has done to me"

"What do you mean by unfairness?"

"Whenever we take a toe out of line or, in Rebekah's case fall in love with someone he doesn't like, or in any way ruin his plan or something, we are daggered and put in a coffin until Klaus feels like releasing us"

"I am so sorry to hear that" I whispered

"You don't know him yet little girl, I just wish you don't have to pay the price once you do"

"I think I'm going to take a nap" I said and hurried up to bed

"I am saying these things because I actually think you're a decent girl and you don't deserve the wrath of my brother, nor do you deserve to be a part of his display of power"

"Klaus isn't who you think he is. I am sorry to hear what he did to you and I'm sorry that you had to live that way but the Klaus I know isn't the one you once knew. He has changed. He has embraced life and become in touch with his human side. I just hope you let go of your prejudice and give him a chance to prove you wrong"

"I too hope he does prove me wrong Hayley Marshall. I truly hope he does"

I went into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. Hearing all these monstrous actions Klaus had taken in the past made my insides clench.

I loved a man most people considered inhumane or even a monster, but I didn't care. I was a monster too, god knows I could be one. None of us are perfect, but I believed in Klaus and I knew he would never do anything to harm me.

After calming myself down I went down the stairs and sat next to Kol, who was watching television.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sadden you" he said apologetically

"I didn't get sad. I just got disappointed. I hoped to have a warm relationship with Klaus' brother"

"Oh I hope not too warm, you don't want me kidnapping you and whatnot"

"So you heard about Elijah then? Great"

"Only Elijah can be a nobleman like forever then become a complete asshole so easily"

"I guess so" I replied and we both laughed

"If you give me a chance I'm a great guy. I could be your friend or oooh, your confidante"

"I'm sure that's true" I said sarcastically

I stood up and went into the kitchen to make myself some hot coco to help me chill.

"Would you like some coco?" I asked loudly so he could hear

"No I'd rather get some B-B"

"What the hell is that?"

There was silence as he arrived to the kitchen and went straight for the fridge

"I meant blood. Where is the blood?"

"Blood? There is no blood in my house!"

"Voila!" he exclaimed after fidgeting for a bit "He put it in the bottom, maybe not to disgust you"

"Eww no! No! There's food there!"

"Don't be a hypocrite Hayley! Cheese is food to you and human blood is food to him"

"Argh no way, we're getting a separate fridge for that…besides, where does he get those bags of blood?"

"Hospital perhaps?" Kol suggested as he sat on a chair and put his feet up on the table

"He's stealing the blood thousands of sick people need to survive?"

"Hayley, Klaus needs it to survive too. Why do you put a bunch of random strangers' interest before your lover's?"

"Argh I preferred it when I was the one defending Klaus to you"

He laughed to himself and I threw a marshmallow at him.

"So if Mikael does in fact come-a-knocking, do we have anything to defend ourselves with?" I asked

"Look at that, the girl who was so confident in protecting herself doesn't even know how she can do that" he said cheekily

Just as I was about to blush I realised that I did in fact know how to protect myself

"The white oak stake…" I said under my breath

"Ahh, so you do know"

"Klaus showed me it when we moved in here" I explained

"So you know where it is?" he asked excfitedly

"Yes I do, I also do know that it is far too valuable to talk about"

"I am no stranger Hayley"

"If Klaus wants you to know where it is you'll know" I said with a grin

Just as he was preparing to make a joke we were interrupted by the sound of the front door shutting.

"Feet off the table Kol" Klaus snapped as he walked into the kitchen "Is everything alright?"

"Absolutely" I replied "How are you? Where are the others?"

"I asked them to leave. Kol you should too. Hayley and I will be fine on our own"

"Why are you so calm Klaus?" Kol asked in suspicion

"Elijah is waiting for you at the mansion. I'll go get a change of clothes" Klaus said and hurried back up the stairs

"I'll leave before he gets mad…but listen Hayley, watch out for yourself"

"What are you saying Kol" I rolled my eyes at him

"Klaus clearly made up his mind, I just hope it isn't what I think it'll be"

"You know what Kol? Just leave. I cannot take another word out of your mouth anymore"

"Fine, don't say I didn't tell you so"

With that he stood up and left swiftly. I took a deep breath and decided to go upstairs to Klaus, but he was already on the stairs by the time I reached them.

"You didn't change" I pointed out as I noticed the same clothes on him

"No I didn't" he replied distractedly

He stood mid-stairs and looked down at me.

"What's going on baby?" I asked impatiently

He revealed something from behind him. It was something long wrapped in a cloth.

"What is that?" I asked in curiosity

"I got this made a while back by a witch friend of mine"

"What is it that you got made by a witch friend of yours Klaus?" I asked, getting impatient

"It's a dagger" he said as he unclothed it

"Oh, why do you need a dagger?"

"I always like to keep my weapons well stacked and ready for any situation. I never thought I'd need this though. Not like this"

"What is that dagger for Klaus?" I asked, wondering if it would help bring down Mikael

"It's specially made for werewolves" he elaborated

"Werewolves? Why would you need one for werewolves? Don't tell me Mikael has a werewolf army or something"

"I'm sorry love. I don't see another choice, I don't see any other way"

"What are you talking about Klaus?"

"I cannot give him the opportunity to hurt me. I need to be the one in control of the situation. I need to be the advantageous one. I need to be one step ahead"

"We will find a way Klaus, we will be one step ahead, and we will find a way together"

"You do know that no matter what happens I do love you, right Little Wolf?"

He was telling me he loved me? That didn't seem likely.

"Klaus what is happening?"

"I'm sorry it had to go this way" he whispered

"Wait, I'm a werewolf..." I said under my breath as tears formed in my eyes "Klaus please don't"

Next thing I knew there was a dagger in my chest and Klaus was holding me from behind. I gasped for air and fought him off me but eventually fell into the dark abyss.

Leave a review please!


	23. A Different Awakening

Klaus' POV

I sat behind the dinner table and patiently waited for my fellow family members to arrive. They did so eventually, one by one, as each questioned the radiosilence that occurred since yesterday.

"There have been developments" I stated as they took a seat

"Is Hayley not participating in this particular meeting about the takedown of our blood father?" Rebekah asked "You know what they say, the more the merrier"

"You know what else they say, all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing" I replied

"I don't get it" Kol said as he sat up "Are you supposed to be the good man or the evil that triumphs?"

I rolled my eyes and refused to acknowledge his joke

"I did something, I took a precaution"

"What did you brother?" Elijah asked

"Where is Hayley Nik?" Kol asked as he stood up

"More importantly Klaus, what did you do?" Rebekah asked, dissing Kol

"You don't see it do you?" Kol pointed out as he pushed himself away from the table and began pacing around "She believed in you"

"I did what I have to"

"Can someone elaborate?" Elijah asked impatiently

"Go on, tell them what you did. Tell them you chose to betray the people who care about you again. Tell them you killed Hayley"

"You did what!?" Rebekah shrieked

"Niklaus are you out of your mind?" Elijah added in horror

"I did not kill Hayley!" I yelled, shutting them all up

"You didn't?" Kol questioned

"I daggered her"

Rebekah gasped and covered her mouth while Elijah slammed his hand on the table

"You son of a bitch" Kol snapped "I warned her, I told her stabbing people in the back…don't even correct me and say front Klaus now is not the time…I told her that stabbing people in the back is a sort of hobby of yours. I wanted to help a fellow Klaus frenemy out"

"She is safe and locked up…in a coffin till the time is right"

"You justify all these horrendous actions in your head, don't you?" Rebekah asked "How long are you planning to keep her that way? What if Mikael never shows up?"

"Mikael will show up Rebekah, but he'll have to return empty handed"

"Klaus you are a paranoid monster who will never learn to put others before his own interests" Kol spat at me "I don't think I want to be a part of this plan any longer"

"Would you really rather be alone when Mikael is on the lose?"

"He isn't out for me"

"Oh but he is brother. You betrayed him and sided with me long ago. On the way to success he'll destroy anything that may come up, and I assure you, if you leave my side now I will make sure you're on his target list"

"You're blackmailing me to stay?" Kol asked angrily

"Oh not brother, I am simply telling you what is to happen if you leave. What you do with that information is completely up to you"

Kol sat back down angrily and avoided making eye contact

"Very well then, what is the plan? Do we search for him? Do we attack him?" Rebekah asked

"We do no such thing" I said as I stood up and went up to the window of our penthouse "I am sure all three of you have been fishing sometime in the thousand years that we were alive"

"You do realise that we were daggered a lot during that period, right?" Rebekah asked rhetorically

"Well anyway, when you go fishing you need to realise that there are two types of fish: the fish who go after the bait dumbly and fall prey, and those who recognise that food doesn't fall from the sky for no reason but still goes towards the hook out of curiosity. Now, the correct fisherman can catch the most curious fish even when he isn't feeding on the bait, and I happen to be an exquisite fisherman"

"Great metaphor there, Hemingway, but what makes you so sure Mikael is going to fall for your games?" Kol asked sarcastically

"Thousand years of hunting him" I said with a confident grin

"Correction: thousand years of running from him, Klaus. He was the hunter and you were the wolf" Kol pointed out

"Yet I was always one step ahead"

"Are you sure about that?" Rebekah asked as she took a seat near Kol

"Who is still alive at the end of each of our altercations?"

"Technically, both of you are" Kol said, to my annoyance "But I get what you're saying"

"Well I don't. Niklaus, what exactly is it that you want us to do?"

"I want you to go on with your lives as if nothing happened. As if we couldn't care less about his threat. As long as Hayley is safe he has nothing to hurt us with"

"How about Gia? And Marcellus?" Elijah asked

"You can follow in my steps or you can just break it off with them. Both of you"

"Gia is human, how am I supposed to dagger her? Did you make one of those for humans too?"

"Ah, no, didn't find it quite necessary"

"I am sorry, are you actually saying not doing anything is our plan?" Kol tried to confirm

"Acting as if everything was going on as usual is, yes"

"You actually think Mikael will fall for that?"

"He will. He called Elijah for a reason, which was to cause panic and chaos on our front, but he failed"

"Yeah I'm sure Hayley's body in a coffin is a result of absolute peace and quiet" Kol snapped "Besides, I do agree with you. He did call Elijah for a reason, and that was to trigger your paranoia. What if he calculated your steps? What if he guessed you'd do this to Hayley?"

"What I did to Hayley was a highly unexpected thing, I doubt he'll figure it out"

"I figured it out" Kol said

"That is because you are just as paranoid as I am brother. Our minds work the same way"

"Don't dare Niklaus. Don't belittle me that way"

"I think it's best to end this conversation before you rip each other's head off" Rebekah interrupted "Klaus, where is the white oak stake? We should keep it safe"

"Don't worry about that, he won't come after it"

"Why is that?" Elijah asked

"Because I have made sure Mikael isn't able to touch it without feeling excruciating pain which would give me enough time and power to take it from him and kill him"

"Are you sure he is aware of that?" Rebekah asked

"When you work with witches you know for a fact that your secrets aren't safe. As long as the witch community is aware so is Mikael. One of them resurrected him, after all"

"So Mikael can't touch the white oak stake, that is incredible" Rebekah exclaimed

"I have come to learn that evil always has a plan B" Kol stated

"Is that from first-hand experience?" I asked with a grin

"Ah yes, because I'm evil. Using my own joke against me. Clever brother"

"So do you mean we have to keep going to college and stuff like nothing happened?" Rebekah asked

"That is exactly what I'm saying, love"

"But we'd be putting Hayley in danger" Elijah pointed out

"No we won't. You'll be going on with your days as usual and I will have Hayley close at all times"

"How are you planning to do that?"

"I'll keep her in my trunk when I'm in class"

"In your car?" Kol tried to clarify

"Precisely"

"So just go on with your day as usual except you'll have Hayley in a coffin in your goddamn trunk?" Rebekah bellowed

"You aren't here to question my plans, you are here to listen, understand and obey them. You may disperse now, and keep an eye open just in case"

"Oh thank god you said that, I was totally going to shut them all, I mean who cares if a vengeful freak is on the loose, am I right?" Kol asked sarcastically as he stood up and went for the front door "See you tomorrow at the University"

"Wait, what are you doing there?" I asked after him

"Thought I'd come take a tour, no harm no foul" he said with a devious grin and disappeared in full speed

"I don't know why, but I see more harm and foul than not in that idea"

"I apologise if I don't find your humour quite appealing at the moment brother" Elijah said coldly

"Come on, I'm trying to lighten the mood" I said hopelessly. They were losing trust in me.

"The mood is too far gone Nik, don't push it" Rebekah said and left too, soon to be followed by Elijah.

I was all alone in the big apartment I recently bought for two. But I was doing the right thing, I knew I was. I went upstairs to the bedroom and walked up to the coffin I kept her in.

Pulling the top open, I revealed her angelically sleeping inside. Unfortunately, from what my siblings told me, the sleep itself wasn't as angelic as it looked.

"This is too morbid love" I said as I pushed open the second half "You aren't a vampire. You're a werewolf. You're alive even now. I'm getting you out of there, Little Wolf"

I lifted her up in my arms and lay her down on the bed instead. "You're still here, you're still with me, and once this is all gone and you're awake you'll understand why I did what I did and we'll move past this, together. You are my team Hayley, I am not losing you, I am not getting that close again"

What I was referring to as getting close was the time when Hayley had gotten shot. I was sure she was going to die and I wasn't going to see her again. The pain of that was more real than I could ever imagine feeling for a stranger. I remembered how I had hallucinated her that day…

_I felt as though the surroundings darkened and my head spun. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, opening them again to find Hayley standing before me, still covered in blood as she was back in my arms at college._

_"Hayley?" I called out as I stood up straight_

_"You never witnessed someone you deeply care about fade away like this, did you? Not once in a thousand years"_

_"I only ever cared about my siblings"_

_"And they're immortal, like you" she said, stepping towards me "You never really knew what it's like to lose someone because you either offed them yourself or had them by your side, always and forever"_

_"Hayley you're not going to leave. You're going to stay by my side. It's not the time"_

_"You thought I was always going to be by your side, didn't you? As long as you wanted me to be" she asked as she did not long ago_

_"You're here now, you're fine"_

_"I'm dying Niklaus Mikaelson, and I refuse to be a vampire"_

_"Hayley my blood can heal you"_

_"Something else can heal me too" she said, leaning into my breath close enough for me to feel her breathing_

_I lifted my hand to her cheek, she was stone cold_

_"Hayley?"_

_"I'm fading away Klaus" she said_

_Suddenly she wasn't there anymore and everything seemed back to normal_

I gasped for air as I connect her hands over her abdomen and made sure she was comfortable.

"Seeing that dagger in your chest is painful enough Hayley. Trust me, I am hurting myself more than I am hurting you"

The lack of replies made me weary, so I lay down by her side and held her close, falling asleep not long later in midst of nightmares.

Next Day

"How did you fit a coffin in your trunk?" Rebekah asked as she caught up to me outside the campus

"Don't say that out loud!" I yelled in a whisper

"Fine, how did you fit Hayley's coffin in your blood trunk?" she asked again in a whisper to annoy me

"I didn't. Hayley isn't in a trunk"

"What is she in?"

"Nothing, she's just lying back there. It's a big car, the trunk is roomy"

"Bloody hell Klaus" Kol said as he joined us "Do you mind speaking louder? I'm worried that the whole campus might not be able to hear"

"It's her fault, she initiated the darn conversation" I snapped, pointing at Rebekah

"Who exactly is going to hear us anyway Nik? We're surrounded by goddamn muggles"

"Muggles?" I asked in confusion

"We stayed up last night having a Harry Potter film marathon" Kol elaborated

"Nice to see my siblings are getting along" I said with a fake grin

"Don't tell me you got jealous" Rebekah said as each of them stood by one side of me as they walked me to class

"Pshh for heaven's sake Kol, don't you know me at all?" I lied

"Whatever…"

Hayley's POV

First I gasped for air, then I opened my eyes and bolted upright. Finally, I ran my fingers over my chest to make sure there was no dagger. The pain was gone too.

"What in god's name…" I said under my breath as I looked around and realised I was in a trunk

"Welcome back Hayley Marshall" an unfamiliar blonde man who was standing outside the car said "They really should have spoken less loudly"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the man who saved your life. If that dagger stayed in you a while longer you could have died"

"Klaus did this to me" I whispered

"That he did, as he did to everyone else around him, including myself"

"You're him aren't you? You're Mikael. Are you here to kill me?"

"Quite the contrary beautiful, I'm here to make you a deal in hopes of teaming up"

"Teaming up?"

"I'm sure you're angry at Klaus for nearly killing you. Given that you're in his trunk I'm sure he was waiting for you to die so he could dump your body off somewhere"

"I…I cannot believe him"

"Well I am angry too. You know about the horrors he has spread in the world. He has no redemption, he has no good side. He accepted losing you in a blink in order to look more powerful"

I breathed heavily and waited for him to go on

"It's time he is put down, for good"

"You want my help to kill Klaus Mikaelson?"

"I want you to kill Klaus Mikaelson, with my help"

I looked into his eyes and at that moment knew exactly what I was going to do

"Where do we start?"

Leave a review please!


	24. A Different Death

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked Mikael as he poured himself a glass of wine

"Why shouldn't I? He's a monster"

"He's your son"

"He is not my son!" he roared "He is a result of my wife's indiscretion. He is a bastard and I have no reason to care for him"

"You raised him like he was your own. Why should he pay for his mother's wrong doings?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Mikael snapped "It is more than just being a bastard now, he is my mortal enemy, and he is my nemesis. He needs to die. Don't tell me you're going soft on him. He tried to kill you"

"I am not planning to do that anytime soon, I'm just worried that you might. I want to understand your hatred to make sure I am not making alliances with the wrong man"

"I assure you darling, there is nothing that can ever change my mind about him"

"Very well then, thank you for feeding me and all, but shouldn't we start plotting against them?"

"Why do you think I fed you? Surely not out of empathy, love. I need you to be stong. Strong enough to go get the white oak stake out of their hiding place"

"Oh yeah, we cannot kill Klaus any other way"

"And he cannot kill me without it. We need to figure out where he's hiding it though"

"I know where he's hiding it genius" I said humorously

"You do?" he asked as he stopped pacing around

"He cared about me more than you realised…or at least I thought he did until he decided to leave me for dead"

"Very well then, he must not have figured out your absence yet"

"He's still in class, it'll finish in around an hour or two"

"Great then, where is the hiding place? We should go and get it as long as he is busy"

"Fine. Let's get going"

"Where is it?" he asked "Where are we headed to"

"My house. Our apartment, actually"

_"What is this?" I asked Klaus as I shifted a glamourous piece of wood in my hand "Do you use this to kill vampires?" _

_Klaus hurried to my side and took it from me "Not any vampire love, Original Vampires" _

_"I thought you guys were undefeatable" _

_"I am, but technically I, alongside the rest of my family, can be killed by getting staked in the heart with this wooden stake. It's called a White Oak Stake, made from the ancient White Oak Tree. This is the last stake made of it. The tree is extinct by now"_

_"Oh my god, this must be valuable then; however, if you don't mind me asking, I don't understand why you're still keeping this around. Just destroy it and guarantee your safety" _

_"Even though this can cause my death, it can also cause the death of many others…" _

_"Like your siblings?"_

_"Like my siblings and my father" _

_"I thought your father was dead"_

_"You can never be too safe with the MIkaelsons" _

_"Klaus, why would you want to kill your siblings though?"_

_"The siblings I have on my side may not be worth killing, but not all Mikaelsons are the same. We don't necessarily see eye to eye" _

_"That is scary babe. I just think you should destroy this for good" _

_He laughed and clicked the bottom of the desk he had specially brought with him to the new apartment, which opened up to reveal a compartment_

_"Oh my god, have you thought of everything?" I asked as he put the stake inside and shut the compartment _

_"You have no idea how much me showing you this should mean to you" he said as he turned back to me "No one else knows about this. Imagine how much I trust you" _

_"I had no doubts about your trust for me. I love you Klaus, I wouldn't love someone who doesn't trust me" _

_"I think we moved all the boxes for today" he pointed out_

_"Great then, let's go getting if you wish. I'll try to pack the rest of my things from the sorority" _

_"Oh no, I've got other plans for you" he said as he pulled me closer and lifted me up to his arms "Steamy plans" _

_I laughed and buried my lips in his as he moved aside the empty boxes on the floor to make space for me to law down on…_

I shuddered as I pulled out of the flashback, goosebumps spreading all over my body.

"Are we going or not?" he asked impatiently

"Come on, follow me" I said and went out first

Klaus' POV

I walked out of class early that day. I was in no mood to stay in there when I knew Hayley was lying in my trunk with a blanket covering her cold skin. People may have thought that I was a heartless bastard, and on the outside I may have been, but I knew how to love and care about others. Hayley knew I was capable of this too. That's why when I knew for sure that once she woke up she'd understand what I did and why I did it.

I dialled Rebekah's number as I reached my car and stood by it so I could talk comfortably.

"Hey Klaus, shouldn't you be in class at the moment?"

"I ditched it, it wasn't half as interesting as usual" I replied

"Maybe because Hayley was absent?"

I didn't reply

"What are you doing at the moment? Don't you have an exam or something?"

"My exam finished fifteen minutes ago. I'm with Kol now, we're waiting for Elijah together"

"When were you planning to inform me of this get together?"

"Aww, are you jealous Klausie?"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled open the trunk to check on Hayley

"No, no, no, no, god no"

"Fine, we get it, you're not jealous"

"No not that! I mean, yes that too, but I wasn't talking about that" I said breathlessly "She's gone, Hayley is gone. She's missing"

"WHAT?" Rebekah asked loudly to my ear

"Someone took her"

"Maybe she woke up and left"

"How? She was daggered!" I yelled

"You never really checked that goddamn dagger before, maybe it was temporary"

I kicked the ground angrily and yelled random noises, making people turn around and look at me from afar

"Someone took the dagger out of her?" she asked

"Mikael" I heard Kol say from next to her "He must have tracked her down. I knew this plan was flawed"

Hayley's POV

I grabbed the key from the security guard in the front and went upstairs, Mikael hot on my heels.

"They just gave you the key?"

"I live here" I said as I went into the elevator and waited for him to join me

"Which floor?"

"Twenty eight" I answered and he pushed the relevant button

"What if we get caught? It won't be hard for Klaus to get the stake from you"

"He should still be in class, I'm sure we'll be fine"

He genuinely seemed nervous, which made me laugh

"What is so humorous?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing"

When we walked into the house I had a moment of realisation and decided to ask him about it.

"Mikael, how am I to know that you won't kill me once you get what you want?" I asked as I put my hands on my waist

"Trust me darling, if you rid me of Klaus Mikaelson I will give you the best gift of them all"

"And what may that be?" I asked confidently

"The gift of life" he said "I will promise you an eternity of safety if you ask for it. We are allies now"

"You don't necessarily look like someone who honours his words"

"And Klaus did?" he asked as he took a step closer to me, leading me a step away immediately "I could see from the way he threw you in a coffin"

"What coffin? I was in a car"

"True. Classically Klaus always shuts people in coffins, but you may have been an exception"

I rolled my eyes and went into the bedroom first, to grab myself a change of clothing. As I walked in confidently my whole pride shattered at the sight of a wooden coffin in the middle of the bedroom.

"And there it is" he announced "I knew he was no saint, he wouldn't have changed"

"He left me to die there" I whispered

"That's why he doesn't deserve your kindness" he added

I wiped the tears from my eyes and hid my face from him as I went across the room to grab my purse. I could buy myself clothes, I didn't need to waste any more time in this wretched room.

"I'll go grab it" I said and went towards the office. I pushed the button and opened the compartment. Luckily he hadn't replaced it. I heard his sigh from behind me. I grabbed it and took a deep breath.

"This is it" I said

"Yes, shall we wait for him here or…?"

"If he sees us here like this he'll take it from me. He shouldn't be reminded of the stake, not yet. He shouldn't know that I'm with you willingly"

"You're right, we should trick him…"

"Bring him to us with his guard down. That's the only way"

"Very well then, let's get going"

Klaus' POV

I waited for one of the two elevators to arrive impatiently as Rebekah, Kol and Elijah hurried up to me.

"Goddamn it, they're both on the same floor. Why couldn't one be on the first?" Rebekah complained

"They'll both arrive at the same time and we'll just go on the empty one to reach upstairs quicker. Why did you have to move into a house on that floor anyway?" Kol added

"May I ask why we're going to the apartment? If Mikael has her he wouldn't bring her here"

"If Hayley left on her own then she's probably here" I explained "Rebekah is right, we don't know how the dagger works. This was a first time thing for me"

"This is all a waste of time" Kol snapped "Mikael has her, I just hope he'll prefer to blackmail us with her than kill her to punish you. She doesn't deserve to be collateral damage"

I rolled my eyes. Both elevators arrived simultaneously and we sped into the empty one.

Hayley's POV

As the elevator doors opened I gasped and pushed Mikael back, stopping him from leaving.

"That's them" I whispered and watched the Mikaelson siblings hurry into the elevator next to us

"They must know you're missing" he said "We need to commence our plan before he realises the white oak stake is missing"

"Come on, let's go" I said and pulled him after me

Davina's POV

"Things aren't looking that good…I am doing the best I can…I cannot always magically ruin things for them, Klaus will suspect something…I am doing as you told me to, please just don't make them suspect me…no don't give me a time limit, I'm doing my best…hello? Damnit" I said to my phone and threw it aside after I got hung up on

I didn't want to hurt people, especially not strangers, but I had no other choice. I was forced into this, and the visions didn't make it any easier.

The last one was from a different point than usual. I hadn't seen Hayley with Klaus, I had seen her on her own instead, completely losing her sense of right and wrong.

_"I would kill anyone who stands in my way" Hayley said as she grabbed a wolf from the collar and slammed him against a wall "I didn't hesitate to against anyone till today. I killed everyone who ever betrayed me, what makes you think I'd ever hesitate to hurt a commoner like you?" she roared_

_"You aren't in your right mind. We wanted you as a ruler, but you have become a monster, like your father" he said hardly _

_"You should not have asked the witches for help, especially not Devereux" _

_"We all thought something was off, I thought maybe you were hexed or…" _

_"THIS IS ME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE" she yelled and without second thought snapped his neck _

_"Hayley what are you doing?" Marcel asked as he ran in and went towards her "Why did you kill him for believing in you?" _

_"He joined forces with Devereux" _

_"Because people refuse to believe two people in one family could begin behaving the same way around the same age. Don't you see Hayley? You were hex-" _

_She grabbed a stake from the table and threw it straight at his heart, only to miss as he stepped aside_

_"Have you lost your mind? I'm your friend"_

_"I don't have friends" _

_He shook his head and went closer to her bravely_

_"And your baby? Don't you care about it either?"_

_"I didn't ask for this" she said hysterically "I didn't ask to get impregnated by a notorious heartless monster" she snapped _

_"But you are, at the end of the day. Don't you think you should try to be a good person for it?"_

_"I don't think no such thing. Leave me alone before I end you too" _

_"It's impossible to help you. I cannot do this anymore" _

_"Don't help me then. I don't need you" _

_Marcel left angrily, leaving behind a torn apart Hayley who had no control over her actions..._

Klaus' POV

"She isn't here, I knew she wouldn't be"

"Where could she possibly be Nik? We need to find her before she's in real danger. If Mikael has her we need to save her"

"If Mikael has her? Mikael does have her, it's obvious" Kol snapped

Before I could intervene I receieved a phone call, from Hayley, that made me gasp and panic

"Hayley?" I exclaimed

"Klaus? Where are you? I woke up in your car and have been looking all around for you guys. Mikael is after me, I can sense it"

"Where are you?"

"I came to the house and your weren't there, so I grabbed my stuff and left before Mikael tracked me down"

"Where are you at the moment? I'll explain everything to you, don't worry"

"I, I'm at a hotel not far from our place"

"The one opposite ours? I'll be there momentarily, I'm at the apartment now"

"Come please, I'm scared' she whimpered

I hung up and grabbed my jacket

"She's fine, I'll get her and be back now"

"Where is she?"

"At the hotel opposite the apartment. I'll be bacl now"

"Klaus isn't all of this too easily solved? Don't you think it's a bit suspicious?" Kol questioned

"It's Hayley Kol. I trust her"

"You daggered her. She won't be the same Hayley"

I refused to listen to their opinions and hurried out. She was waiting for me.

Hayley's POV

"Once he comes inside I lock the door behind him and direct him away from the door. Then, when you hear me cough, you come out of the bathroom and grab him, making sure he doesn't escape. Then I stake him, capiche?"

He nodded and went into the bathroom as I told him to

The knock on the door startled me, but I took a deep breath and checked on the stake tucked into my pants from behind. Everything was in order.

I opened the door and he sighed in relief at the sight of me.

"I thought he took you" he said as he opened his arms to pull me in for a hug but I backed away

"Come inside, we need to talk" I said and went up to the window.

He followed me as discussed and once he was in the planned position I began pacing around, moving away from him.

"Remember what you told me before you stabbed me?" I asked

"Hayley I…"

"I do" I whispered as tears formed in my eyes "I remember clearly"

"Listen Little Wolf, I had to…"

"I'm sorry love. I don't see another choice, I don't see any other way" I repeated what he said back then "I cannot give him the opportunity to hurt me. I need to be the one in control of the situation. I need to be the advantageous one. I need to be one step ahead"

"Exactly Hayley, I did what I had to in order to win"

"You do know that no matter what happens I do love you, right Klaus?"

"Hayley what is happening?"

"I'm sorry it had to go this way" I whispered

Before he could ask I coughed, which made Mikael come in using his super-speed and grabbing Klaus

"Do it!" he roared

"Hayley?" Klaus asked in shock, trying to get out of Mikael's grip

"You deserved this for everything you have done" I said and grabbed the stake from behind me

"Hayley listen to me" Klaus roared

But it was too late. I went up to them and put the stake into his heart. I could see the shock in his eyes as he began burning and yelling in pain. I looked over at the other, who had pride in his eyes instead. As the final ashes poured to the ground I took a deep breath and backed away from it.

I had done it, even though I never thought I'd be brave enough to.

Leave a review please!


	25. A Different Distance

I was taking short, deep breaths as I backed away and leaned on a wall. As I began to release the fear and shock from within me, hysterical tears fell from my eyes and I dropped the stake on the floor.

"I have to admit, for a minute there I actually thought you're going to kill me" Klaus said as he took a step towards me

I was having difficulty breathing, so having him march towards me didn't make it any easier.

"Hayley its alright, we're fine, why are you crying?"

I gripped my head and began pacing around randomly, speaking sobbingly

"I…could…have…failed" I said hardly "He…could…have…killed…me…"

"We're fine Hayley. You were a smart, brave girl"

He opened his arms and tried to pull me in for an embrace but I shrieked and push him off of me. I was having a panic attack.

"Okay, listen to me Hayley, you need to take a deep breath and calm down"

"You stabbed me" I said as I hardly controlled my hysteria and looked up at him "You betrayed my trust"

"I did it for your own good" he said, as if that was enough to justify his actions "If I hadn't daggered you unconscious you would be at risk"

"At risk of what? Being captured by Mikael? Cause that surely happened"

I pulled my hair up in a bun and tried to calm myself down.

"Clearly my methods were unwise, but we're a great team, and we made it"

"There…is…no…team" I said unstably

"Hayley you clearly got really frightened, let me help you calm down"

He extended a hand to me but I shook my head and hurried towards my bag, grabbing it and leaving him behind in the room

He followed me and caught up with me easily

"I want you to stay away from me" I said with hot tears pouring from my eye sockets

"Hayley don't let this ruin what we had, that's just what Mikael wanted"

"You know what Klaus" I said as I finally stopped running and took control over myself "In the brief period I spent with Mikael he was more straightforward and honest than you ever were during our relationship" I confessed, to his dismay

"What are you saying? That he's a better person than I am?"

"I'm saying anyone can be a better person than you are, because at the end of the day the only person for whom you have a grain of empathy in your heart is yourself. I won't be anyone's puppet anymore, Niklaus Mikaelson. I want you and everything about you out of my life"

"You're being overdramatic love"

"I am being smart, for the first time since I met you I am choosing logic over love, and as much as that may hurt my heart, I am willing to endure the necessary pain for the greater good"

"Hayley listen to me" he said more angrily now as he grabbed me from the waist and pulled me to him, forcing me to look into his eyes "I am not going to accept defeat. I am not letting you go"

"I am not a trophy Klaus. Your war with Mikael was never meant to be about me, you made it so" I said as I tried to get out of his grip

"You are mine" he insisted and plunged his lips into mine

I tried fighting him off but it was no use. He kissed me, thinking it would change my mind somehow, but my mind was set. When he felt my tears touch his skin he came to the realization that his plan wasn't working, and pulled away.

"Why can't you see that I care for you? Why are you still crying?" He asked with shaky eyes

"I can't do this anymore Klaus. I feel like I'm in an abusive relationship, like I'm under your control or something and I don't want that. I am not a follower Klaus, I'm a leader. I cannot allow you to stomp over me this way"

"Hayley we're both leaders, we work well together"

"You're not even letting me control my posture at the moment, how am I to believe you're willing to work together"

He understood what I was referring to and pulled away his hands from me.

"I need time Klaus"

"I will prove to you that we can survive this. We are survivors, you and I"

"Then let me be one" I said and walked away from him.

To my surprise, he did a mature thing and let me go on my own.

When I unlocked the apartment door and walked in I was greeted by a group of nervous Mikaelsons and Marcel, all watching me walk in with great excitement.

"Hayley? So Klaus managed to save you on time?!" Elijah asked excitedly

"I didn't need his saving" I said coldly "I killed Mikael"

They all froze and stared at me jaw dropped, with a hint of doubt in their eyes

"Listen I'm just here to grab some stuff. I'm sure Klaus will tell you everything once he's here"

"Wait where are you going?" Rebekah asked as she took a step closer

"You're leaving him, of course you are. Any sane person would" Kol said

At the end of the day Kol was the last Mikaelson I met but he was the one with whom I could create a connection to without much effort

"I'll be at the Sorority"

"But Hayley Klaus may be stupid and his actions may make you angry but he had your best interest at heart" Rebekah said

"Come on Rebekah, after everything you've been through yourself how can you say that?" Marcel questioned his on-again, off-again girlfriend

"I'm sorry guys, I really don't want to have this conversation right now"

I pushed through them and went upstairs to the bedroom. Grabbing a small suitcase, I began filling it in with all the stuff I could need. I still had some clothes left in the Sorority, so I didn't need much.

I heard a knock on the door which made me sigh and look around.

"I apologise for my sudden entrance, but are you alright?" Elijah asked as he stepped in

As I looked at him memories of our first introduction flooded my head

_"Excuse me" I heard a strong, British accented male voice call out from behind me_

_I turned around towards the source of the voice. It was a tall, dark haired gentleman in a suit_

_"How may I help you?" I asked_

_"My name is Elijah, I was hired as a History teacher here and I was told to ask the students when I'm lost for directions. Can you help me out?"_

_"I'd love to, we don't get that many new teachers around her, especially young ones" I said as I stood up "I'm Hayley by the way, Hayley Marshall"_

_"Nice to meet you Hayley Marshall. I'm Elijah. Elijah M…Elijah Cooper. Will I have the pleasure of having you as a student?"_

_"What exactly do you teach?"_

_"I'll be teaching for the Medieval and Renaissance studies faculty"_

_"Well then no, well maybe sometimes, but generally no"_

_"What do you study?"_

_"Music. I'm the music faculty. I'm studying to be a music critic. I'm also sort of a musician"_

_"You're studying to be a music critic…I know someone who is studying the same" he said, his smile weirdly turning into a worried frown_

_I decided to break the awkward pause_

_"What were you looking for?"_

_"Ah yes, I was looking for Auditorium F?"_

_"Through that entrance, to the left and down the hall. You'll see it"_

_"Great. Thank you very much Hayley. I hope to see you around"_

_"You're welcome. See you around Mr. Cooper"_

_"Please, call me Elijah"_

_I nodded with a smile as he turned around and left in the direction I told him to. What a newbie filled day this was._

"I sometimes like to think that even though you were Mr. Cooper you really did care for me at the beginning"

"I still care for you Hayley. I like to think that we're friends"

"You told me you loved me, in your own sickening way"

_"You little bitch" he snapped "I just wanted you to love me. I wanted to be chosen, I wanted to put myself first" _I remembered him tell me

"As you said, I was sick. I had no control over my actions or emotions"

"You know why I'm asking you this?" I said with a broken, sad smile "Because I'm in a state where I'm beginning to think that falling in love with anyone would be better than falling in love with Klaus"

"MY brother can be thoughtless at times, he can be heartless too, but if I know one thing for sure it's that he really does care for you. More than he has ever cared for anyone romantically in the past thousand years"

"Well I am not in the mood to play games anymore. I am tired and I think Klaus finally understood that…so, this chat was nice but I'm going to get going now"

"Hayley just try to find space in your heart to give him another chance, because I honestly can believe you can be his…"

"Redemption? Well I'd rather not be a chess piece in someone else's game, if you don't mind"

I refused to wait for him to say anything else, and instead pulled my suitcase after me and walked away.

"Why don't I drive you over?" Kol asked as I reached the bottom floor

"No thanks, I'll get a cab"

"Come on Hayley, don't be so dramatic"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He smiled and waved at the others before leaving the apartment, followed by me.

"You're doing the right thing" he said as we sat in the car

"You think so?"

"I know so" he corrected "I felt what you're feeling over and over again for centuries, but was never brave enough to walk away from him. I always fought, I always complained, but I eventually came back"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"You're going to come back too" he said, to my surprise

"I doubt that"

"So did I, but you know what brought me back every time? Not stupidity or cowardice, but love. At the end of the day he is my blood brother and I am bound to him by this idiotic thing humans possess which is love"

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah I am. And something tells me you're just as in love, if not more, with Klaus"

"We'll have to live and see" I said and leaned my head on the window

One Week Later

I woke up and found yet another bouquet of roses on my doorstep. There were seven of them this time. The exact number of days since Klaus and I officially broke up.

"Girls you have to stop helping him out like this!" I called out in the corridor, hoping whoever the person who assisted Klaus in leaving these little emotional effectors would fess up

"I have no idea what you're on about" I heard Lisa say from her room

I laughed and went downstairs to grab something quick to bite before leaving the house.

I walked through the Campus garden to the over side to get a cab. While passing by I caught sight of Klaus, who had a soccer match with his fellow Fraternity boys organised for today.

He gently nodded in my direction and I returned the gesture.

I felt my knees shake so I hurried up towards the street in order to avoid looking weak. Klaus was actually behaving quite well for someone as stubborn as himself, making sure he didn't bother me in unwanted situations, but he still managed to pressure me to a reconciliation by sending flowers or leaving my favourite box of chocolate in my bag when I wasn't looking.

It was hard to resist the romantic Klaus, but if I wanted this to be permanent I had to stay strong. Besides, I wasn't sure if I wanted to get back together or not.

I pulled over a cab and blurted the address I was heading to, my eye still caught on Klaus. He seemed…dare I say it…sad and uneasy. Could the infamous hybrid really be sorry about losing me? A nineteen year old werewolf?

When I arrived at my destination I decided to put all my relationship drama on hold. When the door finally opened and I set my eyes on the little Billy Junior I did so without much trouble.

"He's growing up so fast" I said as I walked in and took a seat in Maria's place

"He is…but he really wishes he could see his godmother more often"

I smiled at her and nodded

"I know, I'm sorry, I've just been a bit preoccupied

"Of course, the years coming to an end, you've got exams and all"

"Yeah, that's why" I said as I snuggled to Billy

"I know we took a darn long time, but we're christening him in a week"

"Oh, that's great. Congratulations"

"You should be there"

"Oh no, I'm not really the religious type. Besides, I doubt having me there would please the Gregory family…especially not Alicia Gregory"

"How else are you to be his godmother?" she asked logically

"Ah yes, you need the whole shebang" I said as shifted Billy in my arms "If you say so"

"I really cannot believe how mature you are" she said as she put her hand on my shoulder "Thank you, honestly"

"William may have made a mistake, but his memory deserves to live on. Especially through his son"

"Hayley I actually wanted to tell you something" she said, looking uncomfortable

"What is it?" I asked as the little one cutely yawned in my arms

"I spoke to your old friend, Mike"

I froze and hardly looked over at her.

"He told me you used to visit him and stopped doing so lately"

How could I visit the boy I, alongside everyone else, deemed crazy for saying William was attacked by a man who became a werewolf after I found that werewolves did in fact exist?

"Why would you visit him? He's not well, you know that"

"I listened to his version of the story, and unlike what the police suggests it actually lines up"

"You're telling me you believe that a person became a werewolf and attacked William, and that makes sense to you?"

"I know it's crazy, and I don't know how exactly that's possible, but I know for sure that a wolf attack, which is the animal to whom the scratch and bite marks were matched to, in New York City, no matter what outskirts of it you are in, is unlikely" she said emotionally "and I owe it to my son to figure out what truly happened to his father"

This was a dangerous path, and I had no intention of letting her go down it.

"You know what? I need to get going now, but why don't you, Mike and I meet up sometime and think through this?" I proposed

"Are you, are you serious?"

"Yeah sure I am. Like, what about tonight?"

"That would be great, the more people trying to figure it out the better results we get"

"Exactly…I'll text you when I'm free. I need to go now though"

She nodded and took William Junior from me after I placed a kiss on his forehead

"Who will you leave Junior with?"

"His nanny. I don't really get along with Ms. Alicia lately"

"I can imagine why" I said as I went to the door "I'll see you later"

"Bye for now" she said

I hurried off and pulled over a cab. Once seated, I texted Klaus. This would also be a chance to see how the tension between us was.

"Need you to do me a favour, can you meet me at the sorority?" I wrote to him

When I arrived at the Sorority he still hadn't replied.

"Bollocks" I said under my breath

"Is now not a good time?" I heard Rebekah asked, which distracted me from my phone

"No, why?" I said

Before I could listen to her reply I felt my phone buzz in my hand

"I'm at the door in a second" he had replied

Surely, the door knocked moments later. I hurried up to it and opened to find Klaus still in his soccer jersey, looking at me sweaty and worriedly, which was a good look on him. His breathless state really did a number on me, I could feel my pulse raise as memories of him looking similar yet naked on top of me filled my brain.

"I'm sorry I didn't check my phone earlier. What seems to be the matter?" he asked

There was an awkwardness between us that was very unfamiliar to both of us

"Come in, it's not that urgent, sorry I worried you" I said and allowed him in

"When I saw your text I thought it was serious"

"No, I just need to ask you to do something for me" I explained

There was an awkward pause which was interrupted by Rebekah

"As I was saying…Hayley, meet Camille, the newest member of our Sorority"

"Hey, hi, my name is Hayley Marshall, welcome to our little group"

"Seems pretty big to me" she said with a grin

"What do you study?"

"Actually I just transferred from New Orleans, I study psychology"

"Oh, New Orleans…I've…got family there" I said with a smile "What brought you to NYU?"

"I was having some family troubles back home and needed a fresh start" she replied "I hope I fit in, it's hard to join the second year in the middle but I hope I'll manage"

"I'm sure you will" Klaus said unexpectedly "I have always had a fascination in psychology students. You are truly brave, discussing in detail something one could find in oneself can be frightening. It exposes your weaknesses"

"Yeah, I guess it makes you reflect upon yourself" she replied

"Klaus Mikaelson" Klaus said and extended his hand to her

"Camille O'Donnell" she replied "Nice to meet you"

I was starting to feel uncomfortable, and I didn't like it.

"So Camille, I hope you fit in nicely. Klaus, can I speak to you privately please?" I said and beckoned him to follow me to my bedroom

"Ah the memories…" he said as he came in

"Firstly, thanks for the flowers everyday but you really don't have to"

"Don't you like them?"

"No, I find them unnecessary"

"I thought you'd find them romantic"

"That's not why we're here Klaus, I need to discuss something serious with you"

"What happened?" he asked in curiosity

I explained the matter in hand and he listened carefully

"So you want me to compel them to forget?"

"I want you to compel them to believe they were wrong, for their own good" I elaborated

"If you feel its necessary then very well, I'd be glad to help"

"Thank you" I said and smiled at him

"I have to say though, you could have asked your new BFF Kol, or any other vampire. Why me?"

"I don't know, shouldn't I have?"

"Oh no, you did the right thing, just wondering is all"

I smiled and lead the way out of the room. Once he grabbed his stuff and changed into normal clothes I texted Maria and we drove to Mike's place.

"Hayley" he said in shock at the sight of me "It's been months"

He still looked as fragile and fazed as he did right after the death of his best friend

"How are you Mikey?" I asked as I pulled him in for a warm hug.

"Better now" he said and allowed us in

Klaus hesitated to come in and looked over at us pleadingly.

"Klaus what are you doing?" I asked

"I, may I come in?" he asked weirdly

"Of course, please feel free, come in, any friend of Hayley's is a friend of mine"

Klaus smiled in relief and walked in

"What was that?" I whispered to him

"Vampires need a goddamn invitation" he hissed and took a seat

"Mike Hayley is here to discuss our shared theory of William's death" Maria stated

"You are?" he asked in joy

I looked over at Klaus and took a deep breath. I owed it to Mike to allow him to feel for a second, even if he'd forget it not long later, that he wasn't crazy and that he was right.

"I believe you Mike, because you're right" I said "You were right all along. William was killed by a person, a werewolf, on a full moon night just as he turned into a wolf. He was killed by a werewolf only because I was in love with him, because the said werewolf had an unhealthy obsession with me. I killed him, I avenged William, but you deserved to know the truth"

Everyone's jaws were dropped.

"I knew it…" he said under his breath

"I had no idea you knew this much" Maria said

"He died because of you then" Mike added

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and I, unable to control my emotions any longer, broke into tears and hurried out of the room.

"Sit…" I heard Klaus order one of them "You too, sit down and listen to my every word carefully…"

When Klaus walked out I pulled him into a hug and allowed myself to feel safe for a moment before pulling back.

"I shouldn't have done that"

"Hayley it's alright, you and I…"

"Don't you get it? It's not alright. I won't let you be the person I associate safety with. I won't let myself fall for you again. I shouldn't"

"Hayley all I want is for us to…"

"I'm sorry, I can't. Thank you" I whispered and hurried out

Leave a review please!


	26. A Different Reconciliation

It had been three days since we last spoke, and Klaus had stopped sending flowers for some reason. That reason could be our last conversation, and the fact that I told Klaus I don't enjoy them, but the absence of roses on my doorstep every morning gave me a weird feeling.

I don't know what it was, but today, on the third day, I decided to give him a call.

"Klaus?" I called out through the phone once he picked up

"Good morning, love"

"How are you?" I asked impatiently

"I'm fine love, you?" he asked "Do you need me to compel someone?"

"Klaus don't be like that, don't make me regret asking you for help"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention"

I smiled to myself cheekily, then stopped as soon as I realised I was doing so

"I…I was wondering why exactly you stopped sending flowers to me"

"Why, I thought you didn't enjoy them"

"Well I…I don't I just wondered what made you stop…"

"Now that they're gone you miss them, don't you?"

"I…that's not the point"

"Camille was right"

"Camille? What does Camille have to do with this?"

"She's a psychology student so I asked her for help. We spoke of you while we went out and she told me I was being relentless, which made me unappealing"

"You went on a date with her?"

"No, of course not"

"You know what? Don't send me the flowers. See if I care"

"I already saw that you care"

I hung off annoyed by his superiority over me in this particular case. I didn't appreciate being proven wrong.

When I left my room and went down to the kitchen I had the luck of running into Camille in person. She was sitting by the counter, sipping coffee. Her face brightened as she spotted me on the stairs.

"Good morning Hayley"

"Good morning" I said grumpily

"So listen, I heard this house belongs to you!" she questioned excitedly

"Yeah my parents bought it and sort of gave it to the college for use as a Sorority house"

"That's so cool. I've heard of your family, they're very respectable, important people"

"They are" I said as I poured myself a coffee in a take-away cup

"Do you have classes now?"

"In an hour" I replied "Listen Camille, I wanted to tell you something"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I get that you and Klaus are friends and all…"

"Yeah we went on a date a few times"

"In the past three days?" I snapped

"Yeah I guess we hit it off"

I shut my eyes and sighed to myself

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me or give him advice regarding us"

"Oh so you're the ex-girlfriend?"

"I am not an ex, not yet"

"Well, given that we've been on dates and you two are so distant I didn't even realise you used to date I think it's safe to call you his ex"

"You haven't been on dates Camille"

"Sure"

"I would watch that sarcasm if I were you"

"Hayley come on, I don't want to have a confrontation with you. I had no idea that you were the girl he used to date. If you want him he's yours"

"I don't want him"

"Then what do you want? Because I'm starting to think Klaus and I really hit it off and I don't find you being his ex a good enough reason to stay away from him"

I didn't reply. I just backed away angrily and left the house.

I arrived to class a bit earlier than I had to and stormed past everyone to avoid a conversation.

As soon as I took a seat I found Klaus standing by me.

"May I sit?" he asked cheekily

"I don't care" I said coldly

He took a seat and put his arm over the back of my chair

"What's wrong? Why are you on such a bad mood?"

"Are you seriously dating Camille?"

"Come on Hayley" he said as he sat up "You know I'm not"

"That's not what she says" I snapped

"Are you jealous?" he asked and leaned into me

At that moment I couldn't care anymore. The image of him wrapping his arms around someone else flashed in my mind, and I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss

"Where did that come from?" he asked when we paused

"It was bound to happen" I breathed into his ear as my hand crawled higher and higher on his leg

"Class is going to start soon love"

"Screw class" I whispered and pushed him out his chair. We grabbed our stuff and hurried off into the closest toilet, locking the door of the entire girl's bathroom.

"I have missed this" he added as I pulled off his shirt

"I can't care anymore" I said as I pushed him on the sink and worked off his pants.

"Where has this girl been?" he asked as I began playing with him

I could hear someone try to open the door as I took him into my mouth and sent him moaning in pleasure. He put his hand over my head and stroked it as it moved in rhythm. Not long later he pulled me up on my feet and kissed me, as if thanking for pleasure he just felt.

Then he grabbed me and sat me down by the sink as well, opening my legs wide and burying his face in between my thighs. I began shaking as I felt ecstatic. His every move made me make a sound in return. My moans echoed in the empty bathroom.

We could hear more people try to come in and leave frustrated. I couldn't care less.

"I want you" I moaned and he pulled himself closer to my lips.

"I have been waiting to hear you say that for a while now"

He grabbed each of my legs with one hand and leaned me against the cold wall, making me arch into him. Once he made sure he was holding me well enough he worked himself into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support as he slammed me against the wall over and over again.

When we finally finished he slid to the ground with me still in his arms. I lay on top of his breathless and enjoyed his touch.

"That was incredible" he whispered

I crawled a bit higher and looked into his eyes

"You're mine" I said warningly

"You got jealous, I should have known"

"Call it what you will" I said as I bit his ear lobe "But you're mine, Klaus Mikaelson"

"I like this girl. This confident, powerful little lady"

I smiled and sat on top of him.

"The view from here is simply beautiful" he said playfully as he pointed at my chest

"We should get going before the staff realise the bathroom has been locked without permission"

"Yeah. Besides, the cleaners have a lot of work to do"

"Shut up" I said as I stood up and began getting dressed.

We left the bathroom sneakily, yet hand in hand. Once we were away from the crowds and in the garden he leaned me against a wall and looked into my eyes

"I'm sorry for stabbing you Hayley" he said as he put his hand on my chest

"I don't want to go back to that day again"

"But we need to discuss it"

"I would rather not" I said and cupped his cheeks "Because there's no guaranty that once we do we'll still be like this"

"Very well then, what would you like to do now? Our next class is in about an hour or two"

"I would love to change babe" I said "Let's go to the sorority"

"I would love it if you packed your stuff once we're there and come back home with me"

I shut my eyes and nodded. I felt his lips on mine before I opened them and lifted my leg to the air in joy of his kiss.

When we arrived to the sorority hand in hand Camille and Rebekah were sitting in the kitchen and talking heatedly. Once they noticed us they both froze.

"Klaus? Hayley? Are you guys back on?" Rebekah asked

"Hayley's grabbing her stuff now" he elaborated

"I'll be down now" I said before throwing a shady stare at Camille

Klaus' POV

As Hayley skipped up the stairs I came closer to Camille and patted her on the shoulder gratefully

"The whole date thing really got to her, you thought great. I had no idea you knew Hayley was my girlfriend"

"Yeah…I guess I just figured it out "she said, dazed

"Thank you then, I'm not good at this whole fighting over women thing. I'm really grateful. Anything you need, do let me know"

"Will do" she said emotionlessly

Once Hayley came back downstairs I smiled at her and she beamed at me. Seeing her so happy made me happy. I never felt this way before in a thousand years. Yet, even though I was happy, something inside me told me I wasn't behaving properly. So I stopped smiling and acted casual, as usual.

Hayley's POV

"Let's leave these in your car then"

"Why don't we leave it in your car?"

"I try not to drive…you know…since the accident"

"Hayley that wasn't your fault" Rebekah said from across the room

"Yeah, it was an accident" Klaus said

"What accident?" Camille questioned

"Unimportant" I said and pulled Klaus out, waving goodbye at Rebekah only

"Have you seen that teenager around anymore?" he asked me as we walked towards campus

"No. I'm starting to think she just made the whole thing up"

"Doubtful" he replied "But I wouldn't worry. Everything is fine now"

"Yeah I guess it is"

Davina's POV

"They seem to be back together…I know, I am trying to lead her to New Orleans, but I don't know what exactly I can do. You know my visions, you know she's coming either way"

I had gotten hung up on, as usual. I didn't know what to do anymore. I knew for a fact that Hayley was going to New Orleans eventually, contrary to the advice I gave her. I didn't know how I could make it happen any earlier.

It saddened me to know Hayley and Klaus wouldn't end well. I shipped them, in my own, weird, unhelpful way. I shut my eyes and went through the latest vision once again.

_"He chose her over me" Hayley said as she wiped a tear_

_"You two weren't together Hayley" Elijah pointed out _

_"He told me he isn't ready for love and that he isn't looking for a relationship. He broke up with me for those reasons. Then I found him smooching with her"_

_"I am sure he has his reasons. I doubt Klaus relationship with Camille will get more serious than that" _

_"He made his choice and I made mine. I knew a knew, different start was for me was bound to come, and I guess it's going to be in New Orleans" _

_"What if what you find about your parents isn't what you expected?" Kol asked, finally speaking up _

_"I'm willing to take the risk"_

Hayley's POV – Two days later

As I got down the stage after another successful gig I found Klaus standing in the crowd with an unhappy frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you sing that song?"

"What song?"

"Bad Blood or whatever it was. About someone who used to be someone's mad love stabbing them in the back and all"

"Why wouldn't I? It's a real popular song and I happen to enjoy it"

"It's about being stabbed in the back and all. Hayley I thought we were over that"

"What? Klaus are you stupid? I didn't sing that song to mock us or anything"

"I just don't get why you have to be so childish sometimes"

"Childish? You're the one who is being immature and overemotional"

"Overemotional? I'm Klaus goddamn Mikaelson, Hayley"

"Well Klaus Mikaelson clearly needs a drink, because I can't deal with this"

"Don't walk away from me" he snapped as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer "Camille was right, you are manipulative"

"What? Klaus, Camille is clearly manipulating you. Control yourself please. What are you doing? What is happening to us?"

He paused for a second and took a deep breath. I cupped his face and put my forehead on his.

"I guess I don't necessarily enjoy the person I become when I'm with you"

"What do you mean baby?" I asked as I began noticing people staring at us

"You make me this mellow, don't to earth man. You make me vulnerable"

"Listen to me Klaus" I said as I looked into his eyes piercingly "We are each other's strength, not weakness. Remember that"

He hesitated for a moment before agreeing with a nod. I pulled him in for a hug and felt his kiss on my neck.

"You're such a child sometimes" I whispered

"I am not"

"It's probably because you had to grow up too fast"

"I am not up for a debate over my childhood"

I pulled back and brushed his long hair with my fingers.

"Stop spending so much time with Camille"

"I am not spending time with her, she was just sitting there, watching your show and I…"

I interrupted him with a kiss because I had noticed her eyes on us. He dig his fingertips into my skin as the kiss got deeper.

"Get a room already" Gia said and broke us apart

I looked around and saw her and Elijah come over

"Great job on stage tonight, as usual" Elijah said

"Thanks" I said and nodded at him

"Gia you were pretty good too" Klaus said in return

"Thanks dear" she replied

"I'll go get us some drinks" I said and went towards the bar

Once I ordered the drinks and began waiting I heard a familiar voice yell something threateningly

"Keep your hands off or I'm not responsible" it was Kol, talking to two men

"If you're man enough why don't you come outside and fight me"

"Listen big guy, all I said was don't bother the lady" he said, pointing at the barmaid "Stop making mountains out of molehills"

"So you're not man enough then?" the man snapped

"Man enough is such a misogynistic thing to say. What makes you think being a 'man' makes anyone more superior? What gives you the right to define a whole gender in one way only?"

"Stop bullshitting pretty boy and admit you're a chicken. Chick-chick-chick-chick…"

"Just shut up, I'll fight you" he snapped and pushed him away, walking out the backdoor.

This wasn't going to end well, so I went after them in a hurry, my beer in my hand.

When I came out Kol was standing by the wall, shocked. I looked over at the other man and saw him holding a stake. He knew.

"I hate your kind. Your kind made my sister a bloodsucker"

"Listen mate, that thing you've got there can't kill me anyway, so put it down and back away. I don't know your sister and I don't want to hurt you"

"You're all the same" he snapped and walked towards Kol

"I am really trying to be a better person. The old me would have snapped you in half like a twig. I'm zen right now and would like to…"

He got interrupted when I slammed my bottle on the man's head from behind. The man didn't collapse, as I expected.

"But they always faint in movies" I whispered

"This is not a movie, bitch" he said and turned to me with a crazy glare

"You did not just call her that" Kol said

The man ignored him and grabbed me by the arm, pushing me against the alley wall.

"Oh you did not just touch her you piece of shit" Kol snapped and grabbed the man by the neck, lifting him up and throwing him against the wall.

Kol came up to me and helped me up. Brushing the dust and dirt off me and smiling as if nothing happened.

"Kol is he alive"

"I heard his neck break, so no, he's dead. Should have known better. Stupid hunters" he complained "Stupid freelance hunter, in fact"

"You killed someone Kol"

"I'm a thousand year old vampire, do you think that's my first kill? I'm trying to be calm Hayley. Let me be"

"I can't believe you of all people are trying to be 'zen'"

"I am an unpredictable person, Hayley Marshall"

I rolled my eyes and caught sight of the dead man.

"Kol there's a dead man behind you. What are you going to do with the body?"

He smiled and continued to smile, but clearly struggling to keep calm now.

"I'll deal with it"

"There you are!" I heard Klaus exclaim as he came out the backdoor "Oh god, Kol did you have to kill someone here?"

"Oh my god can someone please just get off my back? I didn't want to kill him, I didn't even want to argue with him, but when he physically and verbally assaulted Hayley I didn't overthink my actions. I just made him pay" Kol snapped, losing his cool

"He hurt you?" Klaus asked nervously

"It's nothing serious" I said

"Thank you Kol" Klaus said as he went up to me and pulled me closer to him "Do you need help with the body?"

"I might as well drain him before getting rid of it. I hate wasting blood"

"Very well then, we'll leave you to it. Come on Hayley"

"We're just going to leave him?" I said worriedly

"It's Kol Hayley. You never worry with Kol. He knows how to take care of himself"

I looked back at Kol who smiled at me before turning to check on the body. Something about the broken, fragile, yet strong-looking Mikaelson made me feel empathetic, even after he killed someone in front of me.

"Kol is my favourite Mikaelson sibling" I said randomly

"Argh, I wouldn't expect any other way. Elijah is far too mature, Rebekah is far too much of a rival. Kol is the perfect match"

"You need to be nicer to him. He needs to learn how to be more empathetic. He can't just kill someone and feel nothing"

"He has to. If he doesn't he'll go insane"

"Don't you feel anything when you kill someone?"

"We've all learned to move on quickly Hayley. People come in and out of our lives a lot. We're used to getting past it unscathed."

He held my hand and directed me through the crowds towards Elijah and Gia, but I couldn't move on from that conversation. It kept going on in my head on a loop.

I couldn't help but think I too would be one of those people who got out of his life and left no mark behind, and that worried me.

Leave a review please! It means a lot to me!


	27. A Different Break-Up

Months later

"Klaus where exactly are you?" I asked angrily through the phone after I woke up twenty minutes to class

"I'm going to campus"

"Arent we supposed to go to campus together? Given that, you know, we are living in the same house and all?"

"I had to be elsewhere in the morning"

"But you know I don't put an alarm on cause you always wake me up"

"Well perhaps this is a wake up call for you to realise that you need to be more self-sufficient"

"What was it Klaus? What was important enough for you to stab me in the back for all over again?"I spat out as I tripped over trying to wear a shoe

"There we go again, you subliminally punishing me for stabbing you months ago"

"It's a phrase commonly used in the English language Niklaus, I am not referring to any event in particular. Besides, even if I were, you literally stabbed me so you don't get to complain in this situation"

"You are impossible Hayley Marshall" he barked

Before I could reply I heard a female voice on the other end of the line saying "Thanks for the bagel breakfast Klaus".

I recognised the voice immediately.

"You're with Camille?"

I heard ruffling noise which was clearly him blocking the phone with his hand as he went aside to talk

"I had to discuss something with her"

"You selfish pig" I said as I slammed the car door behind me "I only asked you to stay away from one person"

"Yeah, well, I didn't. Bite me"

"That's it. Screw you. I'm not going to class"

"What do you mean Hayley? The professor is doing us a favour by holding a last minute revision class before the final tomorrow…"

I hung up on him and hit the road angrily. As my hands slammed the steering wheel angrily my mouth released screams of nonsense into the air. I was angry. I was disappointed. I was at Kol's place.

"Can you believe him?" I asked as I paced around him living room "This isn't the first time, I know he has met up with her before"

"Who cares about her?"

"Kol you're not supposed to justify his actions, you're supposed to support mine"

"Very well then, screw both of those bitches"

"No not that angrily. I do still love him at the end of the day"

"What do you want me to say Hayley? Tell me so I say exactly that"

"Tell me that he loves me and he only meets up with her to calm his own paranoia about hurting me. Tell me that I am the love of his life and that he will never replace me with her"

He rolled his eyes and repeated exactly what I had said.

"Now can I go back to looking for a goddamn penthouse?"

"I'm sorry" I said as I sat by his side on the sofa and put my head over his shoulder "How are you feeling?"

"Like I can beat this lack of perfection" he said with a forced grin "Every house seems to have a flaw"

I leaned in closer and kissed him on his cheek. He patted my arm in gratitude.

"What's wrong with your apartment Kol? Surely you're not going to stay here forever. Why buy when you can rent like you are at the moment"

"Don't be ridiculous. I love having property all over the world"

"Perhaps you should ask Klaus for help?"

"You know perfectly well that I am not on speaking terms with him ever since he tricked me into thinking I killed one of the Brotherhood of the Five and that I was doomed to haunting for the next god knows how many years"

"It was a stupid prank"

"It was heartless and nerve-wracking. He brought up unspeakable sins from my past and lured me into darkness. He made me suffocate and I will not tolerate such behaviour"

"On the bright side, you seriously matured ever since the whole thing happened"

"That doesn't change anything"

"You're like a brother to me, and I really want you to be alright Kol"

He smiled and leaned back on the sofa.

"Don't you have your last final exam tomorrow?"

"Yeah they do, but I'm pretty much ready. Besides, I'd have to leave class early to get to my OBGYN appointment anyway"

"OBGYN? Isn't that the female stuff doctor?"

"Yes, that's exactly what an OBGYN is" I said sarcastically

"Why do you have an appointment now of all times?"

"I don't know if its exam stress or being on the brink of a meltdown every hour of the day with Klaus stress, but my time of the month is late and I just want to check everything is fine"

"I'd say you're pregnant but given the circumstances we all know that's unlikely"

"Yeah, Klaus made it clear pretty long ago that children are out of option for us. That's why we don't use protection"

"TMI Hayley Marshall, TMI" Kol complained as he covered his ears jokingly

As Kol laughed I remembered the conversation I had had with Klaus on this matter

_"I hope I'm not making a mistake" _

_"I don't know. I can't interfere with this love. It's your life, your choice" _

_"The baby is so small and innocent" I whispered "I remember picturing myself having his kid. Our future together. It could have all been so different" _

_"Are you unhappy it didn't?"_

_"Weirdly, no. Call me crazy, but this unusual, nerve-wracking life with you gives me peace and happiness. Besides, who knows? Maybe we too will settle down one day in a suburban area somewhere…" _

_"I know" he interrupted "Hayley I cannot have that future" _

_I sat up and cupped his cheeks _

_"I know our life is chaotic and it seems unlikely but…" _

_"I cannot possibly conceive a child. I am dead. I am half vampire" _

_The truth finally dawned on me. My hands fell on my lap and my lips got sucked in. _

_"I see, how could I not think of that before? We're not human, we can't have children or a normal life" _

_"Don't get the wrong idea love" he corrected "You can very well be with a werewolf or a human and have a child" _

_"Oh" I said under my breath "That doesn't seem to bother you that much" I pointed out _

_"Why would it? It's bound to happen one day. This arrangement can't last forever. I cannot expect it to" _

_"So you've decided we are doomed from the start?" I asked angrily _

_"I haven't decided, I am merely stating love. I am an immortal creature bound to darkness while you're a young, beautiful girl who has the privilege of having a beating heart and a bright future. Don't get me wrong, I love what I am and would never change it for anything, but I cannot ask a mortal to give up their life to me forever. It is just not real"_

_"Klaus I don't want to think about having to let you go" I said angrily "I won't let you decide my future for me" _

_He cupped my cheeks and looked at me caringly _

_"Don't think about it then. We still have a long way ahead of us before any of those issues may rise. Let's just live in the moment" _

_No matter how hard I wanted to disagree with him, I knew he was right. A dead, immortal being and a young, aging girl would never work out forever. _

_"You're right" I agreed "We don't have to think about the future" _

_He smiled and so did I as we leaned in for a kiss. His fingers slid into my hair and his usually uncontrollably violent grip became soft and caring. I loved the softy he hid inside him. _

I broke out of the memory and took a deep breath

"Anyway, that's why I decided to visit the doctor to check out if everything is alright down there. My periods are usually regular and always on schedule, so I'm worried about other health risks"

"Like what? Ovarian cancer or something"

"You never know Kol. You can never be too safe"

"I guess. What time is the appointment? I'll drop you off"

"In an hour"

"Does Klaus know about it?"

"I didn't want him to be worried so I didn't tell him"

"Hayley…this isn't like me to say…but you do know that he loves you, right? This is the longest relationship he's had so he's acting out. He doesn't know what exactly he needs to do, you know? Just give him some time. He'll come back to his senses"

"I am willing to fight for us no matter what Kol"

"Well, I am glad to hear that, but I also would love to know that you aren't allowing your whole world to revolve around Klaus Mikaelson. I know you're young still, but I just want you to gradually mature instead of being forced into it by a traumatic event that may cause it"

"Kol come on, stopping being so serious. It doesn't suit you. I am absolutely independent and fine. No worries"

I stood up in a sudden gesture and felt my head spin in reaction. Kol's reflexes had him up by my side in no time, holding on to me and helping me sit back down.

"What happened?"

"I just stood up to unexpectedly and my brain kindly reminded me not to do that"

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah…it has to be" I said, even though this had happened a few other times lately

"Come on, let's go the car. We shouldn't miss your appointment"

I nodded and got up slowly, following him out the apartment and to elevator. Once we got to the car park and to the car I relaxed and settled down, keeping the worry out of my mind.

"Hi, I had an appointment with Ms. Greenedale" I said as I approached the reception desk

"Ms. Marshall, of course. Please follow me. Is your partner joining you inside?"

"My partner?" I asked as I turned around and realised she was referring to Kol "Ah, no, I don't think so. Kol, you can go if you wish"

"No it's fine. I'll wait here"

I nodded and followed the nurse to my doctor's office.

"Ms. Marshall, come in. How are you feeling lately?"

I took a seat and began explaining.

"Well honestly doctor, all over the place. I'm nauseous at times, I get dizzy, and my period is usually the third of every month, but it's the full moon tomorrow and it still hasn't arrived"

"Full moon? That's an unusual method of counting days" she said with a smile

"Ah yes, I like full moons, that's why" I said weirdly "Anyway, I'm just worried I might have something serious going on"

"Are you on birth control?"

"No, I mean I was, but I stopped taking it when it ran out around a month ago"

"That is unexpected of you, you're usually really careful with such things"

"I know, but I didn't find it necessary anymore"

"Why? Are you trying to get pregnant?"

"No, not at all"

"Then is it possible that you are having an unplanned pregnancy? The symptoms support the possibility. We can get you a pregnancy test to get a quick result"

"No, no. My boyfriend is pretty much incapable of conceiving a child, even if we wanted it, I mean. Pregnancy isn't the answer"

"Ah, if you're so sure, then perhaps we should do some blood tests, and if we don't find anything once the results are in we'll check in more detail"

"That sounds great"

I gave my blood and was told to expect the result within three days.

"So, what did she say?" Kol asked as I walked out

"She suggested that I'm pregnant"

"Well did you tell her that is impossible?"

"Yeah I pretty much laughed it off" I said with a smile

I checked my phone and saw a message from Klaus. It read _"I know you're angry, but we need to talk some things through"_

_"Fine, meet me at the apartment in half an hour" _I texted back

"Can you drop me off at the apartment? I'll pick up my car later from yours"

"Sure, no worries. Any word from Klaus?"

"Yeah, he wants to talk"

"Talking is good"

"I hope so"

When I arrived at the apartment I found Klaus sitting on the edge of the sofa, his arms crossed, expecting me.

"Hey, sorry about this morning, I know I acted out" I said as I approached him

"It's fine. Take a seat, I have things to say"

"Okay" I said, weirded out by his seriousness

"I know this will seem unexpected to you, even though I began considering this for a while now, ever since we became so cold towards each other"

"What are you talking about Klaus?"

"Hayley, I know this will hurt to hear, but I need you to be mature about it"

"About what?" I snapped angrily

"I don't see a future for this relationship, this union, whatever this is"

I stood up and walked up to him angrily, the anger I always supressed boiling inside me uncontrollably.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I tried to look into his eyes, but they were dull and emotionless "Why are you doing this Klaus?"

"It's the right thing to do"

"You're lying. Can't you see you're hurting me? Open up to me, stop hiding from me Klaus. Tell me why tell me why you're doing this"

"I told you, it was a long time coming"

"Klaus look at me when I'm talking to you" I yelled

"What exactly does it look like I'm doing?"

"Physically your eyes are on me but your mind is elsewhere"

"I don't see the things I used to see in us anymore Hayley. I care about you, you are one of my closest friends, but I don't see a spark anymore"

"A spark? Klaus I am still in love with you and it pains me to hear you say this"

"Call me incapable of love, call me a heartless man, but you too see that we aren't as strong as we used to be"

"How could we be? You stabbed me, you played me for your own personal gains over and over again"

"How many times can I explain my actions to you? I did what I did to keep you safe"

"Mikael still got to me, if it weren't for my love for you…"

"Hayley we will never get over these things that happened, it seems. I don't think I have place for romance in my life and that is hurting both of us"

"You don't even have the strength to fight for us? Not the tiniest bit?"

He shut his eyes and stepped closer to me.

"Perhaps we need a break" he suggested

"Perhaps we need one indeed"

"I'll move out at the earliest convenience"

"Please do" I said brokenly

"Do know this, Hayley Marshall, I have cared for you more than I ever thought I could for anyone. Call it bad timing, call it unfortunate results, but maybe one day we'll get to build a strong union together, but that day isn't today"

"If love isn't what you need at the moment, if you consider yourself incapable of romance, I will always keep a door open for you in my life Klaus. I love you and unfortunately I always will"

"You're still a part of my life Hayley, this isn't a goodbye, Little Wolf"

"Who knows what life has in store for us? You can wake up one day and find me gone, far away from you. Maybe then you'll realise what you lost"

"This is better for both of us Hayley, it's the start of a healthier future"

I shook her head and backed away

"I will wait for a while Klaus, but my life won't end because you didn't know my worth"

"Of course not. I am sure you will find more suitable options for yourself out there, as will I"

"This is about Camille, isn't it?" I asked as tears ran down my cheeks "Are you in love with her?"

"What? Of course not"

"Are you having an affair? Is that it?"

"I never cheated on you. I told you, I am not capable of romance at the moment. I am the one to blame for our falling out"

"You're leaving me to be with her, aren't you?"

"She's just a friend Hayley. A friend I enjoy talking to"

"Of course she is" I snapped "Grab your shit and get the hell out Niklaus"

"Hayley we shouldn't be this way"

"Stay away from me" I roared "I can't believe this is happening"

He didn't say anything, just silently grabbed a bag with his stuff from upstairs and walked to the door.

"I truly hope we can be alright once again"

"Leave me be" I said heartbrokenly

He shut the door and I wailed in pain as soon as he did. He was right, I should have expected this, but it didn't make any sense either way. I knew we could fight for us and fix this. We had to.

The exam went by smoothly, even though I was distracted by all the pain inside me. That night I went to Elijah's house as usual to lock myself up in the full moon chamber. I lay on the cold ground and shut my eyes, expecting to turn in pain any minute now.

Minutes turned to hours, yet I was still human. Soon enough the sun was out, and the night was over.

I hadn't turned.

Worry and nervousness filled my insides, and I grabbed my stuff in a hurry and ran to the door.

"Hayley? You transformed back quicker than normal, and I must say you were pretty calm through the night" Elijah pointed out

I could tell him the truth, but I chose not to.

"I don't know why. Anyway, I need to go. Bye" I said and hurried away from him and out the door.

I was beginning to lose my mind. All of these weird things happening to me, and Klaus' breakup, all broke me into pieces. Was I not a werewolf anymore? Was I seriously ill? Could my illness affect my werewolf-ness?

I shook the thoughts off my head and drove home.

Elijah called me as I arrived back to the apartment.

"Hayley, I know about you and Klaus, and I truly am sorry, but I didn't like how you were this morning"

"I'm fine" I said shortly

"Are you coming over to Gia's end of year party tonight? She really is expecting you"

"Klaus will be there?"

"I don't know, but probably, along the fraternity he's in"

"I'll try" I said and hung up

The rest of the day I spent continuing to research New Orleans and my original parents, something I had begun doing a few weeks ago. Now that Klaus and I had broken up and college was on break, perhaps going over there and getting away from everything here was a good idea.

I finally found strength in my body after midnight to at least visit the party to be nice. It had started a few hours ago, but Gia wouldn't mind me being late.

When I got there everyone seemed to be settled and having fun. I went all around, looking for Gia or anyone else I knew. There were so many unfamiliar faces I felt dizzy. Holding on to the walls, I found my way to the living room where Elijah once almost killed me, and stood by the doorframe.

Unlike Elijah, the sight in front of me at that moment did manage to kill me.

Klaus was standing feet away from me, his lips locked with Camille's. They were kissing passionately, right in front of everyone, with no fear of shame.

"We broke up yesterday" I breathed out

Klaus suddenly broke away from the kiss, clearly hearing me with his heightened senses. He extended his hand to me and shook his head but I backed away hysterically, running towards the kitchen.

"I can explain, that wasn't real…"

"Don't dare utter a word to me Klaus Mikaelson" I said shudderingly "You and I are completely and absolutely through. You got what you wanted"

"This isn't what I wanted" he yelled "I wanted to break up but not to..."

I slapped him, interrupting his little speech

"Get away from me or I will"

"I am not moving from here until you give me a chance to speak"

"What is going on? Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he came into the kitchen with Kol by his side

"Listen to me Hayley" Klaus said, avoiding Elijah and grabbing my arm aggressively

"Let me go" I said and tried to pull away "You're hurting me"

"Then stand still and listen"

"Klaus let her go!" Kol yelled and helped me free. I ran out quickly as Elijah stopped him from coming after me

I hardly got to the garden before feeling nauseous and puking by a tree. Seconds later Kol arrived and held my hair back.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Oh I am more than alright" I said as I stood up straight "He will never control me again"

"Hayley he's probably being wicked after the break up because he isn't sure this is what he wanted" Elijah tried to find an excuse for his brother

"I am not an experiment. I am not to be toyed with"

"OF course not" Kol said

"I made up my mind, I'm leaving to find my birth parents"

"To New Orleans?" Kol asked

"Where did this come from?" Elijah said angrily

"Kol and I were researching for a while, and now that my whole life here seems to be a lie it feels like the right thing to do"

"Hayley come on that is ridiculous" Elijah said "Your whole life isn't over. Klaus just made a mistake"

"He chose her over me" I said as I wiped a tear

"You two weren't together Hayley" Elijah pointed out

"He told me he isn't ready for love and that he isn't looking for a relationship. He broke up with me for those reasons. Then I found him smooching with her"

"I am sure he has his reasons. I doubt Klaus' relationship with Camille will get more serious than that"

"He made his choice and I made mine. I knew a different start was for me was bound to come, and I guess it's going to be in New Orleans"

"What if what you find about your parents isn't what you expected?" Kol asked, finally speaking up

"I'm willing to take the risk"

Sorry for the late update! I started my internship in the Canary Islands so it's hard to fine free time lately. Leave a review please! I really would appreciate some point of views.


	28. A Different Beginning

A few days later

"Welcome to New Orleans, Louisiana. We hope you enjoyed your flight and wish you a nice stay…" the flight attendant announced through the speakers as I unbuckled my seatbelt. A different one approached me as I stood up to grab my backpack from the top shelf and helped me out.

"Ms. Marshall, are you sure you're feeling well at the moment? We could offer your assistance till your car if necessary"

At first it took my newly woken up from a half hour sleep self a moment to realise what exactly she meant, then I remembered all the trips to the bathroom and the bag I vomited into prior to my little nap. Because I was in my parents' plane, they tried to make sure my illness didn't reflect on my contentment.

"I'm fine, thank you. It wasn't the flight, I'm just a bit ill lately, that's all"

"Well I'd suggest that you see a doctor" she said with a sweet smile

"I already have, as a matter of fact, I should probably check my messages for my test results. Thanks for the reminder"

"No problem"

As I walked out to the VIP area, followed by a valet with my suitcases, I checked my phone. One new voicemail from my doctor, Ms. Greendale.

"Hello Hayley, I guess you're on your flight. Please call me back when you hear this, no matter how late it is"

It was only seven in the evening, so I dialled her number and waited impatiently for her to pick up as I was directed to the car waiting to pick me up.

Even though I could see that my parents were hurt to find out I was searching for my birth parents they did their best to help, including getting in touch with the adoption agency and contacting people in New Orleans, powerful people, who could help me out. They were the best.

"Hayley, sorry for the late answer, I was with a patient"

"Ms. Greendale is everything alright?" I asked peevishly

"I understand, you must be worried. This isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it absolutely depends on your reaction, that's why I wanted to inform you in person, per se"

"I am listening doctor" I said, scenarios of my funeral running in my head

"You're pregnant Hayley" she said to my astonishment

"We've been over this doctor, it's literally impossible"

"Well I guess you should believe in miracles then" she said, I could picture her smiling

"You must have made a mistake"

"We did a quantitative blood test Ms. Marshall, the results are extremely accurate. There is HCG in your blood, which is a hormone your body releases when you're pregnant. According to the amount of HCG I'd say you're around four weeks pregnant, does that sound right to you?"

"None of this sounds right to me"

"What I meant was: have you been sexually active around that time?"

My mind flashed back to the argument Klaus and I had around that time over the fact that he refused to come to my cousin's birthday party because introducing him to the rest of my family seemed like we were taking a serious step, and god forbid we did.

_"I'm not going either then" I snapped as I dropped myself on the couch and threw one leg over the other _

_"Ridiculous, it's your cousin!" he yelled in outrage _

_"I am sick of going to these family events alone. Everyone asks me about you Nik. We live together. I am a pretty popular girl, there have been news articles about us. People start to think that you have a problem with them or something" _

_"I don't want them to get the wrong idea"_

_"What might that be?"_

_"That this relationship is going somewhere" he said coldly "That you and I cane have one of those ordinary people futures with an engagement and a wedding and a big house with children in the garden and a puppy following them as we sit on the porch and enjoy the view. That is not in the cards for me, for either of us, as long as we're together. We spoke of this, you said you understood. Dragging me to all these places is simply false hope to everyone who expects that from you" _

_"A woman's life isn't fulfilled by having children Nik. That isn't the only thing we're built for" _

_"Of course not" _

_"Then what? What gives you the right to choose my future for me Nik?" _

_"Stop calling me Nik!" he yelled out of context _

_"Fine. Klaus, what makes you think that image you described is what I want?"I asked angrily as I stood before him now _

_"William would have given you that future, you yourself told me you discussed having them. I saw the way you looked at his son during his christening. You are not denying yourself of that for you, you're doing it because you think I am all you need at the moment. But in time you too will realise that isn't so, and you will regret this" he said, pointing at us_

_I stepped close to him and he leaned further on the table, trying to avoid me _

_"All I know is that I love you, and even though we're fighting like crazy lately I want you" I said as I placed kisses on his neck "You don't have to feel inadequate because you can't give me everything" _

_He looked into my eyes and grabbed me from the waist, pulling me to his lips and kissing me hardly. _

_Next thing I knew I was lying on the table, my shirt ripped off, and he was working his way down my chest, making me arch into his touch. _

_He had me there, on that table, then on the sofa, then on the bed…_

Once I calculated the number of days to be roughly twenty days I inhaled and nodded

"Yes, yes I have" I said as I felt myself get dizzy

"Very well then…point proven. Now that we are past the denial stage, I must give you more important news and warnings Ms. Marshall. I suggest you visit an OBGYN as quickly as possible over there, I have emailed you a few I can suggest, because although anemia during pregnancy is met often, your case is quite severe. Your red blood cells are decreasingly rapidly and that will make your pregnancy quite a hard one. That explains the constant dizziness and nausea you're feeling too"

"I'm sorry doctor, I need some time to digest all of this. I'll make sure to visit a doctor"

"Of course, take some rest. I will be looking forward to hearing from you. Feel free to contact me at any time"

I hung up and felt my eyes water as I exhaled nervously, fanning myself with my hands.

"I'm sorry can we turn the AC up? It's getting quite hot here" I said as I tried to keep the tears back

"Of course Ms. Marshall" the driver replied as he drove me past colourful and busy streets I was too confused to look at.

If the baby was Klaus', which by logic it had to be unless I got pregnant by magic or something, that would explain the anaemia. His half vampire ass probably created a bloodsucker like himself.

"We're here Ms. Marshall, give me a second to handle your paperwork so you can go straight to your suite" he said and I nodded

"Impossible. There was no way." These were the only things I could mutter as I tried to accept the news. I remembered the countless arguments I had had with Klaus, the way Kol and I laughed at the idea of me being pregnant…everything seemed so ironic now.

Then I remembered the young teenager you had met me outside the police station. The way she hinted that something big might come in the future.

_"Hayley I am so sorry" an unfamiliar female voice said from somewhere behind me _

_"Who are you?" I asked as I turned around to find a teenage girl _

_"I never meant for any of this to happen to you. She knew you would find a way out of it and believed it would be fun to see you suffer. I cannot imagine how afraid you were"_

_"Who are you? What are you talking about?" _

_"You didn't kill the man, I put an already dead man on the road for you to hit" _

_"You did what?!" I shrieked as I took a step towards her threateningly_

_"She made me. I had no choice. It's either do as she says or say goodbye to my future forever"_

_"What are you talking about? Who are you?" _

_"If she knows I came here, if she knows she won't forgive"_

_"Listen, whoever is forcing you to do bad things to me can be dealt with. Just give me a name"_

_"Hayley don't come to New Orleans, the closer you are to her the more danger you're in"_

_"Listen girl, this ambiguity is getting on my nerves"_

_"Take care of yourself. I'm so sorry, you did nothing to deserve any of this, but life is cruel. People make decisions for us"_

What if this was all a trick? What if this all happened because I came to New Orleans? Although I'd love for that to be an explanation, arriving to New Orleans today hardly could be for a three week pregnancy.

"Damon" I said under my breath as I remembered our break up and the things he had said

_"A friend of mine had a prophecy!" he yelled "She had a prophecy that said you're this miracle lady who is going to make Klaus Mikaelson a stronger creature. While that alone is reason enough to separate you I also found out that something bad will happen to me because of it"_

_"What?" I asked breathing heavily _

_"I couldn't let you make Klaus stronger so you can give him enough to destroy me, so I was going to get into your heart and lure you away from him, to a different town" _

If only I would have stayed with Damon at the time. If only I knew better. I would never have been toyed with the way I am by Klaus now. There can't be anything worse than being impregnated by a man who broke up with you, broke your heart and moved on to a new love interest so easily.

I found myself dialling Damon's number, still buried in thought

"Hayley?" he said as he picked up on the second ring

"Damon" I said sobbingly

"Hayley are you alright?"

"I'm not, I'm not alright" I said as I tried to calm myself down "I'm scared"

"What are you scared of? What's wrong?"

I didn't realise I was scared until I subconsciously told him. I was scared. I was scared because I was carrying a supernatural baby inside me. I was scared because I didn't know how Klaus would react. I was scared because I didn't want to die.

"I don't know" I whispered hardly

"Where are you? Are you safe? Are you alone?"

"Did Bonnie have any other visions of me?" I asked

"Why are you asking Hayley?"

"I deserve to know"

"What is this about Hayley?"

"She did, didn't she?"

He didn't reply

"Tell me what she saw"

"Something about you and Elijah arguing. Something ridiculous"

I didn't care about arguments with Elijah

"I think her first prophecy might be coming true" I said as I continued to cry

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" I said as I wiped my tears "Klaus and I broke up"

Silence

"I miss you, I'm sorry, I should have known better"

"Hayley this isn't right" he said coldly "I am with Bonnie now, thanks to you, and I love her. I cannot let you ruin this for me"

"I didn't want to"

"I'm going to have to ask you to never call me again unless it's really urgent"

"No, Damon you cannot cut me out of your life like this"

"Sometimes one has to be selfish Hayley" he said "If I want this once in a lifetime happiness to last I need to be open to collateral damage. I'm sorry, bye"

He hung up.

As I found myself silent and frozen after that conversation which changed direction really quickly, I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

I had received a text message, from Klaus.

"I hate the way we ended things on our last get together. I hope you travelled well. Distance will do both of us good. Good luck with your parents, feel free to ask for help"

At that moment I had to strangle him, but because he was so far away I found myself throwing my phone against the wall, shattering its fragile screen momentarily.

How dare he act as if he was this noble gentleman? How dare he?

I stood up in distraught and felt a sudden pain in my lower abdomen. I bit my lip and tried to breathe it away but it didn't seem to work. I moaned in pain and went for the front door.

At that moment having a large suite felt like a terrible idea. The door seemed to get further away with each step I took.

When I finally grabbed the cold doorknob an expression of relief surrounded my face, only to be interrupted by a jolt of pain again.

"Can I help you Miss?" I heard a housekeeper in the distance ask

"Help" I breathed out as I collapsed on the hard ground with a thump

I woke up in a hospital room surrounded by nurses.

"Good morning Ms. Marshall" one said as I sat up

"What's wrong?"

"You're absolutely fine" she said as she pushed me back to the bed "Please continue to rest, the doctor will explain the rest"

I breathed heavily and looked around to find the doctor. To my relief, he came in in mere seconds

"Good morning Ms. Marshall, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. What happened to me?"

"Well, you were brought to us unconscious and bleeding late last night"

"How's my baby?" I asked without any control over my actions. Suddenly the idea of losing the little being inside me seemed frightening

"Relax Ms. Marshall, both of you are absolutely fine. You're heavily anaemic, which is why dizziness will be a common occurrence in the first trimester…"

"I felt pain too" I interrupted

"Yes, you were under a risk of miscarriage, but we stopped it, you needn't worry"

"How do I make sure that never happens again?"

"You eat a lot of meat, you keep hydrated, and you stay away from stress"

"The last one isn't likely"

"Luckily your case is more nutrition related, but I still recommend all my patients to stay calm and relaxed"

"I don't really like meat"

"I could sense that, but your baby is quite the hungry one, and he or she needs your blood sugar and pressure to be as high as possible"

I shut my eyes and nodded

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, yes you may, but I would really suggest that you stay with someone, not alone"

"A friend of mine is coming over in a few days" I said, thinking of Kol

"Very well then, in the meantime I would ask your hotel to send someone to check on you every now and then, even during the night. If you faint or have excessive bleeding you may not be lucky enough to reach the phone or the door as you were this time"

"Of course, thank you doctor"

"We had an ultrasound while you were unconscious too. Would you like to have the first photograph of your baby?"

I smiled and nodded hysterically. He grabbed it from his file and handed it over to me.

"Do you see it?"

"I do" I whimpered "So tiny"

"The ultrasound cannot give exact results, but according to the medical history your doctor in New York sent us, we have calculated that your baby is only around four weeks old" he said with a grin "Conceived somewhere around the twentieth of June…and due around 9-12 March"

I gasped in joy and wiped my tears away.

"The hotel dropped off your suitcase so you can get dressed when you wish to leave the hospital. You can find my car and a few brochures on recommended websites and other sources for pregnant women on your bedside table. I will see you later Ms. Marshall"

I got dressed and left the Hospital. My driver, who had found my smashed phone and gotten into the trouble of getting me a new one, was at the door, but I asked him to grab my suitcase from inside and give me some time alone. I was surrounded by thousands, if something was to happen to me surely someone would get help. So I walked away from the hospital towards the park like area, my baby's photograph in my hand and a stupid smile on my face.

After calling my parents, who had heard I was in the hospital from god knows where and apparently asked my driver to grab my phone so they can contact me once I was better…which explained why he had gotten me a new one…, and telling them I was alright, that I had merely felt bad after the flight, avoiding the pregnancy news, I sat on a park bench and sighed.

No matter how angry at him I was, no matter how much I was worried about his reaction, I knew he had a right to know. So I dialled the number I knew by heart and shut my eyes, awaiting his pick-up nervously.

"This is Klaus. Leave a message, or don't, I doubt it'll make a difference to me anyway" his annoyingly cheeky voicemail popped up into my ear.

"Klaus this is Hayley, I need to tell you something, call me" I said and hung up

"Well, well, well" a woman who had sat by my side when I hadn't realised said, startling me "If it isn't the infamous Hayley Marshall"

"Do I know you?" I asked as I turned to look at her carefully. She was younger than I initially suspected.

"Every witch in New Orleans knows you, but you don't know us" she said with a devious grin "You are quite the legend"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if this is about Genevieve then she got what was coming. I had nothing to do with her death"

"Genevieve? Who cares about Genevieve, she was on the 'royal side'" she said, saying the last bit mockingly "Their deaths are of no interest to people like us"

"Listen I don't understand anything you're saying. I don't know how you know me but you need to leave me alone"

"I'll tell you how" she said as she leaned in "You're the miracle mama, nature's loophole, our salvation"

My heart was racing super-fast. How could she have known?

"Almost all of us had visions about your pregnancy, and we chose to use it to our own advantage"

"Who are 'all of us'?" I questioned

"In New Orleans, only people from my coven" she said as she sat up "Only my coven in this town have the talent of having visions, the royals don't"

"Who the hell are the royals?"

"That doesn't matter now" she said as she pushed my hair behind my ear "You're going to help me out"

"I don't think so" I said, standing up, only to be sat back down by her gesture

"I need help to rise to power, and what better help than the Mikaelsons, especially Niklaus Mikaelson"

"What?"

"You and your little baby will help me lure Klaus into helping us" she

"I am not letting that happen" I snapped

"Too bad I wasn't asking" she said with a scary expression

"Listen, I don't know you but…"

"Oh, where are my manners?" she said sarcastically "My name is Sophie Devereux, and you'll be my guest for a while" she said and snapped her fingers, making me black out instantly.

Klaus' POV

"Hayley left me a message but now I can't reach her" I stated as I paced around the dinner table, to my family's annoyance.

"You have no right to contact her" Elijah said "You hurt her enough"

"Yes Nik, this dinner was meant to bring you back to your senses, but you haven't even sat down yet" Rebekah snapped

"I don't get it, why are we trying to make him want Hayley back again? He's only going to break her heart all over again" Marcel stated

"Marcel if you're trying to fill up for Kol you're doing one hell of a job" I snapped as I took a seat "Am I the only one who finds it odd that she leaves me a message asking to talk then disappears for hours?"

"Perhaps she changed her mind" Rebekah suggested

"I'll call Kol and ask if he's arrived yet, perhaps they're together"

"Kol's flight is in an hour idiot" Rebekah said annoyingly

"Sorry if I don't keep track on everything like you do Snoopy"

As she prepared to make a comeback my phone rang, silencing all of us.

"Unknown caller" I said as I picked up "Hello?"

I put the phone down and looked up at my family in shock

"What is it?" Elijah asked worriedly

"The witches of New Orleans" I said "They've got Hayley and they're threatening to kill her unless we go down there"

They all looked over at each other, considering what I said.

There was nothing to consider for me though, I was going.

Hey guys! Leave a review por favor! I really appreciate it. Your opinons both help shape the future chapters and see what works/doesn't work story-wise.

P.S: You have no idea how much research goes into all of these chapters. I try to make every detail correct, so I have to look into things all the time. For the supernatural stuff Vampire Diaries Wikia is a life saver, but for the real-life stuff I'm all over google, double checking every single detail. I'm not complaining, just sharing something about the writing process I guess :D

Don't forget to leave a review please! Pretty please!


	29. A Different Plan

"Wake up sleepy head" I heard the woman I had hoped was a dream say as she pulled me up

"Where am I? How long have I been off for?"

"Around two days, I couldn't have you bothering us constantly"

"And my baby? I need to feed, you know?!"

"Don't worry, we woke you up and fed you, but you wouldn't remember that"

I rubbed my eyes and tried to recognise my surroundings, but it was absolutely unfamiliar.

"Come on, the guests of honour are outside, waiting for us"

"What guests? What are you on about?"

Then she opened the front door, revealing Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel standing in the front yard of the weirdly shaped house.

"You brought us all the way to a goddamn cemetery, and I don't want to know what Hayley was doing in a mausoleum, but let her go now" Klaus ordered

"We're in a mausoleum?" I asked in horror

"Shush darling" she said

I tried to be smart and step out swiftly but was blocked by an invisible force

"Uh-uh honey, you can't go out and they can't come in without my permission" she said

"Elijah do something please" I pleaded, avoiding Klaus

"Shut it Hayley, its not like we're torturing you in here" she snapped

"What do you want?" Klaus barked

"Are you familiar with the current political situation in New Orleans?"

"Yes Sophie, everyone is equal and in peace" Rebekah snapped

"If only" Sophie said, causing a confused expression to form on their faces "That's what the witches, werewolves and Vampires in power want you to think. The truth is, ever since the collapse of the Crescent wolf hierarchy the wolves are all over the place, looking for a proper leader to regroup them. The vampires are the lonesome bloodsuckers they always were, except that they don't harm fellow supernaturals, and witches...let's just say the only witches in town who are free and equal are those who agreed to bow down to the strongest coven...the ones who channelled the power of many ancestors without permission, the ones who are require fellow witches to give over some power to their leader in order to join their coven. They call themselves the Royals"

That finally explained it

"Why does this interest me?"

"It doesn't, but it does interest me." she explained "All witches should  
be allowed to practice magic as they wish, all witches are supposed to be equal!" she exclaimed "But they won't let us. Those who use serious spells they can track down are severely punished. I am doomed  
to a life of hiding my true self because I refuse to bow down to those who use their power for evil"

"Once again, why do I care?" Klaus asked annoyedly

"Let me finish" she snapped "The only witch strong enough to challenge them, or her, to be precise, was a teenager called Davina, the only survivor of the last harvest, who was tricked into believing that she is in danger because of us and that she can be saved if she obeys them. If she only sacrificed herself she'd come back to life with all the other harvest girls..."

"You're sacrificing teenagers and the Royals are the bad ones?" Marcel questioned

"We're not killing them, we're resurrecting them. Davina ruined the whole plan and now is naively doing everything they say"

Klaus rolled his eyes

"They sent Genevieve" she said out of the blue "They resurrected her and told her she can pursue her longtime wish of seducing you. They gave her the love spell. They meddled in with your life. If it wasn't for one of my coven members, Celeste who helped cure you, you'd still be a in love affair with that bitch"

Now they seemed interested, and I pissed off.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to help me bring them down"

"They may have meddled with my life, but I'd rather keep away from your stupid politics. Now hand her over, because you know I'll find a way to get in there anyway"

"I know you will" she said, to my surprise "That's why I took the precaution of connecting myself to her"

"You did what?!" They asked simultaneously. I began feeling dizzy, which she seemed to notice

"Grab the chair behind you, this will finish soon" she whispered to me, surprisingly empathetic

"Why in hells name..." Klaus began before pinching the area between his eyebrows and sighing "End your games Devereux"

"My sister handed herself over to the Royals and accepted their punishment for the spell" she said "But its for the greater good"

"Do you really think I am going to allow myself to be ordered around by you because you linked yourself to Hayley?" Klaus said, to my horror "By all means, have her. She wanted to stay in New Orleans anyway"

"I am aware that you have broken up, I am aware of many things Klaus" she said and straightened her posture "They may be stronger, but only those from my coven get visions in New Orleans, and we had visions of  
Hayley prior to her arrival"

"Didn't the teenage traitor have them as well? Doesn't that put ahead of  
you all over again?"

"Trust me, if they knew about the things we know they'd have Hayley now, not me" she said in confidence

"And what is it that you know? What can be so effective that it makes you think it gives you the power to control  
me? Hayley, any ideas?" Klaus asked

I looked over at Sophie speechlessly, pleading with my eyes for her not to tell Klaus, not like this.

"Hayley here is quite the miracle" she said as she patted my shoulder, tears flowing from my eyes as she did "Aren't you Hayley?"

"Sophie please" I said "Please don't do this"

"Hayley what is going on?" Elijah asked impatiently "Are you alright?"

"Oh she is quite alright" Sophie said, avoiding my eyes, almost as if she regretted this "They both are"

"Both?" Klaus said

"Both she and your unborn child"

There was a moment of silence

"Come again" Klaus said, a hysterical smile on her face

"Hayley is pregnant with your child, isn't she?" she asked as she looked over at me "Tell them"

"Tell her she's being ridiculous love" Klaus told me

"Don't call me that" I said warningly

"Go on, say that we cannot have a..."

"I am four weeks pregnant and very anaemic" I said, interrupting him "I was at the doctors, I have a photograph of the fetus"

"Very funny" he said "Have you been with anyone since our breakup?"

"Four weeks Klaus"

"Fine. Have you been with anyone else during our relationship?"

"How dare you?" I roared as I lunged at him but was pushed back by the spell "If anyone cheated in our relationship it was you"

"Then how do you explain this thing you're carrying?"

"Nature's loophole, I like to call it" Sophie interrupted "Your werewolf side impregnated her. We all had visions of it. Its yours. And, if anything, it'll make you stronger more than anyone else"

Suddenly Bonnie's prophecy made more sense

"A friend of mine had a prophecy!" Damon yelled "She had a prophecy that said you're this miracle lady who is going to make Klaus Mikaelson a stronger creature. While that alone is reason enough to separate you I also found out that something bad will happen to me because of it"

"That is not my child you ridiculous woman" he yelled

"Klaus stop and reconsider this. This maybe something beautiful, a once in a lifetime opportunity. Creatures like us never get a chance at happiness..." Rebekah began saying, only be to cut short by a furious Klaus

"Stop with your whiney, annoying love for creating new life sister, not all of us dream of having children like you do"

"All I'm saying is that the woman you love is carrying your child and you need to understand how lucky you are"

"The woman he loves? Please" I said under my breath, but they seemed to hear

"Lucky?" Klaus asked angrily "Witches are planning to manipulate me using it. My life is already negatively affected by it"

"Klaus!" Marcel said warningly "Hayley is right there, hearing everything you're saying"

"Forgive me if I refuse to be tied to puppet strings controlled by Sophie Devereux" He said coldly "I am not staying for this. I advise you to let Hayley go, the rest isn't of my interest"

"I'll kill her" Sophie warned

Klaus stopped walking away and lifted his head as she slowly turned back around to us. He looked into my eyes for a brief moment apologetically, before saying the words that would haunt me forever

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?"

He left, followed by a furious Elijah

"Are you serious?!" Mikael yelled angrily

"Klaus get back here!" Rebekah screamed "We'll help you, please don't hurt her" she begged Sophie

"That's it, I'm out of here" I said and tried to break out, but failed "Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO" I repeated as I slammed myself against the unseen wall

"Hayley calm down" Marcel said "We're gonna get you"

"You're going to hurt your child" Sophie warned

"Don't dare mention my baby, you monster" I said as I ran back in and looked around for something, anything, to help me

"What are you doing?" she asked, seeming frustrated

I grabbed a knife that was lying on the chair inside and pointed at her "I'll kill you, I swear I will"

"If I die you die with me" she said "We're linked"

"Its better than whatever this sick game you're playing is" I yelled "Let me out"

She looked away and began pacing. I screamed angrily and threw the knife aside.

"My baby is really fragile Sophie" I whimpered "I almost lost it two days ago. I cannot feel the pain and fear I felt then again. Please, I beg of you, find a different method of getting what you want" I said as tears spilled from my eyes like a waterfall

"I agree to your terms, let her go" Klaus said as he reappeared "I'll take her home then we'll see to it that you get what you need"

"I knew you'd come to your senses" Sophie said "But its not that easy to achieve what I desire"

"Whatever it takes" he said "I am not  
letting you harm her"

She nodded and with a snap of her fingers did something that made the barrier disappear.

"You're safe now" Klaus whispered, expecting me to be grateful, but all I felt for him was disgust

I went up to Marcel and hugged him

When we got back to my hotel  
suite I sat down on my couch and fell into deep thought. Klaus Mikaelson, the man I loved and the one I believed loved me, the one I gave my everything to, the person I considered being with till death, didn't hesitate to give me up to die.

"You almost lost the thing?" he asked out of the blue as he took a seat by me, to my horror

"The thing?"

"It. You know"

"My baby. Your baby. Our baby, you mean" I corrected "The one you left to die"

"I am sorry, darling" he said as he put a hand on me, which I shoved aside "I couldn't allow her to manipulate me. I wanted her to give up..."

"You risked our lives for your own selfish reasons"

"I said I'm sorry"

"Did you ever love me, or was I always this temporary adventure for  
you?"

"Hayley come on..."

"Stay away from me you disgusting monster" I snapped "I will never allow myself to believe in you ever again"

"I never promised to be anything different than the bastard I always have been"

"You're right, its my fault. I should have know better" I said as I checked my phone angrily.

My parents had texted me about a small house not far from the woods that belonged to them. A man was ready to give me the key when I wished.

"I'm leaving, I have things to do" I said and stood up

"You really shouldn't. Its dangerous out there"

"I feel more in danger here than anywhere else. You put me in danger Klaus"

I refused to give him a chance to answer and hurried out.

Hours later, as I sat in the house all  
alone, all I was thinking of was how bad I wanted to hurt Klaus. To  
make him realise what he had lost. To make him feel pain because of me.

Then it hit me, the ultimate punishment. The suitable sacrifice for the cause. Klaus and I were never meant to raise a child together anyway. Neither of us were built  
for it, and lately, the life I had seemed too unworthy to live.

Klaus' POV

"She has gone for hours" I told Elijah as I grabbed myself a mini bottle of whisky from the mini-bar

"You needn't be worried. I texted her before, she reassured me she was alright. Her parents owned a cabin in New Orleans apparently, so she's gone to check on it"

I inhaled and shut my eyes. What was happening? How did we get here? Was this thing, this miracle, really something that should worry me, or was it something I should be proud and thankful of? Rebekah was right, this was a once in an infinite-lifetime opportunity, and I should have realised that earlier.

But the fear and paranoia of seeming weak, something my dear old father had awakened in me centuries ago when I was still a child, had stood in the way. I had allowed it to break her heart. I had made an irreversible mistake, and I didn't know how to get back from it.

Now that I thought of it, this child could be the salvation for me everyone had wished for. It could be a new beginning, a new me. I never wished nor intended to have a child, but the magic in it was something beyond deniable.

Towards midnight, when I was buried deep in thought she texted me this random address, telling me to meet her there. The others decided to join me because they didn't trust me, apparently.

When I arrived to the woods I called her, not understanding the concept of this meeting.

"Hayley what is going on?" I asked as the other watched me talk on the phone in curiosity

"I called you to the wrong side of the woods on purpose, so even if you do reach where I am soon you'll still be far too late"

I could hear a fire in the distance

"Where are you?"

"I am never going to let my fate be in your hands ever again" she said weirdly "I am ending it on my  
own terms" she said, followed by a wail from her. The sound of flames seemed louder now.

"What exactly are you ending Hayley?" I asked in panic

"You never deserved us" she said and I heard the phone drop

"Hayley?! Hayley!"

The call ended and I looked around worriedly

"She didn't sound normal"

"Is that smoke?" Marcel  
asked as he pointed to something far away

"Hayley no" I gasped and used my  
super speed to run through the forest

When we arrived to the house and broke in through the flames, I found her burnt corpse lying on the ground. She was completely burnt and unrecognisable.

As I carried her out, tears and pain all over me, Rebekah wailed in sorrow and Marcel and Elijah shouted meaninglessly.

"What have you done?" I whimpered as I lay her on the ground "What have you done Hayley..."

Hayley's POV

As I watched Klaus and his friends wail in agony over my alleged death from afar I felt a touch on my shoulder, startling me.

"I must admit, that is one hell of a trick dearie" Kol said as he opened his arms wide for me

"Kol!" I exclaimed as I jumped to his arms "I tried to reach you for days!"

"I'm sorry, I'm back now" he said "What exactly happened here? I disappeared for a couple of days and  
you fake your death? If you hadn't warned me via text I'd be over there crying over your dead body"

"I know" I said as I looked over my shoulder at Klaus "Trust me, its well deserved"

"What did he do this time?"

"He showed me I need a new life...for good"

Hey guys! So I guess I went a bit crazy towards the end, huh? I hope you still found it a good read. I can say that better things are to come, but better things aren't going to come so easily. Klaus needs to pay for his actions and build a healthy, strong foundation if he wants anything with Hayley. The biggest problem at the moment is Hayley's alleged death. How do you think it'll play out? Will Hayley confess or get caught? I really want to know what you think. I've been dying to get to these chapters because I have planned them for weeks now, and the future is a tad bit more dramatic. I hope you're liking it. Thanks for all your reviews and please leave more.


	30. A Different Confrontation

One Week Later

I was walking in the garden and waving at my little daughter as she laughed and played with the flowers surrounding her. She then went behind the tree and disappeared from sight for a moment or two, making me bend to the sides to try and spot her. Suddenly I saw her golden locks as she ran away from the tree, towards me instead in tears.

"What happened darling?" I asked my daughter as she came to my arms

"He told me my father is alive, out there, but you are hiding me from him"

"Who told you that?" I asked as I cupped her cheeks

"The man did"

"What man?" I asked as I stood up and lifted her to my arms

"The man behind the tree"

I decided to go to the tree and see this man, my heart beating faster with every step.

His back was turned to us, and I could sense a familiarity.

"Who are you?" I asked as I shifted my girl to other arm

"Did you think you can hide forever?" he asked he turned around and removed his hat, revealing the golden locks identical to that of his daughter

"Klaus I can explain…"

"You hid my daughter from me"

"I did what was right"

"You will never see her again" he said, to my horror

Suddenly she wasn't in my arms anymore, but in his instead.

"No! No let her go! She's my daughter"

Two arms grabbed me from the back. They belonged to Rebekah

"You shouldn't have done that Hayley" he whispered creepily

"She needs me! I'm her mother she needs me!" I wept

"Who do you want darling?" he asked "Your liar mother or your father who missed you dearly?"

"I want daddy!" she exclaimed

I shook my head and screamed hysterically, but he turned his back and walked away with her, disappearing into thin air. I was free now, but it made no difference. I lost her. I lost her. I lost her…

"Hayley wake up!" I heard Kol yell as my eyes opened wide and I gasped for air

"I lost her" I whimpered as I looked around nervously

"Hayley you had a nightmare again" Kol reassured me "And judging by your words I'd say it was a girl this time?"

I took a deep breath and lay back down, sighing in relief.

"It was a girl and they found us. She chose him"

"It's just a dream Hayley, a stupid nightmare"

I nodded and wiped my tears off. I extended my hand so he could help me up. Once I stood up I grabbed a glass of water, calming my nerves.

"Give me good news Kol" I said as I put the glass aside

"They're still in town Hayley" she said regretfully

"They are still in town. Why are they still in town?" I asked as I paced around nervously

"Hayley I'm sure Klaus is too distraught to go back at the moment, give him a few more days. He probably doesn't want to confront people you know in New York"

"Thank god he hasn't told anyone I died. That would be horrific"

"Your parents would be worried sick"

"I told them not to tell Klaus that they've heard from me these days, but I doubt Klaus will have the courage to speak to them anyway"

"I should visit them again and see what's going on" Kol suggested

"I would rather you not. I'm afraid of falling or something when you're gone. There is no one nearby"

"Kol when you think Sophie will break the linking spell? Isn't she worried she'll die too?"

"The spell doesn't work both ways. If she dies you die, but not the other way around. She's not stupid"

"I cannot leave New Orleans unless that goddamn spell is removed Kol. Do something!"

"What am I supposed to do? Anyway, that spell is probably linked to your child, not you. If you give birth everything will probably resettle"

"Fine, then we stay here till I give birth" I said stubbornly

"Very well then...Listen Hayley, I'm really looking forward to being an uncle but perhaps you should consider what the doctor said"

"I am not aborting my child"

"For heaven's sake Hayley! He said its dangerous! You could lose your life during childbirth! This is Klaus' only chance to procreate, not yours"

"I said no" I snapped and turned my back to him

"Fine. Take some rest then. I'll make you something to eat"

"Don't worry I'll prepare something now"

He nodded and poured himself some wine. I knew he wanted me to be alright. I knew he wanted me to be selfish, but this child meant a lot to me. I had risked everything for it.

Klaus' POV

"Klaus you have been sitting on that couch drinking for a week now" Rebekah said as she came up to me

"Let me be" I said coldly and gulped down my scotch

"You need to stop drinking and pull yourself together. We need to tell her family and friends"

"I said no" I replied angrily "We avoid giving them this pain as much as we can"

"Its not all your fault Klaus" Rebekah said as she sat by me "You may have made mistakes, but this is far too extreme"

"Far too extreme?" Elijah interrupted as he marched in furiously "A young girl died. A nineteen year old innocent, pregnant girl decided to end her life. Klaus is at fault here and you shouldn't try to make him feel less guilty"

"Trust me, I am not feeling any less guilty"

"Elijah Hayley may have died, and that brings me sorrow too" she said then began whispering "But Nik is still alive and I don't want to imagine what kind of a psychotic breakdown he the aftermath of this depression will be. I wouldn't be surprised if he murdered the whole of Louisiana"

Elijah refused to answer and just sped off. Marcel, who too hadn't taken the news lightly, continued to stare at me with dull eyes as he sat in the corner with rum. Rebekah scoffed and left the room, complaining under her breath.

Hayley had died because of me. Hayley had found herself deserving of death because of me. I had lost Hayley to my own selfishness. I had lost Hayley because I didn't want to be manipulated or look weak.

I remembered all the conversations we had had on the matter of children. I had broken up with her after I realised I could never give he the life any mortal being deserves. The love I had for her stung on my chest. No hunter's curse, no delusional father, nothing had given me more fear than the idea of getting on with my life knowing that she isn't in it, breathing safely somewhere.

So I sat here, pausing my life and living in an endless moment of pain and sorrow, hoping one day it'll all feel like a nightmare I'd eventual wake up from.

When the door creaked open I expected it to be Rebekah or Elijah again, but to my horror, it was none other than Sophie Devereux.

At that moment I found the energy within me to stand up and slam her against the wall, my hand up her neck as I strangled the life out of her.

"Don't kill me" she pleaded

"Give me one reason not to" I said and tightened my grip

"If I die Hayley dies with me"

"HAYLEY IS DEAD YOU LITTLE"

"DONT YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE FELT THE LINKING SPELL BE REMOVED IF SHE WAS?" She pointed out, loosening up my hand

"What are you saying? We found her dead body"

"You found a dead body"

I froze and dropped her on the ground.

"Don't play games with me Devereux"

"It seems Hayley has fooled you into thinking she's dead"

"No, no she wouldn't" I said as a mixture of shock and happiness surrounded me

"Klaus I promise you, she is alive, somewhere out there in hiding"

I was absolutely unresponsive. I just froze and tried to digest the new information. Marcel, who too had witnessed this revelation stood up and called out for Rebekah and Elijah to join us.

"Use a locator spell" Elijah ordered as soon as they were caught up on the story

"I cannot, the Royals keep a close eye on those spells. They fear that we'll use it to track them"

"What then? How do we know you're not just lying?"

"I am not" she snapped "We have to lure her out of her hiding place"

"How will you do that?"

"By making her feel pain that wouldn't harm her child but would worry her enough to come to me or to her doctor"

"You cannot be serious" Rebekah said

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Do it, but of something happens to my child then your head will be served to the Royals on a silver platter...along with the rest of your coven" I said threateningly

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I need you to inject this to me" she said as she handed it over "The concoction will make my blood overheat. She will feel this too"

"What if it hurts the child?" Elijah asked

"It won't. She has to have the fever for over a day to cause a miscarriage. It is a magic fever, you know? Its the only thing I can do without using traceable magic"

"What if she doesn't come out in a day?"

"Trust me, she will. If not we'll give me shot of the antidote and she'll be fine"

We all hesitated for a moment then agreed to it.

"Klaus you son't seem too happy to know she's alive" Rebekah pointed out as Sophie began walking out. We had to go to her place.

"I don't want false hope. To me she's dead until proven otherwise"

"Klaus you won't hurt her for lying, right? For faking her death?"

I didn't answer. Now was not the time to think of such things.

Hayley's POV

I held my hand to my head and used the other as a fan to cool myself down.

"Kol its hot in here. Why is it so hot in here?"

"I don't feel hot, maybe its a hormonal thing?"

I tried to keep optimistic but the heat was overwhelming. It was coming from inside.

"Kol help me" I whispered and he ran up to me momentarily.

"You're burning up" he said as he allowed me to lean back on him and loosen up

"I was feeling hot for a while now, but it seems to reach its peak now"

"We should go to a doctor"

"No! They're going to steal my baby from me" I whimpered

"Hayley don't be ridiculous"

"You heard them Kol. Only two days ago he said I should reconsider keeping it. This is the perfect opportunity for him"

"Hayley please be sensible"

"Besides, we'd be lucky if we could sneak in and out of the hospital like that without getting spotted by the Mikaelsons. I am not risking it"

"Wait here" he said and sat me down.

Around ten minutes later he came back and lifted me up in his arms, carrying me to the bathroom.

The bathtub was full. He put me in the cold water, helping sooth the fire inside me.

"Hayley I just thought of something"

"What?" I asked as I tried to calm down

"What if something is happening to Sophie? You're linked to her, you know?"

I shook my head and refused to accept that.

"I mean, what if the Royals got to her and are punishing her now?"

"Lets hope thats not the case"

"Shouldn't we save her then? If she dies you die"

"I am not exposing myself. I didn't do all of this to end it like this"

"Hayley come on..."

"Give me some more time, please" I whispered

A few hours later I thought I was dying.

"Kol I can't" I cried "Kol help me please, I can't. Its hurting me"

He shushed me calmingly and grabbed me up in his arms again, using his super speed to get to the car.

"We're going to Sophie"

I didn't reply, I just wailed in pain, praying for my child to be alright.

"We're close Hayley, hold on. Both of you will be alright"

I felt the car get faster. My eyes shut, and I blacked out for a few seconds before waking up to Kol's screams again.

"Stay awake!" he ordered "We're almost there darling please stay awake"

This felt like deja vu. I swore I could remember Klaus telling me similar things in the past, but I couldn't remember when or why.

"When I was shot...l said loudly, remembering the moment Klaus and I had shared as I turned unconscious outside the college

"Shot? What are you talking about?" Kol asked worriedly as he looked back at me while trying to keep an eye on the road

"Nothing I'm just mumbling meaningless shit" I whispered

"Don't worry, I can see the place from here. We're safe. You're safe. We just need to find Sophie"

He parked the car in a halt and looked around.

"Sophie!" he called out as he opened the back door of his jeep and pulled me into his arms "Sophie goddamn Devereux"

"Hayley?" we heard the last person we wanted to see say

Kol gently turned around and we came face to face with Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel and Elijah.

"She needs help" Kol said as he shifted me in his arms "She is burning she needs help"

Elijah went straight past us and came back with a clearly unwell Sophie Devereux

I gasped a little, knowing this was the end of everything, and threw my head back powerlessly

"You did this? You knew she was alive so you made her suffer pain to lure her out?" Kol questioned in horror

"What about all the pain she put us through?" Rebekah asked

"What if something happened to the baby?" Kol asked further

"We would never put the child under any sort of risk or danger" Elijah said as he injected Sophie with something

Klaus hadn't spoken since he called my name earlier. His silence scared me.

"You will feel better shortly" Sophie muttered "I subdued this pain for you, you're welcome"

As the pain slowly disappeared I looked over at her in fury

"You're a monster, a heartless wench"

"I only did what I had to do Hayley. You're the one who's heartless, leaving behind everyone who loves and cares about you for a childish game" Sophie snapped "The father of your child mourned the loss of both of you"

"The father of my child asked for this" I corrected her "I simply delivered"

As Sophie prepared for a counter-attack we were all stopped by the sudden movement from Klaus. He stepped away from the rest of his crew and approached me. Although my heart did beat faster, I refused to step back in fear. I had no intention of letting him think I was intimidated by him.

To all of our surprise, he didn't use harsh words to punish me or wrap his fingers around my neck. To the contrary, he pulled me in for an embrace. I could hear him breathe in my sent, his fingertips melting into my skin. He didn't seem to let go, and deep inside I didn't want him to.

After a long moment he finally pulled back and cupped my cheeks. Something told me that beneath the shimmering joy in his eyes lay the infamous, unforgiving Klaus Mikaelson wrath everyone had warned me about.

"I am so glad you are alright" he said, surprising everyone all over again "I do see what you did. Your intention was to punish me for all the faults I have made in the past few weeks. I can confirm that you were successful, I felt myself torn apart at the sudden loss of you. It just further showed how similar we are and how we can put ourselves before others to prove our strength"

"I wanted to stay away from you. I wanted a new beginning"

"How long did you think this could last? Although I never expected you to have faked your death, you were bound to get caught eventually. Lies like these cannot be kept forever"

"I hoped you'd never go back to New York and leave New Orleans soon enough"

"And Sophie? What if something was to happen to her? You'd die along with her"

"I didn't care. It's better than this"

"And our child? What were you going to tell it when asked about me?"

I didn't answer. This had haunted my nightmares long enough.

"What are you going to do to me?"

He seemed taken aback by my question. He looked over at the others before looking into my eyes again and replying

"I would never hurt you Hayley, you know I wouldn't" he stated "Besides, you are now carrying my child"

"So you're not punishing me because I'm pregnant"

"I'm not punishing you" he said loudly, making me flinch, which he then realised and inhaled to help cool down "I'm not punishing you because I don't find you guilty of anything except having the basic survival instinct we all have"

"Klaus just because all of this happened doesn't mean I'm forgiving you" I pointed out as my eyes teared up and I sucked in my lips

"Hayley can I just be joyful that you are alive and well before we go back to arguing over nonsense?" he asked, seeming more nervous

I looked over at Kol and he gave me a weary smile.

"I think I need some rest" I whispered

Klaus didn't reply. He simply moved away from me, making way. As I stepped away from him I found myself in the arms of a thankful Marcel, Rebekah standing by our side.

"I was devastated" he said "We all were"

"I am so sorry" I whispered as he put me down and I began crying "I didn't think it through. I didn't think of you guys"

"Klaus was beyond devastated" Rebekah said, and I looked over at him. He was sitting in his car now, his eyes expressionlessly staring at the steering wheel.

"I can imagine" I said sarcastically "But I am not sorry for that if it's true"

"Oh it is true, trust me" Marcel whispered

After an hour we were all at this mansion the Mikaelson's called "The Plantation" and we were sitting down, staring at each other in silence

"I was so sure I am never going to see you again" Rebekah said "I thought about New York without you, how we'd tell your parents…"

"Now I'm like a ghost I guess"

"You're worse" Elijah said coldly "You're actually alive"

Elijah had never spoken to me with this attitude before. He seemed to have taken this more seriously than the others.

"We have witnessed many faux deaths in the past Elijah" Rebekah stated

"But none this reckless, immature and pointless" he replied "I simply see no justification"

"My actions justify her erratic behaviour" Klaus said in my defence

"I did what I had to do. I did what I believed was right"

"You were selfish" Elijah continued to complain

"She is nineteen years old Elijah" Marcel exclaimed "Nineteen and carrying the miracle, supernatural baby of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson who we believed was incapable of procreating until a week ago. You try not acting out under those circumstances"

Elijah refused to accept what was told to him and stormed off. Kol came in simultaneously with my suitcase in his hand, which he placed by the door.

"We must speak Kol" Klaus said out of the blue and left the room, beckoning his younger brother after him

Klaus' POV

"Klaus listen, I know you're mad at me deep down…"

I grabbed him by the collar and smashed him on the ground, my fist pushing him down and disabling any movements he had in mind

"Oh I am not mad deep down, to you I'm furious on the surface too"

"I did what she asked me to do. I stood by my friend"

"Or you stood by her because you are in love with her" I said angrily

"What? Klaus no, she is nothing but a friend, a sister to me"

"You wanted to steal what's mine. My girl, my child, my life…"

"She is not yours!" he yelled "But that's not the case. I am not in love with her."

"Did you think I'd leave you unpunished for this?"

"Did you ever stop to consider that your constant delusions and paranoia are what drove her away? What broke you apart?"

"Don't use the same old clichés against me, child" I snapped as my fist dug deeper into his chest

"There you go, there it is. You sound just like father. The cycle has been completed. You may be a bastard but no one in this family are as alike to him as you are"

"You are not making killing you any more difficult" I said as I grabbed the dagger from my back "But death would be the easy way out for you"

"No, no Klaus you can't. You can't! I don't deserve it, Klaus I don't deserve it I only helped her!"

"You will get what's coming to you" I said as my eyes became more stern and I lifted the dagger

"What are you doing?" Hayley yelled as she appeared out of nowhere "Let him go!"

"Hayley it's fine, don't get nervous" Kol said carefully, to my surprise

"Klaus I beg of you, let him go please" Hayley pleaded as she crouched by our side

"Hayley he should not have plotted behind my back"

"I got him into this, I asked him to stand by me. He only did so because he wanted my child, our child to be safe"

I looked over at her tear-soaked eyes and shook my head

"Stay out of this"

"If you hurt him I will kill myself" she threatened "And this time for real"

"What a stupid threat" I snapped "Do you think I would ever let that happen?"

"Try me" she said and I could see a reflection of fury in her eyes that I had rarely seen before

"Hayley don't be ridiculous!" Kol yelled

"Fine, have him if you will. But this isn't over Kol. I've got my eye on you"

I let him go and stood up, heading towards the door in speedy motion

"Are you fine? I am so sorry" Hayley whispered to him

"Of course I am. Are you stupid? Don't ever say that again"

As I felt my stomach clench at the sound of them being so amicable and close, a different sound made me return to their side instantly. Hayley made a moaning sound, clearly expressing pain

I held onto her and looked straight into her eyes

"Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly

"She is not supposed to get stressed" Kol snapped "She is extremely fragile"

"The baby is at risk?"

"Hayley is at risk" he corrected

"I'm fine" she whispered

"What exactly is the problem?"

"Your baby seems to be feeding on her blood heavily, not just on the nutrients it provides. The lower blood flow makes her heart weaker. The doctors told her to…"

"Don't" she interrupted

"Told her to what?" I questioned as I pushed the hair on her face back to see her properly

"Told her to terminate the pregnancy. There is a high chance that she'll die at childbirth"

"The doctors are stupid" she snapped "I'm fine"

"You're pale"

"I'm fine" she said again and stood up to rid herself of my curious eyes

But as she stood up she became dizzy and her knees folded under pressure, making her fall straight into my arms again

"I'm taking you to the doctor" I said and stood up as I held onto her

"No, no the doctors want to take it from me" she whimpered

"She refuses any medical treatment ever since they told her that" Kol elaborated

"Fine then. We'll go to the witches, surely they'll have something to help us out"

"The witches who threatened to kill me? No thanks"

"Hayley do you want this baby?" I asked straightforwardly

She hesitated to reply, and took a moment to look into my eyes

"Of course I do"

"Then you know what you need to do" I answered "You need to trust me and allow me to help you"

"Klaus I'm scared" she confessed, putting herself in a fragile state

"I will never ever let anyone hurt you" I replied

We had a moment there. A moment I thought would never end. We looked into each other's eyes the way we did after making love on a beautiful night or waking up and just lying in bed silently. We looked at each other in peace for the first time in a very, very long time.

"Call them here" she was the first to speak "I don't want to go there again, I feel threatened"

"Very well then, I'll take you to one of the rooms upstairs, which can be your bedroom, and we'll ask the witches to come over here"

She didn't seem to care anymore. She just threw her head back, giving in

I told Rebekah to call Sophie on the way upstairs and once we got to the empty bedroom I lay her down gently, taking a seat by her side.

After a period of silence I decided to speak up

"If I knew things would come here I would have never done the things I did in the past"

"Like what?" she asked, looking away from me

"Like ending our relationship" I answered abruptly

"You don't have to date me because I'm pregnant"

"I broke up with you because I could never give you this" I answered immediately "The only reason why I wanted to break up was the fact that you were a nineteen year old, young, alive girl who's life would be sucked into an infinite darkness because of me"

"You didn't have the right to make that choice for me"

"Hayley I thought about it long and hard, I spoke to others about it who told me the same…"

"Others as in Camille?"

I didn't answer

"Was not being able to conceive a child also the reason for kissing her right after our breakup?"

"I didn't kiss her romantically Hayley" I explained "Her ex-boyfriend had come to town, he was at the party and she wanted to make him jealous, so I did her a favour"

"Her ex-boyfriend? She told you that?"

I nodded

"Well her ex and she are best friends ever since he came out of the closet, and other men she has been with in the past are her married teacher from high-school whom she began dating once she started college, and a guy she cheated on with the teacher" Hayley snapped "Sorority sisters share things with one another"

"She told you this?"

"She told the sorority girls, who told me" she elaborated "She clearly lied to you, because her married teacher is here, in New Orleans, living with his wife, and the others aren't necessarily worth making jealous"

"That's not what she told me. She said she dated the same guy for years in New Orleans and wanted to move on…"

"She clearly lied to you, and you believed naively, or wanted to believe"

"I did no such thing" I corrected her "Hayley Marshall I do not in any way find Camille as a romantic interest. She is simply a good person to talk to"

"It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done"

"It doesn't have to be" I said hopefully "We can start over and reconsider our actions…"

"Klaus I hardly got out of the unhealthy relationship we had" she said, to my surprise at her choice of words "I clearly loved you more than you loved me, and the lack of balance put me through too much pain to risk suffering again"

"It doesn't have to be that way. We're having a child. You are giving me the most amazing thing ever, an heir or heiress, someone who will love me unconditionally and infinitely. Someone I will love with all my heart. Something that can purely belong to me, to us. A chance to have something in life that isn't dipped in darkness"

"I've seen the love you have for your parents" she said coldly "I doubt your relationship with our child will be any different" she said, shattering my heart "Besides, if you wanted something clean and innocent, you had my love for you. But you managed to darken it too, until it became too dark to see, too dark to survive"

I stood up from the bed and turned my back to her

"I will never repeat the mistakes my parents did" I said emotionlessly "You have no idea what I've lived through and had no right to say that"

"I will not apologise for sharing my opinions" she added "You know deep down I am right"

I turned towards her aggressively, as my wetted eyes spilled fury in her direction

"I know no such thing" I said aggressively "You are wrong Hayley Marshall. I respect your opinion of me, but I will not let you spoil this new chance for me. That child is my brightness, my light. I will destroy anyone who wants to stand in my way when it comes to it"

"I remember you feeling similar things for me" she said as tears slid down her cheeks "Then one day you just easily didn't anymore"

"Hayley I…"

"Forgive me if I doubt that you can ever love anyone unconditionally forever"

"I'll see you when Sophie arrives" I said and hurried out the room

Hayley's POV

I had gone too far, I knew it, but hating Klaus was the only thing that kept me from pulling him into an embrace and telling him to never let go of me again. I put a hand on my stomach and bit my lip. Deep down I knew I shouldn't be using his child to hurt him, but sometimes a darkness took over my senses and when that happens I cannot separate right from wrong.

I felt a faint pain in my lower abdomen and decided to stop thinking about negative things and try to rest instead. I drifted off to sleep not long later, waking up to the sound of arguments from the corridor.

As I opened my eyes I saw Rebekah placing my stuff in the closet by the window. As my senses cleared up I could recognise the arguers to be Klaus and Sophie.

"How am I to trust that you're not doing anything wrong?" Klaus asked "What if I willingly feed her a potion every day that will put unknowingly put my child at risk?"

"The recipe is from your mother's grimoire Klaus" she replied tiredly "We went through the whole thing together, we found the potion together"

"It says to make a pregnant woman strong enough to bear the hardships of pregnancy" Klaus stated "How are we to know what exactly it means? What if it affects my child differently?"

"I don't know Klaus, at this rate Hayley's werewolf body won't be strong enough to endure the demands of your child"

Klaus seemed to be pacing around now, thinking of a solution. I decided to sit up on the bed, which made Rebekah notice me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked with a smile

"How long have a slept for?"

"An hour or two"

"Make that three" Kol, who had apparently been sitting on the couch by the window, said and startled me

"I didn't see you" I breathed

"I was behind the curtains. Don't want to poke into Klaus, especially now that he's so nervous"

"What potion are they talking about?"

"Something that can help you be stronger" Rebekah said "But the potion's ingredients include blood"

"Yeah the potion is pretty much 2/3 blood" Kol furthered

"I don't want to drink blood!" I exclaimed

"Yeah well, ironically your baby does"

"I thought my baby was a werewolf" I pointed out

"We can never be sure what your baby is exactly until it's born" Sophie said as she walked in with Klaus "All we know for sure is that at the moment it has an appetite for blood"

"Hayley you don't have to do this. I'm sure we'll find another way" Klaus said, showing care

"No, no I want to do it" I said "I want this baby, and I'll do anything for it"

Klaus smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Very well then, you do the potion"

"The Royals will sense this magic" Sophie said understandably

"Well then, its finally time to meet these Royals" Klaus replied with an excited grin and winked at me

I hated how charming he was…

Hey guys! I didn't want to keep Hayley 'dead' for long so the story can progress, therefore I made a time jump.

On a side note, at around 18 weeks Hayley will officially learn the gender of her child, as normal people do, but till then I also want to do the pendulum test like they did on the show. The reason why I'm saying this is because I'm not sure if, and this depends of whether the child will survive or not, but given that it does, should it be a boy or girl? I had a boy baby on the my first FF followed by a girl, a girl on my second FF just like Hope, and for this one I'm not sure. I want to see what you guys prefer and make a choice depending on it. But I am repeating again that this is in no way a confirmation about the baby. I don't want to be pessimistic, but I haven't decided the fate of Hayley's pregnancy yet. I just really want you opinions :)

This chapter was pretty long, so I guess I do deserve a little favour :) Leave a review sharing your overall thoughts and your choice of gender. I really do appreciate it! I really, really do!


	31. A Different Empowerment

"Josephine LaRue" Klaus called out as we walked into the mansion of the Royals "What a pleasure to finally meet you"

An elderly woman stood up and walked up to us, followed by what seemed like an army of witches

"The infamous bastard, son of an impeccable witch and a mighty werewolf, raised by a gloriously vicious Viking, Klaus Mikaelson. We meet at last"

"I see you know me better than I you" Klaus replied

"So it seems, yes" she said with a devious grin

"I came to meet the famous Witch coven that seems to have all the control in New Orleans"

"New Orleans is a peaceful community now. Everyone is equal"

"Don't be modest Josephine" Klaus said as he took another step towards the witches "And don't ever think I'm naïve"

"I would never" she said as she looked around Klaus. I stood behind him as told, making sure I was safe until Klaus signalled me "So, I heard you're moving to New Orleans again?"

"Temporarily so, it seems" he said with a grin

"And are you going to enrol in our college? They have amazing courses that would fit your interest"

"So you know that I study now"

"I know a lot, Klaus Mikaelson"

"Then you should also know the reason I'm back" he said as I felt my heart beat faster "My partner is from New Orleans. She is the heiress of the Crescent Wolves" he said and stepped aside, revealing me

She froze at the sight of me and gasped. Although this bothered me I was still hung over the fact that Klaus dared to call me his partner

"You are the spitting image of your father" she breathed "You look nothing like that mother of yours"

"I never met them, I wouldn't know" I spoke up "I came here to find out more about them"

"She also came here to meet and if necessary lead her pack" Elijah added

"Her pack…" Josephine whispered "The wolves are fine off without a leader. They're in peace"

"The wolves are all scattered into a big old nothing without their leader" Rebekah corrected

"How would you know? How would any of you know? I respect your decision to move here but I cannot allow you to harm the calmness of this city"

"I can take this city from your grasp if I wish to Josephine, so don't tempt me" Klaus threatened

Josephine seemed taken aback.

"There is another matter which you're bound to find out about eventually, so why not hear it from me. Hayley is pregnant with my child"

The crowd gasped in shock over the news. All eyes were on me, so I stepped back awkwardly, staring at the ground like a little child. Klaus seemed to have noticed because he stood before me and took my hand, his eye still sternly on Josephine. Although I was mad at him, feeling his presence made me feel better.

"I don't know what to say, I did not expect this" Josephine said calmly "How old are you my child?"

"I'm nineteen" I said and Klaus nodded at me, confirming everything was fine

"So young…I remember your birth…it was a chilly November night"

"You knew my parents well then?"

"I knew your father pretty well" she corrected. I noticed Klaus' hand-hold get tighter. He seemed to be on edge "I knew him up until he went mad and got killed during the werewolf wars"

"I heard about that" I said, standing strong "His madness was inexplicable"

"So it was…" she said creepily "Is there anything I can do regarding your pregnancy? Klaus?"

"As a matter of fact yes. There is. A witch I have known for a while is capable of doing a potion that can give Hayley the strength she needs for this child, but she isn't allowed to do magic"

"Who may this witch be?"

"Sophie Devereux"

Josephine straightened her posture, seemingly displeased by the name given. The witches behind her began to mutter.

"I suggest you do the potion with one of us instead"

"I cannot trust the safety of Hayley and our child with complete strangers…no offence…therefore I am asking you kindly to let this one spell pass"

"Her sister recently did a spell we could trace but couldn't clarify as which spell it was in particular. Did that also concern you and Hayley?"

He shook his head. He was now massaging the top of my hand with his thumb, soothing me.

"I have no business with the spells they have done prior to my arrival."

"Very well then, we shall let this one pass…but do not dare to trick me Niklaus Mikaelson. I may be kind and hospitable, but I am also extremely powerful.

"I wouldn't think otherwise" he said "So, if that is all for our first meeting, we shall get going"

She nodded and we all turned around to leave, only to be stopped by her last words.

"Take care Hayley Marshall, you're almost the age your father was when he died"

I looked back at her one last time as Klaus pulled me out of there.

"What does she have to do with my father?" I asked as we got to the car "I don't like her approach to me"

"She is a stupid woman drunk on power" Klaus reassured me

"Can you imagine she's only like forty years old?" Kol asked as he ruffled my hair, trying to cheer me up

"She looks way older!" I said in shock

"They say it's all the power she harnessed from the ancestors that's wearing her down" he explained, making his eyes wide to seem creepy

"Come on, let's get going" Elijah ordered, once again avoiding eye contact with me.

As Elijah, Rebekah and Kol got into their car and drove off I looked over at Klaus, who was walking me to the door of the passenger's seat of his car

"You called me your partner"

"I think its best to make sure they realise how important to me you are" he said as he opened the door for me

"Thank you for making sure I didn't feel intimidated back there" I said, smiling at him for the first time in a long while

"You should never feel intimidated as long as you…"

"As long as I'm carrying your child?" I interrupted

"As long as you've got me by your side"

"Which is as long as I have your child?"

"Which is as long as you'll permit" he corrected

He motioned for me to get in the car and I did. As he shut my door and walked over to his I whispered to myself warningly to make sure I didn't fall prey to his charms

The drive wasn't long, but the silence was deafening so I decided to talk, as two mature adults.

"Can you imagine we're becoming parents?" I asked awkwardly

Silence

"I never expected this. Not with you, at least" I continued

"You expected it with someone else then, you're finally accepting what I've been saying all along"

"I never wanted a child, I don't need a child to complete me" I snapped "I just never said never. But you said never. You said this would never happen"

"It wasn't supposed to. That's why it's a miracle"

"I wonder how different things would have been if I was pregnant a few months earlier"

"Better, I presume"

"I don't know…" I whispered and drifted off

"It seems as though this is the first normal conversation we've had in a long time"

"I guess so" I replied

"It feels nice"

"You have yourself to blame for the lack of it"

"I wasn't blaming anyone" he snapped

"Well I am" I said angrily "I am blaming you for the lack of normality this child will have in his or her life"

The car began going faster.

"I am trying my best here Hayley. I cannot be more normal. That child is supernatural…"

"I don't mean what he or she will be, I'm talking about the life we'll have. Two broken up parents who despise one another"

"I do not despise you!" Klaus yelled as he looked at me angrily, leaving the road unattended "If anything you are the one who is carrying relentless hatred towards me no matter what I do"

"What you do? Like kiss Camille or order my death?"

"Hayley stop bringing that up! You're not better! You faked your death! You made me think I lost my child and the woman I…"

"The woman you what? Klaus I did what I did because I didn't want my child to be raised by someone like you"

"Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're selfish. You're heartless. You're monstrous…"

The car swerved to the left, as Klaus finally noticed the car he was driving against, and came to a sudden halt, almost hitting a tree.

"Hayley are you alright?!" Klaus asked in panic as he turned to me and began checking my health

"You're right, I'm definitely feeling safe when you're around!" I snapped as I opened the car door and climbed out

"I am so sorry, we were arguing I lost control"

"Your child was in that car Klaus!" I shrieked "Do you understand that?"

"Of course I do!"

"Don't ask me ever again why I don't think you'll be a good parent"

"I am trying my best here!" he yelled hysterically

For the first time I stripped of my fury and looked at him through clean eyes. He genuinely seemed worried and guilty

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I went too far"

He seemed taken aback by my sudden change of tone

"I…don't apologise" he replied brokenly

I looked into his eyes and bit my lip

"I got really scared back there. I thought something bad was going to happen"

"Tell me about it. I just got you back, I have no intention of changing that"

We looked eye to eye and he sighed in relief.

"Maybe we can at least manage to be amicable parents? For the good of this unexpected miracle?" I suggested

"I want to know you're mine again" he said clearly "I am tired of these ugly games and accusations"

"I cannot take that step, not yet"

"Why not? Don't you see that I only ended our relationship for reasons that are now meaningless?"

"You ended our relationship, and I moved on" I said as I stepped closer to him "I had my closure with that kiss you deem to be nothing. I realised I can be someone without you. I am not ready to go back to being so in love with you again"

"Love doesn't just go away" he said, surprising me with his emotionality

"I didn't say it went away" I said and gently put a hand on his cheek "I said I need to bury it down and be my own person"

I could sense it, the kiss that was bound to happen that I hardly blocked with full strength. I had to stay away, for myself.

"Let's go back, I feel really tired" I said and pulled back my hand

He nodded and got back in the car.

"Amicable parents then?" I asked again

He silently nodded, but something told me he wasn't going to let this go easily

Once we got home we had to wait a few hours for the potion to be completed. In the meantime I decided to talk to Elijah and settle the tension once and for all.

"Hey amigo, what's up?" I asked jokingly as I went up to him in the kitchen

He continued to make a salad with his back to me, so I climbed up the counter and sat there, waiting patiently for a response

"You got hungry?" I asked teasingly

"No, actually this is for you. You're supposed to watch your health" he said, handing the plate over to me

"Thanks…but can we talk?"

"About what exactly?"

"About how cold you are lately"

"Lately? As in ever since you came back to lfie?"

I didn't answer

"Well let me elaborate then: You decided to play a sick game, throwing us all into a mournful darkness where I spent my days blaming my brother for the death of a young, innocent girl and went as far as to calling him an improper father and telling him he was probably happy to lose his child, whereas I ought to say those things to you instead"

"How dare you?" I asked angrily "You know nothing about what I'm going through"

"I know you're selfish, and being selfish isn't exactly a great trait in mothers"

"I did what I did because I believed staying away from your psychotic family was good for my child"

"We are that child's family too!" he yelled "I thought I knew you, I thought you were a beautiful, courageous, admirable young lady. I was wrong and my coldness is a result of my disappointment"

"Well guess what Elijah, your nobility isn't as effective as you think. Not everyone in the world is searching for your approval"

"Great then, you're lucky"

I slammed the plate on the table and stormed off, only to return to say the things I kept bottled up inside.

"You know, people aren't black or white. We can be grey. As a matter of fact, most people are grey. You think you are so much better than us when in reality you try so hard to be white that even a glimpse of your real self brings out a dark, horrendous monster that kills mercilessly. You have no in between. You are the problem, not us. Judge the decisions you make in life before you get to mine. My life hasn't been easy. First I lost the man I loved and committed suicide…yes for real…then when I woke up in the hospital I promised myself I'd put myself before others because that's what he'd want, that's what I'd want. So if that makes me selfish then so be it. I dropped my guard with Klaus and look where that got me to. I seriously considered death until this child and only this child stopped me from it and I played this game to all of you. I'm sorry if you had to feel sad for a week, I'm feeling a billion emotions at the same time ever since I found out I'm pregnant. We don't always get to be giddy" I finished off breathlessly

"I didn't know you committed suicide before"

"No one besides my parents do. I don't talk about it. William's death was a dark part of my life. Reliving those memories isn't necessarily that pleasant"

"Hayley I'm sorry, I may have gone too far"

"You did" I said and walked away, for good this time

I lay on the couch in the living room and fell for a awake-like nap

"The potion is ready" Sophie announced and I bolted upright from the couch, running towards her

"Great, mama needs some energy and strength"

"Mama needs to remember this won't be tasty" Sophie said as she poured a glassful and handed it over to me

"It looks tasty to me" Kol said with a cheesy grin

"Its like almost completely blood" I said as I checked it out

"I warned you" Sophie said grinningly

"So, the potion is ready then?" Rebekah asked as he walked in hand in hand with Marcel

"Great, this will be a sigh of relief" Klaus added as he approached me

I breathed in the smell and gagged in response

"I'm having second thoughts about this" I announced

"Hayley come on, in one go" Sophie encouraged me

"Here it goes then"

As the blood soaked potion slid down my throat I did feel nausea, but once it reached it's destination I felt a weird sense of pleasure. I almost felt like I wanted more.

"Not that bad" I announced, to everyone's relief

"Its because the baby inside you wants it, it craves it"

"I hope drinking blood doesn't become a regular part of my diet"

"Well, it sort of will. You need to drink this once a week"

"Once a week? It's not once for a lifetime?"

Sophie shook her head and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Klaus asked as he put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes

"Well I just drank it, give it some time"

He nodded and made way for me to return to the sofa

"I think I'm going to watch some Buffy the Vampire Slayer reruns" I announced "I like how incorrectly they depicted vampires now that I know actual ones...yet how satisfying it is to watch her kill their bloodsucking asses"

"Wow Hayley, we're standing right here" Marcel said humorously

"I'm not denying my feelings" I said with a grin

The next day I decided to go out and get to know the city, now that I finally regained my strength and confidence. I discussed destinations with Rebekah and ordered a taxi. It was early in the morning so not many people realised I had left, including Klaus.

Klaus' POV

"Where is Hayley?" I asked Rebekah as I came down from Hayley's empty bedroom

"Out"

"Out as in?"

"Out as in out shopping and touring the city. She's been stuck inside ever since we got here"

"You sent her off alone?"

"The potion worked, she's feeling fine. She needed to be alone and I let her"

"What if something happens? Aren't you aware of the dangers that are lurking outside these walls?"

"Cheer up Buzz Killington, she'll be fine"

I shook my head and dialled Hayley nervously

"Tell me where you are, I'll join you"

"Good morning to you too Niklaus"

"Hayley I'm serious, it's too dangerous"

"I'm meeting Kol in a cafe for lunch. Till then I prefer to be alone"

"Everyone is out for you. You are a special woman for many reasons Hayley. Firstly because of the child you're carrying and secondly because you are the most important person to werewolves and one of the most important people in New Orleans"

"When you put it that way I do feel pretty special" she said jokingly

"Wouldn't you rather get to know your parents better? I can help with that"

"Kol is looking into it. Once he has sufficient info we shall begin to meet my pack or whatever you call it"

"Kol, Kol, Kol. Why can't I help for once?"

"You can" she answered, to my surprise "By letting me be"

She hung up. I had no intention of letting her roam the crowded New Orleans streets alone, so I got dressed and headed for the French Quarter to find her.

The sight in front of me when I finally found her in a coffee shop was nerve-wracking, to say the least. She was sitting behind the counter, her coffee in front of her, as she clearly and openly flirted with the barista. I took slow steps towards them, trying to make sure if I was mistaken or not.

When I heard her laugh loudly and throw her head back in joy I knew for sure she was.

"Hayley?" I called out

"Klaus? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you"

"I told you I was out"

"Don't you know you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?" the surprised barista asked

"Yes, we're expecting a baby due Spring" I said with a fake smile

"So you're together?" he questioned further

"Yes, she didn't mention me? That's funny she talks about me to everyone"

Hayley shook her head and stormed off. I waved at him and followed her out.

"This is beyond acceptable"

"I am simply kidding-"

"I cannot have you meddling with my life like this. I just wanted to enjoy life, meet new people. You cannot do this to me"

"Hayley come on I-"

"I dont want to see or talk to you now. Bye"

I watched as she walked away angrily. Funny enough, I didn't feel guilty.

At all.

Leave a review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	32. A Different Reign

This chapter I'm doing something I have ALWAYS wanted to do. I hope you enjoy it.

"Hayley wait up, love!" I called out after her as I hurried to catch up

"I need to have a life apart from the Mikaelsons" she complained "New Orleans was meant to be my fresh start"

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way, little wolf, but may I suggest an alternative solution to your worries?"

She stopped and turned to me, lifting an eyebrow as she analysed my face expression, trying to find out if I was being serious or teasing her.

"What exactly might that be?"

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to some of my oldest and closest friends"

"I don't think your old friends would be of any interest to me"

"They are originally French, like you are"

She stopped walking again and folded her arms over her chest, her teeth clenched into her lower lip

"I didn't know I was originally French" she whispered

A smile formed across my face. The bait had worked

"Yes, you are. Your ancestors, the members of the Crescent wolf bloodline, are the first werewolves of all time and they initially lived in France"

"And your old friends? They're werewolves too?"

"Oh no, they're far too old to survive as werewolves" I said cheekily "They're vampires, I turned them centuries ago"

"And they're here?"

"They love New Orleans because of the Frenchness in the air. My friend's wife, on the other hand, isn't French. She just loves the music and the liveliness of this beautiful city"

"His wife? I didn't know vampires got married"

"They got married before I turned him"

"What's his name?"

"Francis"

"Francis? A typical name"

"The name given to many French royals"

"True" she said as we began walking again, in the same pace this time "How long ago did you turn him?"

"Around five centuries ago"

"Wow" she said, pleasantly surprised "Perhaps they could tell me about the royalty of the time"

I laughed and nodded. "You know you can always ask me these questions too"

"I guess so, you are a thousand years old, after all"

"There he is" I said and pointed at the blonde lad sitting in a café "Let's go up to him, you will really enjoy his company"

"I hope so" she said and went in the direction I pointed

"Niklaus Mikaelson, what a great surprise to see you again" he said and stood up "And you must be the Hayley he was talking about"

"I am, yes, nice to meet you" she said as she extended her hand to shake, but he placed a kiss on it instead

As we sat down a soft giggle was heard from me, which caused both of them to look around, given the unusual aspect of what I had done.

"I am sorry, its just that Hayley isn't quite familiar with who you are" I elaborated

"I just met him, I will in time" she said, confused by what I had said

"Oh, you mean who I am" Francis furthered "I see"

"I don't" Hayley said, seeming annoyed

"I know for a fact that Hayley was quite fascinated by Mary. She spoke of her quite often"

"Who is Mary?" Hayley asked, really annoyed now

"My wife" Francis smiled "You might know her as the Queen of Scots?"

Hayley seemed stunned. Her jaw slowly dropped and she stared at him for a good minute before finding the power to speak again

"You are not Francis the second of France, are you?"

He smiled at me and I laughed.

"No way!" she exclaimed "You died when you were sixteen! Mary died almost thirty years after you did!"

"That is not necessarily the case" I intervened "You see, I knew young Francis' father and I knew Francis since he was a babe…then he became a king and I became quite close to him"

"You were close to the Royal family?" Hayley asked with a shaky voice

"He was one of the most powerful men in any kingdom he visited, yet he refused allegiance to any country in particular" Francis explained

"You are the Francis" Hayley continued "It's like I'm sitting with a celebrity"

"Well to be fair, back in the day he was a celebrity"

"Oh my god, how did you turn him? Why?"

"Well when the disease kicked in and they were sure he was going to die I had a chat with dear old Francis. I told him he could continue life as an immortal, yet he couldn't be a king again"

"Oh my god"

"Klaus turned me, and made sure the burial went on without any suspicion"

"Who did they bury?" she asked in horror

"Me" Francis said and smiled

"You got buried alive?"

"To be fair, when respiration isn't a necessity it isn't quite difficult to lay still for a few hours"

"And Mary?" Hayley asked emotionally "How did she survive? Did you tell her you were alive?"

"I couldn't, it wouldn't be fair to put her in such a position. Her country needed her"

"She didn't necessarily do a great job at being queen"

Francis smiled and looked over at me.

"It wasn't until 1566, when she dying, that Klaus and I decided to compel our way into her chambers and reveal our secret"

"She was far older than you by then" Hayley pointed out

"Yes, some years, but once you're a vampire the biological clock works differently" he smiled "I remember her expression when she first laid eyes on me again. I knew she had remarried, an unworthy husband in my opinion, and I knew she had a family now, a son, and a new life overall, but I swear the second she saw me all I could see was true love in her eyes. We were meant to be"

"Did you turn her? But she was Queen for much longer"

"You're quite familiar with our history, I see" Francis said smilingly "We turned her and she recovered, but she refused to let go of her rule. She and I met secretly, and I begged her to leave everything and come with me while it wasn't too late, but she refused"

"She didn't fake her death…"

"No. She continued to rule as a Queen, but things began going downhill. We met up secretly now and then, covered by a man called Bothwell…"

"Her third husband?" Hayley asked immediately

"Precisely. When her husband died though, killed by an unknown person at the time, I knew things would be bad soon. Klaus and I warned her about the danger, we told her she'd be considered guilty, but she refused to believe it. Then one day we found out Bothwell had killed her husband, and we didn't know what to do with the information. She wanted to punish him, but he had figured out our abnormality, that we were 'unholy creatures' and threated to expose us. Mary was forced to Mary him to keep him quiet"

"She had to stay married with that man?"

"Not really. By then Mary had begun seeing things clearly, and we switched her with a fairly similar Lady who acted as her. Mary wasn't getting older, and this was gaining suspicion anyway. It was for the best. We compelled those who knew her personally to believe she was the same person, but their resemblance was uncanny anyway"

"So a different woman got imprisoned by Elizabeth?"

"Yes, exactly. A different woman got executed in 1587. Mary and I watched the execution, and did feel guilty, but the woman had done things that she shouldn't have done, such as plot Elizabeth's death"

Hayley nodded, still seeming amazed by the impossibility of everything

"It was funny, because the woman's hair was quite different from Mary's, especially in time, so we had gotten her a wig to remove any suspicion…"

"When the executioner lifted the head it fell and the wig was exposed…that really happened?"

"Yes, it was a gruesome scene."

"Gruesome for you, Mary seemed to enjoy it" Klaus pointed out

"Yes, my Mary is quite the flamboyant spirit" Francis said under his breath

"Can I meet her?" she asked in awe

"Yes, of course, she and my brother shall arrive soon enough"

"Your brother?"

"My bastard brother Sebastian. My mother made sure he was removed from history so you cannot probably know about him. Because he pretty much didn't exist he was more than happy to join me on my journey. While Mary was Queen he and his wife were my only acquaintances, besides Klaus and the other Mikaelsons, but they never stayed put for long"

"Can I ask you a sort of unrelated question then?" Hayley said out of the blue

"Of course, it feels nice to speak of such things so openly. Countless people know my true identity. We usually don't even tell vampires to avoid any risks. You must be pretty important for Klaus to trust you with this truth"

"Yeah, I guess…I wanted to ask you about Anne Boleyn…did you know about her."

"Oh yes, Hayley's love for Anne Boleyn is one of a kind" I stated

"Unfortunately she was dead by the time I was born, but my grandmother had had her as her lady in waiting for quite many years and she had told my father and the rest of the court about her. She was quite the lady, smart, beautiful and emotional"

Hayley's eyes literally watered as she listened

"I am aware of the Anne Boleyn craze going on in the modern world. I can see you're a part of it, but honestly if you want to know more about her you should ask Klaus. He met her personally"

Hayley froze and slowly tilted her head towards me. There was pure fury in her eyes

"You knew Anne Boleyn and you never bothered to tell me!?" she exclaimed

"You never asked me, you simply spoke of her and I listened"

"I watched films and wept, I read books and mourned. For heaven's sake Niklaus! On the nineteenth of May I didn't play music or anything because it was the anniversary of her death, yet you failed to mention anything about her?"

"I don't know, I just found it unnecessary. I can only imagine the amount of questions you'll have…"

"Was she really a witch? I'd refuse to believe this before, but given my recent introduction to the Supernatural community I'm not really sure. Was she really disfigured? Did Henry really love her? Did she really cheat on him? Does her ghost really still haunt the tower of London? Was she really beautiful? Which portrait is most accurate? Why would Henry kill her if he loved her? What was so special about Jane Seymour anyway? DID YOU TURN HER INTO A VAMPIRE TOO? PLEASE SAY YES"

"Sweet lord" I said under my breath and sighed "I'll try to answer everything: Firstly, no, she wasn't a witch and she never enchanted the king to fall in love with her. Everyone fell in love with her. She was one of the most effective women I have ever had the honour of meeting"

"She was so perfect…" Hayley whispered

"Secondly, yes, Henry did love her, very much indeed. But he also loved power, and the lack of male heirs she provided, which was mostly due to his own doing, caused him to panic and believe that he wasn't going to get a son with her. So he violently terminated the marriage. She wasn't disfigured. She did not, and I repeat, did not cheat on her husband and Henry knew this quite well…"

"Henry had fought with Elijah Mikaelson over this" Francis interrupted "Elijah, forever the nobleman, decided to defend the innocent woman's life, but it was no use"

"Oh my god" Hayley whispered as tears flowed from her cheeks

"I don't think any portrait is accurate enough" I continued "Jane Seymour wasn't special, and that's what made Henry believe she could be a simple wife doing the things a typical wife does, like bearing an heir and keeping out of the politics. What angered Henry was that Anne usually made smarter decisions and suggestions when it came to politics than him. He refused to accept that his wife was far more suitable for his job than he was. You see, sexism at its best"

"I cannot believe it" Hayley said and Francis handed her a tissue

"Anyway, to your last question my answer is sadly no"

Hayley seemed angry at me.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I tried" I began explaining "I compelled the guards and I reached her, I offered her a new life, but she refused. She didn't want to live if she couldn't be herself. She wasn't a criminal or a tyrant, and she refused to live as one. All she asked from me was to make sure her daughter wasn't hurt by Henry after his new marriage"

"I cannot take this" she said and began fanning with her hands

"Perhaps this is too much stress for you, you're pregnant anyway" Francis pointed out

"No, no I'm fine" she said while nodding "Please, go on"

"There isn't much to say. I knew her too since she was a young child. Her mother was a friend of Rebakah's and her brother got along really well with Elijah. It was simply disappointing"

"And you're sure she was innocent?"

"Absolutely. She didn't even acknowledge my advances, even though I was fawning after her"

Before the conversation could go on Mary appeared by our side with a huge smile.

"What are you all up to?" she asked grinningly

"You're Mary, the Queen of Scots" Hayley announced seeming mesmerized

"You must be Hayley, my fan"

She nodded and was generally unresponsive as Mary pulled her in for an embrace "Nice to meet you miracle mother"

"You know about my baby" she whispered

"Yes, of course I do. I haven't had a child since around five hundred years ago, but I do remember quite a few things about pregnancies. Do feel free to ask me whatever you wish"

"Thank you…"

The conversation went on for a while. They went through the whole history one more time, only to be interrupted by a phone call from Kol saying he can't make it to their meeting, which Hayley didn't seem to mind due to the company she was with. The next interruption was the arrival of Sebastian.

"Sorry, my lecture took longer than expected. A student of mine asked me about Queen Mary of Scots and whether or not she was actually guilty" he said as he beamed at Mary and took a seat

"We had a similar lecture over here" Francis said "Also about Anne Boleyn"

"You've taken over my subject then I see. Nice to meet you by the way, I'm Sebastian, but you can call me Bash" he introduced himself to Hayley

"Nice to meet you. You're a teacher?"

"Yes, at the New Orleans University. I teach French and History"

"Oh my" Hayley whispered "I can understand your choice of profession. Is the college good? I was thinking of enrolling there this semester because I am still going to be here for a while"

"You're going to college? But you're pregnant" I blurted, not knowing Hayley's plan to continue her studies

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean my life is over. I'm not going to be a college drop-out Nik. I'm completing my studies"

"But it'll be difficult"

"I'll manage" she snapped

"Well the college is really good. Here, take my card, we can meet and arrange a tour for you one day, if you like"

"Colleges are closed now right? Summer break?"

"Well there are some voluntary lectures going on. My students enjoy my class so we still have get-togethers where we discuss random parts of history"

"That sounds quite interesting" she said and I could see them have a lingering eye contact

"Bash, where is the lovely Kenna?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Ah, well, Kenna and I have parted ways. We will try to stay separate for a while"

"Is everything alright?" I asked, not caring genuinely, just starting to feel threatened by his sudden connection to Hayley

"Well, she and I have been on the rocks ever since I got drunk and made the horrible mistake of sharing a bed with another" he elaborated "It's been twenty years but she's still haunted by that memory every time she touches me. I am at fault here, so I suggested we take a break"

"You've been married for centuries now, things like this are bound to happen. I'm sure you'll patch things up" I said hopefully

"It doesn't seem that way. She is seeing someone else now and seems genuinely soothed for the first time in years. At the end of the day I love her very much and all I wish is for her to be happy. Who knows, maybe time will bring us back together and heal our wounds"

"I don't think those wounds deserve to be healed" Mary interrupted "Even if she forgives you I'll never forget your betrayal"

"Trust me, she won't either" Hayley said unexpectedly "You think you know someone, that you can trust his judgement, but if alcohol can lead to such actions then probably there was something deep inside him that wanted to do it in the first place"

"Have you had a similar experience?" Mary questioned as she eyes me

"Yes, but not with Klaus. Our breakup was due to completely unrelated issues"

"You two aren't together? But you're pregnant" Mary exclaimed

"Yes, but we're trying to stay amicable for the sake of this child"

"That's an unexpected type of behaviour from Klaus Mikaelson" Francis pointed out "He must really care about you" he added and winked at me

"You don't say. I was convinced of his care when he pretty much ordered the death of my child and I a few weeks prior"

The others turned to me and looked at me in shock and disturbance

"It's much more complicated than that"

"Whatever" Hayley said as she threw her hair back and checked her phone "I need to go see my friend Kol, I hope I can meet you guys again soon?"

"We'd be glad to meet up again" Mary said as she bid farewell

"I will keep in touch regarding the college" Hayley told Bash, to my annoyance

"I'll be looking forward to it" he replied cheekily, then turned around to meet my wrathful eyes, which he chose to ignore

"See you later" Hayley added then beckoned me after her for a private word

"Thank you for today" she whispered, to my surprise

"You're welcome" I replied happily

She leaned in and I thought he lips were going to meet mine, but she changed direction and placed a kiss on my cheek instead

"You're a great friend. Keep it this way"

I nodded and watched her walk away from me, disappointed by the friendliness of the situation.

Hayley's POV

"Hey Kol, sorry, I met the most interesting people..."

"Sit down Hayley, we need to talk"

"Talk about what? My birth parents?"

He nodded and I did as he told

"What happened?"

"Hayley remember the fact that there was a werewolf war and that your parents were killed during it?"

"Yes, I do"

"Well your father was to blame. He was a monster, a heartless man who killed anyone without a second thought"

"My father was a terrible man?"

"Exactly. He didnt have the slightest remorse in him for the things he had done"

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath as I remembered all the anger issues I had had and the darkness in me I could only control with therapy and martial arts.

"Am I going to be like him too?" I asked "Am I bad person like they were?"

"Hayley that's the thing" he said, his voice changing tone "There seems to be a rumour going on around town that some believe and some argue that is falsely made up by your father's followers to clean his name"

"What rumour?"

"That your father was hexed...by Josephine LaRue"

I gasped and looked over at him, realising the biological family would be just as complicated as I had suspected.

Hey guys! This chapter had less of a development story-wise, but I always wanted to involve some of my favourite historical characters and now seemed to be a good time. Hope you enjoyed it! If you watch Reign by the way, you'll realise that I was inspired by the show's version of the characters, yet I tried to stay true to history with certain exceptions.

The Anne Boleyn segment was something personal, because I am actually as in love with that woman as I made Hayley be in this chapter.

Leave a review please!


	33. A Different Kind of Forgiveness

"Did Klaus know?" I asked Kol as we walked side by side

"I have no idea"

"And these people, who are they?"

"They are the members of your bloodline, your family"

"They want to meet me?"

"They are pretty much desperate"

I nodded. We came to a stop as we reached a campsite.

"Come out, I brought her" Kol announced

I put a defensive hand over my belly given the unfamiliarity of the surroundings

"Is this really her?" a man asked as he got out of one of the tents

"Yes, this is she, Hayley Marshall, the daughter of your late leader"

There was a moment of silence, followed by a tall, bulky man stepping forward

"She was raised by rich folks, as a human. I know we all want her to lead us and bring us together, but technically she knows nothing about being a werewolf"

"She's spent a lot of time with my brother, Klaus Mikaelson. He has taught her plenty"

"Ah yes, the infamous bastard. He's no werewolf. He's a traitor. He's a vampire who is lucky enough to get the privileges of being a werewolf"

"Yet he can tear all of you into pieces using his werewolf side" Kol snapped

"I don't think this is what we had in mind" the man continued "It's better to be a dispersed bunch than be under the rule of a child"

"Kol come on, let's go" I whispered

"No. You may have not been raised as a werewolf, but you're from the royal bloodline. You are special, you have more potential than all of them, and they need you" Kol told me "Just make them believe in you" he added in a whisper

I looked around at all the faces that were staring at me.

"I may not be absolutely ready for this, but I know for a fact that I am a good leader. I was born to lead. Just give me a chance" I said, standing up straight

"And how do we know you're not just as psychotic as your father?" the man asked

"I never knew my father" I began saying "But I will try my best to be a fair and just ruler. Just believe in me"

They looked over at each other and began whispering something, presumably discussing my offer.

"I won't stay here forever anyway, I am only here till my child is born. In the meantime I can help make you a powerful clan again…"

"Your child? You are pregnant?"

"Yes" I said and gulped. Kol threw me a reassuring look "I am carrying Klaus Mikaelson's child"

There was an uproar. Words like "impossible", "disgrace" and "miracle" were thrown around. I didn't appreciate them badmouthing my child, and my shyness and calmness became strength and confidence.

"This child is a werewolf, just like any of you, just like me" I yelled, interrupting their chit chat "I will not stand by and watch you say meaningless things just because I am carrying the child of a man you do not care for!"

"You betrayed us and went with the hybrid. As if that wasn't enough you got knocked up by him!"

"Firstly, let's stop talking about my child as if it were a bad thing!" I yelled "It was obviously unplanned but not unwanted"

"You expect us to accept this child into our clan?"

"Can you just stop talking instead of everyone for a moment and let the others speak up for themselves?" I asked, annoyed by the guy

"She's right, we need a leader and we have no other option"

The man began pacing around, throwing his blonde hair back as he did

"What happened to Jackson, Hayley Marshall?"

I stopped dead and looked over at Kol. He didn't know about Jackson either.

"I…he came to New York" I whispered

"Wait, you and Jackson knew one of the royals was alive and you told nothing about it to us?" one lady asked angrily

"We all knew she was alive somewhere, Jackson managed to track her down"

"Why didn't you tell us?" someone else yelled

"Because Jackson was obsessed with me" I said, interrupting the argument "Apparently we were supposed to be married or something, so he decided to pursue me and have me for himself"

"Where is he now? We haven't heard of him..." the blonde guy said

"He killed my boyfriend" I said, getting teared up

"I am so sorry" the woman said "Jackson had issues"

"Then he kidnapped someone I cared deeply for…I had no other choice, he was going to kill him too"

I put my hand over my belly and sucked my lips in, trying to hold back my tears

"What did you do to him?" the blonde one asked

"I killed him, I had no other choice"

There was another moment of silence.

"She killed one of us, she shouldn't be welcome here" he snapped

"Your friend killed her boyfriend, he went after her. She had no other choice" Kol said angrily

"This changes things" the woman said

"You know what? Save yourselves on your own. I am done here" I yelled and began walking away"

Kol followed me immediately. I was walking fast and crying angrily.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I just want to go home" I replied and continued walking

When I got into the Mikaelson house Klaus was sitting in the living room with Francis and Mary. Although I loved their presence before, I couldn't take people or questions at the moment, so I hurried off upstairs. I could hear someone follow me, and I assumed it was Kol, but as I got in the bedroom and tried to shut the door behind me I found Klaus pushing it open and walking in.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing" I said "Don't leave your guests alone"

"Are you crazy? Do you honestly think I care about hospitality when you're crying?"

I bit my lip and looked around, trying to avoid an eye contact

"Talk to me, what is wrong? Is it the baby?"

"The werewolves didn't want to accept me into their lives because I wasn't raised as a werewolf, because I am carrying your child and because I killed Jackson"

"Wow those are a lot of code violations"

My face wrinkled up and I began crying again inexplicably.

"No, no I didn't mean to make you sad. Love please you are not supposed to be stressed"

"I think I should just be alone" I said coldly "Please leave"

He seemed taken aback, but he didn't argue.

"Of course, let me know if there is anything I can do"

He turned around to leave and my stubbornness weakened

"Klaus please, stay with me a bit more" I whispered extremely quietly, doubting he'd hear me

"If that's what you want" he said with a teasing smile

I backed up to my bed and lay down. He followed slowly, clearly unsure of what he should be doing.

"Lie down with me" I said, patting the side of the bed

He did so and waited for me to take the next step. I placed my head over his chest and took his hand, carrying it to my belly.

"Can you imagine we're having a child together?" I asked unexpectedly

"I…it's difficult to comprehend at times"

"Why did you have to be such a bad boyfriend Niklaus?" I asked

"Hayley I…"

"I miss you so much at times" I whispered

"I'm still here, we may not be back together because you don't want to be, but I am still here whenever you need me"

"Today I felt so unfamiliar and scared with the werewolves" I continued "And when I thought of safety all I could see is this, me in your arms"

He didn't reply. I could imagine why. What do you say to something like that?

"Why am I so attached to you?" I asked and looked up to his face "Why do you have this effect on me?"

"Trust me, Hayley Marshall, if someone has an effect on the other here its you" he said as he shifted, moving his face closer to mine "You make me put down my guard, you make me not care about looking like a powerful man. I am madly in love with you and I and so open about it. I want you back like crazy but instead of pursuing you madly like the old Klaus would I give you space and respect you. Hell, I am lying down on a bed with you, dying to have your lips against mine but I am holding back"

"Why did you break up with me then?"

"I told you over and over again"

"And Camille? Can you really deny you felt nothing for her?"

"You have my heart in your hands Hayley Marshall, how can I feel anything for anyone else in that case?"

Next thing I knew, I had thrown my leg over him and climbed on top, sitting down of his legs and leaning into his lips. He didn't understand well at first, but once he realized the reality of the moment he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer, pushing his lips further into mine.

I grabbed his shirt and began pulling it off. Once he was shirtless I caressed his chest with my fingertips. I missed this. I missed us. I knew I shouldn't be doing this…I had to stop…

I pulled back and looked into his eyes

"Why can't I resist you?" I asked breathlessly

"Because you shouldn't be"

I cupped his cheeks and shook my head

"This is wrong" I argued "I have to stay away from you"

"If that's what you really believe then climb off me, and I'll stay hear silently or leave, whatever you choose"

I pushed myself closer to him and continued kissing. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me, laying me down on my back. He worked my shirt off of me and began kissing my shirtless chest and lower abdomen. I smiled as he spent a while kissing my belly, making me realize he really wanted this child.

I made love to him. No matter how hard my brain told me not to, that he was going to hurt me again, I gave in to his charm and warmness. I loved this man.

"Your friends probably got offended because you left them alone" I whispered

"They understood you needed me, they wouldn't get offended"

"Klaus we're not back together" I said, out of the blue

"You are joking, right?" he asked angrily, sitting up

"I am" I said and laughed "I know I should be resisting your charm for much longer, but I just cant. I choose to believe in you"

"Thank you" he said and I kissed him again "You drive me crazy"

"I'm going to go get some water" I said as I grabbed his shirt and threw it on

"I could do it for you" he said grinningly

"It's fine, I need a walk after that performance anyway"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked but I just left the room "Hayley!?" he called out after me

I skipped down the stairs. The rest of the house was dark and silent. I quietly opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of water. I heard a faint buzzing in the distance, so I decided to find the source of it.

It was Klaus' phone on the living room table, illuminated because of the countless texts he was receiving. I picked it up so I could bring it to him upstairs, but I couldn't help but notice the name flashing on the screen. It was Camille, calling him.

I gathered my confidence and picked up the call, not speaking to see what she'd say if she believed it were Klaus.

"Thank god. Why have you been ignoring me all day? I sent you dozens of texts"

I continued to keep silent, but I breathed softly so she'd know someone was on the other end of the line

"We need to talk. I'm coming over there. You can argue that you don't remember that night all you want, but I do. You cannot just throw me aside like some trash. We have a connection, I'm sorry you need to get drunk to see that"

"What the hell are you going on about? What night?" I asked angrily

At this point, Klaus too came downstairs, probably to see what was taking so long. I turned to him, the phone still on my ear, my heart beating faster than normal.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked whisperingly

"What happened that night?" I asked again

"Nothing. Where is Klaus? Why do you have his phone?"

"Listen I don't know what you want or what you're trying to do, but you cannot come down here. If I see you I will treat you not as nicely as I usually do"

"Who is it?" Klaus asked again, stepping forward "Is that my phone?"

"I have no intention of interfering with you and your baby" she said

"You know about my pregnancy?" I asked, stepping back so Klaus couldn't grab the phone

"Of course, Klaus told me"

"He did, did he? Very well then, you should probably also know that we are back together and we don't want potential threats around"

"So you see me as a threat? That means Klaus has begun to acknowledge that what we had was real"

"What you had was a stupid fake kiss to make your fake boyfriend jealous" I snapped "Stop making mountains out of molehills"

"That was only one night, didn't he tell you of the rest?"

I looked over at Klaus shakenly.

"Hayley give me the phone" he said, extending his hand to me

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. I got drunk because you left me and she claims I opened up to her or something but its not true. Its absolute bullshit"

"You heard that" I whispered to the phone "Keep out of our lives" I added and hung up

"Hayley please don't tell me we're going back to square one again" he said as he tried to block my way

"You should have told me about this"

"I know, I know but love you need to understand, I don't even see this as a serious claim, I don't acknowledge it"

"If we want this thing to work we need to be absolutely honest. I cannot spend the rest of my life feeling suspicious"

"Of course not"

"And if we are to be a family, Klaus if we are to be a family we need to be able to trust each other"

"I absolutely agree"

I handed over his phone and he grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. As he kissed me his fingers slowly slid his t-shirt I was wearing higher, and I found his hands grabbing my thighs and lifting me up. He leaned me against a wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I really wanted this to work. It had to.

A knock on the door broke us apart. I looked into his eyes and motioned for him to let me down. He sighed and did so, clearly not pleased by the unwanted development.

"Who dares knock on my door this time of the night?" he asked as he pulled the door open

The blonde werewolf was standing opposite us, an expression of guilt plastered across his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pushed Klaus aside

"The werewolves told me to come find you"

"Why?" I asked as Klaus put an overprotective hand over my shoulder, his eyes checking out the man in front of him from head to toe

"Because…we need a leader, someone who will put us on the map again. Someone who will bring the werewolf community back to life. As long as you are here, as long as you are willing to help, you should be"

I looked over at Klaus who shrugged, not sure how to react to the news.

"How do I know I can trust you, all of you, to believe in me and be on my side? How do I know you don't want to just take advantage of me and my abilities?"

"What abilities? You're barely learning how to be a werewolf" he snapped

Klaus growled at him, but it wasn't this that made the man fear, it was me, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the door. He gasped for air as Klaus stared at me in shock.

"Who is barely a werewolf now?" I asked angrily

"How the…" he spat out

"Apologize and beg for my forgiveness, or never come around me again. Any of you"

"Fine. I'm sorry. BE our leader"

"Be our leader what?"

"Be our leader please"

I lifted my head up powerfully and dropped him by my feet.

"I will visit you tomorrow. Till then, be gone"

He stood up, rubbing his pained neck, and looked back one last time.

"You know I didn't know your father well either, but from what I'm told about him I'd think it's safe to say you're pretty alike" he commented and disappeared into the night.

"Hayley what the hell did all of that strength and anger come from?" Klaus asked clearly panicky

"I don't know" I whispered "I couldn't control it"

**Four Months Later – Flash Forward**

"I said I'm sorry"

"I don't care for apologies Oliver" I said as I circled around him "You have been against me from the start"

"We made amends!" he shrieked "We were getting along!"

"Until a few days ago when you called my baby the devil child" I corrected him

"Everything was fine, I didn't mean to say that. On your birthday feast I found out you drink human blood to keep the baby alive, and it just came out wrong"

I slapped him, my claws leaving scratches on his cheek

"You don't deserve to live, you never did"

"Hayley please. You already killed three of us in one week, don't add me to the list"

"I told you, traitors have no part in this clan"

"You're the traitor! You're the one killing us!"

"But there is nothing you can do about it" I whispered as I put my forehead over his and dipped my finger on the blood on his cheek, carrying it into my lips as I kept eye contact "I am your leader, I am your savior, I am your goddess and you will do as I say or I will destroy all of you"

"What happened to you?" he asked, trying to get out of the chains keeping him still

"Goodbye Oliver" I whispered and stepped back, lighting up my lighter and dropping it on the trail of petrol leading to his chair.

A smile spread across my face as I watched him shriek in pain as he burned alive.

**Four Months Ago**

"Should I be worried?" I asked in panic

"Not as long as I'm around, no" Klaus replied and cupped my cheek "You did the right thing, we need to be together, not apart"

I nodded and got pulled into his arms. I didn't want to scare him further or attract attention to myself, but the strength I felt at the moment did plant a fear in me. A fear of the unknown. A fear of the uncontrollable. The fear of losing my identity.

Hey guys! Sorry its been a long time! I moved into a new apartment and didn't have wifi, and I had to go to work every day so I just got it today. In order to be forgiven I brought Klayley back together earlier than planned. I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review please!


	34. A Different Trigger

I was really enjoying breakfast that morning. I enjoyed every bite of my toast and every gulp of tea. The aggressive discussion between me and Oliver flashed before my eyes. I was afraid of myself, of what I could become, of how to stop myself once I became it.

I had a mother too, yet no one seemed to think I was similar to her. I was always compared to my psychotic father, to his issues, his anger, his past and his death. I felt nauseous and pushed the plate away. But I wasn't having morning sickness, I was just sick due to the photos and files I had seen about my infamous father a couple of days ago.

_"Kol, how did you come across this?" I asked as I went through the paperwork and photography he had presented me about my family "I had no idea wolves were so organized"_

_"Not every wolf, no, but there are certain of them who take advantage of these things to keep their history alive, to lead their legacy down their ancestral line, if you may" _

_I picked up a photograph of a man and a woman in a garden, surrounded by many who seemed genuinely happy at the sight of them. I turned over the picture and read the caption "Francine and Andrew Lebonair" _

_"The wedding night of your parents" _

_"He does look like me, a lot" I whispered as I wiped of a tear "My mother, she's really different" _

_"She was considered a unique beauty for the clans…its where you get your eyes from" _

_I looked at all the papers "Population 1500, population 1320, population 1100, population 500…" I read as I went through the papers "Our population was declining?" _

_"There's only a handful of you left now, I'm afraid…most died at the hands of your father and the others died at war while they attempted to overthrow him" I listened to him as I looked at the bloody crime scene photographs taken by confused police officers who somehow never managed to catch the criminal_

_"I thought they killed him at the end" _

_"They didn't Hayley" he said as he handed me an envelope "Read it" _

_I opened the letter and somehow felt nervous. "Dear Marcellus, I am asking you kindly, please, take care of my daughter. I am out of options, out of strength and out of patience. I know this is what he would have done. This is the only way to save our daughter, save our clan and save ourselves. Unfortunately, no matter how angry I am at him now I never stopped loving him for I knew he wasn't at fault. It was the witch; it was her who hexed him upon our marriage. No one believes me, there seems to be no way to stop it from happening. She told me our child will live the same fate. I beg of you, I beg of you to find a way to stop it if the day eventually comes. Beg her for my forgiveness, for leaving her an orphan, but I have to rid our world and her father from himself, and there is no way I can live on once I do. With love, Francine" _

_I looked up at Kol with tear soaked eyes _

_"She had to kill him in order to end the war, in order to keep you safe" _

_"She didn't have to kill herself" I replied coldly as I put the puzzle pieces together _

_"You don't know that. Truth is, we don't know what either of them was going through. The only thing I do know is that you're still in danger, and we need to stop this" _

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. No. I wasn't going to live in fear. I wasn't going to let my own expectations turn me into a monster. I dropped the plate in the sink and went upstairs to get dressed. I sometimes couldn't recognize myself when I looked in the mirror anymore. I looked much older than I used to. There were circles under my eyes; my cheekbones were more visible, my eyes looked drowsy, my lips dry. 

"You look beautiful, as always" Klaus said as he walked through the bedroom door and pulled me in for a hug from behind, resting his head on my shoulder, and his hand on my growing belly "You are a majestic creature"

"Do you see any sign of the Hayley you first met?" I asked directly

"No, but it's obvious. You have changed since you got pregnant"

"People start glowing once they're with child. I become a monster"

Klaus sighed and pulled back, going into the closet to pick out a dress for me "You're just tired so you think you look worse, whereas in reality, you look as beautiful, if not more, as always"

"Stop lying to me, you're not making me feel better, don't you get it?"

"How about this? Red looks great on you" he said as he showed off his selection of summer dresses

"Stop changing the subject" I said more aggressively "Once I change, once I become a monster you will have to kill me like my mother had to kill my father. You will kill me and our baby will live on not remembering anything about its mother…living a lie…and eventually becoming like me…the cycle will never end, it will never end, it will never end…" I had a nervous breakdown and had begun shattering the mirror with my hands as I spat out the pessimistic words

Klaus sped up to me and grabbed my wrists, making me stop and look at my blood soaked knuckles

"None of that will happen" he corrected me "I will always be by your side"

"At one point I won't let you be" I whispered "What will you do then?"

"I will fight for you"

"You will lose"

"I don't lose Hayley. Never have in a thousand years, never will"

I shut my eyes and rested my forehead on his. I was tired of the ambiguity; I was tired of the potential threat to my happiness.

"Let's get changed and go out for a walk" he suggested

"I'd rather be alone for a bit" I whispered "I should get this cleaned up" I pointed out my now healed but still bloody knuckles

"Sure, I'll get the mirror sorted" he said, clearly disappointed.

I changed and got out, avoiding anyone that may come near to me. The drive down to the river bank was full of my ugly thoughts and memories. My birth parents, their eventual fate, all the misconception about my family's downfall…

"Do you mind if I join?" a stranger asked as he sat down on the bench by me "The other benches don't have the same magnificent view this one does"

I looked up at him. He was tall, dark haired, and frankly there was something off about him, but I nodded and looked away silently.

"Wow I sure am glad to move here" he said, disrespecting my obvious preference of silence "Lucien, by the way, Lucien Castle"

"Well, Lucien, if you don't mind I'm trying to have some quiet, alone time here"

"I can smell it…I can hear the second set of heartbeats"

I immediately stood up and became defensive

"Who are you and how do you know that?"

"Relax; I told you, I'm Lucien Castle. I'm a vampire, that's all"

"No...How did you know what I am?"

"I didn't…but I'm guessing from the stench that you're a werewolf, is that correct?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't stake you to death right now" I said as I grabbed the stake I carry with me from my bag and held it up

"Because I'm not a danger to you or your baby, and I'm sorry if I crossed the line"

"Hayley" I heard a third voice call out and looked over. It was Klaus. "Lucien?" he asked as he stared at the stranger in shock

"Klaus?" Lucien replied excitedly "My god, it has been ages my friend! I heard about you moving here"

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on here?" I demanded nervously "Klaus how do you know this man?"

"It alright love, you can relax he's just an old friend. Isn't that right Lucien?"

"That's exactly correct, old friend" Lucien said wittily

I refused to drop down the stake

"Just relax my love, hand it over" Klaus said as he approached me and placed a hand on my cheek "I'm here now"

"There is something off about him, babe I don't think we should trust him, especially around our baby" I whispered

"No way…Klaus Mikaelson did that girl just call it your baby?" Lucien said, acting surprised

"Yes, I am to be a father"

"How fascinating…how…is it possible, if you don't mind me asking?"

"As a matter of fact" I snapped as I tried to take a step closer with the stake held tightly in my hand, but Klaus interrupted me and grabbed the stake

"As a matter of fact that is a good discussion to have over drinks. Come by my compound later tonight, I'm sure it'll be easy to find out where it is"

"I'll be glad to" Lucien replied and nodded in my direction "I'll leave you two for now" he said and walked away

As soon as his silhouette was gone Klaus grabbed me by the arms and looked into my eyes

"Be careful around those people Hayley" he said as he looked all over me, reassuring him I was okay "What made you so nervous?"

"Klaus I'm telling you something is off about him, you clearly don't trust him and are nervous about his presence, then what in god's name made you think it's a good idea to invite him to our house!" I yelled

"Keep your friends close, enemies closer…and those you aren't sure about as close as you can"

"Can I please find out how you to know each other in the first place? I don't think I believe the whole he coincidentally came across me bullshit…speaking of, how did you know where I was?"

"I have a tracking device on your phone…Hayley you are pregnant I obviously have my eye on you at all times, don't argue with me about this"

"I think I will…"

"Well, some other time baby, right now we need to get you home and talk to my siblings. I need to be prepared for whatever my old friend…or foe…has in store for us"

Flash forward – 3 months later

"Let him go, I AM BEGGING YOU" I screeched as the two men kept holding my arms

"Hayley I'll be fine, stay calm my love, I'll be fine" Klaus hardly said through gritted teeth, clearly in pain, as Tunde's blade sunk deeper into his skin

"Marcel please, he didn't do anything" I said sobbingly "He didn't kill Davina, we didn't have anything to do with it"

"Lies" Marcel snapped "Stop lying to me Hayley, I don't want to hurt you"

"Get her out of here then" Klaus spat out with his last breath "For our child Hayley, stay calm"

I watched as Klaus collapsed on his knees, the chains linked to his wrists pulling his arms back.

I growled and roared in fury. My vision became blurry, my anger turning me insane. Suddenly, the power that usually got triggered in these situations seemed to be reignited, yet this time it was different.

My vision, my approach, my understanding, my control over my senses had all begun to change. It was like I couldn't tell myself what to do next. I was a spectator in my own body. I threw both men off me easily and lunged at Marcel, dropping him on the ground and snapping his neck, making him lose consciousness. I lifted Klaus' head up and looked into his eyes. He was mine; no one could touch anything that was mine.

I grabbed the blade and pulled it out of him.

"You will be alright Niklaus" I hissed "It's a new era"

At that moment I knew, all the anger, the power I had been fighting like my father once did was in my system. I was now truly the daughter I was meant to be…and I was out to kill anyone that stood in my way.

WOW it has been long since I last posted. I don't really have the right to ask for this, but if anyone is still reading, I'd really like to know what you thought about it all J


	35. A Different Reveal

I kept my eyed fixated on Lucien as he sipped on the scotch Klaus had poured for him. It was incredible could act like they were the best of friends when in reality he was tense and overprotective with me because of him.

"So Hayley, how far long are you?" Lucien asked, to my surprise

I tried to respond, but was cut off by Klaus, who didn't want us to be involved. He didn't want me to be at that table in the first place anyway.

"She's around two months along. It's going really well…so what have you been up to?" 4

Lucien looked at us awkwardly and smiled to himself

"Everything's ordinary with me Klaus. I'd really like to know how Hayley got impregnated by the infamous, immortal Hybrid"

Klaus tried to respond for me again, but I cut him short and took over.

"Do you want the specifics? He lay me down on a bed and…"

"Hayley" Klaus said warningly, and Lucien snickered

"To be honest, this child was conceived just like any other is. Sure, Klaus is technically dead and shouldn't be able to impregnate women, but miracles, or phenomena, however you choose to call it, happen. We're really happy and excited, and frankly I don't quite enjoy the presence of a stranger who just shows up out of nowhere, which is why I've been so distant with you"

"I'm no stranger Hayley. Klaus and I go way back"

"Way back?" I asked

"That is enough" Klaus said sternly

"Don't you know? I'm the first vampire to be turned after the Originals. The first non-original vampire. The first to call Klaus his sire"

I looked over at Klaus, who looked away and drank some scotch

"How long ago was this?"

"I told you, way back" he said with a smile "Of course, back then Klaus and his beloved family took advantage of me and someone I care about, and someone I truly don't, and left us behind to trick his dear father Mikael"

"What?" I asked, knowing how truly dark and messed up Mikael was "Klaus you told me your father was a monster, why would you leave anyone with that kind of responsibility?"

"No, no, he didn't leave us with the responsibility, he and his sweet siblings compelled us to believe we were them, you know, so we'd think Mikael was our father, so we'd be on the run from him for an entire century. I mean, I understand him doing this to me, but to the girl he supposedly loved…"

"Loved?" I asked as I looked up at Klaus

"Yes, his love affair at the time, left behind to play the role of his sweet sister Rebekah"

"Jesus…" I whispered to myself

"I did what I had to in order to survive" Klaus replied coldly

"And the girl you loved?" I asked, shocked he could be so cold and sacrificial for his own survival

"I never loved her" Klaus spat out angrily

"Hurrah, he admits it! Finally! " Lucien exclaimed, startling me

"Is this about Aurora again?" Klaus demanded to know "Aren't you over her after all this time, old friend?"

"How can you be over someone if you never got a chance to get a taste of them, and instead got punished for it?" Lucien said as he sat up and began tracing his lips all the way across his cheeks "Punished, mercilessly, cursed to an eternity with the bastard that did it…"

"I am not sure what exactly is happening here, but you're obviously still hostile against Klaus and I don't think I want you in my house" I ordered as I stood up

Lucien stood up as well and placed a hand on my cheek, making Klaus growl and grab his arm

"You're the Queen werewolf" he said smilingly "The Queen, you have so much power"

"That is enough" Klaus barked

"I do" I said confidently "And you don't want me to test it on you"

"I don't want trouble, with any of you" Lucien said reassuringly "I just met you Hayley, and I wonder if I can ever have the power you have, both of you, actually"

"You're an old vampire Lucien, I'm sure you're strong enough" I said getting a bit nervous

"Never strong enough" he whispered and walked out

Klaus pushed the table over as soon as Lucien left in a fit of rage

"How dare he lay a hand on you?" he asked loudly

"I'm fine" I whispered as I came nearer to him

"I don't want him near you ever again" he said as I cupped his face

"Calm down baby" I whispered as I leaned in for a kiss, feeling his muscles relax beneath my touch. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeper

"I get so stressed, I get so nervous. He needs to leave. What was that about your power?"

"I have no idea, but given your history, he gets to be angry" I said honestly

"I did what I had to do…"

"…in order to survive, I get it" I finished off. "But sometimes when you try to survive you end up making enemies, you ruin people's lives, and they hate you for it"

"If I had another shot, I'd remake that mistake"

"And what was that about this girl Aurora? How many past lovers do you have that I don't know about?"

"Enough for a thousand years, but she wasn't anything special" he reassured me

We went to bed and Klaus lay his protective arm over me all night, holding on to our ever-growing baby. I hardly slept, as Lucien's face and potential threat kept me awake.

I got out for a jog that morning, something I used to do more often when we were in New York. I actually missed the city, and was starting to realize I'd move back once our baby was born and all this drama was sorted. I didn't want to, nor need to, be here for the wolves. They didn't respect me or care for me. I wasn't going to beg for their acceptance. My entire life, my music, my family and friends were all there, for heaven's sake.

As I ran across the woods I felt like I was being watched, so I looked around often to make sure I wasn't being followed. I could almost feel Lucien's breath on my neck, given his recent attitude back in the compound; it would only make sense that he'd follow me around like a creep. I began running faster with paranoia.

With one final glance behind me, I finally caught glimpse of someone running in parallel to me among the trees. It was a girl, and perhaps it was a coincidence, but I wasn't taking risks.

Suddenly, she was before me. She had red locks and an angry expression.

"Whoever you are, get out of my way before I hurt you" I threatened

"You think he loves you?" she asked as she circled around me "You have no idea what love is to Niklaus Mikaelson, how he is when he truly cares for a woman. I had that love, and I lost it due to Elijah's pettiness. But, it's over, now I'm back and nothing can stand in our way"

"Let me guess, Aurora?" I said haughtily as I straightened up "Listen, you're not the first, and I'm sure you won't be the last, to compare their past whatever with Klaus to our current relationship. It doesn't work, so save yourself the time and get out of my way"

"While he was gone from New Orleans I came and I visited…I found out what he had been doing on his down time" she said as I tried to walk away

I fought the urge to ask her what she meant, but I found myself turning around to her anyway

"What may that be?" I asked impatiently

"Behind the walls of your so called bedroom…in the room that echoes the sweet sound of your love making…"

"His art studio?" I asked, trying to cut the disgusting commentary

She laughed and exclaimed excitedly, as if I had hit jackpot

"His art studio! Oh if you only knew what lay behind those walls, behind the fresh pile of bricks"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest

"He has art on the walls"

"Within the walls you stupid little pumpkin" she said with a jolly voice "It's a great metaphor for this love triangle. On the surface he may act like he's all over you, like you are his everything" she said as she took a step closer and began stabbing her finger on my chest "But deep down, on the inside lies the love he has for me. His one true love. The one he will never forget, never resist, never get over. And I didn't have to get pregnant in order to have him"

I pushed her off and began running home instead. Whatever nonsense she was saying would come to an end, once I got home.

I ran upstairs as soon as I entered. The house was empty, to my luck, and I began rummaging through the art he had around. The absence of me from his artwork got on my nerves, but I thought it was irrelevant and began pushing the canvases aside.

_"His art studio! Oh if you only knew what lay behind those walls, behind the fresh pile of bricks" _her voice echoed in my ears

"Don't do this Hayley, don't let that bitch do this to you" I whispered to myself, but it was pointless.

My eye caught sight of the seemingly empty bookshelves all across the room, and the new layer of brick behind them. She couldn't have been telling the truth…what could have been there anyway? What was the worst that could happen?

_"But deep down, on the inside lies the love he has for me. His one true love. The one he will never forget, never resist, never get over. And I didn't have to get pregnant in order to have him" _

That's it. I wasn't going to live with question marks. I pushed the bookcase aside and began tracing the bricks, looking for a soft spot. I was getting more and more impatient. I felt a sudden strength in my arms and began punching the bricks off, and as I broke off a piece and began pulling off the rest, the sight I dreaded came before me.

I went from bookshelf to bookshelf, tearing apart the walls, revealing more and more of her haunting face and devilish red locks.

"Hayley, darling I'm home, and I'm making us pasta tonight, and Francis and Mary are coming over! Even Bash can come if you like" Klaus announced from downstairs as he began climbing up the stairs in search for me "Hayley?" I heard him ask as he pulled the bedroom door open. Next stop, the studio.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around his destructed art room. His eyes trailed all across and stopped at the sight of me, crouched on the ground with tears and bloody, bruised knuckles once again.

"Hayley I can explain" he said as he hurried to my side

"Explain what? That you're still in love with her? That you have always been? That I'm nothing to you? How many people are going to come up to me and question the authenticity of this Klaus? How many people will serve me proof on a silver platter? How long do you think I can go on till I break down?"

"Hayley I drew her to forget her. We could never end our relationship, our story, because of my brother's actions, and she haunted me wherever I went. So I painted her, to rid myself of her, and buried her beneath these walls"

"So you officially never got over her. Your love for her is still buried inside you"

"I don't know what Lucien told you, but he clearly said it to strike a nerve. She's out of my life"

"Lucien didn't tell me Klaus. She did"

He froze and looked into my eyes in shock

"She's back here, back in your life, in our lives, and once you see her I will lose you won't I?" I said as I stood up and pushed him off of me

"Hayley, baby, listen to me, you are the only thing that matters. Your love is like the only point of light I had in my centuries full of darkness, no one can change that"

"Get off of me!" I screeched as I ran up to an artwork of her "You don't have any portrait of me but you have her all around us. She's everywhere and everything Klaus! How am I supposed to compete with that? I'm losing my mind, I cannot live like this anymore"

I hurried down the stairs and sat by the fountain, crying onto my palms. A sudden loud noise from my side startled me. Klaus was throwing over the portraits of her from upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I looked over at the pile beside me.

He threw the last one and appeared by my side

"She means nothing" he repeated as he threw his light over the canvases, causing an uproar of flames by us "No one besides you, besides you two, mean anything to me"

I looked over at the flames as he pulled me in for an embrace. He was right. I had let her manipulate me into being angry at him, when all he did was use his own methods to get over an ex. We had all done that. He had agreed to be with me even though I was haunted by the love I had for William every day. Ever though I cried for him some nights after we had made love, even though I openly told him I would never love him as I loved William, who turned out to be a cheater, time and time again. He still stood by me, fought for me, and I owed him the same.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"I'm sorry I didn't get rid of them once we moved in, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I should have. I could have avoided this unpleasantness. I hate seeing you upset. I hate knowing you and our baby are feeling bad"

I kissed him, and he kissed me back more passionately than ever. I had trust in him. I loved him, and I had no right to judge his past actions.

"Come on, lets get you changed and start cooking. We have company tonight, only if you wish"

"I think I need some normalcy" I replied as I leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around mine "What are we making"

"I bought a lot of pasta and every sauce they had to offer, so we can make whatever you crave"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. What a man to be in love with.

"Oh, but before we do" he said and suddenly lifted me up into his arms, carrying me in full speed back to his art studio, and setting me down in front of a large cloth covered canvas.

"Firstly, you know that I have drawn you in the past" he said as he rubbed my shoulders and leaned into my ear "But I think through all that nervousness you failed to check this particular piece of art out"

I looked at him and pulled down the cloth as he motioned me to. It was a huge work of me sitting by the window, with a smile on my face, wearing nothing but his t-shirt.

"This is so…intimate…"I whispered

"And as you can see, its incomplete" he said as he covered it again "I've been working on it since we arrived. I'm trying to make it perfect. As perfect as you, Hayley"

"Klaus I…"

"I think that was the moment that I knew you were the most beautiful person in the world to me"

"Klaus I don't even remember that"

"Of course you don't. To you it was an ordinary moment, an ordinary smile…to me it was magic, it was love"

I began crying and pulled him in for another kiss. Nothing in this world could stop me from loving him. Nothing, ever.

Flash-forward

"Hayley, Klaus is still off looking for a cure" Rebekah said as she kept her distance from me "Come home till then"

"There is no cure. This is who I am, and this is who are child will be"

"Hayley, please, I know deep down inside you're still in there. I know seeing Klaus in pain triggered the curse. I know the part of you that loves him will fight through this. Your people are dying in your hands. Oliver's death caused an uproar…"

"Oliver's death was well deserved, and anyone who follows in his footsteps will suffer the same, including any one of you"

"Hayley, you honestly can't be thinking of threatening me, right?" she asked confidently "You killed Aurora, you skinned Lucien alive and you fed him to the wolves for attempting to imitate your strength, you did so much in such a short time, I must admit, I felt worried, but not out of fear for what might happen to me, but out of fear of what is to become of you"

I turned to her with a smirk and appeared by her side with full speed. She stood still, trying to understand what the worst I could do was.

"I have your precious daggers" I whispered and before she could react stabbed her stone cold.

"Don't tempt me, little Mikaelson" I snapped as I stepped over her and walked away, ordering my men to coffin her up.

There was no stopping me.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you liked this chapter too! Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions!


	36. A Different Way

Present time

"The pasta is delicious" Mary commented as she sipped on some white wine "Francis makes some delicious recipes as well. Must have learnt it during his adventures with you in Italy"

"What can I say, we're artistic fellows who take a bit off of every culture we visit to" Klaus replied with a grin

"Could have been more al dente" Bash commented further

There was an awkward pause.

"I preferred to cook it a little bit more in order not to upset Hayley's stomach" Klaus clarified

"I do like it al dente Klaus"

"And al-dente it is, but I don't want anything hard to digest for the baby, no matter how tasty it may be"

"There's no research that shows al dente affects the baby" I whispered

"Klaus just needs to disagree with me" Bash said with a smirk

"Correction, you would rather insult my cooking than be grateful for it like a normal guest" Klaus snapped

"Well, al dente or not, it's incredibly tasty" Mary repeated

"And given that I'm half Italian, I get the final word, and it's very well done my friend" Francis added

"That's what I said, it's very well done, which is too much for pasta" Bash said cheekily

"I love it" I interrupted "The fact that I have all the sauces I wish at my disposal is very thoughtful of Klaus, and I don't care how long it has been cooked for, I love it"

There was yet another awkward pause.

"Besides Bash, last time I checked you were a history professor, not a chef" Francis said in defense of Klaus, which made him snicker

"Guys come on, stop the bickering" Mary protested

"Yes Bash, tonight isn't the night to bicker. I actually have planned a surprise for you" Klaus said with a suspicious smile

"What may that be?" Bash questioned

"Wait and you shall see" Klaus said and stood up with his plate

"I'll help you clean" I stated and picked mine up too

"Nonsense" he said and grabbed my plate from me, placing it above the other and giving me a kiss on the hand "You relax and keep our guests company"

He went back into the kitchen, and Mary and Francis decided to help him out as well

"Oh, no, please don't worry about it"

"Hayley come on, just like Klaus said, relax and take care of that bundle of joy in your oven" Mary said and went to the kitchen, followed by her husband

Bash and I were alone, and we moved to the living room instead.

"You have any idea what this supposed surprise is?" Bash asked as we arrived

"No clue" I replied "Do you want a drink? Klaus has all sorts of alcohol"

"Quite inconsiderate of him, given that his pregnant girlfriend is living here"

"The last thing Klaus is, is inconsiderate" I snapped defensively

"That's not what you were saying the first time we met" he pointed out as I handed him a drink

"What do you mean?"

"You told me he ordered your death and your child's too, for that matter"

I crossed my arms uncomfortably and sat by his side.

"Things were different back then…it was complicated…he had his reasons"

"Let me guess, his reasons were showing himself off as strong, as invincible? Selfish man, that Klaus Mikaelson is. No matter what my reasons may be, I'd never say something like that"

"Instead you'd cheat on the woman who gave centuries of her life to you, dedicated to you"

"What happened between Kenna and I was more complicated than that"

"Let me guess, you wanted to show yourself off as strong, as invincible?" I imitated his words

"I love Kenna, I assure you that Hayley, and I will never love another the way I loved her"

"That's great, it's beautiful. So why don't you just stop flirting with me and go to your wife and apologize instead?" I snapped, getting angry

"Flirting?" an unfamiliar female voice asked, and I looked up to see Mary, Francis, Klaus and the girl standing by the door

"Kenna?!" Bash called out as he stood up, but she had left the room

"Surprise" Klaus said awkwardly

"You bastard, you planned this?" Bash asked aggressively

"I tried to bring you and your wife back together, sue me" Klaus replied just as aggressively

"You did this on purpose" he continued "How could you do this behind my back?"

"I thought you missed her, I didn't realize you were attempting to get my lover instead"

"You are pathetic" I yelled "You won't even go after her?" I pointed out as I pushed them aside and hurried after her

She was hurrying away, seemingly hurt by what she had heard

"Kenna, sorry, Kenna would you please give me a chance to explain?" I called out

"What?" she snapped and turned around

"I'm so sorry about what you just heard. I reassure you, there is nothing of that sort going on. I'm happy with Klaus and Bash, Bash was just telling me how much he loves you"

"Klaus told me Bash still loved me. That he wanted me to come back, to work things out" she said angrily "I left a man who truly loved me, who was committed to me, because no matter what happens even hearing he still loves me breaks my heart and carries me right back to him" she said, as her eyes got teary

"He does still love you, but there's something off about him…"

"Yeah, and that is his undying love for Mary"

"Mary?" I asked, bewildered

"He has a thing for unavailable women, I guess" she said as she eyed me

"Listen, just talk to him. I've been cheated on too, I know the feeling, but perhaps a fresh start for you two would be good for both of you"

She wiped her tears and huffed. She was petite, had dark hair and the kind of beauty I couldn't put my finger on.

"Have you ever been blonde?" she asked out of the blue

"I…no…I haven't"

"Weird, I feel like I've met you before with blonde hair or something…I can certainly picture you that way"

"You must be mistaken"

"Maybe in a past life or an alternative universe or something" she said and giggled to herself

"Kenna" Bash called out as he came outside "Can we talk?"

"We should" she replied, becoming serious again "I need to know if I did the right thing by leaving a man who wanted to give me everything"

"He can't give you what we have darling" he said cheekily

She bit her lip and joined his side, and the two walked away together, deep in conversation

"We'll get going too, leave you two some space" Francis said as he held onto Mary "Thanks for the amazing meal Klaus"

"Anytime, my friend"

"We're expecting a visit from you sometimes too" Mary said as they got in the car

"Sure, we'll make sure that happens soon" I said as Klaus placed his hand over my waist. We watched them drive off together and I turned to Klaus "What was that?"

"I love you Hayley, just like Bash loves his wife and I just wanted to see them happy like we are"

"Or you became insecure and tried to handle the situation on your own"

"Why would I bother, it seems you have things under control and your priorities straight"

I smiled and kissed him

"Don't do these things behind people's backs anymore babe" I warned him "It'll turn around to bite you on the ass"

"That's your thing, no else can touch the untouchable" he said with a grin, showing off his softer side

"Klaus you become so cheesy sometimes…I want to puke"

"Don't exaggerate"

"No, I mean literally puke" I said as I pushed him aside and went to the bathroom.

He sat by me as I rid myself of my nausea, pulling my hair back and leaving kisses on my exposed neck

"God, I hate this. The food was actually really good"

"I know it was" he said as he lifted me up "Let's get you to bed"

"I'll take a shower first" I said as I stood up

"Alright, I'll join you then" he said with a naughty attitude

"You might as well" I said as I pulled him after me

After a nice shower, I got out and lay down on bed, crossing my feet over each other and turning on the TV, looking for a movie to watch.

I looked to the side and saw two eyes staring back at me through the window. I jumped up, startled by her face, but she placed a finger on her lips, asking me to keep quiet.

I opened the balcony door and let her in, worried Klaus would end his phone call and come back any second and get worried over her presence.

"Davina, what are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

"I need you to help me Hayley Marshall. I cannot go back to Josephine, they're killing me there, driving me insane…my sanity is lost…I cannot control my powers anymore"

"I know you work for them, Sophie told us…"

"Sophie is just as bad" she interrupted "I need help, and I don't know who else to go to"

"I'll help you, if you tell me everything you know, everything you've seen"

"I cannot, that would alter the prophecy and end in catastrophic results" she said

I touched her, she was stone cold and shivering, making my maternal instinct kick in.

"I'll help you, if you help us too. One way or another, help me fix the chaos that is my life, the chaos that's happening to me because of the bitch witch LaRue"

"Hayley, I got us strawberries…what in hell's name?" Klaus yelled as he held onto the towel around his waist

"Klaus this is Davina…"

"Davina…the witch that needs to be sacrificed"

"There's no guarantee I'll survive that!" she yelled

"What are you doing in our bedroom, might I ask?"

"I let her in" I whispered "Klaus, please, we need to help her"

"What if Josephine sent her here? I cannot risk that"

"I risked everything by coming here. I need a shelter. Please, help me, please"

"I am not just letting a stranger in my house and in my life, not around my unborn child or Hayley, impossible"

"Klaus, come on" I pleaded

"I said no, I said my final word on it, enough" he snapped

"Klaus I am not letting this child go on the streets, all alone and defenseless"

"She can defend herself quite well" The lights in the room flickered. "Did you see that? She's already threatening us"

"I have no control, it's taking over me" she said weakly

"Klaus, call Marcel, ask him to take care of her, at least for a while"

"Klaus, we're back!" Rebekah announced from downstairs "Anything exciting happening?"

"Rebekah, where is Marcel?" he asked loudly

"He just dropped me off, why?"

"Call him back, we need him here"

I smiled at Klaus and walked Davina inside, seating her and throwing blanket over her shoulders.

"Klaus get dressed. As much as I enjoy the sight of those abs I think it's inappropriate at the moment" I said as I approached him

"You owe me for tonight" he said as he looked at my chest through the opening of my robe "And you get dressed too" he added with a smile

"The night is still young" I replied and placed a peck on his lips, before grabbing my nightgown and robe and heading to the bathroom to change, followed by Klaus, who enjoyed watching me, it seems.

"This is torture, when will we catch a break?" he asked, clearly annoyed

"Let's help her out now; I'm sure I'll find a way to repay you later"

I pulled his blonde locks away from his face and kissed him passionately, our nude silhouettes rubbing against each other, before I threw on my clothes and hurried out, leaving a frustrated Klaus behind.

I grabbed one of the chocolate covered strawberries Klaus had brought and sat on the bed opposite Davina.

"You are going to be fine, we'll protect you" I reassured her

"Once she realizes I'm gone she'll kill me" she whispered

"She can't, not when you're with us" I said firmly "Besides, I'd like to see her try, I am looking for an excuse to rip her apart anyway" I snapped "And I already have plenty"

"She's stronger than you think" she whispered

"Because of you" Klaus said as he joined me, finally dressed "Because by preventing the completion of the Harvest Girls ritual you've given her the ropes to control the ancestors. No one can even match her strength, besides you, that is"

"I don't know how to use my strength, but she does. I cannot complete the ritual. I'll die if I do. I don't want to die" she said and began to cry, revealing the vulnerable teenager

"Klaus that's enough about the ritual" I told him warningly

"You know what Sophie wants us to do" he whispered in my ear "She needs the ritual to be completed in order to be able to bring LaRue down. If she knows we have Davina she can attempt to harm you unless we turn her in"

"She won't find out" I said clearly "Marcel will keep her safe, and we'll make sure Sophie Devereux is unaware of the situation at hand"

He nodded, just as Marcel walked in, impatiently awaiting an explanation

"Marcel, we need a favour"

Flash forward: Klaus' POV

"Klaus, I know how to get the cure" Francis announced, as he walked in without permission

"How did you find me?"

"That is unimportant Klaus"

"Well, tell me then, how can I save the woman I love and my child from this unfixable curse, triggered because of me? How could you of all people know?"

"Because I had to end the curse once before, in order to save myself before it was too late"

"Save yourself? What are you on about Francis?"

"Do you honestly not remember?" he asked as he came closer "My father's delusions, his insanity, his aggression"

"King Henry? He was just a mad man"

"That wasn't the truth Niklaus. I thought I could end the curse by killing him…"

"You killed your father?"

"It didn't work…it still haunted me, even after I had became King"

"Then what is the only way of saving one's life from such a fate? You seem fine"

"I am fine because I died, I became a vampire Niklaus"

"I am not killing Hayley, nor am I turning her, she's pregnant"

"You need to sacrifice someone in her name"

"That won't work"

"Klaus, you need to sacrifice someone of her blood in her name"

"Transfer the curse?"

"Yes, in a way, transfer the curse and end her misery"

"She doesn't have any living relatives Francis"

"Oh but she does" Francis said, clearly proud of his findings "You won't guess who her father bedded with upon his insanity"

"Don't tell me it's…"

"Josephine LaRue has a bastard with Hayley's father Klaus, impregnated shortly before his death…and you won't guess who it is…he's been in plain sight all along"

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder how many of you got the "Tomorrow When the War Began" reference I made during the Hayley/Phoebe interaction. Phoebe and Caitlin (the respective actresses of the two characters) starred in the movie together where Phoebe was blonde!  
Leave a review and share your thoughts. Who do you think is the bastard brother is?


	37. A Different Ruler

It had been a week since Davina moved in with Marcel, and the loss of the most powerful witch in town caused chaos among the supernatural inhabitants of New Orleans.

Sophie Devereux was spiteful, blaming Klaus for not acting fast enough and complaining that without Davina as an asset, her chance of victory of LaRue was nearly impossible. Klaus, of course, was taking none of it. Their arguments were constant, and although Klaus tried hard to keep me out of it, I was in the centre of it all.

"The mark on her wrist won't come off" Klaus yelled at Sophie as he showed off the sign that had appeared on my skin out of nowhere, clearly a message from Sophie, who was still linked to me

"It was a warning Niklaus. I have the power to do much worse to both her and her child in a heartbeat. Don't tempt me. We already lost Davina, but so did Josephine, which means we need to act now"

"What do you want me to do? Walk into LaRue's gathering and kill them all in cold blood? The ancestors would punish you for it"

"Kill her" she snapped "She's manipulating the power of the ancestors, because unless the Harvest ritual has been completed, their power isn't controllable by them. Its easily taken advantage of"

"I cannot just kill her, she is powerful" he snapped

I took a step forward and looked at Sophie directly in the eyes

"How can you guarantee our immunity?" I asked "How can I know that once this is done you wont see us as a threat and kill me and my child as well"

"I may be desperate to save my people, but I'm not a monster…not unless you make me become one"

"I want the mark gone" Klaus clarified again "I want whatever you have with me to involve me, not the people I love"

"Find Davina or an alternative to bring LaRue down Klaus. These are your last warnings"

With a final threat, Sophie left the compound, leaving a raging Klaus behind.

"We know where Davina is, we should just hand her over, or kill her as is necessary"

"Klaus she is a child!" I reminded him "Don't be so heartless"

"I am heartless because I have to put certain things and people before others" he snapped and left me behind

"Hayley" Kol called out, arriving right as Klaus' silhouette disappeared behind the bedroom door

"Kol, I haven't gotten a chance to hang out with you in so long" I said as I pulled him into a hug

He stroked my hair as I remained in his arms a while longer.

"We should go see the wolves, keep an eye on them" I said

He moved uncomfortably and nodded

"Are you sure you want this position?" He asked awkwardly

"I have to respect my the legacy of my parents, fixed what they unwillingly ruined, clear their names"

"I understand…"

I wish I could tell him about Davina, take him to her and allow him to give me advice on this chaotic situation, but I took an oath, we all did, that what we know would stay between the people in that room only.

"So, shall we? You don't have to come if you don't want to" I reassured him

"I would obviously join you, you're not going alone to that hellish place…those people might be your subjects, but they lack a certain amount of respect"

"Don't judge them too harshly, we don't know what they've been through"

"I know what I've been through" he snapped unexpectedly "What I mean is even through all the shit I have seen I still know when to respect a certain individual"

I nodded, though confused by his statement, and went to grab my stuff.

Klaus was in the bedroom, re-dressed and fixing his hair, and smiling at my reflection in the mirror.

"Why don't we grab lunch?" He asked as he turned around to me

"I can't, I'm gonna go check on the wolves with Kol" I said as I took my bag and checked myself out one last time

"He's here? I have been trying to get in touch with him for days" he stated in surprise and flew by my side to go see his brother "Kol Mikaelson, thank you for honouring us with your presence" he snapped as he arrived downstairs

"I didn't know you're still at home, I thought you'd be out handling business"

"I prefer to spend as much time with my family as I can lately" he said, throwing a smile at me as he did "Perhaps you should too"

"I try to spend as much time with Hayley as I can" he replied

"I meant us, your siblings Kol" Klaus said as he placed his hand on Kol's shoulder "I am glad you see Hayley as your family, but we are family too. Sure, we had some issues in the past, ironically involving Hayley, but I'd still like to have you around. You should move in"

"That would be unnecessary" he said as he stepped back and dropped Klaus' hand "We'll spend more time together, if that's what you like"

"Well then, we should have dinner all together tonight" I said excitedly "It's time to bury the hatchets once and for all"

Kol nodded and Klaus stroked my hair gently in gratitude.

"Well Kol,, shall we get going?"

He nodded and followed me out. The drive to was pretty quiet. There was clearly something on his mind, and I was worried it had something to do with Klaus.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I got out of the car

"Its not the time Hayley" he said without much thought, worrying me further

"Is it about Klaus? We can cancel the dinner…"

"Its alright" he said immediately

The wolves were having some sort of a gathering when we arrived, and they all stopped their discussion once we were noticed

"Good afternoon" I announced

"Good afternoon Hayley" some replied

"Can I be briefed on whats going on?" I questioned as I took a step closer, my action mirrored by Oliver

"We have a new member, well, a returning member, to be precise" he elaborated

"Returning member?" I asked, confused by the sudden arrival

"The name's Arthur, my mother moved away when I was a child and I decided to come back to my origins, my people"

"Does anyone remember this Arthur, or his parents?"

"My father passed away before I was even born, while my mother was pregnant. My mother never really got used to the Wolf lifestyle, she isn't one you see"

"So you should have certain relatives, isn't that correct?" I asked as I looked around for support

"My last living relative passed away, unfortunately. His name was Jackson, you may know him"

I breathed in uncomfortably, and felt Kol's presence by my side for comfort.

"Does anyone living remember Arthur's family, or not?"

"Does who would remember died during the Werewolf wars, just like my father"

"Hayley, no offense, but he's one of us. We took you in and we'll do the same to him. Why so hostile?"

"You didn't take me in, I came as your rightful leader" I snapped, and Kol cleared his throat at the same time, assumably in support "And as your leader I would like to check sudden, shady appearances from strangers who claim to be from our clan"

"Je suis francais, comme toi" He switched to French unexpectedly "Je viens de m'installer ici, et j'aimerai me faire accepter par vous tous, specialement toi"

I thought through his words and nodded, clearing my throat before I spoke up

"Je suis sure que tu comprends mes aprehensions, mais j'accepte" I replied "You may live with the clan"

People patted him on the back and cheered amongst themselves. I looked over at Kol who was watching me in admiration.

"You did good, Lebonair" he told me, making me fidget at the sound of my original name

"Thanks Kol…I just want to protect us all, you know"

"I do know. You're cautious. It kills me to admit it, but you are a good leader"

"It kills you?" I asked with a smile

"Hayley, we need to talk" Oliver said and motioned to talk in private

"Lead the way, I'll be back Kol"

"I should join you" he insisted

"In private Mikaelson, it's a werewolf thing"

"I….I understand" he said, clearly intending to say something completely different, and watched on as we walked away

"Hayley, the word has spread, wolves from other places have also found out about your return. Now that the Crescent wolves has 'revived' according to them, they want alliances forged, they want to create this entire werewolf community, with the royal original wolf line as its epitome"

"The Royal Original Wolf line?" I asked, expecting a clarification

"Hayley we are the Original werewolves. It was our ancestors who got the curse and sent it down the line, making it a legacy, not a hex. You, your parents and their parents before them are the leaders of the pack. Of course, throughout the years just like we moved here from France in the 1600s, many of our relatives moved around the world. When the Spanish conquered New Orleans and began to immigrate here many of us began to get involved with the Spaniards. The wolves weren't just French anymore. The Canary Islands, Tenerife and Gran Canaria especially, are full of our relatives. The Original Werewolves have spread by now all over the world, to Morocco, Turkey, Russia even."

"That was quite a history lesson Oliver" I replied as I sat on a swing that dangled next to us "But what do I have to do with this information?"

"Our relatives, the wolves of other countries, they want to, nay, need to meet their Queen. They don't necessarily follow the hierarchy we do, they merely have "alphas", per se, but you are the heir of the Original Werewolf. We wolves respect our customs, our history and our elders. As a result, they need to formally be introduced to the strongest wolf and get her or his graces."

"Strongest?" I asked as I stopped the swing with my feet

He smirked and shook his head in disbelief.

"You are meant to be the strongest; I just don't know how that's going to work with the way you were raised."

I rolled my eyes and got up. Placing a finger on his temple threateningly

"I may have only recently discovered my powers, I may be raised differently and be unaware of our history and such, but if I'm meant to be the strongest, just like my father was and his father before that, you can be assured that I will be it." I snapped "Get that through your thick skull"

"I didn't mean to offend you" he said coldly

"Do I have to travel and meet these leaders or what?"

"The alphas, well the main ones, will come for a small gathering and you will be formally introduced to them all. I will alert you once the date and location is decided. I beseech you to come alone"

"Alone? So you can attempt to show me as weak?" I asked aggressively

"I doubt that they are aware of your canoodling with the vampires" he elaborated

"Klaus is a wolf just like us before anything else. It's not his fault that he was never accepted by his people"

"He's a beast, an abomination" Oliver said angrily

I grabbed his collar and tightened it, cutting his breath

"Insult me all you want, but you will respect Klaus and the choices I make. You will not call any of my people an abomination. This great hatred between our kinds will come to an end and we will live in peace…It's not the Original vampires' fault that this war began. Our people went out and began killing innocents, even children, during the full moon. Both sides are at fault, and this will end with my rise"

I let go of him and threw my hair back, walking away from him haughtily.

"Is everything okay? Your eyes seem stern" Kol questioned as I joined him

"Everything is fine. There is going to be a werewolf gathering with the leaders from other countries"

"The union gathering? Are you actually going to be formally introduced then?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion over his knowledge on the matter

"I guess so, why?"

"Nothing, I just did some research on the wolves in order to prepare you for everything…I just thought it's too soon…are you sure you want this? I thought you were going to return to New York once your baby was born and you were free from Sophie's spell"

"That will make me no less of a Queen than I am now. They survived without me till today, didn't they? Besides, if they could move from France to Louisiana, I can move to another state"

"How will the leaders feel about Klaus and the baby though?" he asked as we got in the car

"I don't really care. I demand that the anger and hatred between our kinds come to an end. My child will be the true symbol of the newfound peace" I buckled in my seatbelt while I explained my point of view

"What? You cannot end the war between our kinds. It's preceded far long before you were born, to back when the Originals were created"

"To the death of Henrik, you mean" I corrected him "If it weren't for that the Mikael and Esther wouldn't create vampires in the first place. Klaus wouldn't have triggered his werewolf side in such an uneasy manner and Mikael wouldn't have killed Ansel and began a war. I will not continue a war built on the indiscretion of a woman and the fatal consequences of her actions, not the unacceptable behavior of wolves that cannot control their thirst even when it comes to a child"

"How is it that you know the Mikaelson history better than your own?" he asked, seemingly annoyed

"Ansel is also a part of my history. He was a distant relative of my family"

"He was below your family; he was elected by your ancestors to lead the North East Atlantic pack as an alpha. He wasn't even truly of the Lebonair descent. His great grandmother was a Lebonair, not his paternal line. I don't even understand why he was elected. He ruined everything. If it weren't for him the Mikaelsons wouldn't be what they are today"

"If he hadn't done what he had done, you perhaps wouldn't even be in my lives. Maybe I wouldn't even have met you, or you would never have become vampires. Most importantly, if it wasn't for him and Esther I wouldn't be carrying Klaus' child right now. So I'm glad they did what they did, but the war must end. My child won't be the descendant of warring sides"

"If you think that is the correct route to take, then very well, you have my support" he confirmed

I placed my hand on his and smiled at him just as we began to pull up to the compound. He was clearly going through personal issues, but he was always there for me and was one of my closest friends.

"If you ever need to speak on any matter Kol, just let me know" I said as I squeezed his fingers to get attention "Do you understand? You won't always be the ones who's just there for me, I want to be there for you too"

He nodded and smiled. I smiled back and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner, right?" I asked

"You will Hayley" he said and began driving away

Just then I felt a presence behind me, and before I could turn her slipped his hands through my arms and around my waist, pulling me into his chest and smelling my hair. I relaxed and threw my head back, laying my head on his shoulder. He nibbled on my ear lobe before whispering and sending chills down my spine.

"I have organised everything, we will be altogether tonight. We have some time to spare and I have really missed being alone. Perhaps, I could take you to our chambers now and take advantage of having you all to myself?"

I bit my lip and turned to face him, his arms still entwined with my body "I would love that" I kissed him on the lips and felt my feet depart the floor.

We were in our bedroom in mere seconds, and fell on the bed, our lips locked in a passionate kiss. I felt him go down with small caresses and kisses as he pulled off my dress. My thighs opened up to his touch, my toes curled, my fingers dug into his hair. I was out of breath; he was taking me wherever he wanted me to go. Soon enough he came back to my lips, now shirtless, and I unbuckled his pants impatiently. I needed him right now. I wanted a taste of him like he did of me.

I drove him insane. He breathed out my name, repeating how in a thousand years I was the one person to take over him so perfectly, so impeccably. He was about to lose it when I climbed over in order to finish him off. Our mirroring movement, the matching rhythm of our bodies and beating hearts drove me off the cliff. He held onto the bedhead for support, I sank my nails in his skin. It was too perfect.

With one last thrust he ended our euphoria and fell by my side on the bed and pulled me to him. Our overheated bodies knotted into one another and fit as puzzle pieces.

"You are beyond this world Hayley Marshall" he whispered into my ear

"You aren't so shabby yourself sir" I replied cheekily

"How is it that I fall more and more in love with you each passing day?" he enquired as I fidgeted in his arms

"You clearly must be, because who knew Klaus Mikaelson would be spooning and declaring his love after making love one day?" I teased

"Klaus Mikaelson didn't make love before he met you" he said and bit my ear "He had emotionless sex. Nothing I have ever done has ever been this heavenly."

"Explains your anger issues" I said playfully

"I need nothing else in life Hayley Marshall. You manage to somehow give me it all"

"I hope you will still say this in the future…but you'll probably fall out of love with me while I whither in pain for you"

"I promise you Hayley Marshall, I have no intention of letting you go"

Flash forward

"Just leave me be Klaus" I snapped as I walked around uninterestedly

"Hayley your love for me triggered this hex in the first place. How can you be so disinterested now?"

"You know why? Because love doesn't last, Klaus! One person cannot forever be everything to you, cannot be enough"

"We are having a child together. This is more than just a random relationship Hayley"

"I know that, this child is the one stable thing in my life, and you will of course still be in my life as long as it is…" I said, a glimpse of my softer side making a rare appearance, something I could never help when Klaus or my child was involved

"Which means forever" he added

"Klaus I…"

"You once told me that you hoped I would still think you are the one thing I need in life, that you give me everything I need…that I need nothing else when I have you. You told me you feared I will stop loving you while you would have to whither in pain for my love"

"Please stop it" I said as I held my head tiredly, trying to fight away the thoughts

"Hayley I am still in love with you like I always was, you are the one who has left us, destroyed us"

"Stop, stop talking like that" I began shaking my head violently

He grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes, clearly trying to reach me again

"Hayley I know your true self is still in there. I need you to fight it for me, for us. Please Hayley we need you"

I continued to shake my head violently.

"Hayley there is a cure, there is a way to fix this, but it requires something that I cannot do without your blessing. So please, I can see signs of you from time to time, fight the goddamn curse and speak to me for a second at least"

"Klaus help me, help me please" I began whimpering "Do whatever you need to do, please get me out of this madness" I said, feeling my true self for the first time in months

He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. I could taste my tears on his lips, which made me realise how weak I looked and behaved, which in turn made me angry…

As our lips broke apart I began snickering and pushed him away

"A moment of weakness, is all that way Niklaus Mikaelson. I am absolutely content the way I am. The entire werewolf community is kneeling before me, including your ancestors. I am unstoppable. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will stop me from reaching that"

He sighed and walked back, clearly disappointed by his short lived moment of romance. I turned my back to him and placed a hand on my belly, caressing my child, my heir, who was about to join me very soon, and listened to his departing footsteps.

Nothing could stop me. Nothing and no one.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A friend of mine helped me with the French and because I live in an international community I came up with the idea of reflecting other cultures in the fanfic as well. I know, I did something similar in one of my previous fanfics, but this will be different, with more history and explanation involved.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, IT MATTERS SO MUCH TO ME TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS LIKED/DISLIKED THE EVENTS THAT OCCUR J THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS 3


End file.
